Perception
by Alexise-me
Summary: On ne choisit pas son destin ni même ce que nous sommes. Qui aurait cru que tout ça était possible? Pas moi et encore moins Bella. Si mon psy avait su... il m'aurait peut-être foutu la paix plus vite.
1. Tome 1

[Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]

**NdA: **J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, je supprime les notes d'auteur (sauf ceux importants) au fur et à mesure pour ne pas gêner les nouveaux lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à commenter si l'envie vous prend (même si c'est souvent, ça ne me dérange pas). _Bonne lecture._

_Les photos de Kiara et certains personnages hors Twilight sont sur le blog : alexise-me. skyrock. com (supprimer les espaces, l'adresse est aussi sur mon profil)  
><em>

**Tome 1 – **_Découvertes_

_[...]  
><em>

_Tu sais ce que je pense de toi mais tu continues de vouloir me parler et tu ne réagis pas comme il faudrait,  
>c'est clairement le résultat d'un déficit mental.<em>

_[...]  
><em>

**Chapitre 1**

La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était sombre, j'arrivais à peine à distinguer ce qui m'entourait.

Devant moi, deux personnes se disputaient, je n'entendais rien mais j'étais en colère. Je ne voyais pas leur visage, à vrai dire je ne voyais que des silhouettes. Une des silhouettes se métamorphosa en une silhouette animale, un loup, me semblait-il, mais bien plus gros que la normale... celui-ci griffa le visage de l'autre.

Ce fut à ce moment que je m'étais réveillée.

Je me levai et allai sous la douche, ensuite je filai dans ma chambre, une serviette autour de moi. Je savais que Charlie était déjà parti, aucun risque qu'il ne me croise. Je mis un jean, un T-shirt noir et ma veste en jean sans manche.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, Charlie m'avait laissé un mot sur la table.

''Je suis parti aider Billy à retaper son bateau. Bella a appelé, rappelle-la.''

Je pris mon petit-déj' puis appelai Bella.

- Allô ? _Fit la voix au bout du fil._

- Salut Bella, Charlie m'a dit que tu avais appelé, comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Nickel. Alors, tu arrives bientôt ? _Lui demandai-je._

- En fait, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée, _fit-elle tandis que sa voix diminuait légèrement,_ j'ai finalement décidé de suivre ma mère et Phil, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à me passer du soleil, les nuages planant perpétuellement au-dessus de Forks me dépriment rien que d'y penser.

- Oh... je comprends, c'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir t'embêter tous les jours.

- Je sais bien, tu pourrais le dire à Jacob ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

- Bien sûr. _Dis-je sans enthousiasme._

J'avais déjà dû passer quelques jours pendant les deux mois de vacances à la réserve où habitait Jacob. Bella venait toujours à Forks en vacances pour nous voir, comme elle n'avait aucun moyen de transport, je la déposais et revenais la chercher à la réserve, cependant, Charlie m'incitait parfois à rester là-bas, il pensait que peut-être, ça me rendrait plus sociable avec les autres si je prenais l'exemple de Bella.

Ce matin, je n'allais pas en cours, mon père m'obligeait à aller voir un psy, à cause de mon comportement. J'avais déjà fait cinq séances de 45 longues minutes.

Je ne prenais jamais la parole, je me contentais de fixer le psy dans les yeux jusqu'à la fin. Lors de notre dernière séance, Il m'a demandée de lui faire une rédaction sur ma vie, sur ce que je ressentais, je devais parler de ma famille et des choses qui m'avaient marquées ou non, tout ce que je voulais écrire de ma vie.

Je l'avais fait, du moins, j'avais fait quelque-chose. J'avais marqué que le moment qui m'avait le plus traumatisée était lorsque je m'étais faite enlever par des extraterrestres qui ressemblaient à Lady gaga et quelques autres conneries, histoire de remplir un peu.

Je devais la lui lire à haute voix, mais j'avais refusé catégoriquement, j'avais jeté la feuille sur son bureau, il l'avait prise et n'avait pas vraiment réagi en la lisant, puis ce fut à nouveau le silence. Quelques minutes avant la fin, il m'avait proposé de recommencer la même chose, mais cette fois, sérieusement sinon je viendrais le voir un jour sur deux à partir de cette prochaine fois.

J'avais pensé aux cours que j'allais manquer. Seulement, le psy était pire que les cours et Charlie serait encore furieux contre moi.

J'étais arrivée chez le psy en retard, histoire de gagner du temps.

- Bonjour, Kiara.

- Salut.

- Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Ouais. _Soupirai-je._

- J'aimerais que tu me la lises.

- Je suis vraiment obligée ?

- Non bien sûr, _déclara-t-il_ tu viendras donc plus souvent.

_Les psys ne sont pas censés ne pas forcer la main de leurs patients ?_

- Ok. _cédai-je non sans soupir._

Je pris la feuille de ma poche et la déplia, je prenais tout mon temps avant de commencer.

- Je m'appelle Kiara Parker, j'ai 17 ans, je vis avec mon père, Charlie Swan, le chef de la police de Forks. il a été obligé de s'occuper de moi depuis mes 2 ans, quand ma mère est morte, il ne connaissait même pas mon existence avant qu'un notaire ne le contacte pour ma garde. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle donc je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet, je dirais seulement que Charlie a eu une aventure avec elle un soir, celui de ma conception, alors qu'il était marié à une autre, son divorce eut lieu peu de temps avant la naissance de Bella. C'est ma demi-sœur, sa mère était tombée enceinte quelques semaines avant la mienne. On a donc le même âge. Je suis plutôt solitaire, j'aime pas la compagnie des gens, c'est viscérale, je ne l'explique pas, c'est comme ça. Y a que la compagnie de Bella que J'apprécie parce qu'elle est ma sœur.

- Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Je lui tendis la feuille, il la prit puis la rangea dans le dossier qu'il avait devant lui.

- Tu n'as rien à rajouter par rapport à ça ? _Me demanda-t-il._

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens après avoir lu ceci.

- Rien.

- Vraiment ?

Je le regardai, je ne me répéterai pas. Il comprit car il rajouta :

- Y a-t-il un passage que tu veux approfondir ?

- Oui... celui où l'on se dit au revoir.

Ses lèvres prirent un sourire forcé.

- Je peux y aller ? _M'impatientai-je._

- Tu peux, cependant, je suis obligé de le signaler à ton père.

- Faites donc ça...

De retour à la maison, je déjeunai puis je me préparai pour aller en cours, je me motivai en pensant que dans cinq jours, c'était le week-end. j'avais sécher pas mal les cours la semaine dernière, je détestais la semaine qui suivait la rentrée, c'était toujours à ce moment que les groupes d'amis se formaient et je n'avais pas l'intention de participer à cette mascarade.

J'arrivai sur le parking du lycée, je garai ma ford fiesta – noire, sobre et passe-partout – sur la première place que je trouvai. Il n'y avait pas un chat aux alentours ce qui était plutôt logique puisque j'étais en retard. Je ne me dépêchais pas plus pour autant.

Arrivée devant la salle où j'avais Biologie, je frappai à la porte et entrai.

- Kiara, tu es en avance... par rapport à d'habitude.

- Désolée, _fis-je sarcastique_, si vous voulez, je peux attendre dehors et revenir à l'heure habituelle.

- Va t'asseoir ! _Ordonna-t-il._

Les profs ne m'envoyaient même plus chez le directeur ni même en colle, j'étais pour eux ce qu'on appelle un cas désespéré.

Les deux heures de bio passées, il ne me restait plus qu'un cours, math, je détestais les maths, mais encore plus le prof.

- Salut, t'es nouvelle ? _Fit une voix derrière moi._

- Si tu ne me connais pas, c'est que c'est toi, le nouveau !

- T'énerves pas, c'est la première fois que je te croise, c'est pour ça, je... _il s'immobilisa lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les miens._ Woaw, j'ai jamais vu des yeux d'un bleu si intense.

- Tu t'en remettras ! _Crachai-je, tandis que je tournai les talons._

- Attends, _il me retint par le bras_, Moi, c'est Mike et toi, tu es ?

- Sur le point de commettre un meurtre. _Lui dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux, sur un ton exagérément calme, __histoire qu'il comprenne bien la situation._

Il partit en grommelant. Je n'étais pas fan des politesses, je n'avais pas envie que les gens s'intéressent à moi et encore moins qu'ils essayent de lier une quelconque amitié avec ma personne. Autant que je m'en souvienne, ça a toujours été comme ça. À chaque fois que je me retrouvais près de quelqu'un, il y avait quelque-chose, sans trop savoir quoi, qui me rendait mal à l'aise.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés, le prof n'était pas encore là.

Assise au fond de la classe, comme toujours, je sortis mes affaires.

Bonjour, c_hantonna la secrétaire tandis qu'elle apparut dans la salle_, Mr Varner est absent aujourd'hui, donc vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

C'était une bonne nouvelle, je ramassai mes affaires, mis mon sac sur l'épaule et sortis comme les autres. Je décidai d'en profiter pour aller à la réserve, passer le message de Bella à Jacob même si l'envie n'y était pas.

Arrivée à la réserve Quileute, une bande de jeunes indiens discutaient, tous bas.

Je continuais ma route en tâchant de les ignorer. Lorsque je fus devant la petite bâtisse où habitait Jacob, je priai pour qu'il ne m'invite pas à rester plus qu'il ne fallait et je frappai à la porte.

- Salut Kiara, _fit-il en ouvrant la porte._

- Salut, t'as un problème avec ton téléphone ? _Demandai-je tandis que quelque-chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude m'oppressait_.

- Euh, oui, à cause de la tempête de la semaine dernière, la ligne a été coupée et en plus, j'ai cassé mon portable.

Forks devait être la seule ville au monde à avoir des tempêtes alors que l'été n'était pas encore passé.

- Tu as essayé de me joindre ? _s'étonna-t-il._

- Non, c'est Bella, elle a essayé de t'appeler, mais comme elle n'y arrivait pas, elle m'a envoyée. Elle m'a demandée de te dire qu'elle ne venait plus habiter à Forks, comme elle te l'avait dit. Le soleil lui manquerait trop blabla, mais je pense qu'elle viendra de temps en temps quand même.

- Oh, _il sembla déçu_, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Je hochai la tête et prétextai avoir un rendez-vous pour rentrer chez moi.

Charlie rentra à l'heure habituelle, posa son arme et son manteau avant d'entrer dans le salon.

- Tu n'as pas de devoir à faire ? _M'interrogea-t-il en me voyant devant la télé._

- Le prof de math était absent, je les ai déjà fait. _Mentis-je._

En fait, je ne faisais jamais mes devoirs, c'était une perte de temps.

- Le psychologue m'a appelé, tu es arrivée en retard et en plus tu as écourté la séance ?

Je soupirai.

- Mais entre deux, j'ai raconté ma vie.

Il soupira.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en pleine forme, je regardai par la fenêtre après m'être levée, un ciel bleu et un soleil bien présent. Je me préparai et sautai dans ma voiture, non pas que j'étais pressée d'aller en cours, j'avais plutôt l'idée de sécher aujourd'hui, ce serait vraiment du gâchis de passer le peu de jours ensoleillés dans une salle de classe.

Je fis quelques kilomètres et me garai sur le bord de la route décidant de faire le reste à pied pour faire le plein de soleil. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrivai près d'un pilier pas franchement joli, la route se coupait en deux directions, longeant la forêt. D'un côté, la route menait à Port-beach, la plage de La Push, de l'autre, elle regagnait les divers sentiers de balade dans l'immense forêt.

Je pris naturellement à gauche, quel meilleur endroit pour emmagasiner les rayons UV que la plage. Il y avait bien un chemin plus rapide pour y aller mais il fallait passer par la partie habitée de la réserve et c'était la partie « habitée » qui m'embêtait.

Arrivée à la plage, je m'installai sur un rocher, admirant les vagues s'écraser contre le sable, je remerciai le ciel qu'il n'y ait personne. J'étais restée sur ce rocher pas mal de temps, d'après la position du soleil, il était déjà midi mais je préférai sauter un repas et rester là. J'avais repéré un arbre sur lequel je pouvais grimper, un des arbres qui faisaient office de frontière entre la plage et la forêt, j'escaladais les branches pour arriver à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, la vue était bien meilleure d'ici.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, on était déjà au milieu de l'après-midi, je finis par descendre non sans regret.

Je repassai devant l'affreux pilier et pris à droite pour retrouver ma voiture garée plus loin. Je me rapprochais d'un groupe de jeunes, je reconnus Jacob, Quil et un autre dont j'avais oublié le nom. J'aurais voulu les contourner mais ils m'avaient vue, j'espérai qu'ils ne feraient que me saluer. Avec un peu de chance, ils m'ignoreraient.

Je ressentai une oppression qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai. La même oppression que j'éprouvais au contact des autres, mais en pire.

Tout à coup, je me figeai, je ne pouvais plus avancer, tout ce que je voyais était en train de changer, les vieilles maison, la route et les Quileutes disparurent dans des ramifications d'éclairs qui grossissaient et s'allongeaient me laissant seule dans une forêt sombre, vaguement éclairée d'une lumière bleutée. La panique commençait à m'envahir tandis que je me demandai comment j'avais pu atterrir dans un tel endroit. Je cherchais comment sortir d'ici mais n'avais aucune idée de la direction qu'il fallait prendre. J'étais toujours immobile quand des grognements se firent entendre, je cherchai du regard d'où ce son pouvait provenir en tâchant de ne pas bouger pour autant, c'est alors que je crus percevoir l'ombre d'un énorme loup, la même silhouette que j'avais vu dans mon rêve, il y avait deux nuits.

J'entendai quelqu'un prononcer mon nom faiblement, plusieurs fois de suite.

- Kiara !

J'étais à nouveau sur le bord de la route, Jacob, qui venait de crier mon nom, se tenait devant moi, ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? _Me demanda-t-il, retirant ses mains._

Visiblement, j'étais la seule à avoir vu... ce truc.

- Euh...

Comment expliquer que je venais d'avoir une hallucination sans passer pour folle ?

- Rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. _Mentis-je _.

- T'es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? _Soufflai-je._

Il n'avait pas l'habitude que je lui parles comme ça, ayant pris sur moi, lorsque j'accompagnais Bella, je m'étais efforcée d'être aussi amicale et courtoise que cela m'était possible.

- Ça va, je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

- C'est vraiment pas la peine. _Lui dis-je, plus calmement_. Je dois y aller, salut.

Il hocha la tête et rejoignit les autres qui se posaient eux aussi, des questions à mon sujet, vu l'expression de leur visage.

Je roulais – bien trop vite selon le code de la route – jusqu'à chez moi dans un état quasi-second, je vis que la voiture de patrouille de mon père était déjà garée dans l'allée, il a dû finir plus tôt aujourd'hui, ce qui était exceptionnel.

Je me garai à côté de sa voiture et entrai dans la maison, mon père, prévenu par le bruit de la porte, m'interpella tandis que je montai à l'étage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là, Kiara ? tu devrais être en cours ! _Gronda-t-il._

- Ouais, bah une autre fois, hein ! _Fis-je en claquant la porte de ma chambre._

Je me jetai sur mon lit, en position assise, les genoux repliés contre moi.

Charlie m'avait emboîté le pas et arriva dans les secondes suivantes.

- Kiara..._ commença-t-il alors que je fixai le pied de mon lit._

J'attendais la suite qui ne vint pas, je relevai la tête vers lui, il n'était plus en colère, il était inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Reprit-il. _

- Je sais pas...

- Kiara ?

Il vit à mon regard qu'il était inutile d'insister et me laissa seule.

Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, j'avais pourtant tourné et retourné les images dans ma tête, je n'arrivais qu'à une seule conclusion : j'étais devenue folle.


	2. Un docteur ? Pourquoi faire ?

**Chapitre 2**

Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir cette nuit, je me levai et pris une douche. Au bruit qu'il y avait en bas, Charlie n'était pas parti travailler, lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, il lisait son journal. Je devais avoir une mine affreuse car je vis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je pris une boite de céréales, les versai dans un bol, puis ajoutai le lait qui était posé sur la table.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. _Déclara-t-il._

Je crus ne pas avoir assez bien entendu.

- On dirait un zombie. _Rajouta-t-il._

- J'ai pas dormi, c'est pour ça. _Grommelai-je._

Après mon petit-déjeuner, je retournai me coucher pour me rendormir mais le sommeil ne revint pas.

Je me demandai si l'hallucination que j'avais eu hier avait un lien avec le rêve que j'avais fait il y a maintenant 3 nuits. En tout cas, j'étais persuadée que c'était le même énorme loup.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie frappa à celle de ma chambre, il entra suivi d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas, celui-ci devait avoir la trentaine, les cheveux blond-platine, la peau pâle.

Charlie laissa passer l'homme.

- Bonjour Kiara, je suis le docteur Cullen.

- Un docteur ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Kiara, s'il te plaît. _Gronda Charlie._

- J'ai pas besoin de docteur ! J'en ai jamais eu besoin, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

- Alors l'auscultation sera rapide._ Fit le médecin, aucunement vexé. _

- Ok_. Soupirai-je._

Charlie sortit de la chambre, tandis que le docteur écoutait mon cœur avec son stéthoscope par dessus mon T-shirt, je plaçai mes cheveux devant moi pour qu'il puisse écouter ma respiration, il posa son stéthoscope d'un côté et de l'autre de mon dos en me disant de respirer fort. Pour terminer, il pris ma tension.

- As-tu mal quelque-part ? _Me questionna-t-il._

- Non.

Je n'avais pas mal, mais une sensation oppressante se fit de plus en plus ressentir. Je me concentrai pour penser à autre chose et fermai les yeux, la sensation ne disparut pas mais elle n'augmentait plus.

- Quelque-chose ne va pas ?

- Je suis juste fatiguée.

- Bien, je vais te prescrire quelques vitamines et quelques jours de repos. _Annonça-t-il en crayonnant dans son carnet d'ordonnances._ Tu devrais te rétablir rapidement. Au revoir, Kiara.

Je fus soulagée qu'il n'ait pas vu que j'étais folle, mais restai inquiète car depuis hier, l'oppression qui naissait en moi au contact des autres se faisait plus pressante.

Comme le médecin me l'avait ordonnée hier, je n'allais pas en cours aujourd'hui et j'en fus heureuse. On était jeudi et il y avait sport, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup trop de personnes s'agitant autour de moi.

Cette nuit, j'avais encore fait un rêve étrange, des chasseurs, sans toutefois les apercevoir vraiment, courraient après une antilope.

Je profitai de ma journée farniente, affalée sur le canapé, la télécommande dans une main, un soda dans l'autre, je devrais en faire mon métier, j'étais douée pour ça.

Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée habituelle de Charlie, j'éteignis la télé et récupérai un livre qui traînait par là, je le posai près de moi, prête à le dégainer quand mon père franchirait l'entrée.

Ma ruse avait fonctionné, je le vis à l'air surpris qu'il avait sur le visage, je souriai intérieurement.

Il prépara des lasagnes pour le dîner, surgelés évidemment, ce qui me rappela que Bella grognait à chaque fois que Charlie émettait l'idée de manger quelque-chose qui n'aurait pas été acheté frais. Un soir, qu'elle était arrivée en retard, il avait eu l'audace de préparer un de ces produits tout fait, elle avait jeté le plat et préparé autre chose.

Alors que nous arrivions au dessert, le téléphone sonna, Charlie décrocha.

- Allô ? _Fit-il le combiné à l'oreille._

- …

- Oui, elle va mieux...

- …

- Ah bon ? Elle ne m'a rien dit, elle n'est pas rentrée dans son état normal mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi.

- …

- Mmh, d'accord, je ne serai pas là, mais elle sera à la maison, elle ne retournera en cours que lundi.

Je n'aimais pas la tournure que ça prenait.

- …

- Merci, Billy, bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Il raccrocha.

- Billy passera te voir demain. _Confirmant mes craintes._

- Pourquoi ?

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, sans doute.

- J'en ai marre qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. _Grommelai-je._

D'autant que Billy n'avait jamais eu l'air de m'apprécier vraiment, il se contentait d'un « Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? » et un « au revoir » en revanche, ça ne m'aurait guère étonnée si c'était Bella qui fusse à ma place, il l'aimait bien. Billy était le père de Jacob et un ami de longue date de Charlie.

- Il y a de quoi, pourtant, _me reprit-il_, Jacob lui a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé... tu as eu une absence ?

- J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. _Lui assurai-je._

- Jacob t'as appelée une quinzaine de fois, finissant même par te crier après. Il aurait mieux valut en parler au médecin, hier.

- J'ai dû rester trop longtemps au soleil. _Affirmai-je._

Ce mensonge me parut être une bonne explication à ce qui m'était arrivée. C'était sûrement ça, je me rassurai moi-même de ne pas être folle.

- Si tu passais plus de temps en cours qu'à les sécher, ça ne serait pas arrivé. _Fit-il d'une voix plus sévère._

On va dire que j'avais tendu la perche. Je me levai, débarrassant mes couverts.

- Tu ne prends pas de dessert ?

J'ai plus faim ! _Maugréai-je en montant dans ma chambre._


	3. Nouvelle maladie contagieuse

**Chapitre 3**

Mon réveil m'extirpa de ma nuit sans rêve, j'avais décidé d'aller en cours, tout plutôt que de voir Billy. Je regrettai le temps où il ne me portait aucun intérêt.

Après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner et m'être préparée, je regagnai ma voiture et démarrai en trombe.

Une fois garée sur le parking, je sortis de la voiture, une vague d'excitation m'envahissait, en regardant autour de moi, je vis que c'était l'état général... était-ce une nouvelle maladie contagieuse ?

En regagnant ma salle de cours, j'avais capté plusieurs bribes de conversations : il y avait des nouveaux, certains les avaient vus visiter le lycée hier avec le directeur. Tout ceux que j'avais entendus s'accordèrent à dire que les Cullen – les élèves les appelaient comme ça – étaient tous magnifiques.

Il n'y avait que leur nom qui m'avait interpellée, sans doute les gamins du docteur Cullen.

Toutes ces filles en chaleur avaient le don de m'agacer, on aurait dit qu'elles n'avaient plus de cerveau – si elles en avaient eu un, un jour – les mecs n'étaient pas tellement mieux. On aurait été dans un dessin animé de Tex avery qu'ils auraient tous la langue pendue jusqu'au sol.

Je me demandai si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'affronter les inquiétudes de Billy tandis que je m'installai à ma place, tout au fond.

Le prof d'anglais arrivait peu de temps après, il était suivi par deux élèves, une brune aux cheveux courts qui pointaient dans tous les sens, toute menue et un blond aux cheveux mi-long, pas très épais non plus, ils avaient tous deux la peau très pâles, Sans doute les Cullen.

Le prof posa son sac et retira sa veste, je sortis mon portable de ma poche et me mis à jouer avec sous ma table.

- Bonjour, _fit Monsieur Mason_, je vous présente Alice et Jasper, ils viennent d'arriver donc j'espère que vous leur ferez bon accueil.

Je ne relevai pas la tête, continuant à jouer, les nouveaux ne m'intéressaient pas, je priai cependant pour qu'aucun d'eux ne s'installe à mes côtés.

Malheureusement, je vis la chaise voisine reculer, je ne relevai toujours pas la tête.

- Salut, _chuchota une voix féminine._

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais trop occupée à éviter que le serpent ne se morde la queue, ce jeu était nul.

Je remarquai qu'en étant concentrée sur quelque-chose, je ne ressentais rien du mal-être que j'avais l'habitude d'éprouver auprès des autres. Il aura fallu tout ce temps pour m'en apercevoir. Cela dit, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui m'intéressait, donc ce n'était pas si étonnant.

Dix-neuf niveaux et quatre morts plus tard, le cours fut terminé, je remis mon portable dans ma poche, rangeai mes affaires et allai à mon prochain cours.

Je n'avais pas prêté plus d'attention aux deux cours qui avaient suivis. Je me rendai à la cafétéria, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. D'après les bouts de phrases qui me parvenaient aux oreilles, le sujet de conversation n'avait pas changé.

Je décidai de faire demi-tour, je croisai les deux nouveaux qui suivaient mon cours d'anglais, accompagnés de deux autres arborant la même peau très pâle, un grand brun baraqué et une blonde au physique élancé.

J'entrai dans un petit restaurant, situé à quelques minutes du lycée, quelques élèves étaient déjà installés, prêt à commander.

- Bonjour, _lança joyeusement la serveuse_, pour une personne ?

- Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Euh, non. _Fit-elle désarçonnée par ma réponse_. Vous pouvez vous installer ici. _Continua-t-elle en me montrant une table, non loin des autres lycéens_.

- Je préfères plutôt là-bas. _Lui dis-je en lui montrant la table la plus éloignée de ceux-ci._

- Très bien.

Elle m'escorta jusqu'à la table et me proposa la carte.

- Je prendrai un coca et une escalope de dinde à la crème avec des pâtes. _Réclamai-je sans prendre le menu qu'elle me tendait. _

Elle ravisa son geste et partit en cuisine.

Un peu plus tard, elle revint m'apporter ma commande.

- J'avais déjà mangé la moitié de mon assiette quand quelqu'un s'installa devant moi. Je relevai la tête, ce n'était pas un étudiant, je dirais qu'il avait la quarantaine.

- Alors, on mange toute seule ? _Chantonna-t-il._

- Alors, on drague les mineurs ? _Répliquai-je sur le même ton._

Je vis clairement un signe de mécontentement, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça, il partit sans plus de cérémonie.

J'avais maintenant fini mon repas, la serveuse vint prendre mon assiette et mon verre maintenant vides, elle revint vers moi ensuite.

- Avez-vous choisi un dessert ?

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas eu la carte. _fis-je tandis qu'elle perdait sa bonne humeur._

Elle retourna au comptoir et me ramenait le menu.

- Finalement, je n'ai plus faim, pourrais-je avoir l'addition ?

Je voyais bien qu'elle fulminait intérieurement, elle fit demi-tour, sortit le ticket de caisse de la machine et me l'apporta, je vérifiai qu'elle n'ait pas voulu se venger et payai, sans laisser de pourboire.

J'étais revenue au lycée en retard, j'avais Mr Banner, deux heures de biologie. Je frappai à la porte et attendis.

- Oui, entrez. _Fit une voix derrière la porte, j'entrai._

- Kiara... décidément, tu m'étonnes encore une fois.

- Pourquoi ça ? _Le questionnai-je_.

- Tu as attendu que je te dises d'entrer, deviendrais-tu enfin civilisée ?

- Bien sûr, _ironisai-je_, d'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas eu de réponse, j'aurais fait demi-tour.

- Va-t-asseoir. _Soupira-t-il._

Je détournai la tête pour me diriger vers mon tabouret quand je vis qu'il y avait quelqu'un assis à ma paillasse, à ma place d'autant plus, il me regardait, comme le reste de la classe. Je fronçai les sourcils tout en le fixant, il semblait s'en amusé.

Les cheveux châtains-cuivrés en bataille, les yeux dorés, la peau pâle. _Mais combien ils ont de gosses, les Cullen ?_

Je m'installai à côté, énervée, je sortis mon mobile de ma poche et repris ma partie commencée ce matin. _Foutu serpent !_ Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grandir au fur et à mesure que j'acceptais de le diriger vers la bouffe, je décidai de faire quelques tours en esquivant le point qu'il devait manger, histoire qu'il fasse un peu d'exercice.

Je n'avais pas levé les yeux de mon portable durant le cours et comme je n'avais pas pris la peine de sortir mes affaires, j'étais sortie la première de la salle après que la sonnerie ait retenti.

Les Cullen étaient toujours le centre d'attention des élèves, l'idée de prendre quelques vacances le temps que ça se calme me traversa l'esprit.

J'entrai dans la salle où j'avais cours de littérature et m'y installai au fond, bien qu'il ne débuterait que d'ici une quinzaine de minutes, au moins ici j'étais seule.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et la salle se remplit petit à petit, je les regardais défiler quand je vis Cullen décoiffé – celui qui était en bio avec moi. Au moins, cette fois, j'avais ma place. Cependant, malgré le grand nombre de chaises vides, il s'installa à côté de moi et ça m'agaçait parce que toutes les filles se retournèrent dans notre direction. Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai intérieurement.

- Bonjour, _fit Mlle Carter, la prof de littérature – que j'avais aussi en philosophie_, aujourd'hui, nous allons nous intéresser à Shakespeare. Vous allez choisir une de ses œuvres et faire un petit exposé dessus. Vous vous mettrez à deux pour ce travail, donc ceux qui n'ont pas de voisin, veuillez changer de place.

_Faites que je meurs dans les minutes qui arrivent. _Faire un exposé à deux impliquait qu'on allait devoir travailler ensemble et sûrement devoir se voir en dehors des cours. Ça aurait été le rêve de toutes les filles du cours de faire cet exposé avec mon voisin et fallait que ça tombe sur moi.

- Bien, _reprit la prof_, vous allez vous concertez et choisir une œuvre dans la liste que vous trouverez page 38 de votre manuel.

- Tu as une préférence ? _Me demanda mon voisin._

- J'm'en fous. _Me contentai-je de lui répondre._

Cependant, j'espérai qu'il ne choisisse pas une histoire niaise, genre histoire d'amour mielleuse.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de s'accorder sur leur choix, la prof demanda à chaque groupe ce qu'il avait choisi.

- Kiara et... _la prof cherchait dans ses papiers, sans doute la liste des élèves._

- Edward, _l'interrompit-il dans sa recherche_, on a choisi Roméo et Juliette.

Je levai les yeux aussitôt vers lui, un sourire malicieux s'affichait sur son visage à la réaction que je venais d'avoir. _Se fout-il de moi ? _

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a fait son choix, je vous laisse carte blanche, vous pouvez aller en salle d'informatique ou à la bibliothèque municipale si vous n'avez pas lu l'œuvre que vous avez choisie. L'exposé doit être fini pour vendredi prochain.

Quelques élèves restèrent, sûrement pour s'organiser, les autres sortirent de la salle, je fis de même, suivie d'Edward.

- On commence par quoi ? _Me demanda-t-il tandis qu'on sortait du bâtiment. _

- Toi, je sais pas, mais moi je commence par rentrer chez moi.

- On a un exposé à faire.

- Je suis sûre que tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul, si ton exposé est nul, t'auras qu'à dire que je n'ai pas voulu t'aider, elle te dira rien.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde et fonçai vers ma voiture, le laissant seul au bord du parking.

De retour à la maison, je posai mon sac nonchalamment devant les escaliers et me vautrai dans le canapé, j'allumai la télé et zappai.

On sonna à la porte. J'avais été en cours pour éviter Billy et voilà que je m'étais donné cette peine pour rien.

J'ouvris la porte et ce fut Cullen que je vis. Comment savait-il où j'habitais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Soufflai-je._

Il leva la main dans laquelle se trouvait un livre, « Roméo et Juliette » écrit dessus.

- On a un exposé, t'as oublié ? _Persifla-t-il._

- Je t'ai dit de le faire tout seul. _Fis-je en refermant la porte, il la bloqua de sa main libre, souriant. _

Je le regardai, les yeux empli de colère, il restait là à me fixer, amusé.

- Je ne ferai pas l'exposé. _Lançai-je._

- Je ne partirai pas. _Répliqua-t-il_.

- Bien, fais ce que tu veux. _Dis-je en retournant au salon, laissant la porte ouverte._

J'entendis la porte se fermer et il apparut dans le salon, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé et me dévisageait, je détournai mon regard vers la télé, je sentais le sien toujours sur moi. Je ne céderai pas.

J'essayais de résister à l'envie de me servir de lui comme punching-ball en me concentrant sur la télé, ça faisait bien une heure qu'on jouait à ce petit jeu et il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était aussi têtu que moi.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Charlie était rentré ce qui détourna – enfin – le regard de Cullen.

- Mmh bonjour,_ fit mon père surpris de trouver quelqu'un avec moi._

Edward se leva et s'avança vers lui.

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis Edward Cullen, un camarade de classe de Kiara, on doit faire un exposé pour le cours de littérature.

- Tu es de la famille du docteur Cullen ?

- Oui, c'est mon père.

- Et, vous devez faire un exposé qui porte sur... _Charlie regarda vers la télévision_, Docteur House ?

- Roméo et Juliette, en fait. Mais j'ai du mal à convaincre votre fille de se mettre au travail. _Déclara-t-il._

- Kiara ? _Gronda Charlie. _

- Mais j'ai pas lu le livre. _Me défendis-je._

- C'est pour ça que je te l'ai amené, _fit Edward en montrant le livre sur la table basse._

- Y a trop de mots !

- Kiara ! _Reprit sévèrement Charlie_. Tu t'y mets tout de suite.

Je pris le livre, regardai le nombre sur la dernière page et soupirai. Charlie partit à la cuisine nous laissant dans le salon.

Je regardai en direction de ce fourbe, il se réinstalla sur le fauteuil, l'air satisfait.

- Tu pourrais pas me faire un résumé ? _Lui demandai-je._

- Ce serait trop facile. _Lança-t-il._

_Sale type ! _Je retournai le livre et lu le résumé.

- C'est bon, j'ai tout lu ! _Dis-je fièrement balançant le livre sur la table basse._

Je vis que la façon dont j'avais traiter le livre lui avait déplu mais il était tout vieux, ce livre, quelle importance ?

- C'est ton livre ? _Le questionnai-je._

- Oui. _Répondit-il simplement._

- C'est pour ça que t'as choisi ça pour l'exposé.

- J'ai toutes les œuvres de Shakespeare. _Confessa-t-il._

C'était bien ma veine, j'étais tombée sur un intello.

- Donc j'imagine que t'es bien calé sur le sujet...

- Effectivement.

- Donc... tu pourrais le faire tout seul.

- Je pourrais. _Admit-il_.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir que je le fasse avec toi ? D'autant que la note serait largement en dessous de ce que tu pourrais avoir tout seul.

- Ça t'ennuies à ce point de faire cet exposé avec moi ?

- T'as enfin compris...

- Je te propose un marché.

- Tu veux marchander maintenant ?

- Je fais l'exposé seul à la condition que tu répondes à une question.

- Une question ?

- Oui.

- Ok... envoie.

- Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?

- C'est ça, ta question ? Tu es soucieux de savoir ce que je pense de toi ?

- Donc ? _Me pressa-t-il._

- N'y vois rien de personnel, je n'aime pas grand monde. Cela dit, tu m'énerves plus que les autres.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai répondu à une question, tu fais l'exposé seul, je n'ai donc plus à te répondre.

- je te l'accorde. _Concéda-t-il._

Le téléphone sonna, je me levai aussitôt, ravie de pouvoir échapper à Edward, du moins pour un instant, mais Charlie fut plus rapide que moi. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ? _Lui demandai-je._

- Je suis curieux je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on ne m'aime pas. _Fit-il, en souriant._

- Il y a bien d'autres personnes qui ne t'aiment pas, au moins une personne dans ce monde, à part moi.

- Je fais souvent mauvaise impression auprès des mecs un peu trop jaloux.

- Je vois, t'es habitué à ce que toutes les filles soient à tes pieds.

- Pas exactement, j'ai surtout l'habitude de susciter la curiosité chez les autres mais pas au point que toutes les filles soient à mes pieds, généralement les gens sont intimidés face à moi et ma famille.

Je laissai échapper un rire.

- Ça t'énerves que ce ne soit pas mon cas ?

- Non, au contraire. _Dit-il, un sourire en coin_.

_Comment ça, au contraire ? _

- Kiara... _fit mon père, entrant dans le salon, le téléphone dans la main._

- Oui ?

- Tu étais où aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-il, le ton sévère_.

- J'étais en cours.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- C'est vrai, demande-lui._ Lui dis-je_ e_n pointant Edward du doigt._

- C'est vrai, elle était en cours aujourd'hui. _M'appuya Edward_.

- Alors tu passes ton temps à sécher les cours mais quand tu ne dois pas y aller, tu y vas ?_ Reprit Charlie._

- Je me sentais mieux. _Lui assurai-je_.

- Le médecin t'as prescrit trois jours de repos, Kiara.

- Mais je vais bien. _Soufflai-je._

- Je suppose que tu avais oublié que Billy devait venir aujourd'hui ?

- Je l'aurais appelé si je m'en étais souvenu. _Mentis-je._

Charlie soupira.

- Tu iras le voir demain, sans oublier de t'excuser de l'avoir fait se déplacer pour rien.

J'allai protester mais je vis que c'était inutile.

- Ça va, j'irai.

Charlie monta à l'étage, nous laissant seul à nouveau.

- C'est un ami à toi, Billy ? _Me demanda Edward_.

Un ami à mon père.

- Pourquoi tu voulais l'éviter ?

- J'ai pas voulu l'éviter, j'ai oublié.

- Mensonge. _Chantonna-t-il._

Je le regardai de façon suspicieuse, je maniais l'art du mensonge plutôt bien pourtant.

- Je te laisse à ta télé qui te bouffera le cerveau un jour. _Fit-il en se levant_. À lundi.

- Tu ferais mieux de garder tes distances, si tu tiens à garder le tien. _Le menaçai-je._

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. _Dit-il en sortant_.


	4. Quelques révélations

**Chapitre 4**

J'avais passé le reste de la soirée d'hier soir à regarder la télé. J'avais aussi écouté de la musique jusque tard dans la nuit si bien que j'avais fait la grasse matinée et m'étais réveillée vers midi.

J'avalai rapidement un sandwich et une crème chocolat et montai me doucher.

Une fois prête, j'allai chez Billy.

Arrivée là-bas, je frappai à la porte. Billy ouvrit.

« Bonjour Kiara.

« Bonjour Billy, je suis désolée pour hier, comme j'allais mieux, je suis allée en cours et j'avais oublié que tu devais passer.

« Ce n'est rien, entre.

J'obtempérai, sa maison n'était pas bien grande et pas très décorée. Une fille était assise à la table du salon, devant un thé, elle ne me prêta pas attention. C'était Emily, elle était fiancée à l'un des indiens de la réserve, Sam si je me souvenais bien. Comme tous les Quileutes, elle était brune et avait la peau mate.

Billy, qui était en fauteuil roulant depuis longtemps, fit le tour de la table en passant derrière elle, et se mit devant celle-ci.

« Tu peux t'asseoir ici. _Me dit-il en me montrant la chaise de l'autre côté de la table._

Je m'y installai ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il me voulait, il voyait bien que j'allais bien, inutile d'en faire tout un plat.

« Kiara, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé mardi ? _Me questionna-t-il._

« J'ai dû rester trop longtemps au soleil, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, rien de plus.

« Jacob dit que tu avais l'air paniqué, il t'as crié après plusieurs fois avant que tu ne te ressaisisses.

« On dirait que vous attendez une réponse précise. _Dis-je, m'évertuant à rester polie._

« Kiara... _hésita-t-il._

Je soupirai et tournai la tête vers Emily, je m'arrêtai sur sa joue gauche, je n'avais pas vu ces marques tout à l'heure, elle était de profil, on aurait dit des griffures faites par un animal et pas un petit. Ce fut à ce moment que je me rappelai de mon rêve. Était-ce vraiment arrivé ? Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux de son thé tandis que je la fixai toujours, je ressentais un mélange de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Les marques étaient déjà cicatrisées ce qui me laissai penser que ça c'étaient passé il y a longtemps.

« Tu avais déjà vu ceci ? _Demanda Billy, me sortant de mes pensées._

« Non.

« Tu en es certaine ? _Insista-t-il._

« J'aurais dû ? _Crachai-je en perdant mon calme_.

Je baissai les yeux, fixant mes mains qui se tenaient l'une et l'autre par dessus la table. Billy était certain que j'avais vu ce qui était arrivé à Emily, je ne pouvais ni l'affirmer ni le contredire, j'avais vu deux silhouettes se disputer puis l'une se changer en animal avant de griffer l'autre, _dans un rêve._ Dire que cela se soit réellement passé relevait de la folie. _Avoir des rêves prémonitoires, ce doit être cool, n'empêche._

« Écoutes, Kiara, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que tu as vu mardi. _Dit-il d'un ton sûr_. Même si ça n'avait aucun sens pour toi, même si ça te semblait complètement irréaliste.

« Je ne comprends pas bien ton intérêt sur le truc que j'aurais vu.

Il savait des choses que j'ignorais, il restait persuadé que j'avais vu quelque-chose et voulait savoir quoi. Ce pourrait-il que ce loup soit réel ?

Il se frottait les yeux d'une main, cherchant ses mots.

« Ça pourrait peut-être sauver une vie. _Déclara-t-il. _

« J'en doute.

« Tu as donc bien vu quelque-chose ? _S'enquit-il._

Je fulminai de m'être faite avoir, il savait qu'il avait raison, maintenant.

« Oui, mais rien de très net et surtout, rien de réaliste.

« Pourrais-je quand même savoir ? _Persévéra-t-il._

« Une forêt sombre et un loup. _Soupirai-je_.

« C'est tout ?

« Oui... le loup a grogné, si ça peut t'avancer.

Il réfléchissait, tentant sûrement de démêler ce que tout cela voulait dire.

« Ne parles de ça à personne. _M'ordonna-t-il._

« Ne pas parler de quoi, exactement ?

« De ce que tu as vu. _Fit-il sérieusement._

Je restai perplexe, j'avais d'abord cru qu'il parlait du fait que j'avais vu quelque-chose, pas de ce que j'avais vu. Ce qui me laissait penser qu'il y avait vraiment un loup, bien plus gros que la normale, dans les parages.

« Il y a une certaine chose qu'il faut que je t'avoue. _Continua-t-il, coupant mes pensées._

« Il y a un énorme loup qui loge dans la forêt...

Il fut surpris par ma réplique.

« Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais te dire.

« Quoi, alors ? _M'impatientai-je._

« J'ai connu ta mère, enfin, un petit peu. _M'expliqua-t-il. _

« Et bien pas moi. _Marmonnai-je_. Pourquoi me dire ça, maintenant ? Ça fait pourtant un moment que tu passes du temps avec mon père.

« Laisses-moi finir, s'il te plaît. _Fit-il prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer_, je te dis ça maintenant, car ta mère n'est plus là pour te donner des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme je n'étais pas sûr que tu hérites de son don, j'ai attendu les premiers signes.

Là, sur le moment, j'eus peur qu'il me dise que le loup que j'avais vu n'était autre que moi-même et que par ce fait, j'avais griffé le visage d'Emily. Je la regardai, elle fixait toujours son thé, maussade. Je ne l'avais rencontrée qu'une ou deux fois, au début de l'été, quand elle avait accompagné son fiancé aux sorties-plage de Bella et ses amis Quileutes. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'en prendre à elle mais les loups avaient-ils besoin d'une raison pour faire ça ?

« Je pensais que tu n'aurais jamais ce don, ta mère m'avait dit que le sien était apparu aux alentours de ses 6 ans mais il restait tout de même léger. _Continua-t-il._ Quand Jacob m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé mardi, ton absence, ton air apeurée et ta non-réaction à ses appels, j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé.

Je le fixai, en silence, j'attendais la suite.

« Ta mère avait un don particulier, elle savait que quelque-chose de mal allait arriver avant que ça n'arrive. Cependant, il n'était pas aussi exacerbé que pour toi, quand quelque-chose allait arriver, elle savait qu'il y aurait quelque-chose, mais ne voyait de quoi il allait s'agir ni à quel moment ça allait surgir, juste une impression mais rien de concret, elle ne savait même pas qui ça concernerait.

Je restai silencieuse, dubitative, quand même soulagée de ne pas me transformer en loup. Le rêve que j'avais fait était donc bien prémonitoire si j'en croyais Billy et les marques d'Emily. Cela voulait dire qu'à un moment ou un autre, je me retrouverai dans une forêt sombre, attaquée par un loup géant.

« Si ma mère sentait quand un malheur allait arriver, comment se fait-il qu'elle ait eu cet accident ?

Le visage de Billy prit un air grave, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre à ma question, je sentis quelque-chose m'oppresser au niveau du ventre, je me sentais coupable et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'essayai de comprendre ce sentiment qui venait de m'envahir mais l'oppression se fit plus forte, comme quand je m'étais approchée de la bande des Quileutes mardi. Je pris de grandes inspirations, tentant de me calmer.

« Elle n'a pas pu faire autrement, _me répondit-il finalement_, les événements lui avaient échappées.

Il y avait quelque-chose d'autre, je le sentais mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Je repensai au loup, les événements qui lui avaient échappées avaient peut-être quelque-chose à voir avec le loup. C'était la seul conclusion que je pouvais faire avec les éléments que j'avais. Personne ne savait exactement comment ma mère était morte ou alors personne ne voulait me le dire.

« Il faut prévenir Charlie.

« Le prévenir de quoi ? Que tu as un don ? _Me demanda-t-il, curieux_.

« Non, qu'il y a un loup dans la forêt, un gros loup.

« Je t'ai dit de n'en parler à personne. _Gronda-t-il_.

« Je croyais que tu voulais sauver des vies, _m'énervai-je_, c'est ce que tu m'as dit, au début. Il y a un gros loup et je vais me retrouver face à lui, je fais quoi ? Je me tais et j'attends de mourir entre ses crocs ?

« Aucun loup ne te fera de mal.

« Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? _Dis-je, médusée._ Tu en fais l'élevage ou quoi ? C'est peut-être l'un d'eux qui a tué ma mère !

« Non, je t'assure que tu fais erreur.

« Explique-moi comment les marques sont apparues sur le visage d'Emily, alors ?

Celle-ci eut un léger mouvement défensif ou apeuré à ma question la concernant.

« C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses, je ne peux vraiment pas te l'expliquer, je ne peux rien faire sans l'accord des autres anciens de la réserve.

« Je m'en fous de votre traité, je m'en fous que tu me l'expliques ou pas, je le dirais à Charlie pour qu'il emmène ses hommes à la chasse pour tuer ces loups !

« Non ! _Cria aussitôt Emily_.

Je sursautai à son cri, la fixant dans les yeux, un drôle de sentiment m'accablait, mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir lequel.

« Tu ne veux pas tuer la bête qui t'as fait ça ? _M'interloquai-je._

« Il n'a pas fait exprès.

« On dirait une kidnappée atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm._ Soufflai-je_.

Pouvait-on vraiment avoir ce syndrome après une attaque d'un animal sauvage ? J'en doutais fortement. Soudain, j'eus l'illumination : mon rêve. C'était la clé. Dans mon rêve, le loup avait d'abord été une personne.

« Le loup... _dis-je, plus calme_. Enfin, les loups, sont des gens, n'est-ce pas ?

« Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

« J'ai menti, tout à l'heure. _Confessai-je_. Du moins, légèrement, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai vu deux silhouettes, les deux personnes se disputaient et l'une d'entre elle s'est transformée en animal et ce loup a griffé la première personne, toujours humaine.

« Mardi, ce n'était pas ta première vision, alors ? _S'enquit Billy_.

« C'était pas une vision, en fait, je l'ai rêvé, il y a presque une semaine.

« Il y a une semaine ? _S'étonna-t-il._

« Oui, dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, je crois.

« Ça s'est pourtant passé il y a trois semaines.

« Trois semaines ?

« J'ai dû mal à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as eu ce rêve que la semaine dernière.

« J'ai des visions du futur et des rêves du passé ? _Hasardai-je._

« Peut-être.

« Je ne dirais à personne que vous vous transformez en loup, _promis-je_, ni qu'il y a des loups dans le coin, tant que vous ne tuez personne, bien sûr.

« Certains d'entre nous peuvent se transformer, d'autres non.

« Tu en fais parti ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Non, ça ne touche que certains jeunes qui ont à peu près ton âge.

« Est-ce que c'est Sam qui t'as fait ça ? _Questionnai-je Emily en me tournant vers elle_.

« Il n'a pas fait exprès, on s'est disputé violemment parce que je m'inquiétais pour lui, il était brûlant et facilement irascible, il s'est énervé et pour la première fois, il s'est transformé en cet énorme loup, il m'a griffée au visage puis s'est reculé, il avait la tête baissée et malgré sa nouvelle forme, je voyais bien qu'il regrettait. Ensuite, il s'est enfui et depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai plus revu.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

« Si tu as des visions, tu pourrais savoir où il se trouve ?

« Je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus, désolée.

J'étais triste pour elle, même si je ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse autant aimer quelqu'un après ça.

« Kiara, _fit Billy_, je te conseille vivement de ne pas divulguer le don que tu possèdes à ton entourage. Il y a des personnes mal intentionnées qui pourraient te vouloir du mal.

« J'avais pas l'intention qu'on me prenne pour une folle. _Le rassurai-je._

Je pris congé des deux Quileutes et rentrai chez moi.

Sur la route, je repensai à tout ce que m'avait révélé Billy aujourd'hui. J'avais un don et des Quileutes se transformaient en loup. _Bientôt, on m'apprendra que les sorcières et les elfes existent... et pourquoi pas le père-noël, tant qu'on y est. _

De retour à la maison, Charlie regardait le match de football, une bière à la main.

« Tu as été voir Billy ?

« Oui, je viens de chez lui.

Il semblait content, je montai dans ma chambre et m'endormis rapidement.


	5. L'exaspérant Cullen

**Chapitre 5**

J'étais à nouveau dans cette forêt sombre, celle que j'avais vu mardi, la lumière bleue avait largement faibli, face à moi, l'énorme loup regardait dans le vide sans se rendre compte de ma présence, je me sentais triste, coupable, je voulais mourir pour avoir perdu quelque-chose de précieux... plutôt quelqu'un. J'étais en colère contre moi-même, je me sentais comme un monstre, j'en étais un.

Tout devint flou, je me réveillai. Cette fois, je savais que la télé n'y était pour rien, c'était sans doute Sam, le loup de mon rêve, j'eus du mal à laisser partir la colère qui venait sûrement de Sam et non de moi.

Serait-ce une part de mon don, ressentir les sentiments des autres ? Je repensai à vendredi matin, quand l'excitation générale du lycée m'avait atteinte sans en savoir la raison. Et même si je l'avais sue, j'en aurais rien eu à faire de toute façon. Puis il y avait eu cette inquiétude quand j'avais été voir Jacob, la tristesse d'Emily.

Je pris une douche avant de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Une fois le ventre rempli, je m'affalai sur le canapé mais ne pris pas la télécommande. _Pour une fois. _Je pensais à Sam, dans cette forêt sombre, je me demandai où il pouvait bien être. J'imaginais qu'il était dans la partie est ou vers le sud, car j'avais traversé mille et une fois la partie Quileute de la forêt et je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit de mon rêve, j'avais également fait quelques balades dans la partie nord puisque j'habitais de ce côté.

Puisque, d'après Billy, les loups ne me feraient aucun mal, je décidai d'aller parcourir une partie de la forêt qui m'était inconnue. J'étais surtout curieuse de voir cet endroit en vrai, juste pour voir si mes rêves et mes visions coïncidaient exactement avec la réalité.

Je laissai un mot à Charlie, au cas où je ne serais pas revenue à son retour du boulot. Je pris ma veste en jean sans manche posée sur le porte-manteau et la clé de ma voiture.

Arrivée à l'est de la ville, je me garai à la naissance de la forêt ne voulant pas continuer sur la petite route dont la chaussée avait disparue. Si je voulais retrouver l'endroit où j'avais vu le loup, il ne fallait suivre ni la route ni les sentiers.

J'avais l'impression de revenir en enfance, lorsque Bella et moi faisions des chasses aux trésors dans la forêt, j'allais cacher une boîte à musique et Bella devait le retrouver, je lui disais pour seuls indices « tu chauffes » ou « tu gèles » c'était toujours moi qui allait caché l'objet, elle n'a jamais été très rassurée, seule dans la forêt.  
>Un jour, on avait 10 ans, elle avait décidé d'échanger les rôles, c'est elle qui allait cacher la boîte à musique et moi, je devais rester dans le jardin en l'attendant. J'avais attendu longtemps avant de me dire qu'elle s'était perdue et de partir à sa recherche. Heureusement, elle avait eu l'idée d'allumer la boîte à musique, j'avais pu ainsi entendre la musique d'assez loin et la retrouver puis la ramener à la maison. Elle avait décrété que j'étais bien meilleure qu'elle pour trouver les trésors.<p>

Je fut nostalgique en repensant à ce souvenir, j'avais retrouvé Bella allongée par terre, en position de fœtus, la boîte à musique entre ses mains et collée à sa poitrine, son pantalon et ses mains salis par l'herbe et la terre quand elle avait dû chuter. Son équilibre n'avait d'égal que son sens de l'orientation, à l'époque.

On était très différente, elle et moi. Contrairement à elle, j'étais plutôt adroite et j'avais toujours su me diriger dans cette forêt, je pourrais même rentrer chez moi les yeux fermés. Ceci dit, j'avais un avantage : je n'avais jamais quitter Forks. Bella, elle, ne venait que pour les vacances d'été et un Noël sur deux. J'avais toujours été la plus courageuse aussi, je grimpais aux arbres aussi haut que je le pouvais tandis qu'elle me criait de redescendre.

Ça faisait quelques heures que je marchais, je ne trouvais pas l'endroit que j'avais vu ni rien qui s'en rapprochait. Bien que la forêt était dense, les arbres laissaient filtrer les rayons du soleil. Chaque fois que je repérais une direction dans laquelle l'obscurité semblait naître, je découvrais en me rapprochant qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite partie complètement caché du soleil.

Peut-être n'étais-je pas dans la bonne forêt, Sam était-il parti bien plus loin ? Peut-être ne m'étais-je pas enfoncée assez profondément ?

Je décidai d'arrêter de chercher, si je ne le trouverais pas aujourd'hui, ce sera plus tard. Je coupai mon demi-tour en un quart de tour en apercevant quelques mètres plus loin une clarté plus soutenue au loin derrière les arbres qui me cachaient l'endroit.

Je me dirigeai vers cet endroit éclairé emplie d'une curiosité que je n'aurais pas dû avoir.

J'avais parcouru quelques mètres avant d'arriver au bord d'une clairière, l'herbe était d'un vert intense, des fleurs étaient parsemées un peu partout, j'entendais un bruit continu, plus loin de l'autre côté, un ruisseau sans aucun doute.

J'avais toujours cette curiosité qui me parcourait, j'avançai de plusieurs pas afin de pouvoir examiner les contours de cette petite plaine.

Toujours curieuse sans savoir pourquoi, je plissai les yeux afin de mieux voir.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? _Tentai-je._

Peut-être Sam était-il là ? Personne ne se manifestait.

« Trouillard ! _Défiai-je probablement dans le vide._

« Pas tant que ça. _Fit une voix que je connaissais dans mon dos._

Je me retournai et vis Edward, amusé, à l'endroit où je me tenais tout à l'heure.

« Me suivrais-tu ? _Lui demandai-je._

« J'étais déjà là, avant que tu n'arrives. _Me répondit-il. _

« Tu t'es caché ? _M'étonnai-je._

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de croiser qui que ce soit ici, j'ai entendu du bruit, je voulais savoir qui c'était.

« Ben c'était moi.

« Ça me semble évident, à présent. _Déclara-t-il moqueur_.

_Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant ! Il était toujours sur mon chemin depuis qu'il était arrivé et en plus, il se moquait de moi._

« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi. _M'énervai-je._

« Arrêtes de m'en donner l'occasion. _Répondit-il, toujours amusé._

_On était dans une forêt, il n'y avait personne avant des kilomètres, aucun témoin, si je le tuais maintenant personne ne s'en rendrait compte avant un bon moment. _

Il me fixait souriant, j'imaginai un bon nombre de façon de lui effacer ce sourire, lui casser les doigts un par un, lui arracher les yeux. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait de la chance que je ne fusses pas une psychopathe.

« Me regardes pas comme ça. _Soufflai-je._

« Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, je te trouves... amusante.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses chez moi ?

« C'est ta propension à détester les gens qui t'entourent et bien sûr, celle à me détester davantage.

« Va au diable ! _Crachai-je._

« Oh, j'irais sans doute un jour. _Ricana-t-il. _

« L'élève parfait aurait commis des délits ?

« Il y a longtemps._ Fit-il, plus sérieux_. Je reste dangereux.

« Pfff, tu parles !

« Tu ne me crois pas ? _Dit-il en s'approchant plus près._

« Non !

« Tu devrais pourtant. _Murmura-t-il, je faillis presque ne pas entendre._

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. _Lui lançai-je_.

« Je suis peut-être un psychopathe... _dit-il, un sourcil levé_,_ le regard malicieux._

« Peut-être... ça expliquerait ton manque de lucidité.

« Mon manque de lucidité ? _S'étonna-t-il._

« Tu sais ce que je pense de toi mais tu continues de vouloir me parler et tu ne réagis pas comme il faudrait, c'est clairement le résultat d'un déficit mental.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas réagir normalement.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Que fais-tu dans le coin ? _Changea-t-il de sujet._

« Je chasse, ça se voit pas ? _Raillai-je._

Il rigola.

« Sans arme, sans camouflage ? Tu ne risques pas d'attraper grand chose avec tout le boucan que tu fais. _Plaisanta-t-il._

Je le regardai, mécontente du ton qu'il prenait.

« J'avais l'impression que tu cherchais quelque-chose, non ? _Reprit-il._

« Ce que tu peux être curieux ! Et énervant ! _Fulminai-je._

Ça, énervant, il l'était ! Plus je le haïssais et plus j'avais l'impression que ça lui plaisait, c'en était déconcertant.

Il retint un rire, je commençai à exploser.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec moi ? Hein ? _Pestai-je_. Tu veux pas arrêter avec tes questions ? Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme les autres ? Ignores-moi, fais-toi des amis, je sais pas moi !

« Tes changements de tempérament me fascinent. Il n'y a pourtant pas de raison à ces sautes d'humeurs, du moins, je ne vois pas, pour l'instant. Puis tu me détestes sans aucune raison, ça m'intrigue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

« Soyons ami ? _Proposa-t-il gaiement._

Je le fixai, il était sérieux. Ma théorie sur son état mental me fut plus évident encore.

« Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi pas ?

« Je ne t'aime pas.

« Ça n'est pas un problème.

« Pour moi, ça l'est.

« Pourtant tu es toujours là, à discuter avec moi.

Merde, il avait raison, j'étais toujours là, je discutais avec lui, pas toujours très amicalement, mais je discutais tout de même.

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on puisse être ami. _Lui lançai-je_.

« Tu as la trouille ?

« J'en ai pas envie, c'est tout... tiens, je suis persuadée que cet arbre, là-bas, a très envie de devenir ton ami. Moi, j'me tire !

« A demain, Kiara. _Railla-t-il tandis que je m'éloignai._

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, je pestai intérieurement contre ce Cullen. Charlie mettait un plat dans le four.

« C'était bien ta journée ? _Me demanda-t-il une fois le four refermé._

« Sans plus. _Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules_.

Les lundis allaient être encore pires que d'habitude, parce qu'en plus du psy, j'avais 2h de biologie avec l'exaspérant Cullen... pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur moi ?


	6. Une petite victoire

**Chapitre 6**

J'arrivai à l'heure chez le psy cette fois-ci, surtout pour éviter les remarques que Charlie me ferait plus tard.

« Bonjour Kiara, _fit le docteur Carpenter._

« Salut.

« Je t'écoutes.

Combien de temps ça allait durer, ce petit jeu ? _J'ai passé mon week-end à parler avec deux personnes différentes, je mérite au moins deux mois de repos. _

« Tu sembles énervée ?

« Vous êtes perspicace. _Soupirai-je_.

« Pourquoi cet énervement ?  
>Tout ça ne servait à rien et ne faisait que m'énerver davantage.<p>

« J'en ai marre de vous voir.

« Ça ne tient qu'à toi, tu sais...

« Foutez-moi la paix.

« Je te prierais de rester polie.

« Fermez-la !

« Ça suffit ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te prendre, Kiara... j'abandonne. Je pensais qu'on avait progressé, la dernière fois, tu avais fait un effort, c'était pas mal pour un début. J'appellerai ton père, encore une fois, je le dirigerai vers un collègue. Maintenant, la séance est terminée, j'espère que mon remplaçant réussira là où j'ai échoué.

Il était énervé, je l'entendais à sa voix, mais je le ressentais aussi, j'avais gagné.

J'étais donc rentrée chez moi plus tôt que prévu, j'avais largement le temps avant le début des cours de l'après-midi. Je grignotai quelques chips devant la télé.

Dans la voiture, en route pour le lycée, je savourai ma victoire en dansant devant le volant. C'était peut-être une petite victoire puisque j'allai quand même devoir aller chez un nouveau psy, mais une victoire est une victoire.

J'arrivai devant la salle de Mr Banner, j'entrai, sans frapper, le prof resta impassible.

« Va t'asseoir.

_Même plus de bonjour, quelle impolitesse. _Edward était encore là, assis sur mon tabouret. Je l'ignorai en m'installant à côté.

« Bonjour. _Murmura-t-il._

Je tournai la tête vers lui, le regard noir, lui signifiant que je ne lui répondrai pas.

« Si les yeux pouvaient tuer... _chuchota-t-il_. J'imagine que beaucoup ont dû te complimenter sur tes yeux, d'un bleu si... flamboyant.

Je pouvais voir qu'il se moquait de moi.

« Ce que tu peux être agaçant... _maugréai-je_.

« J'ai cru un instant que tu ne voulais pas me parler. _Persifla-t-il_. J'arriverai bien à percer tes barrières, qu'importe ce que tu penses.

« Tu es buté !

Le prof passa devant notre paillasse et y déposa quatre lamelles et une fiche, je n'avais pas écouté, aussi je me demandai ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire de ça.

« Bien, _dit le prof une fois revenu devant la classe_, je vous laisse travailler.

Je regardai les lamelles et la fiche, dubitative, j'ignorais toujours ce que nous devions faire.

« On doit trouver à quelle phase se situe la mitose des cellules d'oignons qui se trouvent sur les lamelles. _M'expliqua Edward_.

« Je sais ! _Crachai-je._

Je me comportai comme une gamine mais peu importe. Il souriait et mit la première lamelle sous le microscope.

« A toi l'honneur, _fit-il en poussant le microscope vers moi._

Je regardai brièvement à l'intérieur du tube optique.

« Télophase. _Affirmai-je._

Il vérifia quand même et inscrivit la réponse sur la fiche, soit le hasard avait bien fait les choses soit il était aussi nul que moi. Il installa une autre lamelle avant de me pousser le microscope à nouveau.

« Anaphase. _Lui dis-je._

Il vérifia à nouveau.

« Prophase. _Me corrigea-t-il._

« Peu importe. _Soupirai-je._

Je plaçai moi-même la troisième lamelle.

« C'est ton tour, je vais pas tout faire. _Le prévins-je_.

Il s'exécuta et notait ses observations.

« Tu veux vérifier ?

« J'suis sûre que l'intello que tu es ne s'est pas trompé. _Répondis-je._

A la fin du cours, Banner récupéra les fiches remplies ainsi que les lamelles puis nous laissa partir.

A part certaines qui persévéraient dans leur admiration des Cullen, l'effervescence qu'ils suscitaient avaient largement diminuée.

Après l'intercours, j'entrai dans la salle où j'avais maths et comme d'habitude, me plaçai au fond. Jessica Stanley m'approchait timidement tandis que je sortais mes affaires. Je fus surprise par son audace, Jessica me connaissait, on avait toujours été ensemble depuis le primaire, aussi, j'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi, aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de venir me parler alors que notre dernier échange avait eu lieu lorsque nous avions 6 ans – j'étais déjà une peste à cette époque, sauf qu'au lieu d'envoyer des répliques peu amicales à tous ceux qui essayaient de m'approcher de trop près, je tirais les cheveux, griffais et mordais.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit en repensant à cette époque, je devrais peut-être me remettre à ces agissements avec Cullen.

Jessica avait marqué une pause, jaugeant ma possible réaction, je lui fis un sourire l'invitant à continuer sa démarche, trop curieuse que j'étais.

« Salut. _Fit-elle en levant sa main, hésitante_.

« Salut, Jess.

Elle parut surprise du ton amicale que j'avais employé. Elle s'assit à moitié sur la chaise devant ma table de façon à me faire face.

« Je voulais savoir... _hésita-t-elle_, Bella m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait sûrement cette année, vivre à Forks, je me demandais si c'était toujours le cas... comme elle n'est toujours pas là.

« Ça t'ennuie tant que ça ?

« Qu'elle ne vienne pas ? je...

« Qu'elle vienne ? _La coupai-je._

« Euh, non. _Fit-elle gênée avant de rejoindre sa place._

Jessica n'aimait pas Bella, elle ne la fréquentait que parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux amies avec Angéla. En fait, elle était jalouse parce que Tyler était plus intéressé par Bella que par sa petite personne. Jessica aimait bien être le centre d'attention, surtout des mecs. C'était sans doute ce qui la poussait à colporter tous les ragots qui lui passaient entre les oreilles.

A la fin du cours, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture quand je vis Cullen adossé contre celle-ci. _Ce qu'il pouvait être collant, ce mec. _

Je me plantai devant lui attendant une explication.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu vas mordre. _Lança-t-il, amusé_.

Je fulminai et repensai à cette période où il aurait regretté cette phrase...

« Peut-être que je finirai par le faire ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« J'ai fini l'exposé, je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être le lire...

« T'es sérieux là ? Tu l'as fait en même pas un week-end.

« Ça t'impressionne ?_ Me demanda-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie._

« L'intello n'a pas de vie sociale ?

« Tu réponds toujours aux questions par d'autres questions ? _Rétorqua-t-il_. Et en ce qui concerne ma vie sociale, je me disais que tu pourrais me présenter à tes... nombreux amis.

« Décolles tes fesses de ma bagnole ! _M'emportai-je_.

« Pas avant que tu acceptes de me rendre un service.

« Quoi ? T'es dingue !

« T'acceptes ?

« Jamais.

Je fis le tour de ma voiture pour rejoindre le côté conducteur et la déverrouillai tout en l'ignorant. Cependant, à peine étais-je installée devant le volant, qu'il avait déjà ouvert la portière côté passager et s'y était installé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _Grondai-je_.

« Ben, mes frères et sœurs sont partis sans moi, alors faudrait que tu me ramènes. _Expliqua-t-il sereinement._

« Sors !

« Non.

« Dehors !

Il souriait, j'explosai intérieurement.

« Il y a deux solutions._ Prétendit-il_. Soit tu me ramènes chez moi soit tu m'amènes chez toi.

_AAAHHH ! mais il était insupportable !_ J'eus du mal à ne pas crier tout haut ce que j'avais hurler dans mon esprit. Il se payait ma tête, juste pour m'énerver et ça marchait. Je calculai mes chances de réussir à le virer de là en le poussant à l'extérieur mais j'en conclus qu'il devait avoir plus de force que moi vu la musculature de ses bras et celle qui ressortais à travers son T-shirt. C'était pas aussi voyant que son frère, celui qui ressemblait à un ours, la sienne tenait plus d'une musculature fine mais quand même présente.

Je soupirai et démarrai.

« T'habite où ? _Soufflai-je._

« Je te dirigerai.

« Bien.

Il m'avait dirigé vers l'est, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où je m'étais garée hier pour aller à la recherche de Sam. Sa maison était vraiment petite par rapport à la taille de sa famille, ils ne devaient pas rouler sur l'or. Je démarrai sitôt qu'il avait fermé la portière, tant pis si je lui écrasais le pied.

Je fis demi-tour un peu plus loin et rentrai chez moi.

Charlie était déjà rentré, je me garai à côté de sa voiture. Il lisait le journal dans le salon, je montai directement dans ma chambre même si je savais que je n'échapperai pas à sa colère à cause du psy.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte de ma chambre restée ouverte. Je m'assis sur le lit, prête à subir une nouvelle dispute.

« Le psychologue m'a appelé.

« Et alors ? _Ronchonnai-je._

Il prit la chaise de mon bureau, la mis face à moi et s'y installa.

« Tu penses qu'aller voir un psychologue est une punition ?

Il était calme en me demandant ça, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Je pense surtout que ça ne sert à rien.

« Bien sûr que si, tu... _il reprit une inspiration._ Regarde comment tu réagis avec les autres, tu n'as aucun ami, tu ne t'entends avec personne.

« Je m'entends bien avec Bella.

« C'est vrai, mais tu devrais avoir des amis au lycée, faire des sorties avec eux. Tu ne t'es liée d'amitié avec personne, ni au lycée, ni à la réserve quand t'y allais avec Bella.

« Mais j'en ai pas envie.

« Pourquoi ?

« Je sais pas. _Marmonnai-je._

« Un psychologue t'aiderait à le savoir.

« J'crois pas, non !

« Mr Carpenter m'a donné les coordonnées d'un de ses collègues, _déclara-t-il_, je l'appellerai pour fixer un rendez-vous.

« J'irai pas ! _Objectai-je._

« Si, tu iras ! _Riposta-t-il._

Tout le monde avait décidé de me pourrir la vie aujourd'hui, l'enthousiasme de ma petite victoire de ce matin s'était bien dissipée maintenant. J'ouvris la porte-fenêtre de ma chambre et sortis sur le balcon, j'avais placé une échelle qui me permettait d'atteindre le toit, je grimpai tout en haut de la toiture et m'installai contre la cheminée.

Je restais là toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit, la lune transperçait les nuages mais les étoiles restèrent cachées.

Charlie n'avait jamais aimé que je fasse ça, les premières fois – j'avais 8 ou 9 ans – il venait me chercher car je refusais de descendre mais il n'était pas aussi à l'aise que moi dans les hauteurs. Au bout d'un moment, il avait renoncé et me laissais monter comme je voulais.


	7. Qui mord des animaux ?

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillée avant que mon réveil ne se mette à sonner, je restai longtemps sous la douche pour compenser. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner, Charlie était déjà parti travailler.

Arrivée au lycée, je me dirigeai vers la salle de cours quand Eric et Lauren m'interpellèrent.

« Tu aurais deux minutes ? _Me demanda Eric._

Eric, c'était le rédacteur en chef du journal – ou un truc comme ça – brun, pas très grand, la tête d'un intello. Lauren, blonde et mince, ne faisait pas partie du journal, c'était une amie de Jessica et si Jessica était égocentrique, Lauren, elle, était pire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

« On fait un article sur les nouveaux, le problème, c'est qu'ils sont pas très... enfin, un peu comme toi, en fait, ils ne se mélangent pas aux autres élèves, ils restent toujours entre eux. _Fit-il, hésitant_.

« T'as peur d'eux ? _Raillai-je._

« On a vu que tu parlais à l'un d'eux. Tu veux pas nous donner des infos ? _Me sollicita-t-il._

« Je ne sais rien sur eux et c'est tant mieux.

« Je t'ai vu ramener Edward hier, vous avez bien dû discuter ? _Me demanda Lauren, d'un air hautain_.

« Me prends pas comme ça, Lauren, _la prévins-je_, j'imagine que ce n'est pas l'article qui t'intéresse... si vous voulez des infos sur eux, allez leur demander.

Je n'attendis pas qu'ils me répondent et entrai dans la salle où j'avais cours de littérature avec mademoiselle Carter.

Je m'installai à ma place, Cullen arriva et s'installa sur la chaise d'à côté en me saluant. Lauren, qui était deux rangées devant nous, s'était retournée captivée par mon voisin.

« Lauren est fascinée par ta personne. _Ricanai-je_. Tu devrais l'inviter.

Il fixa Lauren, le visage de mon horripilant voisin prenait un air que je n'arrivais pas à définir, Lauren semblait être prisonnière de ce regard, elle restait là, ses yeux dans ceux de Cullen comme si elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Même quand mademoiselle Carter entra dans la classe et nous salua, Lauren n'avait pu se détacher du regard de Cullen.

« Lauren ! C'est devant toi que ça se passe.

Mon voisin détacha alors son regard laissant Lauren se retourner, le souffle coupé. Je remarquai qu'il avait retenu un rire.

« C'était quoi ça ?_ L'interrogeai-je._

« le pouvoir du regard Cullen. _S'esclaffa-il._

« Bien, _fit la prof_, je vous laisse les deux heures pour avancer dans l'exposé.

Edward sortit des feuilles de son sac, toutes déjà remplie.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas lire ? _S'enquit-il_.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me laisser tranquille ?

« Toujours ces réponses-questions... _soupira-t-il_.

« Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me lâches ? _Maugréai-je._ Ne réponds pas ! Je sais...

Il me souriait, attendant la suite. Je pris une inspiration et me lançai.

« Tu es... magnifique, tu me fais beaucoup trop d'effet, je crois que je peux plus me passer de toi, je fais semblant de te détester depuis le début, parce que je voulais pas que tu le saches, mais là, j'en peux plus. Edward, on devrait se marier.

J'avais pris l'air le plus sérieux que je possédais à ce moment, lui, il souriait, les yeux malicieux.

« D'accord.

_Hein ?_

« D'accord quoi ?

« D'accord, on se marie. _Déclara-t-il._

« Tu te fous de moi ? _Pestai-je._

« Oui. _Se moqua-t-il_.

« Je te déteste !

« Kiara, ! _Fit la prof_. J'espère que vous êtes en train de parler de l'exposé...

« On l'a fini, madame. _Répondit mon voisin_.

« Déjà ? _dit-elle surprise._

« En fait, on a passé le week-end à le faire.

« Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ?

« Bien sûr, _fit Cullen en lui tendant les pages_.

Elle lut quelques passages.

« Vous l'avez fait ensemble ? _Demanda-t-elle, étonnée._

« Oui, madame. _Répondit-il. _

« D'accord, _dit-elle sceptique en posant l'exposé sur notre bureau_, tâchez d'être plus discret.

« Elle est persuadée que tu l'as fait tout seul. _Lançai-je à mon voisin_.

« Étonnant. _Ironisa-t-il._

Les deux longues heures de littérature finies, j'enchaînai avec anglais. J'échangeai un Cullen contre deux autres... heureusement, ceux-là n'étaient pas aussi énervants que le premier.

Ma voisine me salua à nouveau, cette fois j'étais trop occupée à sauter de plate-forme à plate-forme en évitant les soucoupes et les trous noirs pour lui répondre.

J'avais passé toute l'heure concentrée sur le jeu, tellement captivée que j'avais failli ne pas entendre la sonnerie de fin du cours.

A la cafétéria, je toisai la salle pour trouver une table libre, il en restait une mais trop proche de Jessica, Lauren et autres commères. Je vis les Cullen, tous les cinq installés à une table isolée près des baies vitrées de la salle, L'ours frappa l'agaçant Cullen dans le dos en riant après m'avoir vu entrer, le regard du dernier se dirigea aussitôt vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres – exaspérant.

Je m'installai à la petite table libre, la table des commères parlaient – encore – des Cullen. Lauren avait dû leur raconter l'épisode de ce matin.

Je piquai quelques frites dans mon assiette quand je ne pus réprimer une sensation étouffante qui me parcourait tout le corps. A nouveau, tout changea, les tables se modifiaient pour devenir des arbres, le sol lisse du carrelage se changea en herbe, la cafétéria avait disparue, la forêt la remplaçant.

À ma gauche, je vis des silhouettes courir après un puma, l'une des silhouette distança la seconde et attrapa le puma à une quinzaine de mètres devant moi, l'autre arriva quelques secondes après et tous deux mordirent le puma, celui-ci finit par s'immobiliser, les silhouettes toujours en train de le mordre.

Un air de dégoût subvint rapidement sur mon visage et tout s'effaça pour revenir à la cafétéria.

J'explorai les alentours, regardant chaque élève présent pour voir si quelqu'un s'était aperçu de quelque-chose, mais non, quand mon examen s'arrêta sur L'agaçant Cullen, celui-ci était tendu, les poings sur la table fermés, la mâchoire crispée, il me fixait. _Il a vu ça lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il a des visions comme moi ? _Dans un sens, ça ne m'arrangeait pas du tout d'avoir ce genre de point commun avec lui – surtout avec lui – mais d'un autre, lui aussi avait l'air de trouver ça choquant. _Quel genre de personnes s'amusaient à mordre des animaux ? Et surtout, quel genre de personnes pouvaient courir assez vite pour rattraper un puma. _

Il n'avait pas changé d'attitude, mise à part que ses lèvres tremblaient si vite que c'était presque imperceptible, la blonde me regarda à son tour, le regard noir et les autres prenaient des airs graves. Cependant, j'ignorai la raison du changement soudain d'attitude des autres.

Je me levai, pris mon plateau et jetai tout le contenu à la poubelle, je n'avais rien pu avalé suite à cette vision. Je quittai l'endroit de peur que ça ne recommence.

Je me demandai si je devais rentrer chez moi puis je me dit que c'était inutile, déjà Charlie allait me poser des tas de questions et en plus, je savais ce que c'était maintenant.

Je passai les deux heures de philosophie à me demander si ma vision n'était pas plutôt une métaphore, genre deux personnes qui aspirent au même but, l'un des deux réussit avant l'autre mais finalement, le second finit par avoir lui aussi ce qu'il voulait... mordre la vie à pleines dents.

Non, c'était ridicule. Les loups n'étaient pas une métaphore alors pourquoi ce serait le cas, ici ?

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué la sonnerie qui sonnait la fin du cours ni celle qui sonnait le début du cours suivant, après la pause.

J'arrivai en retard en histoire, Mr Gardiner me pria d'aller m'installer, j'obéis. L'agaçant Cullen qui était devenu le Cullen crispé maintenant, était assis au fond de la salle. J'avais le choix entre m'asseoir à ses côtés ou à côté de Tyler, qui était juste devant lui. J'optai pour Tyler.

Tout le long du cours, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir le regard tendu de l'agaçant Cullen crispé. Se pourrait-il qu'il me déteste à son tour ? Peut-être que, comme moi, il avait vu que j'avais vu et qu'il pensait que je dirais à tout le monde qu'il était... voyant, médium ? Probablement qu'il me laissera tranquille, maintenant.

L'heure terminée, je rentrai chez moi, il fallait que j'éclaircisse cette vision.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'ouvris l'ordinateur et tapai « mordre des animaux » je tombai sur des pages du style : « l'enfant qui s'est fait mordre » « il mord » « mon chaton mord »

Rien d'intéressant, je grimpai sur le toit pour réfléchir. J'y étais restée quelques heures, passant et repassant les images dans mon esprit, ce ne fut pas un réel succès. La seule hypothèse que j'avais, c'était que ces gens étaient fous et que le puma ne courrait pas si vite.

Je descendis de mon perchoir et rejoignis Charlie qui était arrivé sans que je le remarque.

« Tu étais encore sur le toit ?

Je haussai les épaules.

« J'ai appelé Mr Bertier, ton nouveau psychologue, tu as rendez-vous lundi à 10h.

« Super... _soupirai-je._

« Essaye de faire ça sérieusement, Kiara, c'est important.

« C'est ce que tu dis.

Il soupira face à mon entêtement.

« Ton assiette est dans le micro-onde, j'ai déjà mangé pendant que tu étais perchée sur là-haut. _M'informa-t-il_.

Je mis le micro-onde en marche pour réchauffer mon assiette et retirai celle-ci avant que le ding ne retentisse. Saucisse-haricots, horreur.


	8. Réponses

**Chapitre 8**

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit, trop préoccupée par la vision que j'avais eu hier. J'avais attendu que Charlie parte travailler pour me lever et j'avais décidé qu'aujourd'hui je n'irais pas en cours.

Comme j'avais réfléchi durant la nuit, je m'étais convaincue que les fous qui mordent des animaux étaient dans la cafétéria quand j'ai eu la vision si je comparai à la fois où j'avais eu une vision à l'approche des Quileutes. Reste à savoir qui étaient ces dingues.

Je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt, grimpai à un arbre et me remémorait ma vision. Cette fois, un autre détail me frappa. L'animal fut mort suite à de simples morsures ? Comment se pouvait-il que ce soit possible ? Il n'aurait pas pu trépasser aussi rapidement et il n'a pas pu se défendre, contre deux hommes ?

Avec ce que je savais, je me demandai si les humains qui se transformaient en loup ne gardaient pas leur force et leur rapidité sous forme humaine. Après tout, les loups étaient carnivores... mais pourquoi ne pas attaquer en loup ? Ça leur semblait trop facile ?

_Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses... _Il fallait que j'aille voir Billy, peut-être m'en apprendra-t-il plus à ce propos.

Je descendis de mon arbre et courus vers ma voiture, démarrai et partis en trombe. Il fallait que je sache.

En chemin, j'aperçus l'agaçant Cullen sur le bas-côté de la route, il traversa celle-ci mais s'arrêta juste sur mon chemin. _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? … Ça paraîtra pour un accident si je l'écrasais..._

Je me garai sur le bas-côté, le tuer ne serait pas une bonne idée, et sortis de la voiture.

« Tu veux te suicider ? _Lui lançai-je, mauvaise._

« Non, il faut qu'on parle. _Me dit-il, il n'avait plus l'air si amusé maintenant_.

« Je t'écoutes.

« Pas ici.

« Où alors ?

« Chez moi.

« Pourquoi ? Dis-moi ce que t'as à me dire et après on n'en parle plus.

« S'il te plaît. _Gronda-t-il._

« Ça va, je vois pas ta voiture, j'imagine qu'on prend la mienne.

Il acquiesça et se dirigea du côté passager avant que je me décide à retourner à l'intérieur.

Je fis demi-tour et dépassai les limitations de vitesse pour arriver plus vite, ce silence gênant à l'intérieur de l'habitacle était aussi exaspérant que mon passager.

À l'approche de la petite maison, je ralentis.

« Continue tout droit. _Me somma-t-il._

« Tu n'habites pas là ? _M'étonnai-je._

« Non, on habite au milieu de la forêt, au bout de ce chemin.

Effectivement, le chemin qui avait remplacé la route nous emmena, après un grand virage, vers une immense maison. La maison était magnifique, sur la droite, les murs de ce qui semblait être le salon était recouvert d'une baie vitrée. Un escalier en bois d'une dizaine de marches menait à la porte d'entrée, au centre de la villa. À droite de celle-ci, un chemin descendait dans un virage menant en dessous, sans doute le garage.

Je me garai devant l'entrée et descendis. L'agaçant Cullen énervé m'ordonna de le suivre, j'obéis sans discuter. Il entra le premier mais me laissa passer devant lui pour fermer la porte derrière moi.

Devant moi se trouvait un escalier qui montait à l'étage, à ma gauche, il y avait la cuisine et à ma droite, le salon, les deux pièces étaient ouvertes sur l'entrée ce qui donnait une impression accueillante, chaleureuse.

Au fond du salon, se trouvaient l'ours Cullen, la blonde, Jasper et Alice, il y avait aussi le docteur Cullen et sûrement son épouse, elle avait les cheveux couleur châtain-roux, presque comme du miel, elle semblait douce et gentille. Tout l'opposé de ce que j'observais dans la façon qu'avait Rosalie de me regarder actuellement. Les autres n'avaient pas d'expression particulière, Carlisle s'avança un peu tandis que je m'arrêtai devant eux. Je ressentais à la fois de la colère et de l'appréhension, je ne savais si cette appréhension venait d'eux ou de moi mais la colère venait de la blonde.

« Bonjour Kiara. _Me salua-t-il amicalement._

_Au moins, ils ne veulent pas m'assassiner._

« Bonjour, monsieur... Docteur Cullen.

« Carlisle... je te présente Esmée, ma femme, tu connais déjà mes enfants, sans doute.

« De nom, je connais juste Alice, Jasper et l'agaçant-crispé qui est là. _Lui fis-je en montrant celui dont je parlais._

Carlisle souriait et l'ours éclata de rire, je vis les traits du concerné se détendre subtilement avant de reprendre un air impassible.

« Donc voici Rosalie et Emmett.

Rosalie n'avait pas quitté son visage furieux, Emmett me fit un clin d'œil, souriant.

« C'est à propos de la vision que j'ai eu, hein ? _M'enquis-je._

« Effectivement, nous savons que tu as eu cette vision et on sait que tu te poses beaucoup de questions à ce sujet. On sait également que tu allais découvrir la réponse par toi-même et nous voulions t'éviter une panique inutile, qui serait catastrophique aussi bien pour ceux de ta vision que pour toi à plus ou moins long terme.

« Donc... vous savez qui sont ces gens dans ma vision ?

« Oui.

« Et vous allez me le dire ?

« Ce sont des vampires, ceux que tu as vu se nourrissent uniquement de sang animal, ils ne s'attaquent pas aux humains, il n'y a aucun risque pour qui que ce soit.

_Ouah... est-ce qu'il est dingue ?_ Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il insinuait. Des vampires, qui étaient certainement au lycée avec nous... des humains-loups et moi qui aie des visions, enfin, Moi et l'agaçant Cullen.

« Vous êtes sérieux ?

« Libre à toi de ne pas me croire mais il faut n'en parler à personne.

Je haussai les épaules, personne ne me croirait de toute façon.

Soudain, j'eus à nouveau cette oppression qui s'intensifia.

« Oh, non, ça recommence. _Me plaignis-je avant que le salon ne se transforme en montagne enneigée._

c'était si blanc que mes yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à la clarté. Je vis plusieurs personne courir après plusieurs animaux différents, un lynx, un cerf, un chevreuil, un sanglier. Et les silhouettes m'apparurent tout à coup plus détaillées, je voyais à présent leurs vêtements et leur visage.

Les Cullen ! Je restai figée bien après que je sois à nouveau dans le salon, face à eux.

« Elle a compris. _Informa l'agaçant Cullen à sa famille. _Une vision qu'elle vient d'avoir.

« Vous êtes des vampires ? Cool, c'est génial !_ dis-je sidérée_.

Je tournais en rond dans le salon devant les regards de la famille.

J'étais dans une maison de vampires – un nid de vampires ? - Mais ceux-là ne mangeaient que des animaux... enfin, buvaient. _Ceux-là... et les autres ?_

« Il y a des vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain ? _M'enquis-je._

« La plupart, oui. _Me révéla Carlisle._

« C'est... rassurant._ Ironisai-je_. Si j'en croise un, et qu'il veut... comment je le tue ?

« C'est pratiquement impossible, un vampire est bien trop rapide et surtout bien trop solide pour que tu puisses te défendre.

« Et si je l'écrases avec ma voiture ?

« Ta voiture serait dans un sale état mais il n'aurait rien.

« Ah... finalement, je suis bien contente de ne pas t'avoir écrasé. _Lançai-je à l'agaçant Cullen._

Emmett pouffa à nouveau, l'agaçant Cullen eu un sourire narquois.

« Sinon, _repris-je pour tout le monde afin de les rassurer_, je vous assure que je ne dirais rien à personne.

Des vampires à Forks... et des loups aussi. Quoi de plus banal ?

« Kiara, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur tes visions, si ça ne te déranges pas, bien sûr.

« Non, ça me dérange pas. Mais Edward aussi en a, non ?

« Non, je n'ai pas de vision. _Fit l'intéressé_. Donc je ne suis plus l'agaçant Crispé ?

Il avait repris son ton amusé.

« Non, maintenant tu es juste... agaçant.

Il rigola. Je leur expliquai donc pour mes rêves, mes visions, le don de ma mère.

« Je pense que Kiara ressent aussi les émotions des autres. _Ajouta Jasper._

« Comment tu sais ça ? _Lui demandai-je._

« J'ai ce don, moi aussi, je ressens les émotions de ceux qui m'entourent mais je n'ai rien ressenti qui venait de toi, il m'était arrivé la même chose avec un vampire qui avait ce même don. Avec celui-ci, on en avait conclu que comme nos dons étaient les mêmes, ça feraient éternellement écho entre nous.

« Et ça te fais rien à toi de ressentir tout ça ?

« Non, le fait que je sois vampire doit y faire quelque-chose, je fais la différence entre mes émotions et celles des autres. Je peux également modifier leurs émotions, par exemple, je peux rendre une personne nerveuse complètement apaisée.

« C'est bien pratique.

« Par contre, ce que tu crois être des visions du futur sont en fait des visions du passé. _Me révéla l'agaçant Cullen_. Du moins, les deux dernières.

_Oh, alors je ne voyais pas l'avenir... tu parles d'un don pourri !_

« Voilà qui contraste avec les miennes. _Lança Alice, enjouée. _

« Tu as des visions aussi ? _La questionnai-je._

« Oui, je vois le futur, enfin, je vois le chemin que l'avenir prendrait suite à une décision. _M'expliqua-t-elle. _

« Je vois pas très bien le rôle de la décision là-dedans. _Avouai-je._

« Prends une décision, n'importe laquelle.

Je dévisageai chacun des Cullen, tentant de trouver sur quoi me décider. Ce fut quand mes yeux tombèrent sur l'agaçant Cullen que je pus me décider.

« Stop ! _Cria Alice_. Ne le frappe pas, tu auras plus mal que lui.

_Bizarre, mais impressionnant. _

« Ok, je comprends mieux.

« Tu es violente ! _S'exclama Edward faussement outragé_.

« Vous avez tous un don ? _Demandai-je_.

« Non, _répondit Carlisle_, seulement Jasper, Alice et Edward. Je trouve étonnant que ton don soit si développé. Sais-tu si le don de ta mère était aussi développé ?

« Je ne l'ai pas connue mais Billy m'a dit qu'elle ressentait quand quelque-chose de mal allait arriver sans savoir quoi ni quand ni même qui serait le concerné par ce truc.

« Un don peu développé donc, comment est-ce possible que le tien soit si exacerbé ?

« Ben, certains d'entre vous aussi ont un don développé, du moins Jasper et Alice.

« C'est exact, _reprit-il_, mais ils sont vampires donc leurs dons se sont développé suite à leur transformation..

« Je vois, donc même en étant anormale, je ne suis pas normale...

« Tu n'es pas anormale, tu as un don, rien de plus. _Tenta-t-il de me rassurer._ Je vais faire des recherches pour connaître la nature exacte du don que tu possèdes et s'il y a des précédents d'humains ayant développé leur don à ce point.

« Ok, _soupirai-je_, faut que j'y aille.

« Très bien, à bientôt, Kiara.

« Au revoir. _Fis-je avant de partir. _

Sur le chemin du retour, j'avais tenter d'assimiler ce que je venais d'apprendre.

_Des loups et des vampires... je ne sais pas si ma vie sera différente maintenant, sans doute que oui. Bon sang, des vampires, c'est plus effrayant que des loups. Si je n'avais pas eu ce don, je n'aurais jamais rien su de tout ça. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir que ce soit pour les loups ou les vampires. Foutu don de merde._


	9. Un pieu dans le cœur ?

**Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain, je m'étais levée en retard, j'avais pris ma douche, mon petit-déjeuner et maintenant, il fallait aller en cours. J'allai vers ma voiture à reculons, comme à chaque fois que j'allais au lycée, il me restait une année de torture avant le diplôme, il fallait tenir bon jusque là. Charlie ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'entre à l'université après de toute façon, je me trouverais un boulot facile et advienne que pourra.

Lorsque je tournai la clé de contact, la voiture ne démarrait pas, je tentai à nouveau et toujours pas. Pas question d'aller au lycée à pied donc je rebroussai chemin, quand même contente de cette journée de repos imprévue.

Je passai ma journée devant la télé jusqu'à ce que Charlie revienne de son travail.

« Kiara, _fit celui-ci_, tu n'est pas allée en cours aujourd'hui ?

« Ma voiture ne démarre pas.

« Y a 20 minutes de marche pour y aller, c'est pas si loin. _Rouspéta-t-il_

« Faudrait l'emmener au garage.

« Je m'occuperai de ça la semaine prochaine. _Soupira-t-il._

« Que la semaine prochaine ? _M'écriai-je._

« Un peu de marche ne te fera pas de mal. Ça te fera peut-être réfléchir.

Je soupirai et montai à l'étage, je grimpai immédiatement sur le toit, adossée à la cheminée, je repensais à tout ce que j'avais appris ces derniers jours. _Vampires, loups, moi... j'étais en train de rêver, depuis plus d'une semaine... je devais être dans le coma, c'était la seule explication du fait que je ne me réveillais pas. _

Je fus sortie précipitamment de mes pensées par Edward, qui venait de sauter sur le toit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _lui lançai-je._

« Je te rends visite. _Fit-il guilleret en s'asseyant devant moi._

« Pourquoi ?

« C'est ce que font les amis.

« Pas sur le toit. _Soufflai-je._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le toit ? _S'enquit-il._

« Je tente de sortir du coma. Je préférais quand tu me détestais.

« J'imagine qu'avoir appris tout ça doit être éprouvant... C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue en cours ? Et je ne t'ai jamais détesté, j'étais tendu, j'ignorais si tu garderais le secret une fois que tu aurais compris. C'est la première fois, à ma connaissance, qu'un humain apprend notre existence. Nous ne savions pas comment tu allais réagir.

« Je ne suis pas allée en cours parce que ma voiture ne démarre pas, rien à voir avec vous.

« En parlant de vous, _Repris-je_, c'est quoi ton don ? Si tu n'as pas de vision comme moi, comment se fait-il que tu ais pu savoir pour moi ?

« Je lis dans les pensées. _M'expliqua-t-il souriant._

« Tu... quoi ?

« Les pensées me parviennent, toutes celles des gens autour de moi.

_Je te déteste !_

« Je sais et tu ne peux rien me cacher, _rigola-t-il._

« Déjà que tu m'énervais mais là, la haine que je te voue a atteint son paroxysme.

« Je suis flatté._ Railla-t-il._

« Tu es exaspérant. _Soupirai-je_. Comment ta famille fait pour te supporter ?

« Des années d'entraînements... _blagua-t-il_.

« Il faut au moins ça... _lançai-je_. Et ça leur fait rien que tu entendes leurs pensées ?

« Ils font avec, j'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Ce pourrait-il que tu acceptes de faire de même avec les miennes ? _Tentai-je. _

« Impossible, c'est trop distrayant. _Dit-il_, _un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres_.

Je lui collerais bien une croix sur son visage trop parfait !

« Ça ne me fera rien. _Pouffa-t-il_.

« De l'eau bénite ?

« Non plus.

« Un pieu dans le cœur ?

« Il finirait en lambeau.

« Et tous les mythes s'effondrèrent un à un... _murmurai-je_.

« Désolé... Je viens te chercher demain. _Fit-il, en se levant. _

« Hors de question !

« Alors tu iras avec Charlie, il compte t'y emmenée jusqu'à ce que ta voiture soit réparée.

« C'est pas vrai ! _Soufflai-je_.

Difficile de faire un choix... qu'est-ce que je détestais le plus, me trimbaler dans la voiture de police de mon père ou l'agaçant Cullen ?

« A demain. _Fit-il avant de disparaître_.

Je restai sur le toit quelques minutes avant de redescendre.

Le lendemain, Charlie était encore là lorsque j'étais descendue prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Il avait raison, mon père était bien décidé à m'emmener au lycée.

« Dépêches-toi, Kiara, tu vas être en retard ! _Gronda Charlie. _

« J'ai pas pris mon petit-déjeuner.

« Prends un truc rapide, alors.

_C'est pas censé être le repas le plus important de la journée ? _Je sortis un pain au chocolat de son emballage et l'engouffrai rapidement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte._ Cullen..._ Charlie ouvrit.

« Bonjour, monsieur Swan.

« Bonjour, Edward. _Fit mon père, surpris de la visite matinale._

« Je viens chercher Kiara, comme sa voiture est en panne elle m'a demandée de l'emmener jusqu'à ce que sa voiture soit réparée.

« Mmh, d'accord. _Charlie se tourna vers moi._ Kiara, ton ami t'attends.

_C'est pas mon ami !_ Grondai-je intérieurement, je pris mon sac et sortis de la maison, en passant devant Charlie, je sentis qu'il était ravi.

Je montai, côté passager, dans la Volvo grise garée sur le bord de la route.

« Ton père est content que tu te sois trouvée un ami. _Lança Edward une fois installé devant le volant._

« S'il savait, il ne serait pas si content.

« Je doute qu'il m'apprécierait autant.

« Parce qu'il t'apprécie ?

« Oui, il trouve que je suis poli et bien élevé et il pense que j'aurais une bonne influence sur toi.

« Il est trop optimiste. _Déclarai-je. _Il déchanterait s'il voyait à quelle vitesse tu roules en ce moment.

« J'aime la vitesse.

« Jusqu'à combien tu l'as poussée ?

« 190.

« Taré ! Même moi, je n'oserais jamais conduire à cette vitesse.

« J'ai de meilleurs réflexes, il n'y a aucun risque d'accident.

« Je n'en doute pas... sale vampire !

Il rigola, on était déjà arrivé au lycée, il y avait du monde sur le parking et devant les bâtiments, c'était inhabituel pour moi d'arriver si tôt.

Je sortis de la voiture, tous les élèves nous fixaient, ahuris que j'accompagne quelqu'un et le fait que ce "quelqu'un" soit un Cullen attisait leur curiosité bien plus.

En rejoignant le bâtiment où j'avais anglais, l'agaçant Cullen à mes côtés, je percevais plusieurs sentiments différents, de la curiosité chez la plupart des élèves, de la jalousie chez d'autres.

« On se voit plus tard. _Dit-il tandis que j'entrai dans la salle de cours_.

Alice était déjà à sa place, je m'installai à côté d'elle.

« Salut. _Lança-t-elle joyeusement._

« Salut Alice.

c'était curieux qu'elle continue de me parler malgré toutes les fois où je ne lui répondais pas.

« Pas trop déboussolée par ce que tu as appris à notre sujet ?

« Non ça va, y a juste le fait de savoir que ton frère peut lire dans mes pensées qui me perturbe.

« Je comprends.

Mr Mason entra dans la salle.

« Bonjour tout le monde. _Nous salua-t-il._ Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les méthodes pour faire une rédaction. Ouvrez vos livres page 42.

« C'est frustrant de savoir qu'il peut toujours tout savoir sans que nous puissions le cacher ou presque. _Reprit-elle ignorant le prof._

« Ouais... Han, mais j'avais pas réalisé ! y a des trucs que j'ai pensé sur lui quand il était pas loin...

« Des pensées peu avouables ?

« J'ai pensé à différentes manières de le tuer dans la forêt...

Elle retint un rire.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il te trouve amusante. Généralement, c'est un autre genre de pensées qui traversent l'esprit des filles quand elles le voient. À l'opposé de ce que toi, tu penses.

« Je vois... donc je devrais me mettre à penser à ce genre de chose pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

« Ça ne marcherait pas.

« Pourquoi ?

« Déjà parce que tes pensées te trahiront à un moment ou un autre et dans l'immédiat parce qu'il doit déjà connaître tes plans, tes pensées lui parviennent fatalement et il doit sûrement être en train d'espionner notre conversation vu la tournure que tes pensées doivent prendre.

_Maudit vampire agaçant, je te hais ! _

« Il peut nous entendre ?

« Tous nos sens sont sur-développés._ M'informa-t-elle._

« Ça doit être cool, ça.

« C'est assez utile.

L'heure de cours terminée, je filai en salle d'économie. Je ne sortis pas mes affaires, l'économie c'était barbant, je sorti mon portable de ma poche et commençai une partie de ''snake''.

À l'intercours, je croisai l'agaçant Cullen.

« Tu devrais suivre le cours plutôt que jouer avec un serpent sur ton téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Cullen rabat-joie ? _Lui lançai-je._

« Je me demande combien de surnoms différents tu vas encore me trouver. _Blagua-t-il. _

« Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais tranquille ?

« Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, Lauren compte bien te faire passer tout un interrogatoire dès que tu seras seule, je te sauve la mise en te tenant compagnie.

« Je saurai me débrouiller, t'en fais pas.

« Comme tu veux. _Railla-t-il en s'éloignant._

J'entrai en cours de philosophie, Lauren suivait ce même cours, elle aussi. Elle se dirigea vers moi lorsqu'elle me vit en entrant mais Mme Carter la coupa dans son élan en arrivant juste après.

Cependant, je ne fus tranquille que peu de temps car Lauren s'était installée à ma table lorsqu'elle m'y avait vu, seule, au déjeuner.

Elle ne prit pas la parole tout de suite, me voyant les sourcils froncés, elle hésita d'abord.

« Tu l'aimes bien ? _Me demanda-t-elle finalement._

Elle n'avait pas besoin de me préciser de qui elle parlait, elle savait que je devinerais par moi-même. Je la maudissai intérieurement. Je regardai vers la table des Cullen et Edward me souriait de toute ses dents, je le maudissai lui aussi.

« Non !

« Pourtant, c'est le seul avec qui tu... traînes. _Hésita-t-elle._ Et les Cullen ne parlent à personne, pourtant la petite brune et Edward te parlent.

Évidemment, elle ne retenait que le nom de celui qui l'intéressait, c'était tellement... Lauren. Elle n'était pas dans notre cours d'anglais mais je savais que l'information qu'elle tenait venait de Jessica qui elle, était bien dans ce cours.

« Alice.

« Quoi ?

« La petite brune s'appelle Alice.

Elle haussa les épaules se fichant bien de son nom.

« T'as fini ? _Repris-je._

« Fini quoi ? _Questionna-t-elle._

« Ton interrogatoire ! Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, si tu veux des infos sur Cullen, vas le voir directement, il se fera une joie de répondre à toutes tes questions de femelle en chaleur.

Elle parut offusquée et retourna à sa table habituelle. Je regardai à nouveau la table de celui qui l'intéressait tant, il rigolait joyeusement, un rire communicatif car je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler intérieurement, mon don ne jouant pas en ma faveur.

Arrivée en bio, je m'installai à la place qui était devenue la mienne depuis que Cullen était arrivé. Je m'étais trop habituée à ce changement pour profiter de son absence et reprendre mon côté de la paillasse.

« Tu sais,_ Fit-il en arrivant_, tu me l'aurais demandé, je te l'aurais laissée, cette place.

« Y a-t-il un moyen quelconque pour t'empêcher de t'immiscer dans ma tête ?

« Aucun, désolé.

« Tu mens, tu n'es absolument pas désolé._ Lui lançai-je._

« Je pensais que ton échange avec Lauren aurait duré moins longtemps que ça. _Changea-t-il de sujet._ D'ailleurs je me disais qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de te poser la moindre question avant que tu ne l'envoies promener.

« Elle aurait insisté, elle est tenace... pas autant que toi, par contre.

« Je remercie sa ténacité alors, grâce à elle, j'ai pu confirmé une de mes hypothèses.

« C'est-à-dire ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Tu aimes bien Alice._ Répondit-il simplement._

Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait raison ? _Oui, je crois que j'aimais bien Alice, du moins, je ne la détestais pas_.

« Comment tu pouvais le savoir alors que je n'y avais pas pensé moi-même ?

« Et bien, en passant outre tes dernières pensées, tu as discuté avec elle comme si vous étiez amies et tu as repris Lauren quand elle t'a parlé de la petite brune.

« Ton raisonnement est valable... _concédai-je_. Donc tu espionnes mes conversations ?

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'étais trop curieux de la conversation qui accompagnait tes pensées.

« Kiara, Edward, vous voudriez bien nous faire connaître vos commentaires ?

Je me redressai vers le prof, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que le cours avait commencé.

« Vous seriez trop choqué. _Lui lançai-je moqueuse._

Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Suivez le cours ou je vous change de place.

On avait gardé le silence le reste du cours.

En littérature, la moitié des groupes de deux passèrent devant la classe pour présenter oralement leur exposé. Heureusement, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit avant que ce fusse notre tour.

En sortant du bâtiment, je me rappelai que je n'avais pas ma voiture, j'allai devoir faire le trajet retour avec Cullen ou rentrer à pied.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas rentrer à pied. _Lança-t-il en arrivant à mon niveau._

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras le moyen que ça n'arrive pas.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas lire l'exposé avant le prochain cours ?

« On a le droit de lire ce qu'on a fait, je le lirai donc à ce moment-là.

Il déverrouilla sa voiture et nous nous y installâmes.

« Deux jours de vacances. _Soupirai-je._

_Deux jours sans le lycée et sans ce fouineur d'esprit._

« Tu me places au même niveau que le lycée ? _S'offusqua-t-il._

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu es bien pire.

« J'espère que le jour où tu commenceras à m'apprécier n'arrivera pas trop tôt... _Dit-il songeur_.

« Ça ne risque pas !_ Lançai-je._

« Je n'en suis pas aussi convaincu que toi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

« J'ai vu ça quand tu as parlé avec Lauren ce midi, tu ne t'es peut-être pas rendue compte mais tu commences à mettre une barrière entre tes émotions et celles des autres. Bientôt tu feras clairement la différence.

« Comme Jasper... mais moi, je ne suis pas un vampire, donc tu ne peux pas être sûr que je réussirai à faire cette différence comme lui ?

« Ça aurait été logique que tu ne puisses pas, vu que tu n'es qu'une petite humaine, _Je le maudis intérieurement en entendant ces derniers mots_, cela dit, c'est déjà illogique que tu ais un don si développé, quel qu'il soit. Mais je t'ai étudiée depuis ta visite chez nous, tu avais déjà compris que les émotions que tu ressentais ne venais pas de toi ou pas seulement de toi et depuis ce jour, ça a évolué.

« Tu m'étudies ? _Me vexai-je_. Genre comme un rat de laboratoire ?

« Désolé, j'aime bien comprendre les choses qui m'échappent. _M'expliqua-t-il. _Donc quand la barrière sera complètement érigé dans ton esprit, tu n'auras plus de saute d'humeur, de malaise face à quelqu'un et donc ta haine contre les autres, contre moi n'aura plus lieu d'être.

« Tu as tort.

« Vraiment ?

« J'aurais toujours une bonne raison de te détester... tu lis dans mes pensées. _Lui signalai-je._

« C'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus. Je parlerai à Carlisle de tout ça, peut-être que ça l'aidera dans ses recherches.

Il se gara devant chez moi.

« Tu me diras quand il aura trouvé quelque-chose.

« Bien sûr. Bon week-end, Kiara.

« Salut, Cullen. _Lui lançai-je avant de sortir de la voiture._


	10. Cullen est tombé malade

**Chapitre 10**

Tout le week-end avait été calme, je m'étais occupée à regarder la télé ou écouter de la musique sous les soupirs de Charlie qui aurait préféré que je sortes avec des amis ou au moins que je m'occupes avec des activités plus intellectuelles.

Lundi matin, Charlie devait m'accompagner pour le premier rendez-vous avec mon nouveau psy, il avait donc pris sa matinée. Je m'étais à peine levée qu'on sonna à la porte. Je n'avais pas prévenu mon agaçant chauffeur que le lundi, j'allais en cours plus tard.

« Salut. _Me dit-il lorsque j'ouvris la porte._

« Salut. En fait...

« C'était pas la peine que je vienne te chercher ce matin. _Me coupa-t-il._

« Tu le savais ?

« Je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant. Je supposes que ton père t'emmènera au lycée.

« Tu supposes bien.

« A tout à l'heure, alors.

Je refermai la porte tandis qu'il retournait à sa voiture.

« C'était qui ? _Demanda Charlie en haut de l'escalier._

« Edward, j'ai oublié de le prévenir que ce n'était pas la peine de me conduire au lycée aujourd'hui.

« Ok.

Plus tard, Charlie et moi attendions dans la salle d'attente du psychologue. C'était bien plus luxueux que dans le cabinet du précédent, la secrétaire tombait dans le stéréotype, queue de cheval, lunettes rectangulaire habillée d'un tailleur, je ne voyais pas d'où j'étais mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle portait une jupe très courte.

Une porte s'ouvrit – sans aucun doute, le bureau du psy – et le patient précédent en sortit suivi par le Docteur Bertier. Contrairement au docteur Carpenter, celui-ci n'avait pas les cheveux grisonnant, il devait avoir la trentaine, peut-être moins. Ses cheveux châtains bien peignés, la raie sur le côté comme dans les films très anciens.

« Monsieur Swan et mademoiselle Parker ?

Charlie se leva, je le suivis.

« Bonjour docteur. _Fit mon père._

Je restai silencieuse, le docteur nous fit entrer dans son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Charlie s'exécuta, je me plaçai sur la chaise à sa droite pendant que le docteur s'installait devant nous, derrière son bureau.

« Je voudrais tout d'abord savoir pour quelle raison tu viens me voir, Kiara.

« Euh... parce que mon ancien psy ne veut plus de moi comme patiente.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Je voulais dire pourquoi tu as besoin de venir voir un psychologue ?

« Mon père veut que je vois un psy.

« Mais toi, tu ne veux pas ?

« Je n'en ai pas besoin.

« Je vois, monsieur Swan, pourquoi pensez-vous que votre fille a besoin de voir un psychologue ?

« Elle n'a pas d'ami, enfin, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, elle n'en avait aucun. Puis elle est toujours dans le conflit avec tout le monde, sauf avec sa demi-sœur. Elle a des relations conflictuelles avec tout le monde, quasiment.

« Que penses-tu de ce qu'il vient de dire ? _Me demanda-t-il._

« Je comprends pourquoi il s'inquiète mais vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine, c'est vrai que les autres me mettent mal à l'aise mais ça va mieux de ce côté depuis quelques temps et ce n'est pas grâce au psy.

« Je vois, peut-être que la méthode du docteur Carpenter ne te convenait pas. Monsieur Swan, pourriez-vous attendre à côté ?

« Bien sûr.

Mon père sortit de la salle non sans me jeter un regard qui voulait dire ''pas de bêtise''.

« J'ai fais sortir ton père car certains n'aiment pas se confier devant leurs parents. Tu m'as dit que ton mal-être diminuait, tout du moins que ça allait mieux et tu t'es fais des amis que tu n'avais pas avant... Comment tu expliques ce changement ?

« Ben... déjà, il y a des choses que j'ai compris, je ne peux pas expliquer. C'est pour ça que je me sens moins mal à l'aise avec les autres. Et pour mes... amis, je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, Edward voulait qu'on le soit malgré mes réticences, je ne dirais pas que c'est mon ami, il m'énerve trop, mais pour lui on est ami. Puis il y a Alice, sa sœur, elle me disait bonjour chaque fois mais je ne répondais jamais. Puis j'ai découvert qu'on avait un point en commun et comme on est voisine en anglais, on a discuté, ça c'est fait comme ça.

Je haussai les épaules.

« C'est un bon début, je vais rappeler ton père pour lui expliquer la façon dont on va procéder.

Le docteur appuya sur la touche de son téléphone.

« Oui, docteur ? _Fit une voix dans le combiné. _

« Pourriez-vous demandez à monsieur Swan de revenir s'il vous plaît ?

« Bien sûr, docteur. _Répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse._

Mon père frappa à la porte.

« Entrez.

Il entra et s'assit à nouveau à côté de moi.

« Donc, nous avons discuté un peu et je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de forcer votre fille à venir me voir, je ne dis pas qu'elle n'en a plus besoin mais certaines personnes ne doivent pas être obligées, ça ne les aide pas, au contraire.

« Vous êtes sûr ? _Demanda Charlie, sceptique._

« Tout à fait. Donc Kiara, si tu ressens le besoin ou l'envie de venir me voir, tu appelles et ma secrétaire fixera un rendez-vous.

« D'accord. _Acceptai-je. _

« Bien, je vous laisse partir. À bientôt.

Sur le chemin pour le lycée, je me sentais comme quelqu'un qui venait de sortir de prison, libre, plus obligée d'aller à ces séances débiles.

« Je viens te chercher ou Edward te raccompagnera après les cours ? _M'interrogea Charlie en arrivant au lycée._

« Edward me raccompagnera, à ce soir. _Répondis-je en sortant de la voiture._

Je me dirigeai vers le cours d'anglais, la séance étant plus tôt, j'avais malheureusement le temps d'aller au dernier cours de la matinée.

Tout le monde n'était pas revenu de l'intercours, il n'y avait que quelques élèves dans la salle. Je me mis à ma place et sortis mes affaires. La sonnerie retentit, les autres élèves affluèrent dans la classe. Alice s'installa près de moi.

« Salut, Kiara.

« Salut, Alice. Ça va ?

« Je vais toujours bien ! _S'exclama-t-elle_. Tu devrais relire les pages 56 et 57, le prof a décidé de nous faire faire un devoir surprise.

« Oh, merci. Ton don est super pratique, c'est de la triche mais c'est efficace.

« Lire dans les pensées, c'est plus efficace encore. Mais on a pas besoin de tricher, on sait déjà tout, on a une bonne mémoire et contrairement à vous, dès qu'on voit ou lit quelque-chose, on s'en rappelle toujours.

« Vous savez tout d'avance, c'est le niveau ultime de la triche ça !

« Exactement. _Rigola-t-elle._

J'ouvris mon livre à la page qu'Alice m'avait indiquée et lus autant que possible avant que le prof n'arrive.

« Bonjour, _fit celui-ci en entrant,_ veuillez ranger vos livres, sortir une feuille et un crayon, contrôle surprise !

Quelques élèves protestèrent avant d'obéir.

Après le temps du déjeuner que j'avais passé à l'extérieur, j'allais en cours de biologie. Edward était déjà à sa place.

« Salut, l'intello. _Lui lançai-je._

« Salut, alors ce contrôle ?

« Je pense que je vais pas être loin de la moyenne.

« Faudrait peut-être commencer à réviser, il y a le diplôme à la fin de l'année, je te rappelles.

« Ça m'aiderait si je lisais dans les pensées ou si je retenais chaque mot sans effort, rabat-joie !

Ça le fit rire mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Faut que je sortes avant que le prof n'arrive. _Répondit-il en descendant de son tabouret avant que je n'ai le temps de lui en demander la raison._

_Étrange..._

Le prof arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec une caisse qu'il posa sur le bureau.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. Pourquoi Edward n'est pas là ? Je l'ai pourtant croisé ce matin.

« Il ne se sentait pas bien. _Mentis-je_.

J'aurais peut-être dû dire qu'il séchait le cours... vengeance personnelle de son espionnage permanent.

« D'accord... aujourd'hui nous allons faire une expérience dont vous serez les cobayes, vous allez déterminer votre groupe sanguin. Pour cela, vous allez prendre chacun un de ces sachets, qui contient une petite aiguille stérilisé, avec ceci, vous piquerez le bout de votre doigt et vous appuierez pour faire sortir une goutte de sang sur chacune des cases qu'il y a sur ce papier et ensuite, les révélateurs feront leur travail.

Je compris alors pourquoi il était parti, il avait dû entendre les pensées du prof et il ne voulait pas être tenté par le sang.  
>Tous les élèves firent l'expérience, Jessica devint livide après s'être piqué le doigt, Mike s'était porté volontaire pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, devançant Lauren qui voyait là un prétexte pour éviter l'expérience.<p>

Tout le monde connaissait leur groupe sanguin désormais – mise à part le vampire, la demoiselle en détresse et le preux chevalier – monsieur Banner passait devant les paillasses avec une poubelle spéciale pour y mettre nos déchets tâchés de sang. Ensuite, il nous fis le cours sur le sang, ses rôles, sa constitution... que des trucs inutiles, en fait.

À l'intercours, Lauren m'interpella.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu Edward ?

« Peut-être qu'il était malade.

« Il faudrait... _hésita-t-elle_, peut-être qu'il faudrait lui apporter les cours, tu sais où il habite, je lui amènerai mes notes ce soir.

« Je ne sais pas où il habite, _mentis-je_, mais je pense que tu pourrais filer tes notes à l'un de ses frères qui les lui apportera.

« Ah oui... euh... ok. _Balbutia-t-elle. _

La tentative de Lauren pour pouvoir rendre une visite à l'homme de sa vie fut un désastre mais elle avait au moins eu le mérite de me faire rire.

À la fin des cours, je me rappelai que j'avais dit à Charlie qu'Edward me raccompagnerait et celui-ci était rentré chez lui. J'étais bonne pour la marche._  
><em>

Quelques mètres après la sortie du lycée, j'aperçus de l'autre côté de la rue, une Volvo grise. _Edward ?_ Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et vit que c'était effectivement lui, il baissa la vitre avant que je ne l'atteigne.

« Monte. _Dit-il simplement._

Je fis le tour de la voiture et m'y installai.

« T'es pas rentré chez toi ?

« Tu as dit à ton père que je te ramenais, je suis revenu.

« C'est trop aimable.

« Ma bonté me perdra. _Fit-il amusé. _

« Tu as lu les pensées du prof avant qu'il n'arrive, c'est pour ça que tu es parti ?

« En fait non, je n'avais pas fait attention, c'est Alice qui m'a prévenu.

« Heureusement qu'elle est là. _Me moquai-je._

« J'aurais fait semblant d'être malade.

« T'as eu peur de te jeter sur un camarade en voyant le sang ?

« Non, je sais me contrôler. C'est surtout que j'aurais du mal à donner une explication valable du fait que l'aiguille ne puisse transpercer ma peau.

« Ah, oui... j'avais oublié, aussi solide que du roc.

« Plus encore... Alors, quel est ton groupe sanguin ?

« A positif, c'est bien le seul test pour lequel j'aurais un A+ dans ma vie.

Il rigola et je fis de même. il me déposa chez moi quelques-minutes plus tard.


	11. D'autres révélations

**Chapitre 11**

Le lendemain, en cours de littérature, Edward et moi passions devant la classe pour leur présenter notre exposé. Il était bien plus à l'aise que moi, sa diction était parfaite tandis que moi, je trébuchais sur certains mots.

Au déjeuner, Edward était seul à une table contrairement à ses habitudes. Il me sourit dès qu'il m'aperçut à l'entrée de la cafétéria et, de son index, me montra la chaise face à lui.

J'avais d'abord pensé à l'ignorer puis, trop curieuse de savoir pourquoi il dérogeait à ses habitudes, je renonçai.

« Tu ne manges plus avec ta famille ? _Lui demandai-je en m'installant._

« On ne mange pas vraiment, tu sais...

J'aurais dû y pensé, je me demandais ce que ça lui ferait s'il mangeait un truc.

Il prit quelques frites du bout des doigts et les engloutit, le regard moqueur.

« Ok, vous pouvez quand même manger.

« C'est une vrai torture. _Déclara-t-il._

« Vraiment ?

« C'est infâme. Rien que l'odeur est infecte, je te décris même pas le goût. _Fit-il en grimaçant._

Ça me fit rire.

« Tu te moques de moi ? _Fit-il faussement vexé. _

« Ce n'est que justice. _Persiflai-je._

« Carlisle a trouvé quelques infos sur ton don, si tu veux savoir on ira d'abord chez moi avant de te ramener.

« Évidemment que je veux savoir.

C'était donc avec une certaine impatience qu'on gagna la villa des Cullen après les cours.

« Bonjour, Kiara. _Me salua Esmée lorsque je passai l'entrée_.

« Bonjour madame.

« Esmée, _me reprit-elle. _Ça a été les cours ?

« C'était... ennuyant.

Elle souriait alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me fasse un sermon sur le bien fait d'apprendre, comme me l'aurait fait Cullen rabat joie.

« Et j'aurais eu raison. _Me répondit l'intéressé en réponse à ma pensée_. Viens, Carlisle nous attend dans son bureau.

Nous montions au deuxième étage, je n'avais même pas prêté attention au premier à cause de mon impatience, Edward ouvrit une porte et me laissa entrer.

« Bonjour Kiara, ravi que tu ais pu venir.

« Bonjour Carlisle, Edward m'a dit que vous aviez des infos sur moi.

« Oui, en effet. Je me suis renseigné, j'ai eu du mal à trouvé, car c'est un don plutôt rare, on pourrait appeler ça un don de perception. Il existe un vampire qui a ce don mais à un autre niveau. Toi, tu perçois les événements passés des personnes que tu côtoies. La perception de leurs émotions ou le rêve que tu as fait ne sont que les prémisses de ce don.

« Comment ça ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Ton don apparaît sous ces deux formes au début, quand il se développera mieux, tu ne percevras plus que les événements passés.

« Je pourrais connaître des secrets cachés ?

« Je crois que tu en as déjà fait l'expérience.

« Oui c'est vrai, je parlais pas vraiment de ce genre de secret.

Je me tournai vers Edward.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas de secret honteux, petite fouine.

Carlisle retint un rire.

« Ce serait de bonne guerre. _Concéda Edward._

J'avais été tellement impatiente de savoir ce que Carlisle avait découvert que je n'avais pas fait attention à la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Il y avait une bibliothèque qui prenait tout le mur, le bureau était au milieu de la pièce. Sur le mur opposé à la bibliothèque, il y avait des tableaux. L'un d'entre eux attira mon attention.

Je m'approchai du tableau en question, il y avait trois hommes au centre, ils avaient de la prestance, _peut-être des souverains ?_ Mais ce n'étaient pas eux qui avait retenu mon attention. C'était plutôt l'une des deux personnes se tenant à l'extrémité de la peinture.

« C'est vous là, non ?

« Oui, c'est moi, _me répondit-il_, c'était à Volterra, en Italie.

« La peinture semble ancienne, c'était en quelle année ?

« En 1716.

« Ah oui, pour moi vous n'avez que la trentaine, je n'aurais jamais songé que vous soyez...

« Si vieux ? _Me reprit-il voyant que je ne savais pas comment finir ma phrase_. Ça fait bien longtemps que je suis un vampire.

« Vous restez éternellement au même âge à partir de la transformation ?

« Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on doit déménager après quelques années, pour éviter que les gens ne se posent trop de question sur nous, en ne nous voyant pas vieillir.

« Qui sont-ils ? _Lui demandai-je en regardant le tableau à nouveau. _

« Ce sont les Volturi.

« Ce sont aussi des vampires ?

« Oui, ils sont pour nous, ce qu'est un gouvernement pour les humains, c'est eux qui érigent les lois et qui les font respecter.

« Vous avez des lois ?

« Quelques-unes dont une qu'on a dû enfreindre même si ça allait forcément arriver sans notre intervention.

« Laquelle ?

« Révéler notre existence aux humains.

« Ah... j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de prison pour vampires donc si jamais ils l'apprenaient ?

« Ils nous tueraient, toi également.

« Vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien, alors... Mmh, pourquoi ils ont les yeux plus ou moins rouges ?

« Ils se nourrissent de sang humain.

J'en eus des frissons.

Sur le chemin du retour, je décidai de soumettre mon chauffeur à un petit interrogatoire.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es un vampire ?

« Une petite centaine d'année, Carlisle m'a transformé en 1918, j'avais 17 ans. Je mourrais de la grippe espagnole. Ma mère mourrait de la même maladie. Dans son dernier souffle, elle a supplié Carlisle de me sauver par n'importe quel moyen, elle avait deviné qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain sans savoir quoi exactement. Il a accédé à sa prière. Puis, il souffrait d'être seul sans cesse, alors il a fait de moi son fils.

« Tu te souviens de ta vie d'avant ?

« Les souvenirs humains deviennent flous et s'effacent petit à petit, je n'ai plus de souvenir du visage de mes parents humains.

Il y avait tellement de mélancolie dans sa voie que j'en fus troublée..

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu finirais pas m'apprécier. _Dit-il sur un ton plus léger pour casser cet atmosphère lugubre. _

« Je te détestes toujours. _Lui lançai-je._ Tu m'as amadouée avec tout ça mais ça ne va pas durer.

« Donc, ce n'est qu'une trêve ?

« Voilà, je te détesterai toujours, du moins, tant que tu pourras lire mes pensées.

« Quel monde cruel. _Se plaignit-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres._

« Au fait, nous ne seront pas là les trois prochains jours. _Me prévint-il._

« Mais l'école, c'est important, tu ne dois pas rater les cours, c'est pas bien, pas bien du tout. _Me moquai-je._

« je connais le programme par cœur. _Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _

« Pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas ?

« A cause du soleil. On en profitera pour aller chasser à plusieurs kilomètres au nord, il y a une surpopulation de loups.

« De loups ?

S'ils tombaient sur Sam et les Quileutes...

« Les Quileutes ne sortent pas de leur territoire puis on fait la différence entre un loup normal et un Quileute qui s'est transformé en loup, bien trop gros pour confondre... et bien trop nauséabond.

« T'es au courant pour les loups ? _M'exclamai-je._

« On a rencontré leurs ancêtres, il y a longtemps. Ils nous laissent tranquille vu que nous sommes inoffensifs pour les humains mais on ne doit pas entrer dans leur territoire, on a signé une sorte de pacte.

« Je vois. Mais Sam est parti, il a quitté son territoire.

« Vraiment ?

« Oui, je crois qu'il s'en veut d'avoir blessé sa fiancée accidentellement.

« Il reviendra un jour, il lui faut du temps. _Dit-il en haussant les épaules_.

Le reste de la semaine se passait calmement, trop calmement, ce fut Charlie qui me conduisait et c'était juste pénible. Heureusement, ma voiture avait été emmenée par la dépanneuse au garage Black & co. Billy avait monté ce garage dans sa jeunesse, depuis son accident il ne s'occupait que de la partie administrative, il avait employé quelques Quileutes dont Sam, parfois Jacob leur donnait un coup de main quand il avait le temps.

Lauren et Jessica était venue tour à tour me demander pourquoi les Cullen – et donc Edward – n'étaient pas là. Je leur avais dit qu'ils étaient partis en camping pour un long week-end ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Dès qu'ils reviendraient, je leur demanderai un salaire d'assistante.


	12. Bella

**Chapitre 12**

Bella m'avait appelée jeudi soir, comme Phil avait un match à Seattle ce week-end, elle avait décidé de passer le week-end avec nous. Charlie en était heureux et moi aussi.

C'était donc pleine d'impatience que j'attendais à l'arrêt de bus, un samedi matin. Charlie n'avait pas pu se libérer de son boulot, j'étais donc seule à l'accueillir. J'aurais bien été la chercher à Seattle mais elle avait refusé.

Le bus s'arrêta devant moi, quelques passagers descendaient suivi de Bella, qui rata la dernière marche – évidemment.

« Salut Bella._ Fit-je en sautant presque à son cou. _

« Salut Kiara, ça va ? Tu survis toujours à la nourriture de Charlie ?

« Oui, ça va, je suis immunisée à sa bouffe, tu sais bien.

Pendant le trajet de l'arrêt de bus à la maison, Bella me décrivait les villes dans laquelle ils étaient allés. Elle était d'abord allée à Détroit pour le match de début de saison de Phil, ensuite, ils étaient allés à Minneapolis avant de venir à Seattle.

Bella prépara le déjeuner avec les aliments qu'on avait été achetés au magasin. Elle prépara aussi des lasagnes dans la foulée pour le dîner de ce soir.

« Je n'aime pas les haricots verts mais le poulet était trop bon ! _M'exclamai-je en fourrant les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle._

« On pourrait aller à la réserve aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas prévenu Jacob de mon arrivée, il va être surpris.

« Si tu veux.

« Puis en chemin, tu me raconteras ta rentrée, on a fait que parler de moi depuis que je suis là.

On monta dans ma voiture et l'interrogatoire commença.

« Alors, ta rentrée ? _M'incita-t-elle à commencer._

« La première semaine, je ne suis pas beaucoup allée en cours, avec les nouveaux arrivants, j'ai préféré éviter. Lauren et Jessica sont toujours aussi... enfin, elles sont toujours les mêmes. Jessica a eu peur que tu reviennes, Angéla avait dû lui dire que tu prévoyais de venir vivre à Forks avant que tu ne changes d'avis et m'abandonne à mon triste sort. _Me plaignis-je avec une moue boudeuse._

« Tu exagères...

« Le second vendredi, y a eu cinq nouveaux de la même famille, les Cullen. Tout le monde était sur-excité, t'aurais dû voir ça, ils en pouvaient plus, surtout les filles.

« Tout ce qu'il faut pour exaspérer Kiara Parker.

« Exactement... _soupirai-je._ Mais ça va, ils sont pas comme les autres, ils sont plus discret et restent dans leur coin, sauf un, sinon, ce serait trop beau.

« Tu peux me les décrire ? Je suis curieuse, c'est pas tous les jours qu'il y a des nouveaux à Forks.

« Il y a un brun fait tout de muscles, il s'appelle Emmett. Il y a Rosalie, une blonde élancée, sulfureuse, tous les mecs sont à ses pieds. Il y a Alice, petite brune excessivement joyeuse. Jasper, il ne parle pas beaucoup, on dirait qu'il retient toujours sa respiration. Et il y a l'agaçant Cullen.

« L'agaçant Cullen, je sens que la suite va être drôle. Tu n'as pas été trop méchante j'espère ?

« Visiblement non, puisqu'on est ami maintenant, enfin, quelque-chose qui se rapproche d'une amitié... mais il m'énerve.

« Kiara a un ami ! _Chantonna-t-elle._ Quel scoop !

« Te moques pas... en fait, il y a Alice aussi, on a sympathisé en cours d'anglais.

« Tu me les présenteras, s'ils ont réussi à t'amadouer, c'est qu'ils doivent en valoir la peine._ Rigola-t-elle_.

« Ils sont pas là ce week-end, ils font du camping.

Nous arrivions devant chez Jacob ce qui mit fin à l'interrogatoire.

Ce fut Billy qui nous ouvrit la porte.

« Hé, bonjour les filles. Bella, tu es revenue parmi nous ?

« Pour le week-end seulement. Comment vas-tu ?

« Je vais bien, merci. Vous venez voir Jacob, je présumes ?

« C'est ça, _fit Bella._

« Il est à la plage avec des amis, allez voir, j'espère qu'il y est toujours.

« Ok, merci Billy.

Arrivée sur la plage, nous vîmes au loin, une bande de jeunes assis en rond sur des rochers. En approchant, je reconnus Quil, Paul, Jacob et celui dont j'avais oublié le nom.

« Bella ! _S'exclama Jacob en la voyant, il la prit dans ses bras._

« Wow, Jacob, t'es brûlant. Ça va ?

Jacob se recula légèrement, il semblait contrarié.

« Oui ça va, tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu venais.

« Je voulais te faire une surprise.

« Ben ça, pour une surprise, c'en est une !_ Intervint Quil_. Alors, tu fais le tour du monde ?

« Non, seulement du nord des États-Unis pour l'instant.

« Bella, tu viens faire un tour. _Lui proposa Jacob._

« Ben... _hésita-t-elle en me regardant._

« Vas-y, t'inquiètes pas, on aura tout le temps d'être ensemble plus tard._ La rassurai-je._

Jacob et Bella partirent faire un tour le long de la mer. Je m'installai à la place qu'occupait Jacob avant que nous arrivions, j'étais donc entre Quil et Paul. Personne n'osait amorcer la conversation.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Sam ? _Demandai-je, brisant le silence._

Une tension m'envahit tout à coup, une tension qui ne venait pas de moi.

« Il est parti voir de la famille. _Me répondit Paul._

Je savais qu'il mentait, d'abord parce que j'avais entendu une conversation entre Bella et Sam où il disait ne plus avoir de famille et aussi parce que j'étais persuadée qu'il était toujours seul dans une forêt.

L'oppression précédant mes dernières visions revint, le sol se déplaçait sous moi, m'entraînant dans la forêt accolée à la plage, ce n'était pas moi qui bougeait mais bien le sol, les arbres, tout ce qui m'entourait.

Toujours assise sur le rocher qui s'était transformé en racine, je vis quatre loups géants courir entre les arbres. Il y en avait un au pelage chocolat, un au pelage brun, un autre gris et le dernier était de couleur chocolat-brun.

J'entendais des murmures, des chuchotements qui me semblaient lointain. je devais me concentrer pour pouvoir discerner quelques mots.

« ...l'avez repéré ? » « …comprends pas... » « où... » « ...Sam... »

Ce fut tout ce que j'avais réussi à capter des murmures que j'entendais mais il y avait deux choses que je compris : ces murmures venaient des loups et ils cherchaient Sam.

Le sol se remit à bouger dans le sens inverse cette fois. Je me retrouvais à nouveau sur mon rocher, dans le cercle des Quileutes. Ils étaient tous les trois face à moi, ce demandant ce qui me prenait.

Ces trois-là plus Jacob, ça faisait quatre. Les loups de ma vision, c'était eux.

« Je suis au courant.

« Au courant de quoi ?

« A propos de vous.

La tension avait largement doublé.

« De quoi tu parles ?_ S'énerva celui dont j'avais oublié le nom._

« Tu t'appelles ?_ Lui demandai-je._

« Jared. _Me répondit-il, sur un ton pour le moins inamical... on dirait moi._

« Je parles de vous et des loups...

« Expliques.

« les loups c'est vous, vous vous transformez comme Sam.

Vu l'affolement que je lisais dans leurs yeux, j'avais raison. Je regardai en direction de Bella, elle s'éloignait, Jacob tout près d'elle, trop près à mon goût. Si lui aussi se transformait, il y avait un risque pour Bella.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! _Cracha Jared._

« C'est pas la peine de nier, je sais.

J'aurais bien aimé trouver le moyen de leur montrer ce que j'avais vu mais, à défaut, il allait falloir que je me montre convaincante, qu'il comprenne que j'étais au courant et que leur secret sera bien gardé.

« Tu délires Kiara, laisses tomber.

« Sam se transforme en énorme loup noir, l'un de vous à un pelage gris, un autre brun, un autre chocolat et enfin y en a un brun-chocolat.

Les trois garçons se firent encore plus tendus qu'ils ne l'étaient juste avant.

« Comment...

« J'ai su ? _L'interrompis-je._ Je le sais, c'est tout. Maintenant, vous vous calmez, je n'ai pas l'intention de révéler votre secret.

Jared n'avait pas confiance en moi, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Quil et Paul, eux, me croyaient.

« Maintenant, _repris-je_, est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Sam ?

« Non, on le cherche depuis qu'il est parti mais on le trouve pas, il n'est pas sous sa forme de loup. _M'expliqua Quil._

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Quand on est sous notre forme de loup, chacun d'entre nous entends les pensées des autres loups, donc comme on ne l'entends pas, il est sous forme humaine.

« J'imagine qu'il y a une certaine distance qui limite votre télépathie ?

« Plusieurs kilomètres.

« Vous n'êtes pas aller assez loin.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

« Je pense qu'il est resté sous sa forme animale mais trop loin pour que vous l'entendiez.

« Tu ne peux l'affirmer à 100%.

« C'est vrai, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas eu... enfin, il y a deux semaines, je l'ai vu sous sa forme de loup, il était dans une forêt sombre et il était désespéré.

« Tu l'as vu, où ?

« Je ne sais pas où. J'ai seulement eu une vision de lui, dans cette forêt. Je ne connais pas l'endroit mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas près d'ici.

« Tu as des visions ?

« Oui, je perçois certains événements qui se sont passés, c'est pour ça que je sais pour vous.

« Tu saurais retrouver l'endroit ? _Me demanda Quil, une lueur d'espoir scintillait dans ses yeux._

« Non...

L'espoir disparut des yeux du Quileute.

« Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être connaître l'endroit.

L'espoir revint dans ses yeux, ça me faisait penser à un ascenseur, c'était peut-être ça qu'on appelait 'ascenseur émotionnel' ?

« Pourquoi tu veux nous aider ? _S'enquit Jared._ Tu ne nous as jamais vraiment... appréciés. _Il avait dit ce dernier mot avec mépris._

Je haussai les épaules. C'était vrai, je n'avais aucune raison de les aider, je me sentais quand même concernée, peut-être parce que j'avais vu la tristesse d'Emily ou parce que j'avais vu le désespoir de Sam.

Bella et Jacob étaient revenus, la discussion prit naturellement un autre chemin. Nous étions restées avec eux toute l'après-midi.

Nous arrivions à la maison en même temps que Charlie.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? _Fit notre père, joyeux. _

« Je vais bien et toi ?

« Ça roule.

« Alors, ta journée ? _Lui demanda-t-elle._

« Le calme plat, comme d'habitude.

Bella répéta ce qu'elle avait déjà raconté aux Quileutes et à moi avant eux, sur ce qu'était devenu sa vie depuis qu'elle suivait Renée et Phil.

Le lendemain, Bella voulait rendre visite à Angéla avant de rejoindre Seattle pour prendre l'avion en fin de soirée avec sa mère et son beau-père en direction de Sacramento.

Je passais donc ma journée seule, soit à regarder la télé soit perchée dans un arbre pas loin de la maison, la musique dans les oreilles avec mon baladeur mp3.

Lundi matin, je m'étais levée de bonne humeur, j'avais passé la moitié de mon week-end avec Bella et c'était le premier lundi depuis un moment où je n'avais pas à aller voir un psy. Je pris une douche, m'habillai et me fit un bon petit-déjeuner.

Charlie était déjà parti croyant sans doute que mon chauffeur temporaire viendrait pour me conduire au lycée mais j'avais oublié de lui dire de venir me chercher.

Je n'avais pas envie de faire 20 minutes de marche mais je n'avais pas le choix. En temps normal, je serais restée à la maison mais il fallait que je vois Cullen, il fallait qu'il m'aide à trouver l'endroit où Sam se terrait. Il allait être insupportable quand il allait savoir que j'avais besoin de son aide.

Après les deux heures d'espagnol, je le cherchais pendant l'intercours, en vain. J'avais pourtant croisé Emmett et Rosalie mais aucune trace de cet agaçant fantôme. J'avais parcouru les principaux couloirs du lycée, j'avais été voir dehors, aucune trace de lui. Lorsque j'arrivai dans un couloir, je vis Alice et Jasper mais pas de trace de la petite fouine.

« Salut Kiara ! _Fit joyeusement la petite brune._

« Salut Alice, salut Jasper, dis-moi, _je me tournai vers Alice,_ ton agaçant frère n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

Elle retint un rire.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

« Ben je le cherche partout, mais je ne le trouve pas.

« Il est derrière toi...

Je me retournai et il était effectivement là, le regard plein de malice, le sourire moqueur, adossé contre le mur.

« T'es chiant, tu sais. Ça fait longtemps que tu me suis ?

« Depuis que j'ai su que tu me cherchais. _Railla-t-il._

« Tu trouves ça drôle, en plus ! _Râlai-je. _

« C'était amusant !_ Répliqua-t-il._ Tu as besoin de mes services ?

« Oui, je voudrais savoir si tu connaissais cet endroit.

Je gardai l'image de cette forêt sombre en tête.

« C'est une forêt !

« Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide, quelle forêt exactement ?

« C'est en Alabama. Pourquoi ?

Comme c'était plutôt long à expliquer et que je ne savais pas vraiment comment le faire, je repensai à tout ce qui s'était passé chez les Quileutes.

« Tu veux retrouver ce loup ?

« Oui, samedi avec ma sœur, on est allé voir ses amis Quileutes et comme je suis la seule à avoir vu sa cachette sans savoir où ça se trouvait, je leur ai dit qu'il fallait que je demande à un ami qui peut-être le saurait... et j'ai eu raison.

« Ils savent que cet ami, c'est moi ?

« Non... pourquoi ?

« Ils nous portent pas tellement dans leur cœur.

« Je les comprends.

« Il est possible qu'il ne soit plus en Alabama, tu sais ?

« Possible, mais peut-être que ça les rapprochera assez pour qu'ils le retrouvent.

L'intercours fini, je retrouvai Alice en anglais.

« Dis, Alice ?

« Oui ?

« Avec tes visions du futur, tu pourrais retrouver quelqu'un ?

« Si cette personne prend une quelconque décision et que je la connais ou qu'elle interfère avec quelqu'un que je connais, oui.

« Tu connais Sam Uley ?

« Malheureusement je ne vois rien de ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin aux loups.

« Ok, tant pis.

Après les cours, Cullen me raccompagna chez moi et je téléphonai à Jacob pour lui révéler où Sam se terrait.

Je passai ma soirée adossée à la cheminée sur le toit. Le ciel était assez dégagé pour apercevoir quelques étoiles.


	13. Une de plus ou une de moins

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec les rayons du soleil, il n'y aura pas de Cullen aujourd'hui et Charlie était déjà parti au boulot donc soit j'allais en cours à pied soit je me prenais un jour de congé. un jour de plus ou de moins...

Je pris ma douche, m'habillai et m'installai devant la télé avec un bol de céréales. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait rien de bien, seulement des dessins animés ou les infos.

On frappa à la porte, j'allai ouvrir.

« Salut.

« Tiens, t'as pas flambé ? _Lui lançai-je surprise._

« On ne flambe pas au soleil, Kiara. _répondit-il__._

« Alors dis-moi, l'incombustible Cullen, pourquoi t'es-tu garé dans l'allée à l'abri du soleil ?

« Je te montrerai plus tard, tu viens ?

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais en cours aujourd'hui. _Lui dis-je en fermant la portière de sa volvo._

« Je n'y vais pas.

« T'es quand même venu pour me conduire, si quelqu'un te voit, t'es grillé.

« Je m'arrêterai bien avant le lycée mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais prévu de sécher, toi aussi.

« Et tu es en train de faire échouer tous mes plans. _Soupirai-je._

« J'en suis navré. _Mentit-il._ Cela dit, une journée de plus ou de moins... quitte à sécher chacun la même journée, autant le faire ensemble.

« Dire que mon père pensait que tu aurais une bonne influence sur moi... _soupirai-je, amusée cette fois._

« Je suis un être maléfique, au fond. _Rigola-t-il avec une voix diabolique._

Il gara sa voiture un peu avant le virage qui menait chez lui.

« On va où ? Je croyais qu'on allait chez toi.

« Non, je t'emmène dans un endroit que tu connais, on y sera en quelques minutes.

« Tu m'emmènes dans la clairière, c'est ça ? Mais c'est à des heures de marche.

« Pas si tu montes sur mon dos...

« Tu te prends pour un cheval maintenant ?

« Allez, monte.

Il se baissa un peu pour me laisser monter, je mis mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes entourèrent sa taille.

« T'es prête ? Si tu retiens ta respiration, tu ne devrais pas être malade.

« Devrais ?

Il rigola avant de partir à toute vitesse, je voyais les arbres défilés à une vitesse impossible, le vent froid me brûlait les yeux.

En à peine quelques minutes, on était dans la clairière. Je descendis du bolide et tentai de reprendre mon souffle.

« Wow, c'était... terrifiant.

« Je pensais que tu aimerais.

« J'ai adoré !

« Tu vas pas faire une syncope ? _S'inquiéta-t-il._

« Non, t'inquiète, je suis plus forte que tu le crois.

Je n'avais pas relevé la tête depuis que j'étais descendue de son dos, aussi je fus surprise en posant mes yeux sur lui.

Il était en plein soleil, sa peau brillait comme si des milliers de diamants s'étaient incrustés dans sa peau. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mes yeux de ces minuscules points brillants.

« Ça y est, t'es devenu une fashion-victime comme toutes ces filles à paillettes ! _Me moquai-je._

« Tu ne devrais pas te moquer d'un vampire.

« C'est une menace ?

« Peut-être bien.

« Ce serait quand même plus spectaculaire si tu cramais.

« Sans doute. _Dit-il en riant. _

Je m'installai assise contre un arbre au bord de la clairière, il s'assit face à moi contre un autre arbre.

« Je me demandais... _commençai-je._

« Quoi donc ?

« Tu m'as dit que Carlisle t'avais transformé, est-ce que c'est le cas pour les autres membres de ta famille ?

« Pour Esmée, oui, il l'a transformée alors qu'elle avait essayé de se suicider.

« Oh...

« Elle avait eu un enfant, c'était un vrai miracle puisque les médecins pensaient qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu en avoir, malheureusement, la maladie a emporté son fils, ça l'avait anéantie. Carlisle l'a trouvée agonisant après une tentative de suicide. Il l'a alors transformée et ils sont tombés amoureux. Rosalie a été transformée par un vagabond qui l'avait trouvée dans la rue, elle avait été laissée pour morte par son fiancé et ses amis qui l'avaient agressée. Quand sa transformation fut terminée, le vagabond était déjà parti depuis longtemps, quand elle a compris ce qu'elle était devenue, elle s'est vengée de ses agresseurs. Un jour, elle a découvert Emmett, blessé par un ours, elle en est tombée amoureuse et l'a transformé, ils sont venus nous rejoindre quelques années plus tard. Jasper, lui, avait été engagé dans l'armée confédérée en 1861. Deux ans plus tard, il rencontra Maria qui voulait créé une armée de vampires nouveaux-nés pour conquérir d'autres territoires. Alice s'est réveillée de sa transformation sans aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine, dans une vision, elle a vu qu'elle et Jasper étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et elle a fini par le trouver, elle a ensuite vu qu'une famille allait les accueillir et ils sont arrivés il y a une vingtaine d'années.

« C'est terrible comme histoire.

Il ne répondit rien puisqu'il n'y avait rien à répondre.

« Donc, ils sont en couple ? _Repris-je. _Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper...

« Oui.

« Pourquoi se faire passer pour frère et sœur alors ?

« C'est plus pratique, moins de questions...

« Mais si un jour ils ne s'aiment plus, ça va pas être bizarre ?

Ma question devait être stupide puisque ça le fit rire.

« Quand un vampire tombe amoureux, c'est pour l'éternité, ses sentiments ne changent jamais. Si un vampire a trouvé sa compagne, son âme-sœur, il l'aimera autant au début que des milliers d'années plus tard. Si l'âme-sœur d'un vampire venait à mourir, celui-ci ne le supporterait pas.

« C'est... Vous êtes des extraterrestres, sans rire ! _Lui lançai-je. _

« Tu peux pas comprendre toi, tu n'aimes personne ! _Rit-il._

« Et toi, l'agaçante boule à facettes ? T'as pas trouvé l'amour de ta vie ? Enfin, si on peut parler de vie...

« Je ne l'avais pas trouvé... jusqu'à maintenant.

« Jusqu'à maintenant ? _le questionnai-je à nouveau._

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me dévisager le sourire aux lèvres.

« Non, tu te fous de moi là ? _M'énervai-je. _

Il se mit à rire.

« C'est tellement facile de te rendre furieuse.

Je fulminais, prête à exploser, il rigolait toujours.

« Un jour, tu le regretteras ! _Le menaçai-je_.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. _Railla-t-il._

Soudain, je le vis se tendre et il se mit, plus vite que je ne pouvais le voir, sur ses pieds accroupi, en alerte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _m'inquiétai-je._

« Les loups... ils ne sont pas loin.

« Ils viennent par ici ? Pourquoi ?

« Ils veulent te parler, mais ils n'osent pas s'approcher parce que je suis là.

« Ben je vais aller à leur rencontre alors.

« Pas question !

« Euh... et pourquoi ?

« Kiara, ce sont des loups, ils sont dangereux.

« C'est toi qui dit ça, t'es un vampire, t'es censé l'être, toi aussi.

« S'ils s'énervent, ce qui n'est pas à exclure vu ta légendaire diplomatie, ils peuvent te blesser sans le vouloir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, il soupira en me voyant faire.

« S'ils veulent te parler, qu'ils viennent, mais je reste... si l'un d'eux essaye de te griffer ou de te mordre, je m'interposerai.

« Tu sais, samedi j'ai passé la journée avec eux... Je suis toujours en vie, je n'ai pas besoin d'un agaçant garde du corps.

Il me fusilla du regard, signe qu'il n'avait aucune intention de me laisser seule avec les Quileutes.

J'entendis du bruit et tournai la tête vers celui-ci.

Jacob et Jared étaient là, vêtus d'un simple short, un loup gris à leur droite et un loup chocolat de l'autre côté. Edward se releva, je fis de même.

« Salut Jacob, Jared, Paul et Quil. _Lançai-je aux visiteurs._

Le loup gris grogna.

« C'est l'inverse, le gris c'est Paul et l'autre c'est Quil. _Me prévint Jacob._

Je haussai les épaules.

« Tu fricotes avec les sangsues ? _Me lança Jared sur un ton accusateur._

La ''sangsue'' restait impassible à la pique mais j'aimais assez le surnom.

« Je ne fricotes pas avec les sangsues !_ Rétorquai-je_. C'est un ami.

« J'aurais dû me douter que l'ami en question était la sangsue télépathe !

« Fermes-là, tu veux._ Crachai-je. _

Le loup gris grogna a nouveau, les oreilles en arrière, Edward se rapprocha, légèrement plus en avant que moi, prêt à me défendre.

« Calme ton chiot ! _Lui lança mon garde du corps._

Jared ne broncha pas mais Jacob leva la main vers Paul, signe de rester tranquille.

« Vous avez retrouvez Sam ? _Demandai-je._

« Non, _me répondit Jacob_, mais il était là-bas, on a senti son odeur. On a essayé d'aller plus vers le sud, sans résultat. On a besoin de toi, tu l'as vu une fois, tu pourrais recommencer ?

« Je vais essayer, la dernière fois que j'ai eu une vision à son sujet, j'étais près de vous donc j'imagine que si je me concentre...

Je me concentrai, je pensai à Sam mais rien ne venait. J'essayai encore, durant plusieurs minutes. Toujours rien.

« Je ne vois rien.

« Fais un effort ! _Grond__a Jared. _

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! _Grognai-je._

« Jared, ne la provoque pas. _Lui ordonna Jacob_

La tension chez les loups étaient devenue plus forte qu'elle ne l'était au départ. Ce n'était pas ma faute puisque aucun ne me regardait.

« Carlisle et Alice arrivent. _M'expliqua Edward._

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient avec nous.

« Edward, Kiara, je me demandais ce qui se passait, je ne voyais plus rien vous concernant ! _S'exclama Alice_.

« Que se passe-t-il ? _S'enquit Carlisle._

« Ils ont perdu un de leur clebs...

« Edward ! _Le sermonna Carlisle._

« Pardon... _s'excusa-t-il_, Sam est parti et ils attendent de Kiara qu'elle le retrouve.

« Mais rien ne se passe, ça ne marche plus. _Ajoutai-je._

« Ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été près de Sam, ce doit être pour ça.

« J'ai peut-être une idée. _Formula Jacob_. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Ton don, il ne pourrait pas fonctionner dans un endroit où Sam a été un moment ?

« Tu veux la ramener chez lui ? C'est la copine des sangsues !

« Jared ! Arrêtes ça..._ râla Jacob._

« Jared, il faudrait penser à utiliser ton cerveau. _Raillai-je_. Il voulait parler du dernier endroit où l'on sait qu'il est allé, en Alabama. Mais je ne sais pas si ça marcherait.

« C'est probable que ça fonctionne, _annonça Carlisle_, mais tu n'es pas obligée, c'est loin et il faudra trouver une excuse pour ton père car tu ne seras pas de retour avant demain soir, au plus tôt.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, ce sera toujours mieux que les cours.

« Je vais avec elle. _Déclara Edward._

« Pas question ! _Fit Jared._

« Je ne la laisserai pas seule avec quatre loups qui ne savent pas contrôler leurs humeurs.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un agaçant garde du corps paniqué !

« Il a raison ! _Fit Jacob_. C'est dangereux pour toi d'être seule avec nous, surtout avec ton caractère, Edward vient aussi.

« Super... _maugréa Jared_.

« Si vous voulez bien, il faudrait que vous partiez le plus tôt possible, nous on attend la nuit pour passer inaperçu mais on y sera avant vous.

Edward acquiesça.

« Monte sur mon dos. _M'ordonna-t-il._

Je montai sur son dos et une fois bien accrochée, il prit la direction de la voiture à toute vitesse.

« Charlie n'est pas rentré du boulot mais je vais l'appeler pour le prévenir. _Dis-je dans la voiture._

Je pris mon téléphone et chercha Charlie dans mon répertoire. La tonalité retentissait dans le mobile et je me demandais quelle excuse j'allais bien pouvoir trouver.

«Un exposé à faire avec Alice, vous bosserez tard. _Me souffla Edward_.

« Allô ?

« Charlie, je voulais te prévenir que j'allais chez Alice ce soir, on a un exposé à faire, ça prendra du temps alors je vais dormir chez elle et aller en cours avec elle demain.

« Tu me dis ça comme si je n'avais pas le choix.

« Je peux aussi la laisser faire l'exposé toute seule !

« Bon... c'est d'accord, à demain.

« A demain.

Je raccrochai.

« T'es doué en excuse bidon. _Lui lançai-je._

« Merci, tu n'es pas trop mal non plus.

Évidemment, j'étais une bonne menteuse ! À part pour les fouineurs d'esprit.

« Les Quileutes, ils vont y aller à pieds... à pattes ?

« Oui, ils courent vite.

« Plus rapide qu'un vampire ?

« Ça dépend desquels.

« Plus rapide que toi ?

« Non, je suis plus rapide.

« Tu as fait la course avec eux ?

« Pas moi, ils ont coursé un vampire qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à rattraper et je suis plus rapide que ce vampire là. Cela dit, peut-être que la nouvelle génération est plus rapide.

« C'était ta vitesse maximale quand j'étais sur ton dos ?

« Non,_ rit-il_, si j'étais allé plus vite, tu n'aurais pas pu le supporter.

« Pourquoi on ne va pas en Alabama à pied ?

« Trop loin, tu n'aurais pas le temps de reprendre ton souffle.

Le téléphone d'Edward interrompit notre discussion.

« Oui, Alice ?

- …

« Ok, merci.

- …

« A plus tard.

Il raccrocha.

« On va prendre l'avion à Seattle, Alice nous a réservé deux places en première classe.

« En première classe ? Cool !

« Il y aura une escale à Minneapolis, il nous faudra 7h pour arriver en Alabama.

« Le vol est à quelle heure ?

« A 19h.

« Heureusement que tu conduis vite.

Trois heures plus tard – à peu près – nous étions dans l'aéroport, je suivais Edward qui se dirigeait vers le guichet pour le vol jusque Minneapolis. L'idée de faire ce vol me fit sourire en pensant que Bella l'avait déjà fait dans le sens inverse.

J'avais dû conduire sa voiture de l'entrée de l'aéroport jusqu'au parking car le soleil était toujours présent, même s'il avait largement baissé dans le ciel. Très agréable à conduire mais très nerveuse.

Dans l'avion, l'hôtesse de l'air nous montra le chemin à emprunter même si c'était plutôt logique.

Il me laissa m'installer près du hublot pour que je puisse admirer le monde vu d'en haut. Je stressais légèrement, je n'avais jamais pris l'avion avant.

Je fus surprise par le décollage mais rien d'effrayant, finalement. Je regardais par le hublot tandis qu'on avait arrêté de prendre de l'altitude.

« On est haut, là quand même. _M'étonnai-je._

« Tu as peur ?

« Non.

« Dis-moi, Edward...

« Je n'ai plus le droit aux petits surnoms ?

« Tu me provoques, là ?

« Juste un peu, pour t'aider à continuer de me détester.

« T'es grave ! _Lui lançai-je._

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

« Je ne sais plus... tu m'as perturbée... c'est pas grave, j'ai une autre question : si, par pur hasard, quelqu'un te balançait en plein vol de cet avion, ça te ferait quoi ?

« Pas grand chose, des articulations déboîtées, quelques os brisés qui se répareront d'eux-même et je ferais sans doute une espèce de cratère à l'impact.

« C'est suffisant pour moi... _songeai-je_. Dommage que ça soit illégale.

Je mis les écouteurs qu'il y avait près de mon siège et regardais un film pour passer le temps avant que mon énervant voisin ne trouve une autre occasion de me donner des envies de meurtre.


	14. Wanted Sam

**Chapitre 15**

J'avais dormi durant les 3h et quelques du second vol. Edward me réveilla vers les deux heures du matin, l'avion allait bientôt atterrir et il fallait que j'attache ma ceinture.

Arrivée à l'aéroport de Birmingham, nous suivions les autres passagers vers la sortie. À peine étions-nous sorti de l'aéroport qu'il stoppa.

« Attends deux secondes. _Me dit-il._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint une lampe torche à la main.

« Oh, tu voulais un souvenir... _me moquai-je._

« C'est pour se raconter des histoires effrayantes._ Murmura-t-il amusé._

Il me fit monter sur son dos à nouveau, la ville avait laissé sa place à une forêt dense et sombre. Mes yeux pleuraient à cause du vent mais je ne voulais pas les fermer. J'avais coupé ma respiration, impossible de respirer à cette vitesse.

Il ralentit sa course et stoppa net. Je descendis de son dos pour reprendre mon souffle, pliée en avant, les mains sur mes genoux, j'inspirais, j'expirais puis je recommençais.

« Ça va ? _Me demanda-t-il._

« Oui, oui, deux secondes.

Quelques minutes passèrent et je me redressai. La forêt était sombre, la lumière de la lune ne transperçait pas le feuillage. Si je n'entendais pas la respiration des loups je n'aurais pas remarquer leur présence. En revanche, je ne distinguais aucun bruit provenant d'Edward, impossible de savoir s'il était toujours là, je ne voyais absolument rien.

J'entendis un clic et au même moment, le visage d'Edward fut éclairé. Il tenait la lampe contre son torse, le faisceau dirigé vers son visage, comme dans les films où les gosses se racontent des histoires qui font peur. Ça me fit rire.

Il me tendit la lampe pour que je puisse voir. Une fois la lampe en main, je la dirigeai devant moi, Jacob et Quil au milieu du loup gris et d'un loup brun, ce devait être Jared, le loup brun. Je fis parcourir le faisceau de lumière autour de moi.

« Ce n'est pas le même endroit que j'ai vu.

« Nous n'en sommes pas loin, _m'apprit Edward_, on est à quelques kilomètres, mais c'est ici que son odeur est la plus forte d'après eux. Je pense qu'ils ont raison vu la puanteur.

Un des loups grogna mais je ne savais lequel.

« Bon, je vais essayer alors, j'espère que ça va marcher.

Je me mis à genou, mes fesses sur mes pieds pour pouvoir me concentrer un maximum. D'abord je ne sentis rien puis l'oppression apparu, faiblement, mais elle était là. Je me concentrai, l'oppression grandissait. Je me concentrai encore plus mais l'oppression commençait déjà à faiblir.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

« Kiara, arrêtes de te concentrer, laisses-toi aller. _Me chuchota Edward_.

J'obéis et l'oppression fut bien plus grande, je la laissai venir. Rien ne changea, tout restait pareil. Puis la lumière bleutée réapparut, Les loups et Edward n'étaient pas là, un instant je cru qu'ils m'avaient laissée là, toute seule, puis je compris ce qu'il se passait.

Un loup passait devant moi, un loup au pelage noir. Sam.

Il se mit à courir, il courrait vite mais je le suivais quand même, j'étais toujours à genoux, assise sur mes pieds. Le sol se déplaçait me laissant sur les traces du loup, à quelques mètres de lui.

Il sortit de la forêt, il faisait nuit, il traversait des routes, passaient par des ruelles désertes. Tout allait très vite.

Il entrait dans une nouvelle forêt, plus dense encore, les arbres plus rapprochés.

Je fis à nouveau le chemin dans le sens inverse, en reculant.

J'étais à nouveau dans la forêt, en compagnie des autres, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un tour de manège de Disneyworld.

« Il est dans le Maine. _Informa Edward._

« Merci, à vous deux. _Fit Jacob_. On continuera seul, vous pouvez rentrez chez vous, merci encore.

« Et si, encore une fois, vous arrivez trop tard ?

« On se débrouillera, la pluie a effacé ses traces avant que nous arrivions ici, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas là-bas donc s'il est effectivement parti, on a de grandes chances de le pister.

« Ok. _Fis-je en haussant les épaules._

Les loups partirent vers le nord, je montai à nouveau sur le dos d'Edward et il nous réserva le prochain vol pour Seattle. Cette fois, le voyage dura 9h en tout, avec une escale à Atlanta. J'avais dormi dans les deux avions.

Nous arrivions à Seattle à 13h, heureusement les nuages étaient revenus, Edward pu sortir sans crainte.

3h30 plus tard, nous arrivions devant la villa des Cullen.

« Salut les voyageurs. _S'exclama Alice._

« Salut Alice.

« Vous avez pu retrouver la trace de Sam ?

« Oui, ses amis sont allés à sa recherche. _Lui dis-je. _

« Emmett a appelé l'école, se faisant passé pour ton père et leur a dit que tu étais malade, pour éviter qu'ils n'appellent ton père pour ton absence.

« Merci, mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils n'appellent plus Charlie, je crois qu'ils se sont résignés.

Edward m'avait raccompagnée chez moi à l'heure à laquelle j'aurais dû revenir du lycée. Simple précaution au cas où Charlie serait rentré plus tôt. Inutile puisqu'il n'était pas encore là. Il y avait juste ma voiture qui était sans doute revenue du garage aujourd'hui.

J'étais fatiguée par l'aller-retour que j'avais fait en moins de 24h mais il était bien trop tôt pour aller me coucher et Charlie trouverait ça étrange.

Lorsqu'il rentra, je regardais la télé.

« Salut, ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

« Oui, ça a été.

« Pas trop ennuyeux les cours ?

« Comme d'habitude. _Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules._

« Tu es en train d'essayer de me faire croire que t'as été en cours ?

_Merde... _

« J'ai appelé le lycée aujourd'hui, tu n'étais pas en cours... j'ai aussi appris que je les avais appelés pour leur dire que tu étais malade. J'ai bien fait de me méfier... toi, faire un exposé ! Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu aurais tout fait pour éviter ça.

« Qui c'est fait passer pour moi ? Edward, c'est ça ? Je pensais qu'en ayant un ami, tu retrouverais le droit chemin, mais je me suis trompé... Ah, on peut dire que vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux.

« C'est pas...

« Tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini ! _Rouspéta-t-il_. Je refuses que tu le fréquentes à nouveau.

« Mais...

« J'ai été clair ?

Je ne répondis pas, me levai et partis dans ma chambre, je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'éteindre la télé. Il avait raison, j'avais sécher et j'avais menti, mais c'était pour aider Jacob et sa bande, il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir sans ça.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisait engueuler mais c'était la première fois que ça m'affectait autant, parce que cette fois j'avais fait ça pour la bonne cause, pour aider les autres, pas juste pour emmerder le monde ou par fainéantise ou un truc du genre.

Ma chambre était trop petite et ma colère trop grande, j'ouvris la porte-fenêtre, montai à l'échelle et découvrit Edward sur le toit.

« Tu sais que j'ai plus le droit de te voir ? _Lui signalai-je en m'installant face à lui. _

« J'ai cru comprendre... Alice est désolée, elle n'avait pas prévu de surveiller les décisions de Charlie.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute, puis j'ai l'habitude des engueulades...

« Ça ne m'étonne pas.

« C'est triste, on ne se verra plus en dehors des cours... quel dommage ! _Ironisai-je._

« On est pas en cours là et je te vois plutôt bien.

« Ouais, dommage que tu ne sois pas transparent.

« Ce serait amusant, je ferais léviter des objets en face de toi et toi, tu croirais qu'un fantôme hante ta demeure.

« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

« Tu penses que nous sommes condamnés à se voir uniquement en cours pour combien de temps ?

« A vie je crois bien... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte le lycée.

« Juste un peu moins d'un an..._ Remarqua-t-il._

« Mais après, tu vas sans doute aller à l'université, toi l'intello.

« Sans doute... _fit-il la tête ailleurs_. Pas toi ?

« Tu rigoles ? Je me trouve un petit taf tranquille et dès que je peux, un petit appart loin d'ici.

« Tu ne vas pas faire d'études ? T'as aucun projet ?

« Je vois pas trop quoi faire, j'ai tendance à me lasser d'un truc bien avant que ça ne commence à m'intéresser.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux... j'oubliais, tu es figé à 17 ans... j'imagine que tu es voué à refaire les mêmes cours éternellement.

Il haussa les épaules.

« On essaye de garder le plus d'humanité possible, ça implique donc d'aller au lycée pour nous ou au travail pour Carlisle. Quand on arrive dans un nouvel endroit, on recommence les cours à partir de la dernière année de lycée jusqu'à l'université.

« Tu trouves pas ça chiant ?

« Ça n'a pas toujours été amusant. Sur tout le siècle, j'ai vécu auprès des adolescents, j'entendais leur pensées... au départ c'était déstabilisant, entendre toutes ces pensées d'un coup... puis quand je me suis habitué, ce fut amusant puis à force, je me suis lassé... toujours les mêmes pensées, qu'importe l'endroit. J'étais blasé jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, toi et tes pensées.

« D'accord, c'est donc ça... j'ai juste à attendre que tu te lasses de ma façon de pensée.

« Si ça arrive un jour... _railla-t-il. _


	15. Légendes

**Chapitre 16**

Samedi dans l'après-midi, je faisais ma dissertation donnée par notre prof de philosophie sur « ''liberté, égalité, fraternité'' ces trois mots veulent-ils encore dire quelque-chose aujourd'hui ? » La semaine prochaine sera la semaine de la France au lycée, d'où le sujet de philo. tous les cours tourneront autour de ce pays européen.

Mon portable sonna alors qu'il me restait juste un dernier mot à écrire pour finir la conclusion de ma dissert. J'écrivis donc ce dernier mot et décrochai.

« Allô ?

« Salut Kiara, c'est Jacob.

« Salut, quoi de neuf ? Vous avez trouvé Sam ?

« Oui, on l'a retrouvé, il était bien dans le Maine. Pour te remercier, on t'invite ce soir. On fait un feu de camp et les anciens nous raconteront une des légendes de notre tribu.

« J'ai une dissert à faire en philo, je n'ai pas fini... _Mentis-je._

« Je suis sûre que tu ne comptes même pas la faire. Allez, viens... tu seras la première visage pâle à connaître l'une de nos légendes.

« Je suis sûre que tu es le seul à vouloir que je vienne.

« Non, tout le monde le veut. Enfin...

« Sauf le loup gris ?

« Paul ? Bien sûr que si, il compte profiter de cette soirée pour s'excuser de t'avoir grogné dessus. C'est Jared qui n'est pas enthousiaste à ta venue.

« J'l'avais oublié celui-là... c'est bon, je vais venir... rien que pour le contrarier.

« C'est pas une très bonne raison mais le principal, c'est que tu viennes. À ce soir alors.

« À ce soir.

Le soir venu, j'arrivai devant chez Jacob. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors et l'air frais me fit frissonner.

Billy m'ouvrit.

« Bonsoir, je suis content que tu ais pu venir.

« Je n'aurais pas raté l'occasion d'embêter quelques loups. _Rigolai-je._

Jacob arriva derrière Billy, il me salua et poussait son père jusqu'à la plage, je les suivais.

Il y avait du monde autour d'un feu de camp, j'avais d'abord remarqué Sam qui était assis, Emily dans ses bras. Il hocha la tête en me voyant, un remerciement silencieux mais sincère.

« Kiara.

Je me retournai, c'était Paul qui venait de nous rejoindre.

« Salut Paul.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour t'avoir grogné dessus alors que tu nous aidais...

« C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas.

Il s'installa à côté de Seth qui, lui-même était à côté de Jared. Ce dernier se renfrogna en me voyant, je souris.

Jacob plaça Billy à côté de deux vieux indiens. L'un d'eux commença à raconter une de leurs légendes.

« Ça s'est passé il y a bien longtemps, la tribu des Quileutes vivaient ici depuis toujours...

Je n'entendais plus le vieil homme, je clignai des yeux et lorsqu'ils se rouvrirent, les Quileutes et le feu de camp avaient disparu, j'étais sur la même plage, mais c'était différent, ancien.

Puis je me retrouvai projetée au milieu du village Quileute, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants courraient dans tous les sens, ne savant plus où aller, ils étaient apeurés, horrifiés.

Quelques-uns tombaient, j'ignorais pourquoi, du sang s'échappait de leurs corps immobiles.

Je voulais que ça s'arrête.

Il y avait de plus en plus de corps inertes sur le sol et de moins en moins de cris.

Je fus à nouveau projetée, au bord du village près de la forêt. Je voyais une femme qui regardait dans toutes les directions, cherchant quelqu'un ou quelque-chose.

Un homme sortant de nul part apparut devant elle, il avait les yeux aux reflets rouges, la peau pâle, un sourire carnassier, c'était un vampire.

D'autres indiens arrivaient, trois en tout, revenant de la chasse au vu de leur habits, horrifiés par la scène qui se présentait devant eux. Leur terreur fut amplifier lorsqu'ils aperçurent ce vampire qui avait la bouche collée au cou de la jeune indienne, laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sang de la gorge de cette femme qui souffrait, elle n'avait pas encore succombé à la blessure mortelle que ce monstre lui faisait.

_Faites que ça s'arrête !_

Je tournai la tête vers les trois hommes, je vis dans le regard de l'un d'eux que c'était sa femme qui mourrait devant lui, celle qu'il aimait. Il fut pris d'une fureur telle qu'il oublia ses craintes, il ferma ses poings et se mit à courir, vite, de plus en plus vite. À quelques mètres du vampire, il sauta et se transforma en loup. Un énorme loup au pelage chocolat-brun.

Il se jeta sur le vampire qui avait lâché la femme sans vie, sa rage lui permit de le broyer avec sa mâchoire, de le griffer, laissant des entailles profondes.

Le vampire était à présent en plusieurs morceaux. Le loup regarda sa femme, une dernière fois... et s'enfuit sous sa forme de loup.

Les deux hommes qui étaient restés, ébahis de la transformation de leur ami et terrifiés du monstre à la forme humaine, prirent conscience qu'il y avait quelque-chose qu'il fallait craindre plus que les démons, quelque-chose qu'il fallait craindre avant de craindre le diable. Ils venaient d'apprendre ce qu'était un vampire. Un prédateur, un monstre assoiffé de sang.

Ils restèrent là, debout, figés, sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir parler. Ils restèrent comme ça des heures. Un léger mouvement, cependant, les mirent en alerte. Ce mouvement venait d'une main, celle du vampire.

Ils virent alors que le vampire commençait à se reformer lentement, il n'était pas détruit.

Ils se tenaient la tête, il leur fallait réfléchir, trouver un moyen... sinon, s'en était fini d'eux.

L'un d'eux pris les allumettes qu'il y avait dans sa poche, en craqua une et la lança sur le plus gros morceau du vampire et toutes les parties s'enflammèrent.

Ils savaient que c'était fini, le monstre était vaincu.

Je fus projetée cette fois dans une forêt, le loup chocolat-brun était là, couché, les yeux dans le vide... il priait. Il priait de mourir, pouvoir rejoindre sa femme était sa seule volonté. Il était désespéré, anéanti. Sa peine était si grande, son cœur si meurtri.

Je ne supportais pas, je ne supportais plus. _Je veux que ça s'arrête ! _Je voulais crier, mais aucun mot, aucun son ne sortait.

Je fermai les yeux, je les fermai aussi fort que je le pouvais, je ne voulais plus voir, je ne voulais plus ressentir ça.

J'ouvris les yeux quelques secondes après, peut-être étaient-ce des minutes, j'étais à nouveau devant flammes, avec les Quileutes.

« Ainsi commence la légende des Quileutes, par le premier loup alpha...

« Ephraim Black. _Murmurai-je._

Tous me regardèrent, ébahis.

Je les avais peut-être offensé, son nom ne devait peut-être ne jamais être prononcé... je l'avais dit sans le vouloir, je ne savais même pas comment j'avais pu savoir son nom.

« Comment tu sais ça ? _Maugréa Jared. _

« Je...

Je regardai chacun d'entre eux, aucune colère n'était visible chez les autres Quileutes, Ephraim Black... Black... il était l'ancêtre de Jacob et Billy. Ils n'étaient ni en colères, ni offensés cependant.

Ils étaient juste surpris que je sache son nom.

Mais je ne pouvais toujours rien dire, la terreur, l'effroi, la rage, la peine, la consternation... tous ce que le loup ressentait était encore présent, à l'intérieur de moi.

Je me levai et me précipitai aussi loin que mes jambes purent me porter. J'étais forte, j'avais toujours été forte... je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme ça.

_Je veux que ça s'arrête..._ Hurlai-je dans ma tête.

J'avais quitté la réserve Quileute depuis un moment, j'avais couru le long du sentier qui partait de la plage jusqu'à la route qui menait à Forks. Arrivée à Forks, il n'y avait personne à cette heure tardive, je continuais à courir pour atteindre le sud de la ville et m'enfonçais dans la forêt .

Quand mes jambes commencèrent à fatiguer, je m'arrêtai et grimpai sur un arbre, je m'installai sur une branche assez haute, je m'y assis adossée contre le tronc.

Je restais là toute la nuit puis toute la matinée, j'attendais que toutes ces émotions passent mais c'étaient toujours là. J'entendis du bruit, on devait sans doute me chercher. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me cherche, je ne voulais pas qu'on me trouve.

Les bruits cessèrent, j'étais à nouveau seule dans cette forêt, tout était si calme, si simple. _Pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas pour moi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai ce don ?_

Il y aurait peut-être un moyen de ne plus l'avoir, quelque-chose, une potion, un vaccin peut-être. _Ça y est je délire, n'importe quoi ! _pensai-je.

J'avais peur mais cette peur n'était pas la mienne, j'étais horrifiée pour quelque-chose que je n'avais pas vécu, j'étais anéantie pour quelqu'un que je n'avais pas connu.

_Faites que ça cesse_ Criai-je intérieurement.

« Kiara, calme-toi. Répond-moi.

Je réalisai qu'Edward était accroupi sur la branche, juste en face de moi, je ne savais pas comment il était arrivé là, je voyais l'inquiétude dans son regard. J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

« Salut. _Murmurai-je_.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?_ Lui demandai-je._

« J'ai eu le temps de t'appeler plusieurs fois avant que tu ne reprennes tes esprits.

« Je suis désolée, je ne t'entendais pas.

« Je sais... tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi, ils te cherchaient tous.

« J'étais là.

Il hocha la tête.

« Les loups t'ont pistée jusque ici, mais ton odeur n'allait pas plus loin, ils ont regardés partout, même dans les arbres et ne t'ont vue nul part.

« Ils ne m'ont pas vue ?

« Non.

« Mais j'étais là.

« Je sais, Charlie a appelé chez nous après avoir appelé Billy vu que tu ne rentrais pas, il a expliqué à mon père qu'hier soir, tu étais avec les Quileutes et tu ne t'es pas sentie bien, tu es partie précipitamment, les indiens ont pensé que tu rentrais chez toi jusqu'à ce que Charlie les appelle en fin de matinée. J'ai décidé de partir à la rencontre des Quileutes, ils étaient déjà ici, à renifler un peu partout. Ils m'ont expliqué que ta trace s'arrêtait ici, sur cet arbre, qu'il ne comprenait pas comment tu as pu disparaître sans laisser d'autres traces. Je ne te voyais pas non plus mais j'entendais tes pensées qui venaient bien du haut de cet arbre, j'ai pu voir où exactement grâce à ce que tu voyais dans tes pensées et là, tu m'es apparue. Cependant, les loups ne te voyaient toujours pas.

« Oh... tu crois que c'est un autre don ? Je deviens invisible.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois que non. _Me répondit-il_. Je pense que ton don marche dans les deux sens...

« C'est-à-dire ?

« Tu perçois les événements passés mais tu peux aussi modifier la perception des autres, comme Jasper avec les émotions... enfin, je suppose.

« Tu as peut-être raison,.

« J'ai toujours raison, je suis quelqu'un d'intelligent !_ S'amusa-t-il. _

« Oh non, l'agaçant Cullen devient arrogant. _Raillai-je._

J'étais soulagée qu'il ait réussi à me faire penser à autre chose et même à me faire sourire.

« S'il faut ça pour te redonner le sourire. _Me dit-il._ Charlie doit s'inquiéter, faudrait penser à rentrer, femme Tarzan.

« Descends que je puisse descendre. _Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

Je descendis de l'arbre et fis face aux loups qui attendaient en bas, ils étaient cinq à me fixer, inquiet. Il y avait Paul, Quil, Sam, un loup sable et le chocolat-brun qui doit sans aucun doute être Jacob.

« Jacob demande si tu vas mieux ? _Me prévint Edward._

« Oui, c'est juste l'histoire qui m'a secouée un peu... j'avais l'impression d'y être.

« Je vais te raccompagner jusque chez toi._ Fit Edward._ Grimpe sur mon dos.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit_, _ça commençait à devenir une habitude_. _Il s'élança entre les arbres et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions au bord de la forêt, derrière chez moi. Il avait contourné la ville par la forêt pour ne pas qu'on nous aperçoive.

« Ton père est à l'intérieur, il fait les cent pas en attendant le coup de fil de Billy, il est prêt à lancer ses hommes à ta recherche. _M'expliqua-t-il._ Je te laisse rentrer seule, je ne suis toujours pas dans ses bonnes grâces.

« Ok. Et... merci.

« Kiara, si t'as besoin de parler de ça, n'hésite pas.

« J'ai déjà un psy.

Edward me sourit puis partit par la forêt et moi je rentrai rejoindre Charlie.

« Kiara? Mais tu étais où ?

Il me prit dans ces bras, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années.

« Dans la forêt, je n'étais pas loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« Rien d'important, ça va mieux.

« Ça fait deux fois déjà que tu me fais un truc bizarre...

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas si grave.

« Tu veux pas aller en parler au psychologue ?

« Sûrement pas !_ Fis-je en montant dans ma chambre pour clore le sujet._


	16. Epilogue T1

**Chapitre 17**

Lla semaine française était commencée, en Espagnol, nous devions décrire différents lieux connus de la France comme la tour Eiffel de Paris ou le mont St-Michel de Normandie. En Anglais, nous avions appris les bases de la langue Française, Alice était très douée, elle parlait français comme si elle était née là-bas.

Au déjeuner, Alice et moi rejoignions Edward à notre table habituelle.

« Quel gâchis de nourriture... _soupirai-je en voyant les plateaux de mes amis qui resteront intact_.

« Sers-toi si tu ne veux pas gâcher... _me lança Edward._ J'ai parlé à Carlisle de ce qui s'est passé hier, il pense comme moi, ton don te permet aussi de modifier la perception de la réalité chez les autres. C'est pour ça que les loups ne te voyaient pas dans la forêt.

« Ça, c'est cool ! _M'exclamai-je. _Si j'arrive à contrôler ça, je vais pouvoir m'amuser.

« Voilà qui n'augure rien de bon. _Se lamenta Edward._

« Au moins, y aura un peu d'action. _S'enthousiasma Alice._

« Seulement, jusqu'à présent, je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus. _soupirai-je. _va falloir attendre pour l'action...

« Tu sais,_ fit Alice_, il est possible que tu ne puisses jamais le contrôler tout à fait.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Ce serait pourri si je ne pouvais pas m'amuser un peu avec ça.

En cours de biologie, agacé par nos bavardages, monsieur Banner m'avait fait changée de place, je me retrouvais maintenant au fond de la salle, à la dernière paillasse, seule. Lauren et Jessica exaltaient... pathétique.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai en retard en cours de littérature, n'ayant plus de chauffeur car ma voiture était réparée, je pouvais reprendre mes mauvaises habitudes.

« Kiara_, fit mademoiselle Carter_, moi qui croyait que tu avais finalement pris tes études au sérieux.

« J'ai essayé mais c'était ennuyant.

« Va donc t'asseoir. _Souffla-t-elle._

Je m'installai à côté d'Edward et sorti mes affaires.

« Bien, comme j'ai du temps ce midi pour quelques corrections, ceux que j'ai en philosophie cet après-midi, donnez-moi vos dissertations.

Je sortis la copie double de mon classeur.

« Tu as fait une dissert ! _S'exclama Edward._

« Sans commentaire. _Lui répondis-je sévèrement en essayant de ne pas penser à celle-ci. _

La prof prit les copies de quelques élèves ainsi que la mienne et continua le cours de littérature, évidemment, le cours portait sur la littérature française.

Les deux heures de cours finis, je rejoignis Alice dans la salle de cours, après la pause.

« Dis Alice, y a-t-il un moyen quelconque de cacher mes pensées à la petite fouine décoiffée ?_ Lui demandai-je._

« Moi, quand je veux cacher mes pensées, je chante l'hymne national dans toutes les langues.

« Ouais, je me rappelle que du début, je connais à peine l'espagnol et je te parles même pas du français...

À l'heure du repas, Alice et moi nous installions à notre table, Edward vint s'installer face à moi quelques minutes plus tard.

« Que veux-tu me cacher ?

_Onze – cent-vingt et un – mille... trois cent trente... et un - … quatorze... mille..._

« six-cent quarante et un ! Que me caches-tu ? _Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils le regard noir. _

Ok, Il était plus doué que moi en multiplication de onze..._ Ah ! je sais, une petite chanson de shy'm devrait lui plaire. _Pensai-je.

_Hey hey qu'est c'qu'il y a ? Vas-y crie un peu, Mais dis-moi, mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux ? Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord ? Cries de tout ton corps ? Je sais, je te rends fou mais ça te va plutôt bien, hein hein Mais dis-moi toi, si grand, si fort, cet homme que personne n'atteint Ce cœur de pierre, ces bras de fer qui me soulèvent d'une main. _

Il pouffa.

« Je le découvrirai bien assez tôt. _Fit-il._

« Le plus tard sera le mieux mais oui, tu finiras par le savoir. _Raillai-je. _

Il eu un regard interrogateur, je passais en boucle la chanson dans ma tête, Alice s'amusa de la situation, elle avait dû voir ma décision de lui chanter cette chanson.

Je savais qu'il allait scanné toutes les pensées des personnes que je croiserais au cas où l'une d'entre elles serait au courant. Il fallait aussi que je fasses attention à mes pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au courant. Je pensai à une boite rouge pour éviter de penser à autre chose qui compromettrais mes plans.

Peut-être savait-il déjà, la personne en question pouvait très bien y avoir pensé depuis.

J'entrai dans la salle où j'avais deux heures de philosophie, mademoiselle Carter était déjà à son bureau et au vu de son regard dépité en me voyant, elle avait corrigé ma copie et nul doute que le petit fouineur était au courant maintenant.

« Ceux que je n'ai pas eu ce matin, veuillez me rendre vos dissertations.

Elle passa entre les tables pour récupérer les copies. Quelqu'un frappa alors qu'elle prenait celle du dernier élève. Monsieur Raven, le proviseur, entra.

« Bonjour, _Fit celui à l'égard de toute la classe._

« Bonjour, _lui répondirent les élèves._

« Mademoiselle Carter, vous m'avez demandé de passer ?

La prof eut un bref regard vers moi, ce qui m'indiquait que la raison pour laquelle le proviseur était là, c'était moi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un prof ne s'était pas plaint à mon propos. Ils avaient tous arrêtés au milieu du second trimestre l'an dernier...

« Le mieux, c'est que vous écoutiez par vous-même ce que Kiara a écrit dans sa dissertation.

Je retins un rire, si le fouineur n'était toujours pas au courant, là, il allait l'être.

« Kiara, _fit Carter_, viens donc nous lire ton travail.

Je me levai et pris la copie que me tendait mademoiselle Carter tandis que le proviseur, s'adossa contre le mur au fond de la classe.

Je me raclai la gorge et commençai :

« _''Liberté, égalité, fraternité'' ces trois mots veulent-ils encore dire quelque-chose ?_

_Prenons d'abord la liberté, sommes-nous vraiment libre de nos pensées ? Imaginons qu'un jour, certains puissent lire à l'intérieur de notre cerveau, il faudrait sans cesse brider nos pensées, cacher nos idées pour ne pas qu'on puisse nous voler, par exemple, nos futures inventions._

_Maintenant, prenons l'égalité, il ne serait pas égal que certains puissent lire nos pensées alors que nous, nous ne pourrions lire les leurs. Je préconise donc d'éliminer toute personne susceptible de lire nos pensées un jour, surtout s'il compte lire les miennes._

_On poursuit par la fraternité, quelqu'un qui lit ou lira nos pensées ne peut être notre frère, je ne vois donc aucune raison de lui laisser la vie sauve._

_C'est bien sûr qu'une faible approche de la question mais de loin, la plus importante._

J'entendais des chuchotements venant de certains élèves « trop fort ! » « excellent ! »

la prof et le proviseur, eux, étaient loin d'être amusés.

« Kiara, dans mon bureau._ Fit le proviseur, décroisant ses bras._

Je savais que j'allais avoir des ennuis, quelques heures de colle ou peut-être une exclusion de quelques jours, mais je ne regrettais rien, ça avait tout de même été amusant. Généralement, je ne faisais jamais les devoirs-maison, je rattrapais ma moyenne sur les examens de fin de trimestre, les seuls contrôles pour lesquels je révisais un tant soit peu.

Arrivée au secrétariat, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et je le suivis.

« Assied-toi. _M'ordonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil_. Kiara, tes retards à répétition, ton insolence et la pseudo-dissertation que tu as faite, ça ne peux plus durer. Je sais qu'il est inutile de te coller ou de t'exclure quelques jours, on a déjà fait ça les deux premières années et il n'y a pas eu de résultats concrets. Depuis le second trimestre de l'an dernier, on s'est dit, avec tes professeurs, que si on cessait de corriger ton comportement, tu finirais par te lasser. Seulement, tu continues, donc je me vois dans l'obligation de t'exclure du lycée pour une durée indéterminée. J'appellerai ton père pour lui donner les coordonnées d'un centre spécialisé pour les adolescents qui présentent des problèmes de comportement comme toi. À toi de voir combien de temps tu voudras y rester.

Je m'attendais à avoir de sérieux ennuis et à me faire engueulée mais pas de devoir carrément changer de lycée. Charlie va sauter au plafond quand il saura... et pas de joie.

« Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

J'allai chercher mes affaires restées dans la salle de cours et rentrai chez moi aussitôt. Charlie allait me tuer dès qu'il serait rentré.

Je grimpai sur le toit et attendais que l'heure tourne.

Après quelques heures, Edward sauta sur le toit d'un arbre qui était un peu plus loin.

« J'ai bien aimé ta dissert moi mais je réclame quand même le droit de vivre.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir à ça.

« Tu vas dire quoi à Charlie ?

« Rien, il va m'engueuler, ça c'est sûr et puis il va m'inscrire au centre avec pleins d'autres délinquants comme moi.

« Tu n'es pas une délinquante... le lycée sera plus si marrant maintenant.

« Pauvre petit...

« Je vais m'ennuyer... _se lamenta-t-il._

« Lauren et Jessica se feront un plaisir de te distraire._ Pouffai-je._

« Je n'en doute pas... à moins que je me fasses viré du lycée aussi. _Songea-t-il_. Si t'as mis deux ans et demi à te faire viré, va falloir que je mette la barre très haut...

« Arrête, t'es trop le parfait petit élève studieux... jamais ils vont te virer ! Ils vont plutôt prendre ça pour une crise d'adolescence tardive.

Il rigola.

« Charlie arrive... il est furieux._ Me prévint-il. _

« Sauve-toi.

Edward disparut dans les arbres, je descendis par l'échelle et allai à la rencontre d'une énorme dispute.

J'étais arrivée en bas de l'escalier mais Charlie n'était toujours pas là, ce qui me laissait supposer qu'il avait pris du temps pour réfléchir dans sa voiture. Je m'assis sur une des marches de l'escalier et attendis.

Il lui a fallu quelques minutes avant de franchir la porte d'entrée, je me relevai.

« Kiara, viens dans la cuisine. _M'ordonna-t-il. _

Je m'installai sur une chaise, face à lui, il sortit un dépliant de sa poche arrière.

« Tu iras au centre Hammer à Seattle dès lundi. _Me dit-il, sur un ton dur mais calme en me faisant glisser le dépliant sur la table. _Le proviseur a fait toutes les démarches pour t'y inscrire après avoir eu mon consentement. Tu y passeras le temps qu'il faudra.

Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder le dépliant, ça allait être un vrai cauchemar là-bas. Là encore, je pensais avoir droit à une dispute mais mon père semble avoir baissé les bras.

« J'espère que ça t'ouvrira les yeux... _finit-il par me dire avant de quitter la pièce._

-_Fin du Tome 1_-


	17. Tome 2

_[Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

**Tome 2 –**_ Apprentissage_

_[…]_

__Je n'arrêtais pas de le menacer dans ma tête en lui expliquant comment je me débrouillerais pour le faire souffrir atrocement_.  
><em>

_[...]_

**Chapitre 1**

C'était en silence que nous avions parcouru les quatre heures de route qui séparaient Forks de Seattle.

Nous avions rendez-vous à 10h30 ce lundi matin avec le directeur du centre Hammer. Il devait me présenter le centre, le fonctionnement, les règles... tous les trucs que j'oublierai de toute façon.

Charlie se gara dans un parking extérieur au centre, je sortis de la voiture et repérai les lieux pendant que mon père sortait mes sacs du coffre.

Le centre se composait de trois grands établissements autour d'une cours, tout le complexe était entouré d'un haut grillage qui pourrait faire croire que ce centre était une prison. Charlie me tendis mon sac et pris mes valises, nous nous dirigions vers le portail, situé au milieu et qui donnait sur la cours. Elle semblait s'ouvrir à l'aide d'une carte magnétique au vu du dispositif qui était sous l'interphone. _Une prison, quoi._..

Charlie appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Bonjour, c'est à quel sujet ? _Fit une voix féminine dans l'appareil._

« Bonjour, on a rendez-vous avec le directeur à 10h30.

« Monsieur Swan ?

« C'est ça. _Répondit-il._

« Entrez, c'est la première porte du bâtiment de gauche.

Un son se déclencha venant de la porte qui nous signala qu'elle était ouverte. Je poussai la porte et Charlie me suivit. Je me dirigeai à gauche vers la première porte où il y avait une plaque où était inscrit ''secrétariat''.

Charlie frappa contre la dite porte, on entendit « entrez ! » de l'autre côté. Nous entrâmes dans la petite pièce, il y avait un bureau placé de travers dans le coin droit, il y avait deux tableaux identiques autour d'une porte en face de nous.

« Bonjour monsieur Swan, Mademoiselle Swan._ Fit la secrétaire_.

« Parker. _Rectifiai-je froidement._

La secrétaire me fit un sourire forcé mais ne releva pas. La porte, au fond de la salle s'ouvrit sur un homme, la quarantaine ou plus.

« Bonjour Monsieur Swan, Mademoiselle Parker. _Nous salua l'homme_. Vous pouvez déposer les valises ici, on s'en occupera plus tard.

Charlie déposa les valises contre un mur et nous suivions le directeur dans son bureau. Celui-ci s'installa derrière son bureau, Charlie et moi sur les chaises qu'il y avait devant celui-ci.

« Donc, monsieur Swan, voici les documents qui expliquent plus clairement ce que nous faisons et comment nous nous y prenons, il y a aussi les règles de l'établissement et l'emploi du temps de votre fille. _Expliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi._ Mademoiselle Parker, savez-vous ce qu'est exactement cet endroit ?

« Une prison. _Fis-je simplement_.

« Non, _me dit-il sans se démonter_, c'est un centre spécialisé qui s'occupe de recadrer certains adolescents qui ont des problèmes de comportement. Il y a des règles et un système de points. Je vous expliquerai tout ça en détail plus tard. Si le nombre de vos points est suffisant en fin de semaine alors vous serez autorisée à rentrer chez vous pour le week-end.

« Ok, sinon, je dois rester ici tout le week-end ?

« C'est ça.

« C'est bien ce que j'disais, une prison. _Lançai-je._

« Monsieur Swan, vous avez des questions ?

« Non, pas pour l'instant. _Répondit mon père._

« Bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps alors, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler si une question vous venait.

Charlie serra la main du directeur et s'en alla.

« Voici votre emploi du temps et ça ce sont les règles de l'établissement. _Me dit-il en me tendant les documents_.

Je les pris et regardai mon emploi du temps. Les hostilités commençaient à 9h par deux heures de sport tous les matins, Ils voulaient nous tuer par épuisement ! Il y avait deux heures de psy dans toute la semaine, une heure de cours de 11h à 12h du mardi au vendredi. Le vendredi, de 14h30 à 15h30 il était marqué ''bilan de la semaine''.

« Vous avez quatre heures de cours des matières principales, entendez par là les matières qui seront évaluées lors du diplôme de fin d'année, réparties sur quatre jour. Il y a des ateliers, non obligatoires de deux heures mis en place sur trois après-midi, ce seront des ateliers cuisine, bricolage, arts etc...

« Super. _Ironisai-je._

« Pour ce qui est des règles, vous les lirez plus tard mais je vais vous dire les plus importantes : vous devez respectez les autres, les professeurs, les surveillants, vos camarades, tout le monde, ainsi que les horaires et aucun bruit n'est toléré après 22h à l'internat.

« J'ai perdu le fil après ''respectez''. _Soupirai-je narquoise_.

« Vous savez, Mademoiselle Parker, j'ai connu plus impertinent que vous, ils ont tous bien fini, vous ne ferez pas exception.

Le directeur m'expliqua son système merdique de points. On commençait chaque jour avec 10/20 et en fin de semaine, on avait une note sur cent. Si on a 60, on peut rentrer chez nous le week-end, si on obtient 80 points pendant deux semaines consécutives on quitte l'établissement sous réserve de l'avis du psychologue.

« Rasoir ! _Soupirai-je à la fin de son explication._

Le directeur me sourit, des cas désespérés, il avait dû en voir des tas. Peut-être savait-il ce qu'il faisait, peut-être que son système allait fonctionner sur moi ou peut-être qu'il était trop sûr de lui.

« Maintenant, je vais vous conduire vers votre classe.

Nous sortions du secrétariat pour prendre la porte qui était juste à côté, il y avait un escalier qui montait au premier étage mais nous ne le prenions pas, nous prenions le couloir, et nous arrêtions à la seconde porte.

Le directeur frappa à la porte et une voix masculine criait « entrez ! » à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour,_ fit le directeur en entrant_, je vous présente Kiara Parker qui nous vient de Forks. Qui souhaite la parrainée pour sa première semaine ?

C'était quoi cette histoire de parrainage ? Beaucoup levèrent la main, beaucoup de mecs en fait... enfin, quand je dis beaucoup, ils étaient trois mais c'était déjà trop.

« Bien, ce sera donc monsieur Pearce. _Déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. _Vous aurez un parrain durant la première semaine, si vous avez des questions, c'est à lui que vous devez les poser.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. _répondis-je._

« Logiquement, ce devait être une séance de groupe avec la psychologue mais elle est absente donc ça a été remplacé par un cours d'anglais. Allez donc vous asseoir à côté de Pearce. _Me somma-t-il en me montrant ma place. _

J'obéis sans rechigner. Douze tables de deux (dont une vide) étaient positionnées sur trois rangées – je le savais car j'avais compté pendant qu'il faisait les présentations. En allant à ma place, troisième rangée, troisième table, Pearce me regardait plein d'espoir. Ceux-là ne me connaissaient pas, j'allais devoir tout recommencer pour qu'ils me foutent la paix.

Je m'installai à ma place tandis que le directeur s'en allait. Pearce était à ma droite, bien trop proche à mon goût.

« Colin. _Se présenta-t-il._

« En français, une colline c'est, je crois, une sorte de montagne au bout arrondi... et si on prononce ton nom phonétiquement en français, tu serais un poisson.

Il fut déconcerté par ma réplique et n'essaya plus d'établir le contact. Monsieur Cormier, si j'en croyais mon emploi du temps qui indiquait qu'il était mon prof d'anglais, m'ignorait complètement aussi je n'eus pas de mal à ne pas suivre le cours.

J'observais les élèves présents dans la salle.

Deuxième rangée, sur la première ligne, il y avait une ''Angela'', c'est-à-dire une élève modèle qui absorbait tout ce que le prof disait. Sauf qu'ici, les ados n'étaient pas censés être des élèves modèles.

À la troisième table – donc à mon niveau – de la première rangée, il y avait une ''Lauren'' : commère se voulant au centre du monde – j'aurais pu également dire une ''Jessica'' mais Jessica est une ''Lauren''.

J'avais inspecté chaque élève des trois premières lignes de combat et rien ne m'avait frappé chez eux à part la ''Angéla'' et la ''Lauren''. Peut-être que poisson dodu était un ''Tyler'', dragueur et insignifiant.

Il ne restait que deux tables que je n'avais pas encore examinée – la table derrière moi était libre donc sans intérêt – voyant que le prof ne faisait toujours pas attention à moi, je me permis un regard vers la dernière table de la première rangée, rien d'intéressant chez eux.

Je me redressai vers le prof qui continuait de débiter son cours, je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il disait parce que je n'écoutais pas.

Je me tournai un peu plus pour voir les deux derniers élèves, celui le plus à droite fixait le vide, songeur, celui de gauche me fixait de ses yeux ténébreux, je ne détournais pas mon regard pour autant.

Il était châtain, les yeux marrons foncés, les traits de son visage le faisait – sûrement à raison – passer pour un mauvais garçon mais ce qui me marqua le plus c'est que j'avais une impression de déjà-vu, j'avais sûrement dû le croiser un jour. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle il me fixait, il essayait de savoir où il avait bien pu me voir... et moi je le fixais parce qu'il me fixait.

« Mademoiselle Parker, Monsieur Biers, _le prof nous interrompit impoliment dans notre duel de regards_, j'espère ne pas vous déranger dans votre échange muet en essayant de vous instruire avec mes cours...

« Non, ne vous en faites pas, _le rassurai-je en me retournant vers lui_, j'avais même pas remarqué que vous parliez.

Le prof nota quelque-chose sur une feuille et continua le cours, comme-ci de rien n'était.

Au self, je faisais la queue comme tout le monde, poisson dodu me rattrapa doublant quelques élèves qui se plaignirent.

« Hey, Parker. _Me héla-t-il juste avant d'arriver à mon niveau_. Désolé, j'ai oublié ton prénom.

« Sarah, _lui rappelai-je_, tu te sers de moi pour doubler ?

« Non, je voulais te parler.

« Ok, ben maintenant que c'est fait... tu peux retourner où tu étais.

« Euh...

je détournai le regard vers l'avant de la file et l'ignorait totalement. Il resta dans mon sillage mais ne prit plus la parole.

Mon plateau en main, je m'installai à une table vide, Bad-boy était assis à quelques tables devant moi et me fixait toujours. Soit il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'où il me connaissait soit je l'intéressais.

Je décidai donc de chercher où je l'avais croisé, comme ça je le lui dirais et ainsi il pourra passer à autre chose.

Tout le repas s'était passé de la même manière, il ignorait consciencieusement ses potes installés avec lui pour me dévisager, moi, je lui lançais des regards furtifs en n'omettant pas de froncer les sourcils en même temps.

L'après-midi, je passais mon temps à sécher l'activité du jour sur l'un des bancs qui entouraient la cours jusqu'au dîner puis après ça, la surveillante me montra ma chambre où mes valises avaient déjà été déposées.

Avec le comportement exemplaire que j'avais eu aujourd'hui, ma note journalière devait être dans les -15 sauf si l'entrevue avec le directeur ne comptait pas, je ne devais pas avoir plus que 0.

Une blonde aux cheveux bouclés arriva dans la chambre.

« Salut, je suis Sophia, et toi ? _Me demanda-t-elle trop joyeusement._

« Natacha.

« Ça te dérange pas de prendre le lit du haut, Natacha ?

Je sentais que cette fille allait me casser les pieds alors je sortis mon arme de secours ! Mon lecteur mp3. Je m'installai sur le lit – du haut – et écoutais la musique en attendant de m'endormir.

Le lendemain, j'avais pris mon petit-déjeuner au self comme les autres élèves et me préparais psychologiquement aux deux heures de sport.

Je n'étais pas nulle en sport mais généralement, on nous obligeait à jouer en équipe et ça, c'était inconcevable pour moi. Je pouvais toujours proposer au prof ma vision des équipes : les autres contre moi. Évidemment, je perdrais tout le temps, mais ne faire équipe qu'avec moi-même, c'était quand même une petite victoire.

Neuf heures arriva et je découvris le sport que nous allions faire : du badminton. J'avais espoir qu'on ferait des matchs un contre un mais non, nous devions être par équipe de deux.

« Sarah ? _Héla poisson dodu._

Je mis un temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi.

« Oui ?

« On se met ensemble ?

« Ai-je le choix ?_ Soupirai-je._

Poisson dodu se dirigeais vers le prof déjà envahi par d'autres élèves qui lui donnaient le nom de leur coéquipier.

« Colin, avec qui tu es ?

« Sarah, monsieur.

Le prof fronça les sourcils en cherchant sur la liste des élèves, je jubilais.

« Il n'y a pas de Sarah, Colin.

« Mais si, la nouvelle ! _Insista-t-il._

Je pouffais dans mon coin.

« Tu veux dire Kiara ?

« Euh, _balbutia-t-il_, oui.

Le prof nota notre équipe sur son tableau.

« Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Sarah hier. _Fit-il perplexe._

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'appeler Sarah ? _M'offusquai-je._

_« _Euh... _hésita-t-il avant de laisser tomber._

Maintenant, soit il me croyait folle soit il voyait que je me foutais royalement de sa tête.

Nous étions arrivés troisième ou quatrième dans le score final, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention.

En cours d'histoire, je m'étais remise à chercher où j'avais bien pu voir Bad boy, fixant ma trousse et ignorant totalement le récit de monsieur Mark, j'avais l'impression que mes oreilles pouvaient fumer à force de réfléchir. Ça m'aurait aidée d'avoir une vision ou une perception – peu importait le nom – mais rien ne venait.

« Riley,_ je me tournai vers l'élève que le prof avait interpellé : Bad boy_. je comprends bien que la nouvelle soit plus intéressante que le cours mais je te prierais d'au moins essayer de faire semblant de suivre.

« Mais oui ! _M'écriai-je._

Le prof, qui notait un truc sur une feuille, sursauta comme les trois-quarts des élèves en me fusillant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _Gronda le prof._

« Je viens juste de comprendre un truc de l'histoire, faites pas attention... _fis-je en balayant l'air de la main._

Le prof re-nota quelque-chose sur sa feuille.

Riley bad-boy Biers, il était à Forks l'an dernier, je suivais le cours de sport avec lui, du moins quand j'y étais. Il trichait toujours en fonçant dans les joueurs adverses dans les sports qui nécessitaient un ballon. Sauf en volley, le filet l'en empêchait.

J'attendais le cours de maths du lendemain pour prendre contact.

Je pris une feuille A4 à grands carreaux, déchira un bout et écrivis :

_Alors, bad boy Biers, tu bouscules toujours les autres à la vue d'un ballon ? _

Je pliai le papier et le lançai discrètement, il atterrit au milieu de son bureau. Il écrivit au dos et me le relança.

**Ça m'arrive de temps à autres, comment tu sais ça ?**

Je pris un autre bout de feuille.

_Lycée de Forks, l'an dernier, on avait sport ensemble._

**Je ne me souviens pas de toi. **

Là je fus perplexe, s'il me fixait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il me reconnaissait et encore moins pour savoir où il m'avait connu ni pourquoi. Même si, franchement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour vouloir me connaître, sauf une peut-être, pour l'agaçant Cullen.

_Plutôt logique, je passais mon temps à sécher._

**C'est très vilain, ça.**

_Dévisager les gens aussi !_

**Je m'excuserais bien mais mentir, c'est pas bien.**

_Tu ne serais pas là si tu ne faisais que des choses bien._

**Comme tu l'as dit dans ton premier mot, je suis un mauvais garçon.**

_Tu ne m'as vraiment pas reconnue ? _

**J'aurais dû ?**

_Oublie ça.  
>Est-ce que tu fantasmes sur moi ?<em>

**Ce serait embêtant ?**

_Non... mais si c'est le cas, faudrait soit passer à autre chose soit te faire plus discret genre : en arrêtant de me fixer._

**Tu me fais rire. **

_Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !_

**Expliques ?**

_T'es déjà le deuxième crétin à me trouver amusante, ça en devient inquiétant._

**Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te trouve amusante.  
>Traite-moi encore de crétin et je te fais bouffer tes cheveux.<strong>

_Je n'aime pas qu'on me trouve tout court !  
>Crétin !<em>

**Asociale ?  
>Je t'aurais prévenue<strong>

_Totalement !  
>Crèves en enfer pourriture.<em>

**Tu n'as donc aucun ami ?  
>Tu prends des risques, arrêtes avant de le regretter.<strong>

_Si, j'en ai deux depuis peu, à mon grand désespoir.  
>Au moins, tu ne seras pas le troisième !<em>

**Si on ne peut être ami, on pourrait être des petit-amis ? Après tout, il y a ''petit'' dans ''petit-ami'' c'est donc moins important qu'un ami.**

_Taré !_

**De toute façon, Colin a déjà le béguin pour toi, je ne voudrais pas lui faire concurrence.**

_Arrête, tu me déprimes... j'aime pas les poissons._

**?**

_Tu peux pas comprendre !_

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit au moment où le papier atteignit son bureau.

Installée à une table devant mon plateau-repas, je vis Bad boy se diriger vers moi. _Il ne va pas faire ça_ _?_ Pensai-je. Il posa son plateau devant le mien et s'installa sur la chaise. _Putain, si, il le fait !_

_« _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu m'adores. _Me provoqua-t-il_.

« On se demande bien qui adore l'autre. _Fis-je narquoise._

Mon téléphone vibra, je venais de recevoir un sms d'un numéro inconnu de mon répertoire.

_Tu t'amuses bien ? - E_

Qui pouvait bien être ce E... mais bien sûr, E comme Exaspérant, Énervant et Éternel agaçant. Le seul qui pouvait me demander si je m'amusais dans un centre pour délinquants !

_Eric ! comment ça me fait trop plaisir que tu me contactes, je n'arrêtes pas de penser à toi ! – xx K_

_Bien tenté ! Quand sors-tu de cet endroit ? - E_

_Quand j'aurais un meilleur comportement... - K_

_Pas demain la veille donc... nous allons t'aider à sortir de là. - E_

_comment tu comptes faire ça toi ? En exaspérant le directeur ? - K_

_Jasper est plutôt doué avec les ordis, tu sors la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien. - E_

_Si Jasper ou toi, vous me créez plus de problèmes, je te tords le cou. - K_

_C'est noté ! - E_

_Au fait, comment t'as eu mon numéro ? - K_

_T'ai-je déjà dit que Jasper était doué avec les ordis ? - E_

Aussi énervant qu'il pouvait l'être, je trouvais bien d'avoir un ami qui puisse me sortir de prison.

« L'un des tes deux amis, je suppose ? _S'enquit bad boy._

« J'avais oublié que tu étais là. _Lui lançai-je sans répondre à sa question._

Il me sourit et on passa le reste du repas sans rien dire. Je sentais qu'il allait passer son temps à m'énerver, lui aussi.

Après le repas, je devais aller voir la psy, Madame Silver. Je pensais pouvoir y échapper grâce à Bertier mais il avait fallut que j'atterrisse ici à cause d'une stupide rédaction et d'autres trucs qui n'avaient pas tant d'importances.

« Bonjour, Kiara. _Me salua-t-elle quand j'entrai dans la pièce._

Elle avait pris une salle de cours comme bureau, elle était installée derrière le bureau du prof et une chaise m'attendait devant.

« Salut.

Elle plissa le front mais ne dit rien.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu es là ?

« J'ai écris une super rédaction et le directeur m'a renvoyée et il a dit à mon père de m'envoyer dans votre prison.

« Bien, ce n'est pas une prison, Kiara, nous sommes là pour t'aider.

« Vous m'aideriez en me laissant sortir de cet enfer.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous pouvons t'aider au mieux.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas, c'est pas en m'enfermant ici à me poser des questions à la con que vous allez m'aider !

« Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Si tu continues sur ce chemin, tu vas rester ici pour longtemps.

Je me levai et sortis de la salle.

« Au revoir, Kiara. _Dit-elle alors que je passai la porte._

Je ne répondis pas.

Mon téléphone sonna quelques minutes après, c'était Bella.

« Salut ma sœur préférée. _Lui lançai-je._

« Je suis la seule ! _Pouffa-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil._

« Même si j'en avais des millions, tu serais ma préférée.

« C'est ce que tu dis. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

« J'aime pas quand on me dit ça.

« Désolée... la mauvaise, c'est que tu vas avoir moins de place maintenant... la bonne c'est que je viens vivre avec toi et Charlie, j'arrive la semaine prochaine, jeudi.

J'étais un peu ébahie par la nouvelle mais je repris vite mes esprits.

« Sérieux ? Mais c'est, génial !

« J'savais que tu aimerais ça. J'en ai marre de bouger tout le temps et puis tu me manques...

« Je pourrais t'embêter plus souvent ! Seulement, je ne pourrais pas être là quand tu arriveras, Charlie t'expliqueras mais si tout va bien, je serais là pour samedi.

« Tu seras pas là pour ma première journée de cours ?

« Tu vas en cours dès vendredi ?

« Oui, je sais, tu me prends pour une folle.

« Tu es une extraterrestre. _Me moquai-je._ Je pourrais pas être là mais tu vas t'en sortir !

« J'vais m'étaler de tout mon long en plein milieu de la cafétéria.

« Fais-toi un sandwich et mange-le dehors, y aura personne pour te voir tomber.

« Kiara...

« Ok, ok, j'arrête.

« Je te dis à samedi alors ?

« A samedi !

Je raccrochai le sourire aux lèvres.


	18. T'as rencontré les Cullen?

**Chapitre 2**

La semaine, qui j'espérais, serait la dernière, passait lentement, trop lentement. J'avais réussi à échapper à quelques heures de sport, par contre, je n'avais pas pu louper les séances de psy mais je n'avais parlé de rien. Bad boy essayait tant bien que mal de me faire peur avec ses stupides menaces et je me moquais de lui en retour. Poisson dodu avait tenté sa chance pour sortir avec moi, il s'était ramassé et ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis. J'avais pas moins de six prénoms différents.

Vendredi, en philo, j'étais concentrée sur ma feuille blanche quand le directeur me sortit de mes pensées.

« Kiara, venez dans mon bureau.

Je me levai et le suivis me demandant si Jasper avait trouvé un moyen de me faire évader de là.

Une fois dans son bureau, il s'installa derrière et je me mis devant lui sur l'une des chaises.

« Votre père m'a appelé, il m'a expliqué ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Vous auriez dû en parler, c'est horrible, ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis désolé.

Je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi il voulait parler mais je pris un air triste sans répondre.

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, votre père va venir vous chercher tout à l'heure. Vous préférez l'attendre ici ou à l'extérieur de l'enceinte ?

« Je préfère dehors, j'ai besoin d'air.

« Ok, allez chercher vos affaires, le surveillant va vous ouvrir le portail.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Je ne savais pas ce que Jasper avait inventé mais je préférais ne pas le savoir.

Je partis chercher mon sac dans la classe et fis mes valises dans ma chambre, le surveillant m'ouvrit le portail comme prévu.

J'attendis près du parking extérieur avant d'apercevoir la voiture de Charlie.

« Le directeur m'a dit que tu pouvais rentrer, que tu avais eu un comportement exemplaire. _M'indiqua-t-il alors que je fermai la portière._

Il disait ça comme s'il n'y croyait pas, je ne répondis pas. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le directeur au téléphone et le directeur n'avait pas eu mon père non plus.

« Kiara...

Il abandonna en ne me voyant pas réagir. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, j'avais été deux semaines dans cet enfer. Avant les sms d'Edward, je pensais y rester à vie.

« Bella est bien arrivée ? _Demandai-je au bout d'un moment._

« Oui, un peu fatiguée par le voyage mais elle a absolument voulu aller en cours aujourd'hui.

Arrivée à la maison, j'avais à peine passé la porte d'entrée que Bella me sautait au cou.

« Kiara ! Enfin t'es là.

« Bella, lâche-moi. _L'implorai-je._

« Viens, on va faire un tour, je veux que tu me racontes ton séjour dans ce centre. _Me dit-elle._

Je la suivis, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'autres choix.

« Alors ? _Me demanda-t-elle._

« C'était horrible, il y avait un poisson dodu qui me draguait et Bad boy me fixait sans arrêt, en fait, il était dans mon cours de sport l'an dernier... on a sympathisé, enfin, en quelques sortes.

« En quelques sortes ? _S'enquit-elle._

« Il me menaçait et moi, je me moquais de lui...

« Il t'as menacée ?

« Ouais. _Fis-je en haussant les épaules._ C'était une sorte de jeu débile.

« Heureusement que tu as pu sortir de là. _Me dit-elle._

On aurait dit qu'elle prenait les menaces de bad boy au sérieux mais je ne voulais pas débattre alors je changeai de sujet.

« Et toi, ta première journée de cours ?

« Je ne suis pas tombée ! _S'exclama-t-elle fièrement._

« Et, t'as rencontré les Cullen ?

« Seulement... mhh... Edward, dans mon cours de bio. Je crois qu'il est malade.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _M'intéressai-je._

« Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était pâle ? Franchement, je crois que c'est grave, il va peut-être mourir... c'est peut-être une leucémie ou quelque-chose comme ça.

« Non je ne crois pas, Bella.

« Quand je suis arrivée en bio, je l'ai vu se crisper d'un coup et il avait la main devant sa bouche et son nez... je crois qu'il allait vomir, peut-être à cause de la chimio, d'ailleurs, il est vite parti à la fin du cours, il a dû aller direct aux toilettes.

Je retins un rire que Bella remarqua.

« Kiara, c'est pas drôle...

« As-tu vu le reste de sa famille ?

« Non, pourquoi ?

« Tu verras lundi.

Bella s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un qu'elle avait croisé une fois dans un cours... c'était elle tout craché ça.

Après notre petite excursion, Bella prépara le dîner – avec des aliments tous frais. Je montai sur le toit, je m'attendais à voir un agaçant visiteur arriver.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, Edward s'accroupit devant moi.

« J'avais presque oublié ton visage si angélique. _Me nargua-t-il._

« Moi, je n'ai pas oublié ton côté énervant. _Le contrai-je._

Il sourit.

« Je t'ai manqué ? _S'enquit-il._

« Pas du tout, je t'ai vite trouvé un remplaçant.

Il sourit, sans doute parce que j'avais pensé à Bad boy.

« Je suis vexé.

« Vexé ou jaloux ? _Me moquai-je._

Il pouffa.

« Alors, ça fait quoi de savoir qu'on te croît mourant ? _M'enquis-je._

Son sourire se fana, il fronça les sourcils, interrogatif.

« On me croît mourant ?

« Tu ne le sais pas ? Étonnant ! Bella croit que tu as une leucémie ou un cancer et que tu vas bientôt mourir. Elle n'a pas pu voir que c'était de famille... ce teint cadavérique.

Il ne répondit pas, songeur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as eu ? _Lui demandai-je sachant bien qu'il saurait de quoi je parle._

« Soif...

je le regardai perplexe.

« Soif comme dans... soif ?

« Soif... comme dans boire le sang de Bella. _Dit-il gravement._

Je frissonnai

« Mais... tu bois du sang...

« Animal. _Me coupa-t-il._ mais le sang de Bella, son odeur... ça ne m'était jamais arrivé... Carlisle m'a expliqué que parfois il y avait un humain pour qui le sang était plus attirant pour l'un d'entre nous, mais c'est assez rare.

Il était tendu en me racontant tout ça, il avait parlé doucement, sans doute pour ne pas me faire peur. Je voyais bien que la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de tuer Bella ou peut-être que je l'espérais.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas fait attention à ses pensées ? Tu sais, quand elle te croyait mourant.

Il se détendit légèrement.

« Je n'entends pas ses pensées.

J'écarquillai les yeux à cette nouvelle. _Il n'entend pas ses pensées ? Maudite chanceuse ! Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Bordel, la vie n'est pas juste. _Pensai-je._  
><em>

« Rien ? Rien du tout ? _M'enquis-je._

« Non, rien.

« Bon sang, elle a du bol ! _Pestai-je._

Il rit à ma réaction.

« Au fait, je te remercie pour m'avoir sortie d'affaire.

« C'est Jasper qu'il faut remercier.

« Ben tu le remercieras de ma part.

« Il est parti chasser et je n'en aurais pas l'occasion...

« Il ne reviendra pas ? _Le coupai-je._

« Si mais tu devras le remercier toi-même, je pars.

_Hein ? Il part ? Mais où ?_

« En Alaska,_ répondit-il à mes pensées_, il y a un clan comme nous là-bas, je vais les rejoindre.

_Pourquoi ? _Lui demandai-je en pensée, étant incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, trop surprise.

« Si je reste, je la tuerai.

Il avait prononcé ces mots durement, pour bien que je comprenne l'ampleur du problème.

« Tu reviendras ?

« Non.

Était-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Assurément non ! Malgré son côté agaçant et son autre côté tout aussi énervant, je m'étais habituée.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu finirais par devenir folle de moi. _Se moqua-t-il._

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Rêves pas... mais c'est vrai que tu vas me manquer... mais pas trop, faut pas déconner non plus !

Il rit à nouveau.

« Vas-tu survivre sans quelqu'un pour te tenir tête ?

« Je vais m'en sortir, t'en fais pas. _Lui lançai-je._ J'ai bien tenu deux semaines sans toi.

« Mais il y avait ce gars, donc ça ne compte pas.

« Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. _Reprit-il._

« Déjà ?

« Ta sœur est juste en bas, ça me brûle la gorge, et je suis obligé de prendre de l'air pour parler.

« Bon, bah... casses-toi.

Il me fit un sourire de toutes ses dents, s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front.

« Prends soin de toi. _Me dit-il avant de disparaître et surtout avant que je ne lui arrache les yeux pour avoir oser poser ses lèvres sur moi._

Je descendis du toit et retrouvai Bella dans sa chambre qui était juste à côté de la mienne. J'avais du mal à me rendre compte que j'étais définitivement débarrassée de l'agaçant Cullen, au moins, j'allais récupérer ma vie privée.

« Tu étais où ? _Me demanda-t-elle._ Sur le toit ?

« Ouais, comme d'hab'. Quoi de prévu pour demain ?

« Je voulais aller à la réserve, je n'ai rien dit à Jacob pour lui faire la surprise.

« Il va être content, tu peux prendre ma voiture. _lui proposai-je._ Je crois qu'il est secrètement amoureux de toi.

« J'avais cru comprendre mais je ne sais pas, il est plus jeune que moi et puis... c'est Jacob.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Il faut que tu me présentes Alice et comment tu dis... l'agaçant Cullen ?

« Je te présenterai Alice dès que je pourrai, l'agaçant Cullen, c'est Edward.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un temps, avant de répondre.

« Peut-être qu'il est agaçant parce qu'il est malade ?

« Il est malade dans sa tête, oui ! Il va très bien.

En dehors du fait qu'il avait une furieuse envie d'avaler le sang de ma sœur.

« Peut-être qu'il n'a rien voulu te dire, t'es pas du genre réconfortante après tout...

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour m'affaler sur le canapé.


	19. Il ne reviendra pas

**Chapitre 3**

« Mon dieu, Kiara, c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais !

Bella tournait encore et encore dans ma chambre comme une furie, moi j'essayais tant bien que mal de la rassurer.

« Calme-toi Bella ! Il n'est pas mort.

« Tu ne sais pas. Il n'était pas là aujourd'hui et il était si pâle vendredi. J'ai appelé l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles, l'infirmière m'a passé son père, le docteur Cullen, il m'a dit qu'il était parti. Parti ça veut dire mort.

« Mais non, Bella. Parti ça veut dire parti.

« Je te dis qu'il est mort.

« Je te dis qu'il est juste parti ! Tu vas appelé l'hôpital à chaque fois qu'un élève sera absent ? _Lui demandai-je._

« S'il est aussi pâle avant de s'absenter, oui !

« Bella, Edward va bien, il est parti, pas mort, il est en Alaska !

Elle me regarda perplexe.

« En Alaska ? Mais comment tu sais ça ? Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt.

« Désolée, je ne savais pas si je pouvais le dire, mais oui, il est chez des amis.

« Pourquoi ? Il y a les cours et tout...

« Pour vivre avec eux, je suppose. Il doit avoir pris un truc d'études à distance ou une connerie du genre... _dis-je en haussant les épaules._

« Je suis soulagée quand même... mais pour son traitement...

« Il n'a pas de traitement, Bella, il va bien... tu n'as pas vu le reste de sa famille ?

« Si. _Admit-elle._ Eux aussi doivent être malade.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, cette fille me tuera.

« Et puis... quand est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ?

« Quoi ?

« Qu'il partait en Alaska...

« Vendredi soir.

« Tu l'as vu vendredi soir ?

« Puisque je te le dis.

« Quand exactement ? _Fit-elle suspicieuse croyant sans doute que je mentais._

« Quand j'étais sur le toit. _Soupirai-je._

« Il... était sur le toit aussi ?

Je haussai les épaules pour seule réponse.

« Vous êtes fous... tous les deux. _Dit-elle roulant des yeux._

Je rigolai.

« Il va y rester longtemps ?

« Il ne reviendra pas.

Le lendemain, Bella était en cours et moi devant la télé. Je n'avais pas encore été ré-admise au lycée, mon père ne s'en était pas encore chargé mais je sentais que ce serait proche.

Je profitais de mes vacances entre le canapé, le toit et les arbres.

Charlie rentra en même temps que Bella.

« Kiara. _M'interpella-t-il tandis que j'étais devant la télé._

« Oui ?

« Tu retournes au lycée demain. _M'informa-t-il._

_Mes vacances n'auront pas duré longtemps..._

« Je suis vraiment obligée ? _Dis-je alors que Bella s'installait sur la table du salon pour ses devoirs._

Charlie me fit son regard noir.

« Je sais, je sais... t'inquiètes pas, j'irais.

Charlie alla dehors s'occuper de quelques trucs et Bella se retourna vers moi.

« Enfin ! Tu vas aller en cours avec moi ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

« Tu as Angéla, quand même.

« Oui, mais Angéla n'est pas toi. _M'assura-t-elle._

« C'est vrai, je crois que ne pas être moi est son plus gros défaut. _Dis-je fièrement._

Bella rigola.

« Bon, faut que je fasses mes devoirs. _Me prévint-elle finalement._

« Fais donc ça.

Le lendemain, Bella et moi allions au lycée ensemble, elle m'avait suppliée de la laisser conduire parce que la vitesse la rendait folle mais j'avais refusé.

Certains furent surpris de me revoir au lycée mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Alice m'avait littéralement sauté au cou. Cette fille n'était pas normale, même pour une vampire. Bella se tenait près de moi sans rien dire, sans doute étonnée de cette profusion d'amitié niaiseuse qu'Alice avait envers moi.

« Alice, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _Lui lançai-je._ J'ai une réputation d'asociale à tenir moi !

Elle m'ignora pour se présenter à Bella.

« Salut, je suis Alice.

« Bella. _Répondit timidement ma sœur._

« Oui, je sais. _Fit-elle amusée._ Tu te plais à Forks ?

Bella haussa les épaules. « Le ciel est gris, le sol est vert, c'est juste déprimant.

Je pouffai. Bella avait une horreur de ces deux couleurs à force de les voir quand elle venait.

« C'est bientôt Halloween ! _S'enjoua Alice._

Un instant, j'avais cru qu'elle se serait mise à sautiller partout.

« Et alors ? _Soufflai-je, agacée de ne pas savoir où elle voulait en venir._ T'as l'intention d'aller quémander des friandises à toutes les portes ?

« Non, je n'aime pas les bonbons, tu le sais. Mais il y a la soirée d'Halloween qu'organise le lycée.

« Bordel, j'avais oublié ça. _Ronchonnai-je._

« Il va falloir qu'on aille s'acheter nos déguisements.

« Non, Alice, je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Je n'y vais jamais.

« Moi non plus. _Intervint Bella._

« Tutututt ! Taisez-vous ! Vous irez, pas de ''non''. Nous irons acheter nos déguisements toutes les quatre, toi, toi, _elle désigna Bella puis moi du doigt,_ Rosalie et moi.

« De toute façon, je suis pauvre. _Lança Bella._

« Ça n'est pas un problème.

Bella allait protester mais Alice partit avant que sa bouche ne produise un son.

« Je comprends comment elle a réussi à devenir ton amie. _Me dit Bella._ Elle n'a pas dû te laisser le choix.

« Je crois qu'elle est tombée sur un genre de générateur électrique quand elle était petite, j'imagine qu'elle exploserait si on lui refusait quoi que ce soit.

« Tu as sans doute raison. _Pouffa-t-elle._

La journée passait tranquillement, j'avais réussi à parler à Jasper seul à seul pour le remercier de m'avoir sortie d'affaire. C'était plutôt bien d'être dans le même lycée que Bella, je pouvais me moquer d'elle quand elle trébuchait et elle s'énervait après moi en devenant toute rouge, on aurait dit du ketchup.

Quand nous rentrions à la maison, Charlie était déjà là.

« Salut les filles.

« Salut Charlie.

Bella et moi avions répondu en même temps, ce qui me fit penser à Charlie's angels, mais il nous manquait une sœur pour bien faire.

« Vous avez des devoirs ? _Nous demanda Charlie._

Encore une fois, nous répondîmes ensemble, Bella avait dit oui et moi j'avais dit non. Charlie me regarda suspicieux Je haussai les épaules avant de déposer mon sac dans ma chambre.

Quand je redescendis, Bella était installée sur la table du salon, ses livres devant elle.

« J'vais faire un tour dehors. _Lançai-je alors que j'étais au niveau de l'entrée._

« Pas question ! _Objecta Charlie de la cuisine._

Je soupirai et m'installai assise sur la table du salon près de Bella en essayant de ne pas écraser ses livres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _La questionnai-je._

« Mes devoirs. _Répondit-elle rapidement._

« Oui, mais quoi ?

« Ça ne t'intéresse pas tant que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu me connais bien. _Déclarai-je.  
><em>

« Est-ce que t'es en train de te servir de moi pour faire plier Charlie ?

« Je pense que ça va marcher. _Lui dis-je._

Elle souffla fort pour que Charlie entende de la cuisine. C'était agréable d'avoir une complice avec moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Fit Charlie en entrant dans le salon._ Kiara, laisses ta sœur travailler.

« Tu devrais la laisser sortir, je serais plus tranquille. _L'informa Bella._

« Bon... ok, tu peux y aller mais tu ne rentres pas tard.

« Cool. _Fis-je._

Lorsque Charlie retourna à la cuisine lire son journal, je m'adressai à Bella.

« Merci... que ferais-je sans toi ?

« Rien de bon, sans aucun doute.

Je pouvais compter sur Bella pour inciter mon père à me laisser faire à peu près tout ce que je voulais, il pouvait rien lui refuser vu tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour avoir de bonnes notes.

Elle ne me demandait jamais rien en retour parce qu'elle était comme ça mais quand je pouvais, je le lui rendais.

Je m'étais dirigée vers le seul endroit intéressant à Forks, la forêt. Je profitais de ma balade pour oublier que samedi prochain, j'allais devoir faire les magasins avec Bella, Alice et Rosalie. Ma sœur, c'était ok, Rosalie, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé alors c'était ok aussi. Ce que je redoutais, c'était le petit lutin qui tournait au nucléaire, j'étais persuadée qu'elle serait... incontrôlable.

Un bruissement me fit sortir de mes pensées. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de vent, je regardai autour de moi, je ne vis rien. Sans doute mon imagination, je continuai mon chemin mais plus loin, je vis une ombre se déplacer devant moi, très vite.

Je stoppai pour regarder à nouveau autour de moi.

« Y a quelqu'un ?

J'entendis un rire... mais pas un bon rire, non, un rire mauvais.

« Va te faire foutre ! _Grognai-je._

Je reculai doucement avant de me retourner pour rentrer chez moi mais l'ombre passa plusieurs fois devant moi dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

Dans ma tête, c'était clair, ça ne pouvait être qu'un vampire au vu de la vitesse et comme son rire mauvais retentissait plusieurs fois, il s'agissait d'un vampire non-végétarien.

Je courus dans le sens inverse à travers les arbres aussi vite que je pouvais mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas loin. Je me sentis stupide de courir ainsi, je savais qu'il était plus rapide que moi, mais j'avais quand même peur alors je ne réfléchissais pas.

Où étaient les Cullen et les Quileutes quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Si je m'en sortais, je les tuerai pour ça.

J'en pouvais plus de courir, je commençais à avoir une crampe à force alors je m'arrêtai. Je regardai aux alentours en soufflant mais je ne voyais toujours personne.

Un grognement animal, sauvage, retentit soudain, ce qui me terrifia.

Je ne me sentis pas super bien, j'avais l'impression que quelque-chose m'étouffait de l'intérieur, en un clignement de cil, ce vampire apparu devant moi, je sursautai, effrayée.

« Putain mais t'es malade ? _Hurlai-je quand je le reconnus._ Va te faire foutre bordel ! Je vais te faire bouffer tes cendres quand je t'aurais tué.

« Ton caractère m'a manqué. _Rigola ce stupide crétin de Cullen._

J'essayai de me calmer avant de répondre quoique ce soit, ce mec allait mourir, je me le promis, mais avant je le ferais souffrir.

Il recula pour me laisser de l'espace parce que j'étais sur le point d'exploser, son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté pour autant.

Je m'étais un peu calmée mais j'étais toujours en colère contre lui.

« Ne soit pas fâchée,_ me dit-il en levant les mains_, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis désolé. En fait, je t'attendais sur le toit mais t'as préféré sortir en forêt, donc au final, c'est de ta faute.

Je voyais bien qu'il s'empêchait de rire, ça m'énervait encore plus.

« T'es trop nase, Cullen.

Il ne répondit pas mais me sourit, je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

« Je suis revenu.

« T'approche pas de ma sœur. _Le menaçai-je._

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention, ne t'en fais pas.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

« Parce que ma famille est ici et que je refuse qu'elle me force à fuir... et puis j'aime trop te mettre en colère.

« Tu vas le regretter, je te jure.

« Je n'en doute pas mais je n'ai pas peur.

« Tu devrais... parce que quand j'aurais trouvé un moyen, tu regretteras d'être revenu.

Je le défiai du regard en essayant de rendre mes yeux les plus effrayant possible.

« Mais je suis contente... à peu près... que tu sois revenu.

« Je sais, je t'ai manqué.

« Rêve pas.

Bon, c'était vrai, il m'avait un peu manqué, mais je ne l'avouerai jamais... enfin, sauf qu'il le savait puisqu'il lisait dans mes pensées. _Je te déteste, sale vampire. _

Il rigola.

« C'était bien, l'Alaska ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Ça ne pouvait pas être bien, tu n'étais pas là.

« Jamais tu t'arrêtes ?

« Désolé.

« Tu reviens au lycée ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Évidemment.

« J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que vous alliez continuellement en cours alors que moi, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas y être. Vous êtes tous... super bizarres.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore pris conscience de l'importance d'apprendre.

« Bla bla bla. _Baragouinai-je comme une gamine._

« Va falloir que tu m'emmènes chez moi sur ton dos, _lui annonçai-je_, tu m'as fait courir trop loin, je vais être en retard pour le dîner.

« Tu me prends pour un taxi ?

« Un agaçant taxi !

Il se baissa pour me laisser monter et une fois bien accrochée il partit dans une course qui fut rapide.

Il s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt, juste derrière ma maison. Je descendis de son dos et me plaçai devant lui. Il semblait pensif les yeux rivés sur ma maison.

« Ne me dis pas que t'es tombé amoureux de ma maison ?

Il me regardait amusé.

« Non, j'essayais juste de lire les pensées de ta sœur mais rien.

« Ça t'énerves hein ? _Me moquai-je._

« Pas vraiment, je suis juste curieux. Tu devrais rentrer, Charlie se demande ce que tu fais.

« Ouais... à demain, Cullen.

« À demain, Parker.

Je rentrai chez moi aussitôt. La table était mise et les plats chauds au centre de la table.

« Kiara, tu es presque en retard. _Remarqua mon père._


	20. Apparition

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsque Bella et moi arrivions au lycée, Edward était adossé contre sa volvo et attendait les bras croisés.

« Il est revenu ! _S'exclama Bella._

Je coupai le contact et répondis :

« Au moins, il n'est pas mort.

« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi. Allons le voir.

« Non, non, pas question.

« C'est pas ton ami ?

« Pas en ce moment, non.

Elle roula des yeux et sortit, se dirigeant droit vers lui. Elle n'avait aucun instinct de survie.

Je la rattrapai, avant qu'elle ne soit seule devant lui.

« Salut, _fit-elle_, tu es Edward, c'est ça ?

Il lui souriait et son regard s'assombrit un peu mais jusque là, il ne l'avait pas mordu alors je me détendis un peu.

« Salut, et toi, tu es Bella.

« J'avais hâte de te rencontrer, ma sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

« Vraiment ? _Fit Edward amusé me lançant un regard moqueur._

« J'arrête pas de lui dire que tu es stupide. _Me défendis-je._ Mais maintenant que tu es là en chair et en os, tu peux dire à Bella que tu n'es ni malade ni mourant ?

« Kiara... _grogna Bella._

« Elle a raison, _la coupa-t-il, joyeux_, je vais bien.

Elle hocha la tête.

je n'aurais plus à m'arracher les cheveux pour lui prouver qu'Edward allait bien. Il me regardait le sourire aux lèvres._ Arrêtes de lire dans ma tête, Cullen !_

Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de me venger, il m'avait vraiment foutu la trouille, hier soir. je repensai à la soirée d'Halloween.

_« _Il te faut un déguisement pour Halloween ! _M'exclamai-je._

« Je n'y vais pas.

« Si, si. Je te vois bien en Batman !

_Je trouves que l'homme chauve-souris est tout à fait adapté pour toi. _Pensai-je, il me fusilla du regard mais je lui souris pour le défier.

« Je veux choisir ton déguisement. Alice nous oblige à y aller à cette stupide soirée, alors tu iras aussi !

« Je crains le pire. _Dit-il tandis que je passais des déguisements pour lui dans ma tête, allant de Winny l'ourson à une Spice girl en passant par le bonhomme vert d'un établissement de crédit connu en France._

Les deux derniers jours de cours de la semaine passaient tranquillement, j'avais tous mes cours avec Bella, le directeur avait dû lui donner mon emploi du temps pensant sans doute que je ne reviendrais pas de si tôt. On était voisine dans presque tous les cours sauf en anglais et en littérature car Alice ou son agaçant frère étaient déjà mes voisins et en bio elle avait été mise à mon ancienne place avec Edward.

De ma place, à la dernière paillasse, je n'arrêtais pas de le menacer dans ma tête en lui expliquant comment je me débrouillerais pour le faire souffrir atrocement. Évidemment, je savais que rien ne marcherait, ni les cisailles ni l'écartèlement ne lui feraient grand chose, mais il savait que l'intention y était.

Le lendemain, Alice et Rose étaient venues nous chercher en début d'après-midi pour partir vers Port Angeles où Alice connaissait un magasin de déguisements ''sensationnel'' disait-elle. Sensationnel parce qu'il y avait de tout.

Devant le magasin, je vis Bella prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais me rendre à un bal dansant, déguisée en plus de ça. _Fit Bella, dépitée._

« Dis-toi que tu ne seras pas seule face à cette torture. _Lui dis-je pour la rassurer._

« Bon, on se sépare. _Nous prévint Alice_. Nous, on va d'abord choisir les déguisements d'Emmett et Jasper. Kiara, ne rends pas Edward trop ridicule sinon, il ne viendra pas.

« Je vais essayer. _Rigolai-je._

Les filles partirent dans la partie homme, ma sœur et moi allions choisir les nôtres d'abords. Une fois mon déguisement choisi, j'allai en trouver un pour l'agaçant Cullen. Il me fallait trouver un costume qui soit aussi agaçant que lui.

Peut-être... un déguisement d'homme des cavernes, j'étais sûre que Lauren et Jessica apprécieraient.

Nous avions passés pas mal de temps à choisir nos costumes et Alice avait tout payé. Elle refusait catégoriquement que nous la remboursions pour nos costumes.

« Bien, on peut rentrer. _Dit Alice en tapant des mains._

« J'ai quelque-chose à voir donc je rentrerai en bus plus tard. _Fit Bella._

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi ? _S'enquit Alice tandis que la mine de Rose s'affaissa._

« Non, j'ai besoin d'aller à la librairie, j'en aurais pour un moment.

« Ok, _fit Alice_, Kiara ?

« Je rentre avec vous. _Dis-je à Alice avant de me tourner vers Bella._ Appelle-moi si tu veux que je viennes te chercher.

Elle acquiesça et je montai dans la voiture avec les filles. Elles me déposèrent chez moi et je pris les sac qui étaient pour nous dans son coffre.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur alors qu'Alice était déjà partie comme si elle conduisait une formule 1. Il allait falloir que je lui explique un jour que mon père était le chef de la police...

je m'installai devant la télé après avoir déposé les sacs sur une des marches de l'escalier. Je regardais plusieurs rediffusions de NCIS.

Alors que Gibbs interrogeait un suspect, l'image passa à un écran noir puis la silhouette d'une petite fille apparut. Je crus d'abord à une sorte de publicité ou un bug... Quand la petite fille fut parfaitement visible, sa tête me disait quelque-chose, je l'avais sans doute déjà vu quelque-part. Elle avait les yeux fermés, brune, ses cheveux long ondulaient. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leur couleur me frappa. C'était la même couleur que les miens. Était-ce moi quand j'étais gamine ?

« Il faut la sauver.

La petite dans la télé venait de parler à travers les enceintes de la télévision. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutu bordel ? _Pensai-je.

« Sauves-la. _Continua-t-elle._

« Qui ? _Lui demandai-je en me rendant compte que je parlais à une télé._

« Ça a déjà commencé.

« Quoi ? Je comprends pas, expliques-toi.

« Tu dois la sauver.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que tu tiens à elle.

Bella, c'était forcément Bella...

« Bella ?

L'image disparut. Je pris mon téléphone et l'appelai aussitôt.

« Kiara ! _Hurla-t-elle paniquée dès qu'elle décrocha_, Viens me chercher, s'il te plaît, je ne sais pas où je suis, j'ai...

Le téléphone se coupa aussitôt, ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase. Je courus prendre la clé de ma voiture et filai jusque Port Angeles alors que le ciel avait déjà commencé à s'assombrir. Je priais pour arriver à temps, je ne savais pas où elle était et la petite avait dit que ça avait déjà commencé. J'arrivai à Port Angeles en à peine quarante minutes, et fus contente d'en avoir gagné vingt.

Je ne savais pas où trouver Bella mais j'allais en direction de la librairie. Alors que j'étais proche de celle-ci, la petite fille apparut dans mon rétroviseur intérieur. Je me retournai rapidement mais il n'y avait personne derrière moi. Je refis face à la route avant d'avoir un accident, la petite était toujours dans mon rétro comme si elle était installée sur le siège arrière.

« Prends à droite, puis la deuxième à gauche, va trois fois tout droit et prends à gauche.

La petite fille disparut après m'avoir donné ces indications.

Je suivis les indications et découvris Bella entourée de plusieurs mecs qui ne lui voulaient pas du bien. Je voulais leur foncer dedans mais elle était au milieu du groupe et j'allais la blesser.

Je descendis de la voiture, me jurant de prendre des cours de combats dès demain.

« Hé, Vous ! La touchez pas ! _Hurlai-je au mec en fonçant dans le tas._

Deux des mecs m'agrippèrent les bras mais je me débattais.

« Tiens, deux pour le prix d'une. _Dit un mec avec un genre de regard qu'aucune fille ne voudrait avoir sur elle._

« Va y en avoir pour tout le monde finalement. _Rigola un autre._

Je me débattis plus fort mais l'un d'eux poussa Bella vers moi tout en sortant une arme tandis que les deux qui me tenaient me lâchèrent et se placèrent près du mec armé. J'attrapai Bella et la rapprochai de moi, je voyais ses larmes couler sur ses joues et j'eus droit à un remake rapide de ce qui s'était passé juste avant que je n'arrive grâce à mon don.

Bella était sortie de la bibliothèque mais en allant vers l'arrêt de bus, elle avait découvert un groupe de mecs qui n'avaient pas l'air fréquentable, elle avait donc fait demi-tour et après plusieurs minutes de marches dans les rues elle s'était perdue. Elle reçut mon appel mais son portable n'avait plus de batterie avant qu'elle puisse me le dire. Les mecs douteux l'avaient suivie et l'encerclèrent en la menaçant de lui faire quelque-chose qui m'horrifia.

Revenue au présent, je regardai les quatre mecs avec haine, l'homme qui avait l'arme dans sa main nous tenait toujours en joue.

« Maintenant, les filles, vous allez nous faire plaisir et vous embrasser.

Bella tentait de retenir ses larmes, moi je ne pleurais pas, j'étais trop énervée pour ça. Je ressentais un mélange de terreur et de colère et je sentais ces deux émotions tourner à l'intérieur de moi, je ne savais trop comment je faisais ça mais j'avais clairement cette impression, comme si elles se battaient pour prendre le dessus.

« On n'a pas que ça à faire alors, soit vous le faites soit on vous aide. _Exigea l'enfoiré qui était armé._

Je réfléchissais à un moyen de nous sortir de là. Notre père était flic, je connaissais des vampires et des loups mais on allait se faire tuer par ces pervers !

Ce fut à ce moment que les sirènes de police retentirent tout autour de nous, ce qui fit naître un peu d'espoir dans mon esprit, les hommes commençaient à paniquer en voyant qu'ils étaient cernés sans voir les voitures de police pour autant, je compris que l'homme armé, qui s'avançait vers nous maintenant, voulait prendre l'une de nous comme otage mais quelqu'un grogna derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis un homme aux yeux sombres où des reflets rouges apparaissaient, je le reconnus tout de suite, c'était celui de la légende des Quileutes. Il disparut aussitôt et je le retrouvai en me retournant, il était devant ma sœur et moi, il faisait face aux enfoirés. Une voiture arriva en trombe mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

Le vampire se précipita vers les hommes, sauta et se transforma en loup. Les hommes s'enfuirent suivis par le vampire-loup.

Edward qui venait de sortir de sa voiture se dirigea vers nous.

« Les filles, vous allez bien ?

Il était inquiet et aucune de nous deux n'osait prendre la parole. Je la regardai, elle tentait de se remettre de tout ça, au moins elle ne courait pas partout en criant comme une hystérique, ce qui était déjà un bon début. Cependant, j'aurais totalement compris qu'elle le fasse, j'étais moi-même à la limite de le faire.

« Montez dans la voiture. _Fit Edward en montrant ma voiture._

Il m'arrêta alors que j'ouvrai la portière.

« Je vais conduire. _Déclara-t-il._

« Mais...

« Kiara, _il prit une pause, fermant les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes après_. Je ne vais pas te laisser conduire, pas dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves et il faut que je m'occupes l'esprit.

Bella monta derrière et je m'installai près d'elle. Edward s'installa derrière mon volant et démarra laissant sa voiture sur les lieux. Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne tentant de la réconforter mais j'avais l'impression que c'était elle qui me réconfortait.

Elle semblait calme malgré les derniers événements, j'étais pétrifiée alors que j'étais au courant du monde surnaturel qui nous entourait mais Bella, elle venait de le découvrir d'une façon brutale mais elle avait l'air bien.

Je paniquai en pensant au vampire qui était censé être mort depuis des années, le voilà de retour et en plus, il se transformait en loup. Doublement impossible et pourtant... ça ne devrait pas me surprendre, si les énormes loups existaient et les vampires aussi, pourquoi pas un vampire-loup ressuscité ?

« Calme-toi, Kiara. _M'incita Edward._

Me calmer ? Comment pouvait-il me demander de me calmer après ça ?

« Neme demande pas de me calmer, Cullen ! _M'emportai-je._ Bordel, tu as vu ce vampire ? Il se transforme en loup, bon sang, tu...

« Kiara ! _Me coupèrent Edward et Bella._

« Tu délires. _Continua Bella._

Je fixai Bella, incrédule. Elle pensait que je délirais ? Elle avait vu ça comme moi, était-elle en train de nier ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Peut-être que c'était normal, une réaction défensive d'avoir vécu quelque-chose d'aussi... terrible.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas,_ reprit-elle doucement_, c'est normal après ce qu'on vient de vivre.

Edward descendit de la voiture, ce qui m'effraya légèrement puis me rendit compte qu'il était indestructible et seulement après, je remarquai qu'on était déjà arrêté, sur le bas-côté.

Il ouvrit ma portière.

« Bella, excuse-nous, il faut que je parles à Kiara.

Il me prit par le bras et me fit descendre pour m'emmener plus loin. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait, mais je voulais lui hurler dessus sans savoir pourquoi. Une fois assez éloigné de la voiture, il me fit face et attendit quelque-chose.

« Bon sang, mais parle ! _Hurlai-je._ Tu l'as vu ce vampire, bordel, il se transforme en loup ! Ça fait de lui, je sais pas moi, peut-être que ça fait de lui quelque-chose de plus fort ? Bon sang, t'es con ou quoi ? Mais réagis ! _Je le poussai de mes deux mains sur son torse, il ne vacilla même pas._ Quand il en aura fini avec ces putains d'enfoirés, il va nous retrouver et il va nous tuer ! _Je mis mes mains autour de ma tête pour l'empêcher d'exploser._ Bordel, tu es si stupide ! Je suis sûre que toute ta famille ne peux pas le battre ! Tu as vu ce qu'il est ? Il était censé être mort, je l'ai vu dans la légende Quileute, Edward, c'était lui, il avait été détruit et il est revenu !

J'avais hurlé tout ça sans reprendre mon souffle aussi je respirais difficilement et je devais être aussi rouge que Bella l'était parfois. Il n'avait pas bronché, il m'avait juste regardée lui crier dessus, il n'était ni énervé ni rien du tout. Cette absence de réaction de sa part m'exaspérait.

Et quand enfin, je le vis réagir, il me prit juste dans ses bras, je voulais le repousser mais je préférai juste me laisser abattre contre lui. Ma tête posée contre son épaule, je pleurais.

Je repensais à la légende Quileute, à toutes les personnes que ce monstre avait tuées, ce que son retour signifiait et là, je pensais à ce qu'il nous serait arrivé si ce vampire n'était pas arrivé et s'il ne nous avait pas sauvées. _Sauvées par un monstre..._

« Kiara, il ne vous serait rien arrivé parce que je suis arrivé avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque-chose mais je n'ai rien fait.

Je me reculai.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? _Sanglotai-je._

« Parce que tu t'es débrouillée toute seule. Le vampire que tu as vu, c'est toi qui l'a fait apparaître. Quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient effrayés mais je n'ai rien vu de ce dont ils avaient peur jusqu'à ce que j'intercepte leurs pensées et les tiennes. Tu as changé leur réalité, j'étais venu vous sauver, Alice m'avait prévenu, mais tu l'as très bien fait toute seule.

Je tentais d'assimiler ce qu'il me disait.

« J'ai vu que tu le pensais réel toi aussi mais je ne pouvais rien dire avec ta sœur à côté. J'avais d'abord pensé que ta sœur l'avait vu aussi mais elle aurait été plus hystérique que toi. Elle doit être hors d'atteinte de ton don comme elle l'est du mien.

Ses paroles me calmèrent un peu, Bella n'avait rien vu en ce qui concernait le vampire, ça me rassura.

« Les vampires-loups n'existent pas, hein ? _Demandai-je faiblement._

« Non et ce vampire est bien détruit depuis longtemps.

Je soufflai, rassurée.

« Alors j'ai sauvé Bella.

« Ton don est puissant.

« Tu le savais ?

« Quoi ?

« Que je pouvais faire un truc comme ça ?

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé quand les loups te cherchaient ?

« Si, mais j'étais juste devenue invisible... _dis-je en haussant les épaules. _

Nous nous mettions à marcher en direction de la voiture pour retrouver Bella qui devait se demander ce que nous faisions.

« Et je te déteste toujours. _Ajoutai-je, ce qui eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère._

Je me réinstallai près de Bella.

« Ça va ? _Me demanda-t-elle._

« Oui, ça va mieux. Et toi, tu te sens comment ?

« Un peu terrifiée encore, mais aussi...

« Quoi ? _M'enquis-je._

« Tu as vu comment ils sont partis ? On aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu un vrai fantôme ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

Je lui souris ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Cela dit, _reprit-elle_, je suis contente qu'ils aient eu peur de ce fantôme, je n'ose même pas pensé à ce qu'il serait advenu de nous.

« Je préfère ne pas y penser non plus. _Dis-je alors qu'un frisson me parcourait._


	21. Le matin d'halloween

**Chapitre 5**

Une semaine était passée depuis la tentative d'agression, Bella et moi n'étions pas allée à l'école de la semaine, ordre de Charlie, nous devions prendre le temps de nous en remettre.

Edward venait me voir sur le toit chaque soir et nous discutions de tout, sauf de samedi dernier. Il essayait de savoir quel déguisement j'avais choisi pour lui mais je n'y pensais pas et tenais bon. À chaque fois qu'il mettait le sujet sur le tapis, je pensais au déguisement de Batman si bien qu'il était persuadé que c'était son déguisement et que je serais en Robin.

Cependant, je l'avais senti contrarié toute la semaine et je le voyais bien me regarder comme s'il cherchait quelque-chose de précis. Je supposais que c'était à propos de l'agression mais je n'avais pas encore envie d'en reparler alors j'avais fait comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son attitude.

Bella était partie chez Jacob, il avait une surprise pour elle, je me retirai l'idée qu'il allait la demander en mariage, je n'arrivais pas à oublier qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis toujours.

Je pris mon lecteur mp3 et m'enfonçai dans la forêt pour retrouver mon arbre. Je m'installai sur ma branche préférée et fermai les yeux pour écouter la musique.

Quelques minutes passèrent et je sentis une présence, j'ouvris les yeux sur Alice qui était accroupie devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey ! Salut Alice. _Fis-je enjouée._

Peut-être un peu trop mais je n'avais pas vu Alice depuis notre sortie à Port Angeles.

« Salut Kiara ! Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?

« Je vais bien.

« Et Bella ?

« Elle va bien aussi, elle s'est vite remise, elle est plutôt forte.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Je pouffai.

« Mais oui, je vais bien. Les agresseurs n'ont rien pu faire, j'ai juste eu un peu de mal avec le fait que j'ai fait apparaître un monstre inconsciemment mais là, ça va.

« Cool. Je voulais venir te voir plus tôt mais mon frère m'a dit d'attendre avant de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

« Ton frère est stupide mais il a raison, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

« Je sais. Il faudrait qu'on parle d'un truc, tout de même, il y a quelque-chose, enfin, il faudra que tu passes me voir quand tu voudras en parler.

J'acquiesçai.

« Il y a une autre raison à ma présence ici. _Reprit-elle._

J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas ce que ça pourrait être.

« Dis-moi.

« Ne vas pas chez le coiffeur, je veux le faire.

« Comment tu sais ça ?

« Je l'ai vu ! À partir du moment où tu prends une décision, je vois ce qui se passera, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mes deux seuls et uniques amis soient des fouineurs ! Des vampires aussi... mais c'était plus avec le côté fouineur que j'avais du mal.

« Si. _Grommelai-je._ Comment être sûre que tu ne vas pas me rater ?

Elle rigola.

« Je ne vais pas te rater, je suis une pro !

« Ok, quand peux-tu faire ça ?

« Maintenant !

Je déglutis difficilement. J'avais décidé de me couper les cheveux parce que ma longue et épaisse tignasse ne rentrerait pas dans ma perruque le soir d'Halloween mais je pensais avoir encore le temps avant de faire ça.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux...

« Laisse-moi faire. Je suis styliste dans l'âme.

« Mes cheveux ne sont pas des vêtements, Alice.

« C'est presque pareil. _Fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse._

J'allais la détester _vraiment_ si elle me ratait. Je rangeai mon baladeur dans ma poche et entrepris de descendre, elle était au sol avant moi. _Maudite vampire._

« Bien, attends-moi chez toi, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle partit aussitôt qu'elle ait dit ça et j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été là.  
>Elle était déjà devant la porte d'entrée quand j'arrivai.<p>

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait t'attendre ?

« Tu es pire qu'un escargot, Kiara, t'en rends-tu seulement compte ?

Je roulai des yeux mais ne releva pas. Elle m'installa sur une chaise dans le salon et elle jouait à la coiffeuse avec mes cheveux.

« Cesse de gigoter. _Me lança-t-elle alors que je me tortillais pour tenter de voir ce qu'elle faisait._

J'entendis beaucoup de claquement de ciseaux très rapide et j'avais peur pour moi. À quoi allait-elle me faire ressembler ? J'allais être chauve.

« Fini ! _s'exclama-t-elle._

Je me levai et regardai le sol, mes cheveux formèrent un rempart en demi-cercle autour de la chaise. Je n'osai pas me passer la main dans mes cheveux (ou dans mon absence de cheveux) de peur de toucher mon crâne dégarnie. Heureusement, je vis quelques mèches en bougeant la tête, signe que certains d'entre eux avaient survécu. Alice rigolait devant mon air affolé. Je courus dans les escaliers en direction de la salle de bain.

Je poussai un long soupire en voyant que j'avais toujours des cheveux partout. J'avais frôlé la crise cardiaque il y avait de ça deux minutes mais là j'étais soulagée. Elle m'avait fait un dégradé et mes cheveux les plus longs m'arrivaient au niveau des épaules. J'avais toujours autant d'épaisseur mais la perte de longueur les rendait plus légers. Ça m'allait bien, j'étais contente du résultat.

Je redescendis rejoindre Alice dans le salon, elle avait tout ramassé et tout nettoyé.

« Merci Alice, malgré tout ce que je pensais, tu es douée.

« Mais de rien. _Fit-elle souriante._

Alice prit congé et peu de temps après, j'entendis un drôle de vrombissement dans la cour. J'allai voir à la fenêtre et vit Bella sortir d'une... d'un... je ne savais pas comment désigner ce gros truc rouge en ferraille.

Bella entra quelques secondes après.

« Salut... _Commença-t-elle avant de se figer._

« Quoi ? T'avais jamais remarqué que j'avais un nez ? _Me moquai-je._

Et là je me rappelai que j'avais moins de cheveux.

« Ah, oui ! Alice est venue me couper les cheveux tout à l'heure.

« Woaw ! J'adore.

« N'en fais pas trop. _La prévins-je._

Elle roula des yeux.

« Tu as l'air... plus gentille.

« C'est quoi le machin dans lequel tu viens de sortir ? _Lui demandai-je, ignorant sa dernière parole._

« C'est ma surprise, Jacob a réparé cette camionnette et me l'a offerte comme je n'avais pas de moyen de locomotion.

« Bon sang, qui dit moyen de locomotion ?

Elle pouffa.

« Sérieux, il aurait pu, je sais pas moi, te réparer quelque-chose de mieux.

« J'aime ma camionnette. _M'assura-t-elle._

« Tu aimes n'importe quoi ! _Me plaignis-je._

Elle s'affaira dans la cuisine pour le dîner, je décidai d'aller sur le toit pour attendre l'agaçant Cullen. Qui ne tarda pas.

« Alice a fait du bon boulot. _Me dit-il._

« Tais-toi.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

« Si, mais Bella affirme que j'ai l'air gentille maintenant. _Boudai-je._

Ma réaction le fit rire.

« On dirait une petite fille pourrie-gâtée, en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ?

« Des gens vont me parler, c'est pas imaginable que des inconnus me parlent si j'en ai pas envie.

Il roula des yeux.

« Si tu veux que j'enfile mon déguisement de Batman, alors moi je veux que tu parles à dix inconnus différents.

Je fronçai les sourcils en imaginant Cullen en agaçant Batman et moi, déguisée en Robin, lui mettant une droite. Il rigola.

« Pas question ! _Grognai-je._

« Alors je n'irais pas à la soirée.

_Bordel, ce qu'il peut être têtu !_ Pensai-je._ Et agaçant et énervant et exaspérant et tous les trucs méchants finissant par ''ant''._

« Bien, je vais faire ton truc, Bat-agaçant, _cédai-je_, mais je te jure que tu as intérêt à mettre ton cul dans ce costume !

Il hocha la tête, fier de lui. _Maudit vampire._

La semaine passait relativement vite. Trop vite en fait. Bella était retournée à l'école dès lundi mais Charlie m'autorisait à rester à la maison puisque je faisais semblant d'être encore traumatisée par l'attaque.

Je m'étais sentie un peu coupable de laisser Bella aller à l'école sans moi, même si c'était une grande fille. Cependant, ma culpabilité était partie dès le lundi soir quand elle m'apprit qu'elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Cullen et aussi avec Alice. Vers mercredi, j'étais presque sûre que Bella était tombée amoureuse d'Edward et le jeudi soir, j'en étais complètement persuadée.

Parce qu'elle ne m'en parlait plus d'elle-même et quand, dans la conversation, je lâchai son nom je la voyais rougir.

Ça me faisait marrer alors je parlais tout le temps de lui.

Mon réveil m'extirpa de mon profond sommeil en ce jour d'Halloween, je m'étais dit qu'il serait préférable que je retourne en cours avant d'aller à la soirée du lycée pour ne pas faire comme quand j'étais petite – et que toute personne intelligente a fait au moins une fois – faire semblant d'être malade pour éviter l'école et guérir subitement quand un copain nous invitait à un anniversaire ou autre (bien que je n'aie jamais été invitée à un anniversaire, bizarrement).

« Déjà debout ? _Me demanda Charlie tandis que je sortais mes céréales._

« Oui, je vais en cours aujourd'hui.

Il me regarda suspicieux. J'allais en cours, un vendredi et je n'avais aucune visite de prévue à éviter. Impossible qu'il se doute que c'était pour aller à la soirée sans recevoir trop de questions, il devait juste s'imaginer que j'essaierai d'esquiver la soirée comme je le faisais d'habitude.

« Tu vas aller à la soirée de ton lycée ?

« Je crois que oui. _Lui répondis-je._

Encore son regard suspicieux.

« Je veux pas laisser Bella avec tous ces mâles en puissance.

Il se renfrogna, sans doute à l'idée que ses filles soient entourées de ''mâles en puissance'' mais ne dit rien.

Arrivée au lycée, je vis Edward avec Rose et Emmett à l'entrée du bâtiment. Je n'avais jamais vraiment discuté avec ce couple, je ne leur avait même jamais adressé la parole. Mais Rose m'appréciait plus qu'au tout début parce qu'elle n'essayait plus de me tuer avec ses yeux. Emmett me fit un grand sourire et je me rappelai que je l'avais beaucoup amusé à notre première rencontre chez eux, alors aujourd'hui, j'allais leur parler.

« Salut à vous tous. _Fis-je._

« Salut. _Répondirent-ils en chœur._

« Vous allez vous déguiser en quoi, ce soir ? _Demandai-je au couple, n'ayant pas vu les achats d'Alice et Rosalie l'autre jour._

« Moi je vais être en chaperon rouge et Emmett sera déguisé en chasseur.

Je pouffai, je voyais bien l'ironie avec les Quileutes, si je voulais me moquer d'eux, je ne m'y serais pas prise autrement, ils rirent avec moi, comprenant que j'avais compris.

Rosalie se renfrogna vers l'entrée du parking et je vis l'épave que ma sœur conduisait arriver, visiblement Bella était la nouvelle personne que Rosalie voulait assassiner des yeux.

« On se voit plus tard. _Lança Rosalie._

Elle me fit un sourire désolé, Emmett me tapa gentiment l'épaule avec un clin d'œil, signe que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter mais je m'en foutais, si j'avais survécu aux éclairs oculaires de Rosalie, Bella aussi survivrait.

Alice était apparue, Jasper à ses trousses et se dirigeait vers ma sœur tandis qu'elle sortait de son truc.

Je me retournai vers Edward et vis qu'il ne me calculait même plus, il fixait Bella d'une étrange façon et je la remerciai intérieurement pour les instants de paix que j'allais avoir grâce à elle avant de me rendre compte que la lueur dans ses yeux n'était pas juste une curiosité du fait qu'il ne lisait pas ses pensées mais c'était plus que ça.._. _

Je me figeai un instant et partis presque en furie, entrant dans le bâtiment, je savais pertinemment qu'en m'éloignant du lycée, il me rattraperait trop vite, or dans les couloirs du lycée, il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa vitesse de super vampire amoureux !

Je m'enfermai dans les toilettes.


	22. Interférences

**Chapitre 6**

Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de ma sœur ? D'une humaine ? De ma sœur humaine et maladroite ! C'était un vampire, il était dangereux, pas pour moi ou n'importe quelle autre personne mais dangereux pour elle ! Il m'avait lui-même avoué être attiré par son sang, il était parti pour ça !

Que ma sœur soit amoureuse de lui, c'était un fait, c'était juste supportable, je pouvais me moquer d'elle un peu en la faisant rougir mais c'était impossible que ses sentiments soient réciproques, pas pour un vampire. Végétarien, ok ! Mais vampire attiré par son sang à elle.

La sonnerie retentit, les cours commençaient mais je ne bougeais pas. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? J'allais lui botter le cul, me servir de mon don pour lui faire croire que Bella était morte et on partira toutes les deux loin de ses canines.

Puis je repensai à Jacob, lui aussi était dangereux dans un sens et lui aussi était amoureux d'elle mais je n'avais pas réagi comme ça... parce que je savais que Bella ne l'envisageait pas comme petit-ami. Mais Edward ? Elle ne m'avait rien dit mais j'avais bien vu.

J'aimais ma sœur, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse et – ça me rendait folle de l'admettre – j'aimais bien Edward. Et donc je voulais que lui aussi, le soit.

Mais c'était dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux. _Je vais le tuer, ce crétin ! _Pensai-je._  
><em>

Je comprenais maintenant la réaction de Rosalie par rapport à Bella, peut-être que nous pourrions monter une ligue anti Bella-Edward, elle et moi.

Je soufflai et sortis de la cabine des toilettes, continuant à envisager de faire croire à la mort de Bella quand je vis Alice adossée contre un des lavabos.

« Salut... _fis-je._ c'est Edward qui t'as envoyée ?

« Non, il a décidé de te laisser te remettre de ça, il n'a pas écouté tes pensées, il attends que tu décides à lui parler. Il n'est donc au courant de rien de ce à quoi tu pensais là-dedans et reste branché sur les ondes cérébrales de Jessica et Lauren, autant dire que c'est une torture.

Je pouffai malgré tout, je pouvais bien imaginer son calvaire.

« Est-ce que ça va ? _S'enquit-elle._

« Ouais, j'ai juste envie de le trucider... encore.

Elle pouffa.

« Il est vraiment amoureux d'elle ? _Lui demandai-je sérieusement._

« Oui.

« Mais genre... âme-sœur ?

« Bella est son âme-sœur.

« Merde ! J'ai pas envie de le tuer... enfin, je sais que j'arrête pas de le dire mais je le pensais pas... enfin si, j'y pense assez souvent mais je ne pensai pas mes pensées.

Ce que je venais de dire avait-il du sens ?

« Je sais. _Fit-elle simplement._

Je soupirai.

« Je vais pas pouvoir lui faire croire qu'elle est morte, il m'a expliqué votre connerie d'âme-sœur.

« J'espérai que tu ne le ferais pas quand j'ai vu la tournure de tes décisions.

« De toute façon, ça n'aurait sans doute pas marché.

« Il faut que tu parles avec lui.

« Ouais. _Soupirai-je._

Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'Alice était sans doute persuadée que j'étais amoureuse de son frère. Je l'aurais cru si j'avais été quelqu'un qui espionnait notre conversation.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, ne te fais pas de fausses idées...

« Je sais._ Pouffa-t-elle en me coupant la parole_. Jasper m'a dit que tu étais envahie d'un très fort sentiment protecteur envers ta sœur.

Je laissai échapper ma respiration, soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas cru ça, maintenant, j'espérais que Jasper l'ait également dit à Cullen.

J'étais quand même allée aux autres cours de la matinée mais j'étais stressée parce que je savais qu'Edward et moi avions besoin d'une confrontation. Je voulais disparaître et je savais bien que je le pourrais avec mon don mais je ne le fis pas. J'allais être courageuse, je n'allais pas avoir peur, j'allais rester la même Kiara qui n'avait peur de rien.

Je le voyais attendre dans la file à la cafétéria, je doublai les personnes derrière lui qui ne dirent rien parce que c'était moi. Je tirai sur la manche de sa veste. Il se retourna pour me voir et me fit un sourire crispé.

Je lui devais au moins un milliers de vengeances alors j'hésitai à lancer une phrase du type ''Viens copuler avec moi !'' qui le mettrait sûrement mal à l'aise... mais je pensai à Bella qui ne le prendrait pas très bien si la rumeur venait à ses oreilles, alors je m'abstins.

« Le proviseur veut te parler.

Il me suivit jusque l'extérieur, là où je trouvais un coin tranquille loin de tout.

« Kiara, _commença-t-il_, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pensé depuis que tu es partie ce matin, je me suis débrouillé pour ne pas t'entendre parce que je savais que tu étais chamboulée par ce que je ressens pour Bella et je voulais te laisser te remettre de ça parce que tu semblais vraiment contrariée. Je sais que ma sœur est allée te parler et je ne sais pas non plus ce que vous vous êtes dit mais il faut qu'on parle de ça parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Je pris quelques inspirations histoire de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire.

« Je ne sais pas si Jasper t'as dit ce qu'il a dit à Alice mais... Edward, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi... _J'aurais peut-être dû dire ça autrement. _Je veux dire, je suis pas jalouse. Juste tu es un vampire, Bella est ma sœur et elle est humaine. Y a pas si longtemps, tu voulais la bouffer, j'ai peur que tu ne te contrôles pas et que tu lui fasses du mal ou un truc comme ça. Bordel, ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête quand tu ne m'écoutais pas.

« Kiara, regardes-moi, je ne ferais jamais de mal à Bella. Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de la blesser. Il faut que tu me crois, je ne lui ferais jamais rien et elle ne saura jamais rien de ce que je ressens pour elle parce que je doute qu'une fille comme elle s'intéresse à un mec comme moi. Je l'aime, c'est certain, je l'aimerais toujours même si ce n'est qu'à sens unique et je t'aime aussi, autant que j'aime les membres de ma famille, je t'aime autant que j'aime Alice et dans ma famille, elle est ma préférée. Alors je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ferais du mal à ta sœur parce que ça ne sera jamais le cas.

Je le regardais et il me regardait. On aurait dit qu'il jouait sa vie à essayer de me convaincre. Je n'étais pas très douée pour les effusions de sentiments alors je lui dis la seule chose que j'étais capable de dire à ce moment.

« Je te déteste, Cullen.

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras. _Le traître !_

J'avais passé les deux heures de bio à le surveiller, je craignais toujours qu'il s'attaque à elle d'un instant à l'autre.

Je rentrai chez moi soulagée, Bella n'avait subit aucune attaque de vampire. Elle cuisinait un repas rapidement parce que nous devions nous préparer pour la soirée ensuite.

Une fois le repas avalé, nous montions chacune dans notre chambre et je me changeai pour mettre mon déguisement, je finis par la perruque qui allait avec le costume.

Bella avait déjà fini et m'attendait en bas, elle avait choisi un déguisement de secrétaire sexy et je rigolais en la voyant comme ça, elle me faisait penser à la secrétaire de mon second psy.

« Ne te moques pas, Parker.

« Je n'oserai pas, Swan. _Répliquai-je._

Nous allions à la soirée avec ma voiture et j'avais dû batailler pour ne pas devoir y aller avec son vieux tacot. Je me garai près du gymnase où avait lieu la soirée.

Je repérai immédiatement la cape rouge vif de Rosalie, tous les Cullen attendaient à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Jasper était déguisé en Jack Sparrow et Alice en femme pirate sexy et bien sûr Edward portait le déguisement que je lui avais choisi : Michael Jackson dans le clip Thriller. J'étais sûre qu'il avait fait le lien entre le fait qu'il soit déguisé en Zombie et son véritable état. Il y avait aussi le gant à paillettes qui rappelait sa peau au soleil. J'étais fière de moi sur ce coup.

Le déguisement de Bella ne laissait pas les autres élèves indifférents, Edward était dans le même état qu'eux puis il rigolèrent quand ils virent mon déguisement : un pantalon rouge en cuir, un débardeur noir, une perruque blonde qui m'arrivait aux épaules ainsi qu'une ceinture où était accroché un pieu en bois.

Ce soir, j'étais Buffy contre les vampires.

« Kiara, j'adore ton déguisement, vraiment il est génial. _Me lança Emmett radieux._ Peut-être qu'on devrait se lancer dans un combat, tous les deux ?

« Tu perdrais, je suis la plus forte, je suis l'élue. _Raillai-je fièrement._

« Tu ne pouvais pas avoir un meilleur déguisement. _Fit Jasper._

« J'ai cru jusqu'au bout que tu m'avais choisi Batman et que tu serais Robin, _fit Edward, amusé_, tu m'as bien eu. Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. J'adore ton déguisement mais j'aurais préféré ne pas être un... zombie Jackson.

« Je trouve pourtant que le rouge te vas à merveille. _Me moquai-je._

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du gymnase où la musique avait été poussé à un niveau sonore exagéré mais tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Je savais que la danse n'était pas le point fort de Bella alors je la suivis vers les chaises autour de la salle et Edward nous apporta un verre chacune avant de s'éclipser pour faire je ne sais quoi.

Bella le matait alors qu'il s'éloignait, ça me fit rire de voir ma sœur lorgner sur un mec, ce n'était pas son genre.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? _Me cria-t-elle par dessus la musique._

« Pour rien. _Hurlai-je à mon tour._

La musique de fou s'arrêta pour laisser place à un slow et ce fut à ce moment-là que Cullen choisi de réapparaître pour demander une danse à ma sœur. J'essayai de le tuer avec mes yeux.

Évidemment, ça n'avait pas marché et Bella avait accepté après l'insistance du vampire. Je me demandai si ce n'était pas un don que les vampires avaient, hypnotiser leurs victimes pour qu'elles acceptent de se plier à leur volonté.

Jasper me sortit de mes pensées en s'installant à mes côtés.

« Je voudrais juste que tu te rendes compte d'un truc. _Me dit-il dans l'oreille assez fort pour que j'entende._

Je hochai la tête.

Je voulais lui dire un truc mais à peine avais-je entrepris d'ouvrir la bouche que mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Bella. Je voulais à tout prix qu'elle soit heureuse, je voulais qu'elle ait tout. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir et tout ce qu'elle n'oserait jamais vouloir. Je la voulais mais je sentais une douleur dans ma poitrine en sachant que jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir parce que nous étions de deux mondes différents. J'étais amoureuse de Bella.

Et tout redevint normal tout d'un coup laissant comme un vide après tous ces sentiments qui m'avaient traversée. C'était déroutant d'avoir été amoureuse de ma sœur à ce point, même pour deux minutes.

« C'est ce que ressent Edward, en ce moment. _M'expliqua Jasper._

Je le regardai stupéfaite, j'avais sûrement une tête horrible avec mes yeux écarquillés, ma bouche ouverte et mes cheveux blonds.

« C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ? _Lui demandai-je après avoir repris mes esprits._

« Oui, c'est moi.

« Ne refais plus ça ! _Le prévins-je._

Il sourit, amusé. La soirée ne fut pas si mal, finalement, si on oublie la partie où Cullen avait insisté pour que je danse avec lui.

Il s'était passé un peu plus d'une semaine depuis la soirée, Edward tournait autour de Bella, Bella tournait autour d'Edward et moi, les seules choses autour desquelles je tournais, c'étaient des ronds-points.

J'arrivai chez les Cullen et me garai près du perron, j'allais voir Alice, comme elle me l'avait demandée.

Je frappai à la porte mais mon poing ne toucha que du vide car Edward l'avait déjà ouverte.

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse d'attendre que je frappe. _Grognai-je._

« Salut Kiara, moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. _Se moqua-t-il._

Je roulai des yeux et entrai sans attendre qu'il m'y invite.

« Tu sais qui je viens voir. _Fis-je simplement, sachant très bien qu'il savait._

« Elle va arriver bientôt.

« Hé ! Kiara Summers, tu me dois un combat. _Me lança Emmett du salon_.

« Quand une araignée radio-active me piquera ou après avoir subi un bombardement de rayons gamma._ Le prévins-je._ Mais pas avant.

« Je te préférerai avec les collants bleus et rouges plutôt qu'en énorme monstre vert.

« Je pourrais être un énorme monstre vert en collants bleus et rouges ?

Il éclata de rire. « Je veux voir ça !

Alice apparut dans l'entrée avec Rosalie et Jasper.

« Salut Kiara, viens avec moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer car elle m'empoigna le bras pour me tirer vers la cuisine.

Bella adorerait cette cuisine. Elle était bien plus grande que la notre, il y avait une table entourée de huit chaises et un bar moderne qui séparait la partie où l'on mange de la partie où l'on cuisine. Alice me montra l'un des tabourets devant le bar et elle en fit le tour. Je m'installai contre le bar pendant qu'elle cherchait un grand verre dans l'un des placard.

« Soda ou jus de fruit ? _Me demanda-t-elle._

« Soda, ça sera très bien.

Je me demandai pourquoi ils avaient à boire puisqu'ils ne buvaient rien mais je ne posai pas de question.

« Alice, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? _Lui demandai-je pendant qu'elle remplissait mon verre._

« Il y a quelque-chose d'étrange et je ne vois pas ce que c'est.

« Tu pourrais être plus précise, parce que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

« Il y a quelque-chose ou quelqu'un qui interfère avec toi.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Ça interfère comment ?

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait un problème avec toi.

Je la regardai incrédule essayant de savoir si je devais être vexée ou non.

« Un problème ?

« Le samedi où Bella et toi avez été attaqué il y a eu des moments où je ne te voyais plus. J'ai cru que tu avais eu la visite d'un gars de La push alors je ne me suis pas posé de question mais tu es réapparue avant de disparaître à nouveau et de réapparaître encore une fois, d'habitude, ce que je vois de ton futur est plutôt flou mais je vois toujours à peu près ce qu'il se passera.

« Je n'ai pas eu de visite du tout.

« Quand j'ai eu une vision de Bella se faisant attaquer, j'ai prévenu Edward qui était le plus proche de Port Angeles, j'ai vérifié ce que tu faisais et je t'ai vu regarder la télé puis plus rien. Ensuite tu es réapparu dans mes visions, tu décidai d'appeler Bella et ensuite d'aller la rejoindre. Je t'ai à nouveau perdu pendant un cours instant alors que tu conduisais, j'ai cru que tu avais eu un accident mais tu es réapparu plus tard. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour trouver Bella mais tu l'as fait puis je voyais Edward vous sauver de ces enfoirés et finalement, c'est toi qui t'en es chargé.

J'essayai de remonter les pièces du puzzle en me forçant à me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avant d'arriver jusque Bella. Les images me revinrent en mémoire_._

« Les périodes où tu ne me voyais plus correspondent aux périodes où j'ai fait apparaître un double de moi dans la télé puis dans le rétro intérieur de ma voiture.

« Un double de toi ?

« Moi enfant. C'est ce ''moi enfant'' qui m'a prévenue pour Bella.

« Tu peux donc connaître l'avenir, alors.

« Pas exactement, ''moi enfant'' m'a dit que ça avait déjà commencé.

« Mais pourquoi je ne te voyais pas ? Ça n'était jamais arrivé en dehors des moments où tu étais avec les loups.

Je haussai les épaules, j'avais déjà du mal à comprendre mon don alors comprendre les dysfonctionnements de celui d'Alice m'était impossible.

« Au fait, on s'est occupé de ces enfoirés. _Me lança Alice._

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

« On les a ligotés devant le poste de police.

« J'ai cru que vous les aviez... laisse tomber.

Elle me sourit et je vidai mon verre d'un trait. Je n'aurais pas eu de problème avec leur mort de toute façon.

En rentrant à la maison, je me demandai pourquoi Charlie n'était pas là aujourd'hui puisque c'était son jour de repos. Bella venait de finir ses devoirs à l'instant.

« Charlie n'est pas là ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Il a reçu un coup de fil et il est parti si vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti comme ça mais c'est pour le boulot, il a pris son arme.

Elle semblait inquiète.

« Sans doute un chat coincé dans un arbre.

Ma tentative pour la rassurer avait échoué. Je me demandai ce qui se passait moi aussi, la dernière fois qu'il avait dû partir en trombe avec son arme c'était parce qu'un groupe de malfaiteurs braquaient le supermarché. Il ne s'étaient jamais rien passé d'aussi grave depuis. S'ils avaient dérangés mon père pendant son jour de repos, ça devait être plus grave qu'un excès de vitesse.

Notre père ne revint que tard dans la nuit, Bella et moi l'avions attendu sur le canapé mais ma sœur s'était endormie sur mon épaule. Je la secouais doucement pour la réveiller sachant très bien qu'elle me torturerait si je ne l'avais pas fait.

« Mmh. _Fit Bella._

« Les filles, il y a cours demain. G_ronda Charlie_.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Lui demandai-je à mon tour._

« Rien qui ne vous regarde, allez vous coucher.

Charlie semblait triste et inquiet mais je préférai ne pas insister. Je remarquai que je ne ressentais ni l'inquiétude ni la tristesse de mon père. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir depuis quand je ne ressentais plus les émotions des autres mais c'était assurément une bonne chose.


	23. Il n'est pas normal

**Chapitre 7**

J'avais mal dormi cette nuit, j'étais toujours inquiète à propos de ce qui préoccupait Charlie. Celui-ci était déjà parti quand je rejoignis Bella dans la cuisine.

« Tu as vu Charlie ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Non, il n'était pas là quand je me suis levée. Il est parti plus tôt que d'habitude.

« On ne va jamais savoir ce qu'il se passe... je vais demander à Edward.

« Comment Edward le saurait ? _S'enquit-elle._

_Et merde... que vais-je dire ?_

« Son père est médecin, il pourrait être au courant, s'il y a eu un blessé ou je sais pas.

« Peut-être... _dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

Nous allions au lycée avec ma voiture puisque nous étions prêtes en même temps, cette fois.

« Pitié, Kiara, ralentit. _Se plaignit Bella._

« Désolée. _Fis-je en relevant le pied._

« Ne me dit pas que tu es pressée d'aller en cours, si ?

Je rigolai. « Non.

Je me garai entre deux voitures. Les Cullen étaient près d'un 4x4, discutant ensemble. Nous les rejoignions et après les salutations d'usage, je pensai à l'intention d'Edward. _J'ai besoin que tu scannes les pensées de mon père ou d'un de ses hommes, il s'est passé un truc hier et ça m'inquiète parce que mon père était mal à son retour. _Il hocha la tête positivement mais je savais qu'il fallait attendre que nous soyons seul, du moins, pas en présence de Bella. _On devrait se rejoindre à l'extérieur du lycée sur le temps du midi, si tu as des infos d'ici là. _Il hocha la tête à nouveau.

Et la sonnerie signala le début des cours.

À midi, j'allais à l'orée de la forêt en attendant Edward qui arriva rapidement. On s'installa chacun contre un arbre.

« Est-ce que tu as pu trouver quoique ce soit ?

« Et bien... _hésita-t-il._

« C'est bon, pas la peine de prendre des pincettes.

« L'adjoint de ton père a été tué.

_Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? _Je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'adjoint de mon père, j'avais dû le croiser plusieurs fois et je ne l'aimais pas, je l'évitais le plus possible. Il avait un regard bizarre sur moi à chaque fois, il me foutait la trouille, c'était comme s'il craignait que je fasses exploser la planète d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Ils ont eu le meurtrier ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Mais tu pourrais...

« Non, je suis désolé.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, tu ne peux pas faire ça ? Avec ton don, tu pourrais savoir qui a fait ça et le livrer à la police.

« Quand bien même je pourrais le faire, Kiara, je leur dit quoi ? ''C'est lui votre meurtrier, je l'ai lu dans sa tête'' ?

« Tu pourrais leur laisser un indice, une lettre anonyme et ils feraient le reste avec l'ADN ou que sais-je encore.

« Je ne peux pas, même si je voulais interférer dans les histoires des humains, je ne peux pas les mettre sur leur piste.

« Leur ? Ils sont plusieurs ?

_Si lui ne pouvait pas interférer dans les ''histoires des humains'' moi je pourrais le faire. J'ai juste à trouver l'endroit du meurtre et laisser une vision venir. _

« Kiara, ne fait pas ça, ne t'en mêle pas, ça te dépasse complètement.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas, Alice aurait pu prévoir ça, non ?

« Non, elle n'a vu ça que trop tard, elle ne connaissait ni l'adjoint de ton père ni ceux qui l'ont tué. Quand bien même, elle l'aurait vu, nous n'intervenons pas, nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde et encore moins mettre le secret de notre existence en danger. C'est déjà dangereux que toi, tu le saches.

« Je vais le faire.

Je le vis se crisper et fermer les yeux.

« Kiara, ce ne sont pas des humains qui ont fait ça.

_Quoi ? _Il rouvrit ses yeux.

« Ce sont des vampires, des nomades. Ils ne sont pas comme nous, ne t'en mêle pas. N'essayes pas de mettre ton père sur leur piste, s'il croise leur route, il mourra.

J'essayai de digérer ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ok, j'étais au courant pour les vampires, pour les loups et je savais qu'il y avait des vampires vraiment mauvais. Mais j'imaginais pas être si proche de ces vampires-là.

« Kiara, il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

« Facile à dire, personne de ta famille ne risque de mourir.

« De ma famille non... mais Bella et toi, si ! Et je sais qu'ils ne vous feront rien, Alice les a vus partir aujourd'hui, ils sont loin maintenant. Essayes de ne pas paniquer.

Le soir même, j'étais dans ma chambre et je paniquais. Je pouvais protéger Bella d'affreux pervers, peut-être même des affreux vampires mais je pouvais pas la protéger de l'escalade.

Demain, tout le lycée allait se rendre à quelques heures de Seattle pour escalader des falaises dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Je me rendis dans la chambre de Bella, sans doute était-elle pire que moi. En fait, elle était juste en train de lire. Je m'installai de travers sur son lit.

« Ça va ? _Lui demandai-je._

Elle posa son livre devant elle et me regarda inquiète. _J'en étais sûre._

« Je vais bien, c'était un peu... enfin, j'ai été un peu choquée parce que je n'avais jamais été confrontée à ça d'aussi près.

_Peut-être qu'elle pourrait rester à la maison demain._

« Je m'étais dit que ça aurait pu vous arriver, à Charlie ou à toi par exemple. _Reprit-elle._

« Mais ça va m'arriver aussi.

Elle me regarda sidérée et... elle devient pâle... vraiment très pâle.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! _Gronda-t-elle._

_Merde, on ne parle pas de la même chose. Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus de risque et je préférais oublier plutôt que devenir folle mais Bella ignorait tout. Elle pourrait croire que le meurtrier était notre voisin ou le boulanger... _

« Désolée, je pensais à l'escalade de demain, en fait.

Peut-être que ça faisait de moi un monstre... penser à la sécurité de Bella alors qu'hier, il y a eu un meurtre... j'étais sans doute un monstre sans cœur, mais Bella pouvait tomber de plusieurs mètres, fallait penser à ça, se concentrer sur les vivants qu'on aime et pas sur les morts qu'on a détesté... surtout si ça avait été réciproque.

« L'escalade ne me pose pas de problème, Kiara, il y a les harnais et tout. Sans doute que je n'arriverais pas à monter plus haut que 50 centimètres de toute façon...

je lui souris, elle avait peut-être raison, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

Nous arrivions aux pieds des falaises autour de 10h30. Heureusement, le temps était nuageux donc les Cullen étaient de la partie. Durant le trajet, je m'étais demandée si ça valait le coup de saboter le harnais qu'ils donneront à Edward.

Monsieur Godec, notre prof de sport, se mit devant nous pour nous expliquer.

« Bien, passez à l'accueil chercher votre matériel, vous vous mettrez pas groupe de trois. Revenez ici quand vous aurez votre matériel.

Je me retrouvai avec Edward et Bella et nous allâmes chercher nos harnais.

J'enfilai le mien comme les autres et rejoignis le groupe qui se formait autour de Godec.

« Donc, il y a différents endroits d'escalades, allant du plus facile au plus difficile, vert, jaune, orange, rouge, à vous de choisir. Je vais vous rappeler les règles de sécurité...

J'arrêtai d'écouter parce que j'étais génétiquement destinée à ignorer toutes sortes de règles.

Après le blabla du professeur, Edward, Bella et moi nous dirigions vers l'une des falaises les plus éloignées des autres, un rectangle orange était peint à un mètre du sol, ça signifiait que c'était difficile mais pas trop, du moins, c'était ce que j'avais compris.

« Qui commence ? _Demanda gaiement Edward._

« Pas moi ! _S'exclama Bella pétrifiée._ Kiara, tu commences, c'est toi qui a choisi l'endroit.

Je roulai des yeux et attachai l'un des bouts de la corde – qui était déjà suspendu du haut de la falaise – à mon harnais et Edward prit l'autre qu'il installa sur le dispositif de son harnais.

Je commençai à prendre une prise d'une main et positionnai mon pied pour grimper. _Ne mate pas mon cul, Cullen. _Je l'entendis rire.

J'arrivai sans accroc tout en haut et je redescendis en rappel jusqu'en bas, c'était plutôt amusant.

Je fus rapidement en bas et Bella prit ma place et moi, je pris celle d'Edward.

Bella se débrouillait plutôt bien, elle prenait son temps pour ne pas glisser. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mètre à monter avant de redescendre mais son pied droit glissa, l'entraînant dans une chute qui fut très courte puisque je la stoppai rapidement, elle n'avait pas perdu la moitié d'un mètre.

Il y eut un bruit bizarre et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'agripper à nouveau à la paroi, elle tomba une seconde fois et j'étais impuissante, avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Bella se cogna de tout son long contre la paroi, suspendue par le poignet à la main d'Edward qui se tenait contre la paroi tel un homme-araignée. Je repris mon souffle que j'avais arrêté sans m'en rendre compte et je commençai à avoir des vertiges. Edward remonta Bella jusqu'à lui comme si elle ne pesait que 3 grammes et il réussit à ce qu'elle s'agrippe sur son dos avant de descendre doucement.

Il la déposa au sol, elle se tenait les côtes, Alice arriva à ce moment. Je regardai le reste du groupe, ils n'avaient rien vu. Bella n'avait même pas crier.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir, Bella. _Lui dit doucement Edward._

« Je peux pas me plier, j'ai trop mal. _Se plaignait-elle._

« Je vais voir Godec. _Signala Alice._

Alice fut de retour avec le professeur et l'un des animateurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _Demanda Mr Godec._

« Le crochet n'a pas tenu. _Dit sèchement Edward en fixant l'animateur._

Je remarquai le crochet tombé au sol. _Bordel, ce n'est pas censé arriver._

Le prof de sport appela une ambulance pour Bella. Heureusement, il était trop inquiet pour poser d'autres questions. Edward et Alice s'étaient éloignés pour discuter.

L'ambulance arriva, les ambulanciers sortaient un brancard pour mettre Bella dessus.

« Kiara, tu peux venir avec moi ?

Je hochai la tête et grimpai dans l'ambulance avec elle sans même demander la permission au prof qui ne protesta pas. Edward nous regardait inquiet avant que l'un des ambulanciers ne ferme les portes. _Je t'appelles. _Pensai-je pour Edward avant que le véhicule n'avance.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital s'était fait en silence, Bella avait mal, je le voyais aux grimaces qu'elle faisait mais elle ne se plaignait pas.

« Dans quel hôpital vous nous emmmenez ?_ Demandai-je._

« Celui de Seattle, mademoiselle. _Répondit l'ambulancier._

Bella n'avait pas posé de question. Aucune question sur l'exploit d'Edward. Peut-être qu'elle était encore sous le choc de la chute ou bien elle remettait les pièces du puzzle en place... ou encore la douleur l'empêchait de penser à quoique ce soit.

Nous arrivions à l'hôpital et les ambulanciers me firent descendre avant de sortir Bella de l'ambulance, toujours sur son brancard.

Ils la dirigèrent vers les urgences, je les suivis. Je complétai sa feuille d'admission avec l'hôtesse d'accueil et elle fut rapidement emmenée dans une salle d'examen, je devais attendre dans la salle d'attente. _Je déteste les salles d'attente._ Je fermai les yeux, _j'aimerais être sur une île déserte... il y aurait un océan turquoise devant moi et à plusieurs mètres, une grande cascade qui se déverserait d'une falaise dans cet océan._ Ce serait une meilleure salle d'attente. J'ouvris les yeux et j'y étais. Il y avait l'océan, la cascade, le sable... J'adorais ce don. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un au loin quelques murmures que je comprenais qu'à moitié. « Vous êtes deux cœurs ? » « eh oh, vous êtes deux ailes cœur ? »

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _À force de réfléchir mon endroit paradisiaque s'effaçait m'obligeant à affronter la sinistre salle d'attente remplie de malades et de leurs visiteurs.

« Vous êtes Mademoiselle Parker ? _Me demanda l'infirmière agacée. _

_Ok, j'ai compris._

« Oui.

« Mademoiselle Swan vous attends chambre 016. _Me dit-elle sèchement._

« Ok.

J'avais trouvé la chambre, je frappai à la porte et entrai directement. C'était une chambre double, le rideau vert entre les lits n'étaient pas tirés puisque le premier lit n'était pas occupé.

« Alors, le verdict ? _Lui demandai-je._

« J'ai une côte cassée et un énorme hématome autour, quelques bleus par-ci par-là.

« Bordel, tu es comme le miel qui attire Winny l'ourson. Tu attires n'importe quel danger.

Elle pouffa mais s'arrêta vite sous la douleur.

« Sérieux, tu devrais écrire un livre, ça va cartonner. _Rajoutai-je._

« Ne me fais pas rire, Kiara, s'il te plaît.

« Ok, désolée.

« Kiara, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'essayai de rester impassible mais ça allait être difficile, je savais que le moment était venu mais je tentai de rester vague :

« Le crochet qui tenait la corde s'est détaché de la paroi.

« Oui, mais comment Edward a fait pour grimper si vite ? Comment il a fait pour m'attraper en plein milieu de ma chute ? Comment a-t-il réussi à me soulever d'une main sans effort tout en étant accroché de l'autre main à la paroi ? Je suis persuadée que ses pieds n'étaient pas vraiment appuyés sur des prises.

_Bordel, Cullen, c'est toi qui aurait dû subir cet interrogatoire. _

« Un coup de chance.

« Un coup de chance ? Te fous pas de moi, il était avec toi et à la seconde suivante, au milieu de la falaise.

« Il a voulu escaladé la paroi, il ne voulait pas attendre, tu n'as pas pu le voir puisque tu escaladais.

« Sans protection et avec moi qui allait bientôt redescendre ? J'ai regardé en bas quand j'ai glissé, juste avant la chute.

« …

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ça aurait été complètement stupide d'escalader sans rien avec déjà une escaladeuse maladroite au-dessus. Je n'avais pas d'autre explication à part qu'il était un vampire mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le dire.

« Tu as remarqué à quel point sa peau était froide ? Sa main était glacée.

_Passage en hibernation ? Tout juste sorti du congélateur ? Mi-homme mi-lézard ? Problème de circulation sanguine ? _

« Sans doute un problème de circulation sanguine. _Tentai-je._

« Il n'est pas... _commença-t-elle. _

Je la regardai réfléchir, tout en essayant de ne pas écarquiller les yeux, il me fallait garder un air impassible. _Bon sang, elle va dire ''humain'' comment vais-je m'en sortir ? Je pourrais lui dire. Non, je ne peux pas. Au moins, elle saura, je suis sûre qu'elle gardera le secret. Non, ils m'ont bien précisé que c'était dangereux de savoir. _

« Il n'est pas normal. _Reprit-elle._

Elle n'avait pas dit humain, c'était déjà ça.

« Kiara, tu me caches quelque-chose, tu sais un truc que je ne sais pas.

« Non.

Elle roula des yeux.

« Alors dès mon retour, je vais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à tout le monde et je verrais bien quelles seront leurs théories.

_Bordel, Bella était devenue moi. Elle me faisait du chantage sournoisement._

J'ouvris la bouche, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. _Il a été mordu par spiderman ou du moins la même araignée, il vient de Krypton, il a été modifié génétiquement, homme-araignée kryptonien... _rien de ce que je trouvais n'était possible. _Être un vampire est déjà impossible... normalement._

« Il... a... subi... des expériences scientifiques... quand il était petit.

Elle écarquillait les yeux.

« Quoi ?

« Ne lui dis jamais que je te l'ai dit.

Elle me sourit mais je savais qu'elle tentait d'imaginer si c'était possible ou pas. Je m'inquiétai de savoir ce qu'allait me dire Edward quand il saura ce que j'avais dit à Bella. Il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir, c'était le seul moyen pour protéger son secret.

« Edward n'est pas le seul, hein ? Ses frères et sœurs aussi ?

« Ouais.

_Tant qu'à faire, autant y aller jusqu'au bout._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Charlie entra.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On m'a dit que tu étais tombée de la falaise que tu escaladais. Tu as mal ? J'ai appelé maman. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Charlie était inquiet, il n'avait jamais autant parler d'un seul coup sans respirer avec autant de questions, avant.

« Tu as appelé maman ? _Marmonna Bella._

« Oui, désolé.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste une côte cassée, rien de grave.

Je sortis de la chambre puis de l'hôpital pour passer un coup de fil à Edward.

« J'attendais ton appel. _Me dit-il juste après avoir décroché._

« J'ai dû attendre longtemps, je déteste attendre mais la salle d'attente est terrible, tu devrais essayer.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

« Juste une côte cassée.

« Comment tu peux dire que c'est _juste _une côte cassée.

« Oui, tu n'es pas habitué, toi. Bella a dû se casser à peu près tous les os de son corps depuis sa naissance.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. _Gronda-t-il._

« Ce n'est pas grave. _Répliquai-je. _

Je mis fin à la conversation et retournai dans la chambre de Bella. Charlie, perdu dans ses pensées, s'était assis dans le fauteuil disposé dans un coin de la pièce. Ce ne devait être pas une période facile pour lui, son adjoint venait d'être assassiné et l'une de ses filles était à l'hôpital.


	24. Droguée du jus de fruit

**Chapitre 8**

Ce week-end allait être un cauchemar. Bella était clouée au lit à cause de la douleur de sa côte cassée et moi, je devais tenir ma parole. Edward étant venu à la soirée d'halloween dans le déguisement que je lui avais choisi, je devais discuter avec dix inconnus. _Pour leur dire quoi ? _

Après une douche et un petit-déjeuner, je frappai à la porte de Bella et entrai quand elle m'y invita.

« Ça va, miss catastrophe ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Arrête de te moquer de moi. _Se plaignit-elle._ Tu vas vraiment parler à des inconnus ?

« J'suis obligée. _Boudai-je._ Tu as besoin d'un truc.

« Non, c'est bon. J'ai à boire, à manger, des livres. Tu peux aller te faire plein d'amis.

Je grognai.

« Appelle-moi si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit. _L'informai-je._

« Ça ira.

« N'hésite pas, hein. _Insistai-je._ Même si c'est juste pour chasser une mouche.

Je sortis de la chambre et allais attendre mon énervant chauffeur dehors. J'espérais qu'une mouche s'introduise dans la chambre de ma sœur pour me soustraire à l'horrible journée qui m'attendait.

Je vérifiai le niveau de batterie de mon téléphone et Cullen arriva.

Je grimpai dans la voiture, il démarra aussitôt.

Toujours pas de mouche dans la chambre de Bella.

« Où tu m'emmènes ? _M'enquis-je après quelques minutes._

« Seattle.

« Pourquoi Seattle ?

« Il y aura plus de monde dans un bar à Seattle qu'à Forks ou Port Angeles.

« Super. On devrait rentrer, c'est pas une bonne idée.

« Non.

« Bella a besoin de moi. _Tentai-je._

« Elle s'en sortira.

« Mais... elle est en danger, je le sens. _Essayai-je, encore._

« Alice m'aurait prévenu.

« Tu m'énerves. _Maugréai-je._

J'étais toujours en train de bouder quand il se gara à Seattle.

« Allez, ce sera pas si terrible. _Me dit-il avant de sortir._

Je l'imitai et nous entrions dans un bar à la mode au vu du monde qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

« Tu n'as qu'à te mettre au bar, moi je serais sur cette table là-bas. Promis, je ne me moquerai pas trop de toi.

Je me renfrognai et m'installai sur un haut tabouret devant le bar. Le barman se plaça devant moi.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je vous servir ?

« Un jus d'ananas.

« … S'il vous plaît. _Rajoutai-je ensuite._

Il prépara mon verre et me le servit.

« Merci.

« J'vous en prie.

_Cullen, ça fait un sur dix et le barman compte. _Pensai-je à l'intention d'Edward.

Je sirotais tranquillement mon jus de fruit quand quelqu'un s'installa près de moi.

« Bonjour.

L'homme avait un drôle d'accent et devait avoir dans les 25 ans, brun, les yeux bleu-gris.

_Être gentille._

« Bonjour. _Lançai-je à mon tour._

« Je suis Thomas et vous ?

« Kiara.

« Enchanté, Kiara. Je suis français, je suis venu voyager aux Etats-unis.

_Je m'en fous._

« Oh, mais c'est génial et l'Amérique vous plaît ? _Fis-je, faussement enjouée._

« C'est génial, tout est magnifique, les gens sont sympas.

_C'est parce que les gens y ont été obligés par leur ami vampire. _

« Ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour ? _Me demanda-t-il alors que je venais de finir mon verre._

« Non, désolée, j'attends mon petit-ami.

« Oh... bien, je ne vous dérange pas plus.

_C'est ça, barre-toi !_

J'avais dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'un autre vienne me faire la conversation.

« Salut. _Fit-il._

Je regardai le jeune qui était un peu plus vieux que moi, brun lui aussi, les yeux marrons, plutôt mignon.

« Salut. _Répondis-je._

« Euh... je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais, tu vois mon ami, là-bas.

Je regardai le mec qu'il me montrait, Riley Bad boy biers ! Il nous regardait le sourire aux lèvres, il leva sa main qui tenait un verre de bière en signe de bonjour.

« Je le vois très bien. _Dis-je._

« On a parié 200 dollars sur le fait que tu me donnes ou pas ta culotte ou... ce que tu as à la place.

Je manquai d'étouffer. J'étais sûre que l'idée venait de Biers, l'enfoiré. Je regardai en direction de Bad boy, il semblait fier de ce petit jeu, je regardai Edward qui bouillonnait sur place. C'était de sa faute après tout, c'était son idée.

« Bon... _rajouta-t-il_. En fait, on a parié sur le fait que je coucherais ou pas avec toi mais je devais ramener ton sous-vêtement pour preuve.

Ces mecs étaient des pervers.

« Et... si je n'avais pas de sous-vêtement ? _Lançai un sourcil arqué._

« Euh... bah... _balbutia-t-il._

Il s'empourprait, j'eus pitié de lui.

« Dis à ton pote de venir par ici, j'ai à lui parler.

Il fit signe à Riley de venir.

« Salut Kiara. _Lança ce dernier._

« Bad boy... combien tu me donnes pour que je ne couches pas avec ce type ?

''Ce type'' venait de s'étouffer dans son verre.

« Tu n'es pas censée tout faire pour ne pas coucher avec lui, justement ?

« Je coucherais avec lui rien que pour te faire perdre 200 dollars !

« Sérieusement ? _S'enquit-il, soupçonneux._

« Je fais toujours ce que je dis, Bad boy.

« Ok, 50. _proposa-t-il. _

« 150 ! _contrai-je._

« 75 !

« 150 ! _dis-je avec fermeté._

« 100, pas un dollars de plus.

« Ce sont mes fesses alors 150 !

« 125 !

« 150 !

« Bien. _Grogna-t-il._ Max, donnes lui 150 et donne moi mes 50 dollars.

Le mec lui donna les 50 dollars et m'en donna 150. je n'aurais jamais couché avec lui, Riley était trop stupide et j'avais gagné 150 dollars sur un bluff.

Après le quatrième dragueur et le sixième verre, je rejoignis Edward à sa table. Il me sourit, moqueur.

« J'en ai marre.

« Le barman ne compte pas. _Protesta-t-il._

« Si, il compte.

« Tu n'as pas eu de vrai conversation.

« Mais je lui ai dit ''s'il vous plaît'' et ''merci'' !

« Ok, je t'accorde le barman. Mais il en manque cinq.

« Quatre, il y a eu le barman, le français, Max, Riley, le divorcé et le blond.

« Riley ne compte pas, tu le connaissais déjà, ce n'est pas un inconnu.

Je soupirai.

« Arrêtes de bouder. Retournes au bar, à moins que tu veuilles que nous changions.

« Ouais, changeons, parce que le barman me prend pour une droguée du jus de fruit.

Edward paya sa consommation – qu'il n'avait pas touché – et les miennes et nous partions pour un autre bar.

Celui dans lequel nous entrions était moins rempli, j'en profitai pour utiliser les toilettes à causes de tous les jus de fruit.

De retour dans la salle, Edward avait pris une table et je m'installai sur l'un des tabourets du bar. La barmaid se rapprochait de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ?

« Du jus de pomme.

Elle me prépara mon verre et me le mit devant moi. Cette fois, je dus attendre longtemps avant de me rendre compte que personne n'allait venir me parler. Je me tournai vers la salle pour regarder les clients du bar. Sur une table du fond, Edward, à deux tables de lui, une blonde lui jetait des coups d'œil. À ma gauche, un homme en costume bon marché, la trentaine, lisait un journal et à sa table voisine, un vieux barbu fixait son café, pensif. Je décidai de rejoindre le trentenaire, si je ne me décidais pas à parler aux gens, nous n'allions jamais rentrer.

Je m'installai en face de l'homme qui ne s'aperçut pas de ma présence. Il avait les cheveux roux bouclés et une alliance entourait son annulaire gauche. C'était tout ce que je pouvais voir de là où j'étais.

« Bonjour.

Il baissa son journal et prit d'abord un air interrogatif avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Je suis marié. _Me lança-t-il simplement avant de retourner à son journal._

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous draguer.

Il baissa son journal à nouveau.

« Alors quoi ?

Je pensai à ce que ça ferait si nous mettions deux personnes comme moi dans la même petite pièce. Sans doute un énorme trou dans l'espace-temps.

« Excusez-moi. _Lança une voix, près de notre table – enfin, sa table à lui._

Nous nous retournions tous les deux vers l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

« C'est pour vous._ Dit-il en me tendant un bout de papier plié._

« Euh... ok.

Il me donna le bout de papier et déguerpit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

J'ouvris le papier et il était marqué ceci au centre de celui-ci.

_L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel donna ce bout de papier à la jeune fille installée dans le bar Sixtise face à un homme roux. _

_L'homme s'excusera avant de lui donner le bout de papier._

_La jeune fille lut sur ce papier la phrase suivante :_

_Ne reste pas là. _

_Quel genre de blague est-ce ? _Je ne connaissais pas ce type et vu son départ précipité était plutôt curieux.

Je me levai sans parler au mec roux et me dirigeai vers Edward. Je m'installai face à lui et lui donnai le papier même s'il connaissait déjà ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Il lut en murmurant.

« Après avoir lu le mot, Kiara se dirigea vers le vampire aux yeux dorés et le lui donna. Il lui murmura le mot qu'il lut sur ce papier : Sortez.

Edward replia le papier. _Ok, la phrase a changé... c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

« Tu ne connaissais vraiment pas ce type ?

« Non. Est-ce c'est un piège ? Peut-être que si on sort, on va nous attaquer.

« Je ne sais pas. Les pensées sont banales. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque-chose à craindre.

Je n'avais pas envie de sortir, j'étais trop curieuse de savoir pourquoi quelqu'un voulait que je sorte. _Peut-être une bombe ? Un attentat terroriste ? Non, pas dans un bar quasi vide. Ou peut-être que c'est le nouveau style des terroristes, ils tuent peu mais bien. _

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Il était blond aux racines foncées, la peau pâle et les yeux sombres à reflets rouges. Je me détournai de lui pour voir la réaction d'Edward. Il était tendu, ses poings serrés sur la table, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux sombres. Il fixait l'étranger.

_On aurait dû sortir. _J'étais effrayée mais préférais faire comme si tout ça était normal.

Le vampire scrutait la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il m'aperçoive, il s'approcha. Edward se tendit encore plus. Le vampire était maintenant devant notre table, il sourit.

« Tu dois être Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

Là, j'étais complètement paniquée. Comment ma sœur pouvait-elle attirer autant le danger comme ça ? Alors qu'elle ignorait totalement l'existence de ce deuxième monde.

« Tu dois être quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. _Répliquai-je._

Il sourit à ma réponse. Je ne voulais pas lui donner d'info sur mon identité, s'il pensait que j'étais Bella, j'allais le laisser y croire. S'il lui voulait du mal, j'étais plus à même de me défendre que Bella. Enfin, peut-être pas contre un vampire.

« Tu devrais t'en aller. _Grogna Edward à l'encontre de l'étranger._

« A très bientôt, sûrement. _Dit-il de façon trop aimable avant de quitter les lieux._

« On s'en va. _Déclara Edward._

Je pensai que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il y aurait moins de témoin à l'extérieur. Quoiqu'en regardant la salle, ce n'était pas sûr. Nous sortions et la rue était déserte, aucun passant ni aucun vampire – mise à part Edward – j'étais soulagée sans vraiment l'être. Les vampires étaient rapides et j'imaginais qu'il n'aurait pas eu de mal à escalader un arbre ou un toit comme le faisait Edward.

Heureusement, nous étions rentrés chez moi sans accroc. Edward me déposa devant ma porte et repartit aussitôt. Je filai dans la chambre de Bella, pour vérifier.

Elle était toujours en train de lire, elle releva sa tête du bouquin en me souriant.

« Alors, tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ?

J'en avais oublié le deal.

« Bien sûr, d'ailleurs, j'ai invité tout le monde pour une super pyjama-party !

Elle rigola.

« Et toi ? _Demandai-je._ Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

« J'ai mes livres et les mouches m'ont laissée tranquille.

Je souris.

« Tu as besoin de quelque-chose en bas ?

« Je veux bien quelque-chose à manger.

Je descendis à la cuisine et regardai dans le frigo. La chance était avec moi, il y avait un reste de tagliatelle à la carbonara. Je lui réchauffai une assiette et je la lui amenai avec des couverts et une petite bouteille d'eau.

« Merci, Kiara.

« Appelles si tu as besoin, je suis dans ma chambre.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna dans sa lecture.

J'allais chercher un pyjama dans ma chambre et filai sous la douche.

Une fois lavée et changée, je me dirigeai dans ma chambre, Charlie était rentré juste après que je sois sortie de la salle de bain. Il ne m'avait pas vue alors j'entrai dans ma chambre.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je ne pus empêcher un cri de sortir de ma bouche. Il y avait quelqu'un adossé au mur près de la fenêtre mais c'était juste Edward.

J'entendis les pas de Charlie monter les escaliers rapidement, Edward sortit de ma chambre par la fenêtre juste avant que ma porte ne s'ouvre.

Charlie et Bella se trouvèrent là.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Charlie._

« Rien, j'ai trébuché et... j'ai eu peur.

Charlie lança un « Mmh » avant de retourner en bas.

« Tu deviens aussi maladroite que moi ? _S'enquit Bella ne semblant pas me croire._

« Faut croire. _Dis-je en haussant les épaules._

« Sur quoi tu as trébuché ? _Demanda-t-elle._

Je regardai par terre et il n'y avait rien.

« J'ai trébuché sur le sol. J'ai mal levé un pied, c'est tout. Tu devrais aller te recoucher, Bella, tu dois te reposer.

« Bonne nuit, Kiara.

Je lui retournai son bonne nuit et refermai ma porte.

Quand je me retournai je sursautai à nouveau mais, cette fois, pas de cri, il était réapparu sans bruit.

« Bon sang, deux fois de suite ! Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

« Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu cries.

« On ne t'as jamais dit que ça ne se faisait pas d'entrer chez les gens par les fenêtres ?

« Tout le temps ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... _fit-il comme s'il était sérieux. _

Je m'assis sur mon lit, lui s'installa sur le fauteuil de mon bureau qu'il avait tourné vers moi.

« On va avoir un problème avec ce vampire et il n'est pas tout seul.

« Je m'en doutais, il en a après Bella et il croit que je suis elle.

« Kiara... il croit effectivement que tu es Bella mais c'est toi qu'il veut.

« Alors il va s'en prendre à Bella... s'il croit que je suis elle, il doit croire qu'elle est moi.

« Non, écoutes, j'ai lu dans ses pensées. L'adjoint de ton père leur a dit avant de mourir, dans l'espoir qu'il le laisse sain et sauf, de retrouver la fille de Charlie Swan car elle pourrait posséder le pouvoir de lire l'avenir. Ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin que Bella puisqu'elle porte le même nom que lui. Ils ne savent pas qu'il a deux filles.

« L'adjoint savait que j'aurais un don ? Mais il pensait que je verrais l'avenir, rien qui puisse faire exploser une planète alors pourquoi avait-il peur que je fasses un truc ?

« Il avait peur que tu fasses un truc ?

« Euh... désolée, j'ai pensé tout haut...

« Enfin, _repris-je,_ que je pense tout haut ou dans ma tête, il n'y a pas de différence avec toi...

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

« Ça va, c'est le seul truc que je sais faire quand je ne sais pas comment me sortir d'une situation bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, à ton avis ?

« Te transformer et t'inclure dans leur clan.

« Et genre, ils pensent qu'une fois que j'aurais la peau blafarde, je vais m'intégrer dans leur bande de potes en leur disant : ''Hey, ça roule? Quelqu'un a les crocs ?''

Edward secoua la tête devant mon manque de sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas comment ils comptent t'intégrer dans leur clan. Te connaissant, même en nouveau-né, tu ne te laisseras pas faire. Mais je vais pas les laisser te transformer ni même te tuer et encore moins t'approcher.

« Alors, m'approcher c'est pire que me tuer ?

« Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire. _Souffla-t-il._

« Bella aussi est en danger, s'ils apprennent que nous sommes deux, ils vont vouloir savoir laquelle voit l'avenir... et ils vont être déçus.

_Je devrais peut-être porter un T-shirt avec ''Je ne vois pas l'avenir et ma sœur non plus.'' inscrit dessus._

« Il va falloir vous mettre en sécurité, toutes les deux.

« Et Charlie ? _Demandai-je._

« Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais puisque c'est toi qu'ils veulent, je ne pense pas qu'il court un risque.

« Ils pourraient s'en prendre à lui pour savoir où je suis. On devrait peut-être juste leur parler, leur dire que je ne vois pas l'avenir.

« Il te tuerait ou préviendraient les Volturi qu'une humaine sait pour nous. Il va falloir qu'on les tue. Mais avant, on va vous faire quitter les lieux. On va vous emmener chacune à plusieurs kilomètres de là mais pas au même endroit.

« Pas question de me séparer de Bella alors qu'elle est en danger à cause de moi. _Protestai-je._

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. L'adjoint de ton père n'aurait pas dû vous mettre en danger.

« Je pense que j'ai une idée. _Déclarai-je._ On devrait aller chez les Quileutes.

Il me regarda, perplexe.

« Ils nous protégeraient, ça ferait plus de monde. Je ne sais pas combien sont ces vampires, mais vous êtes sept et en plus des Quileutes, nous serons peut-être plus nombreux. Et puis, ce sera plus facile pour vous de les trouver et les tuer si on est pas dans vos pattes. Si certains essayent d'entrer dans la réserve, les loups pourront nous défendre.

« Je ne sais pas... _hésita-t-il._

« Je pourrais aussi ralentir ces vampires en modifiant leur perception... peut-être que je réussirai à rendre les loups invisibles pour eux comme je l'ai fait avec moi...

« Tu ne contrôles pas ton don.

« Et bien, il va falloir que j'apprenne et souviens-toi, il a bien fonctionné quand on s'est fait agresser alors ça devrait jouer en notre faveur.

« C'était peut-être un coup de chance. Je vais quand même demander à Jasper, c'est lui le pro dans les stratégies et voir ce que ma famille pense de ton idée.

« D'accord mais quoi que vous décidiez, je reste avec Bella.

Il hocha la tête et sauta par la fenêtre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit en me demandant à quel moment ma vie a basculé pour que Bella et moi soyons en danger ?


	25. Plan A

**Chapitre 9**

Je venais de finir de m'habiller et m'apprêtai à passer un dimanche tranquille, en l'espérant sans vampire, quand Charlie m'appela du rez-de-chaussée.

Je descendis les escaliers et découvris Alice à côté de mon père.

« Alice t'invite toi et Bella pour une journée télé entre filles. _M'expliqua Charlie._

Allait-il vraiment laisser Bella y aller dans son état ? Le docteur avait dit qu'il lui fallait du repos pour que sa côte se ressoude correctement. Alice me sourit et j'imaginais que cette journée télé faisait partie d'un quelconque plan pour nous sauver.

« Je vais chercher Bella. _Lui dis-je finalement._

Je frappai à la porte de Bella et attendis qu'elle me dise d'entrer avant de le faire.

« Alice est en bas, elle nous invite pour une journée télé. Tu penses que tu peux faire le trajet ?

« Bien sûr, j'ai déjà eu pire.

Je l'aidai à se relever de son lit et la laissai pour qu'elle se prépare. Je retournai en bas.

« Elle se prépare et elle arrive. _Fis-je._

« Super. J'ai loué plein de DVD.

« Kiara, tu ne proposes pas quelque-chose à boire à Alice ? _Me sermonna Charlie._

Je regardai mon père qui pensait que j'étais juste mal polie alors qu'Alice ne buvait rien, du moins, rien d'autre que du sang.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas du tout soif. _Intervint Alice._ Je vous remercie.

Charlie retourna devant la télé pour suivre le résumé des derniers matchs de base-ball. Bella arriva peu de temps après.

« Salut Bella. _Fit joyeusement Alice._

« Salut.

« Ça va être super, vous avez pris votre petit-déjeuner ?

« Non, tu nous as réveillée à 9h un dimanche, Alice. _Lui fis-je remarquer même si j'étais déjà réveillée._

« Génial, parce qu'on a déjà prévu votre petit-déjeuner.

Alice nous emmena dehors et je fus stupéfaite par ce que je découvris devant l'allée de chez nous. Il y avait une voiture d'un noir brillant, une Alpha Romeo, juste magnifique. Je laissai Bella monter à l'avant et montai derrière elle.

Alice conduisait vite. _J'imagine que tous les Cullen le font. _

Je voyais Bella se cramponner sur son siège, elle détestait la vitesse malgré le fait qu'elle aurait dû être habituée avec moi.

Alice se gara devant la villa et Bella fit une pause avant de sortir de la voiture. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la course ou à cause de la demeure Cullen.

Tous les enfants Cullen, à l'exception d'Edward, étaient à l'intérieur quand nous y entrâmes, nous les saluâmes un par un.

« Je croyais que c'était une journée télé entre filles ? _Demanda Bella._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, _la rassura Alice, _les garçons ne resteront pas dans le salon. Installe toi ici, comme ça tu pourras t'allonger.

Bella s'installa à l'extrémité du canapé couleur crème et allongea ses jambes sur la méridienne. Carlisle et Esmée firent leur entrée à ce moment-là. Bella, qui les vit, allait se relever mais Carlisle la coupa dans son faible élan.

« Non, inutile de te relever, Edward m'a dit que tu avais une côte fracturée.

« Elle nous a fait une cascade digne d'un film hollywoodien. _Railla Emmett._

Bella ne put étouffer un rire qui lui fit mal.

« Emmett ! _Gronda Carlisle._ Je suis Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmée.

« Enchantée, je suis Bella.

« Les garçons, laissez donc les filles tranquilles. _Intervint Esmée._

Jasper et Emmett sortirent du salon pour aller à l'étage.

« Kiara, tu peux venir cinq minutes ? _Me demanda Carlisle._

J'acquiesçai et les suivis, laissant Alice, Rosalie et Bella ensemble.

Nous nous retrouvions dans le bureau de Carlisle, Edward était là, lui aussi.

« Edward m'a soumis ton idée. _Déclara le chef de famille._ Je pense que c'est une bonne option mais il faudra leur demander s'ils acceptent de nous aider.

« Jacob est dingue de Bella. _Lui dis-je, Edward se tendit aussitôt, ce qui m'amusa._ C'est sûr qu'il acceptera.

« Mais c'est Sam qui décide. _Me répondit-il._

« Ils ne vont quand même pas nous laisser être tuées, tout de même. Et puis, ils ne peuvent pas refuser, je les ai aidé, moi. C'est grâce à moi qu'ils ont retrouvé Sam et qu'il file une parfaite histoire d'amour romantique et niaise avec sa fiancée.

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça... _Lança Jasper. _

« Le truc, c'est... qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Charlie ? _Demandai-je._

« Une sortie scolaire pour ceux qui ont les meilleurs notes ainsi Charlie ne s'étonnera pas de croiser d'autres élèves du lycée.

« Impossible, il sait que je ne suis pas une bonne élève.

« Alors un séjour de rattrapage pour ceux qui ont pris du retard. Bella venant d'arriver, suivra également ce séjour.

« Et que va-t-on dire à Bella ? _Demandai-je encore._

« Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

« Elle croit que tous vos enfants ont subit des expériences génétiques.

Je m'étais dit que c'était le bon moment pour leur en parler.

« Pardon ? _S'exclama Carlisle pendant qu'Emmett éclatait de rire. _

Je retins un rire en voyant la tête de Carlisle.

« Eh bien, elle s'est posée pas mal de questions et j'ai trouvé que ça. J'allais pas lui dire la vérité mais fallait bien que je trouve quelque-chose. Parce qu'elle ne m'a pas vraiment crue quand je lui ai dit qu'Edward avait une mauvaise circulation sanguine. Et puis j'ai pas pu expliquer les autres trucs autrement.

« Et ne vous inquiétez pas. _Rajoutai-je._ Quelque soit ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes, elle ne dira rien.

Cela semblait rassurer Carlisle.

« Alice vous raccompagnera chez vous ce soir et demain vous irez au lycée comme d'habitude, Edward te donnera des papiers en double pour la ''sortie'' que Bella et toi vous montrerez à Charlie. Edward et toi, vous devez aller voir les Quileutes pour savoir s'ils acceptent ton plan. Emmett et Jasper vous suivront de loin, au cas où vous vous feriez attaquer sur le chemin.

C'était assez surréaliste, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un film où je serais un genre d'agent de la CIA avec Edward et nous serions suivi par deux agents du FBI qui nous surveilleraient tandis que nous allions à la rencontre de nos indics.

Edward gara sa Volvo sur le bas côté de la route, au bord de la forêt. Il sortit et je fis de même.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

« C'est la frontière entre leur territoire et le notre.

« Quand tu dis ''le notre'', tu veux dire celui de ta famille ?

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu veux pas non plus qu'on te paye des impôts ? Forks est à tout les habitants de Forks, ce n'est pas à vous.

« C'est une façon de parler, je sais que Forks n'est pas à nous. _Dit-il en roulant des yeux._

« Mouais... _fis-je pas convaincue_. Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas traverser la frontière ?

« Nous n'avons pas le droit. C'est dans le pacte.

« Il faudrait changer ça.

« Quoi ?

« Pacte. C'est un mot trop... formel. On devrait appeler ça... un deal... ouais, un deal ! C'est quand même plus cool.

Il roula des yeux à nouveau.

« Bon, sangsue. _Me moquai-je._ Tu as leur numéro, histoire de les faire venir jusque ici ? Parce que si on attend qu'ils devinent qu'on veut leur parler, on en a pour un moment.

Il sourit à ma réplique et avança d'environ un mètre avant de reculer. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec son manège là ? On dirait un gamin qui hésite à rentrer chez lui parce qu'il a fait une grosse connerie._

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois loups se trouvaient entre les arbres. _Comment ont-ils deviné ?_

« Ils m'ont senti entrer dans leur territoire. _M'expliqua Edward._

Je reconnus Jacob tout à gauche, Sam au milieu et Quil à droite au vu de la couleur de leur fourrure. _On pourrait en faire de jolis manteaux..._

Edward rigola avant de se ressaisir.

« Sam voudrait savoir ce qu'on fait là. _Me dit Edward._ Je te laisse leur expliquer.

J'aimais pas du tout l'idée de parler avec un médiateur.

« Dis lui que...

« Il te comprend. _Me coupa Edward, amusé._

« Mmh, oui, c'est vrai.

« Vous ne voulez pas redevenir humain ? Non parce qu'on ne compte pas vous mordre ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Ils ne me font pas confiance. _M'expliqua Edward._

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu lis dans les pensées. _Je me tournai vers les loups._ Alors, je vais laisser Edward ici et venir sur votre territoire.

Pendant un bref instant, en voyant les trois loups, je me demandais si le deal était aussi valable pour moi, maintenant.

« Sam est d'accord et non, le pacte n'est pas valable pour toi, tu n'es pas un vampire, à ce que je sache.

Me retrouver seule avec les loups, même un bref instant, me fit frissonner. Ils étaient tout de même imposants. Ils se décalèrent pour me laisser passer, m'évitant de me demander si je devais les contourner ou passer entre deux en priant pour qu'ils ne me mangent pas.

Je m'arrêtai suffisamment loin pour qu'ils soient rassurés de la distance entre eux et Edward mais pas trop loin pour me rassurer moi-même.

Lorsque je me tournai, ils étaient tous les trois humains vêtus de leur short.

« Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, on a besoin de votre aide. _Leur dis-je._

« Pourquoi des vampires auraient besoin de notre aide ? _Railla Jacob._

J'allais lui enlever ce sourire moqueur du visage.

« En fait, c'est pas vraiment eux, c'est Bella et moi.

Il reprit son air sérieux, je venais de titiller sa curiosité mais il ne savait pas encore que nous étions en danger. Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient au courant pour les meurtriers de l'adjoint de police mais s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils allaient être au courant.

« L'adjoint de mon père a donné une information à ses meurtriers avant qu'ils ne le tue. Depuis, ses meurtriers, qui sont des vampires, cherche la fille de Charlie Swan pour la vampiriser et l'enrôler dans leur clan parce que cet abruti leur a dit qu'elle pourrait lire dans l'avenir, ce qui n'a jamais été le cas mais passons... ils ne savent pas que nous sommes deux, donc ils pensent que Charlie n'a qu'une fille.

Je leur expliquai que j'avais déjà été face à l'un de ces vampires et si je n'avais pas été avec Edward, il aurait pu m'enlever ce jour-là. Les Quileutes ont trouvé que mon idée de me faire passer pour Bella était une bonne idée s'ils ne découvraient pas l'existence de ma sœur.

« Voici le plan. _Continuai-je._ Bella et moi restons ici pendant que les Cullen cherchent et tuent ces vampires. Si les vampires nous attaquent ici, vous pourrez nous défendre, quelqu'un appellera les Cullen pour qu'ils rappliquent pour vous aider, si y a besoin. Et je pourrais sans doute vous aider avec mon don mais faudra que je m'exerce à l'utiliser à souhait.

« Bella sait pour les vampires ? _Me fustigea Jacob._

« Non, enfin... elle croit qu'ils ont subi des expériences génétiques.

Jacob et Quil semblaient amusés.

« Bella a de l'imagination. _Ricana Quil._

« En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai dit ça. C'était la seule chose à lui dire pour expliquer certaines choses qu'il a fait quand il lui a sauvé la vie.

Jacob restait pensif, j'imaginais qu'Edward venait de gagner un point.

« Bien sûr, vous pouvez restez ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire. _M'assura Sam._

« Merci, on va faire croire à Charlie qu'on part pour quelques jours pour une sortie scolaire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils ont mis sur les faux papiers mais je pense qu'ils ont visé large.

Je retournai vers Edward tandis que les Quileutes rentrèrent pour préparer notre arrivée. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais dire à Bella.

De retour à la villa Cullen, Bella regardait toujours la télé avec les sœurs d'Edward, je suivis celui-ci à l'étage. Emmett et Jasper restèrent au salon.

Carlisle était toujours à son bureau, affairer avec des papiers. _Pourquoi un vampire s'occuperait de papiers ? _C'était peut-être pour notre sortie scolaire.

« Sam a accepté de nous aider. _Le prévins-je._

« C'est parfait, on vous conduira à la frontière de la réserve demain soir.

Je ne savais absolument pas quelle excuse donner à Bella et nous allions devoir être convaincant parce qu'elle devra louper les cours, ce qui n'était pas quelque-chose qu'elle envisageait.

Le lendemain, Bella et moi allions en cours ensemble comme d'habitude. Je ne lui avais toujours pas parlé de notre projet pour nous mettre en sécurité. Elle ne savait même pas que nous étions en danger.

_Je lui dirai... au prochain intercours. _

Il était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner et je m'étais défilée pendant la pause du matin. _Je lui dirai ce soir, après les cours, au dernier moment. _

À vrai dire, j'étais même prête à l'enlever pour ne pas lui fournir d'explication.


	26. Cohabitation difficile

**Chapitre 10**

J'avais finalement réussi à lui dire... quelque-chose, mais pas la vérité. Je lui avais expliqué que les Cullen s'étaient échappés du laboratoire d'expérience et que les scientifiques avaient retrouvé leur trace et donc nous étions tous en danger, même nous deux parce qu'ils étaient au courant qu'on les connaissait eux et leur secret.

Aussi improbable que ça l'était, elle m'avait crue.

Charlie était content que je fasse un séjour de rattrapage d'un mois pour rehausser mes notes, s'il apprenait que j'allais encore sécher les cours tout ce temps, entraînant Bella avec moi, il allait me tuer avec son arme de service. _Edward me protégera... j'espère._

Du coup, Bella se retrouvait chez Sam et Emily. Moi, je devais habiter avec le seul Quileute avec qui je n'aurais jamais voulu habiter... Jared.

Jacob aurait bien voulu que Bella vive chez lui mais c'était trop dangereux puisque Charlie venait pêcher avec Billy de temps en temps.

Je n'avais pas su pourquoi je devais forcément vivre chez Jared, j'aurais pu vivre chez Sam et Bella chez Jared. Ou bien j'aurais pu vivre chez Quil ou chez Embry ou même chez Paul. Ou tout simplement dans la forêt, je me sentais capable de vivre dans la forêt.

La maison de Jared était minuscule. Il y avait le salon d'un côté, la cuisine de l'autre dans la même pièce. À l'étage, il y avait une chambre, la salle de bain et les toilettes. Une chambre, pas deux. Une. Avec un lit deux places. Un seul lit. Le canapé était trop petit pour que l'un de nous dorme dedans.

Cauchemar... j'allais forcément me réveiller.

Bon, je ne me réveillai pas mais j'allais dormir dans le canapé, pas moyen de faire autrement. Je n'allais pas le forcer à me laisser son lit, nous n'étions pas en bon terme et je ne l'aimais pas donc je n'aimerais pas son lit non plus.

Il n'y avait aucune décoration, les meubles étaient tous dépareillés, il n'y avait même pas de télé. J'allais mourir que ce soit à cause des vampires ou à cause de ma cohabitation avec Jared dans sa baraque de l'horreur.

« On va instaurer des règles. _Fit celui-ci, sèchement alors que je finissais ma visite._

Je le regardai fixement dans les yeux, je n'avais pas peur de lui ou de ses règles. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de les suivre, de toute façon. J'étais programmée pour contrer toutes sortes de règles comme je l'étais pour les ignorer.

« Je prépare le repas du midi, toi du soir, je te préviens, je mange beaucoup. Pour le petit-déjeuner, chacun se débrouille. Ne passe pas une heure sous la douche. On fera le ménage une fois sur deux. Je t'héberge, mais je ne t'entretiens pas.

« Bien. _Dis-je sèchement, à mon tour._

Il sortit de la maison, me laissant tourner en rond. J'allai à l'étage, décidée à prendre une douche. Je pris mon sac avec moi et en sortit mon pyjama, le dentifrice et une serviette, j'entrepris d'abord de me laver les dents puis une fois fait, j'allais fermer le verrou de la salle de bain et vit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Pour résumé, si je prenais ma douche ici, Jared ou n'importe qui pouvait rentrer sans difficulté.

Il était hors de question de prendre une douche sans verrou. Je pris ma serviette et la plaçai dans mon sac de cours. Il manquait quelque-chose... _bien sûr. _J'avais oublié le gel douche et le shampoing.

Je filai chez Sam et frappai à la porte. Emily m'ouvrit.

« Bonsoir Emily.

« Bonsoir Kiara, entre. _Fit-celle ci en se déplaçant légèrement._

Bella lisait sur le canapé. La maison de Sam et Emily était plus grande, décorée et mieux agencée.

« Emily, je voulais te demander si ça te dérangeait si je prenais ma douche ici, la salle de bain de Jared n'a pas de verrou.

« Bien sûr, pas de problème.

J'étais contente qu'elle comprenne. Elle s'excusa et s'éclipsa pour se rendre chez une amie.

« Ça va ? _Demandai-je à ma sœur._

« Euh... oui. Je suis inquiète pour Edward et Alice. _Se confia-t-elle._ Enfin, pour les autres aussi mais je ne les connais pas très bien.

« Moi aussi.

Je savais qu'il était difficile de tuer un vampire, Carlisle me l'avait dit, au début, mais un vampire contre un vampire, n'importe lequel pouvait gagner. Les Cullen étaient sept mais combien étaient nos ennemis ?

« Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton gel douche et ton shampoing ? _Lui demandai-je finalement._

« Bien sûr.

Elle se leva et alla chercher les produits et m'indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je montai à l'étage et entrai dans la seconde pièce. Je posai mes affaires sur une commode et entrai dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fit du bien, je mis du shampoing, senteur fraise dans ma main et fut envahie par l'odeur en me massant les cheveux. Je rinçai mes mains et pris le gel douche, senteur fraise également. Je faisais une intoxication de fraise, l'odeur avait envahi toute la pièce. Mon shampoing et mon gel douche n'avait jamais la même odeur, d'ailleurs je changeais tout le temps de produit mais Bella semblait vraiment aimer la fraise.

Je me rhabillai puisque je n'allais pas traverser la réserve en pyjama et rejoignis Bella au rez-de-chaussée.

« Merci, Bella.

Elle releva le nez de son bouquin.

« Pas de problème. Dis-moi, Kiara...

Je m'installai sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

« Quoi ?

« Où sont les Cullen exactement ? Pourquoi ils ne se cachent pas avec nous ?

_Bella et ses questions... _

« Ils sont partis pour lancer les hommes qui les recherchent sur une autre piste.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement et restait pensive.

« Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble, Edward et toi ?

Je la regardai, surprise et me mis à rire.

« Non, bien sûr que non, on est juste ami.

À nouveau, Bella restait pensive. Je me doutais bien de ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, ses pensées devaient tourner autour d'un certain Edward Cullen. Elle n'avait sans doute pas remarqué qu'elle lui plaisait mais comment Edward pouvait-il ne pas voir qu'elle était dingue de lui ? Est-ce que ce serait si grave qu'un vampire sorte avec une humaine ?

« Il est libre.

J'avais sorti ça de but en blanc ce qui l'avait sortie de ses pensées, ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement.

« Je te laisse, je vais retrouver mon ''merveilleux'' colocataire. _Lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne réponde à ma révélation précédente._

La balle était désormais dans le camp de Bella, je n'en revenais pas de pousser Bella dans les bras d'un vampire mais au moins, il serait trop occupé avec elle pour faire attention à mes pensées. Ce qui allait être une bonne chose, finalement.

J'étais déjà de retour chez Jared et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Je n'avais ni couverture ni oreiller et ce n'était pas polie de fouiller mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment été alors je regardais un peu partout pour trouver quelque-chose qui ferait l'affaire.

Il n'y avait rien, peut-être que je pourrais passer chez moi récupérer ce qu'il me manquait ? Juste un aller-retour avec ma voiture, ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps.

Je sortis avec mes clés de voiture et celle de ma maison et me dépêchai d'entrer dans mon véhicule. Je n'avais pas été embêtée pour l'aller mais la voiture de Charlie était garée sur sa place. Je laissai ma voiture à quelques mètres de ma maison et grimpai sur l'arbre situé devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Fenêtre qui ne verrouillait pas puisque le loquet était cassé. J'entrai sans bruit et ouvrit la porte doucement, Charlie regardait un match dans le salon, le son était assez fort pour me couvrir si je faisais du bruit. Je me faufilai jusque dans ma chambre et sortis un sac pour y mettre mon oreiller et une couverture que je sortis de mon armoire. Je vérifiai si j'avais assez bien cachés mes affaires de cours, sous l'armoire derrière les boites à chaussures. Je me faufilai ensuite dans la salle de bain pour prendre mes produits de douche mais un doute s'installait. _Si Charlie avait déjà pris sa douche, il se rendrait peut-être compte que mes produits ont subitement disparus... _Je décidai de ne pas prendre le risque, j'en rachèterai quand je pourrai et emprunterai ceux de Bella en attendant.

De retour dans la chambre de Bella, je me demandai comment j'allais faire pour rejoindre l'arbre avec mon sac. Le laisser tomber au sol ferait trop de bruit et même avec la télé allumée, Charlie pourrait l'entendre. J'étais plutôt douée pour grimper dans les arbres mais je ne l'avais jamais fait avec un sac de voyage. Je passai la lanière par dessus ma tête pour avoir mes deux mains libres et sautai sur la branche au plus près de l'arbre, là où elle était plus large. Je descendis tranquillement et me mis en route vers ma voiture. Sur le chemin, une ombre entre les arbres attira mon attention, le soulagement remplaça la demi-seconde de panique en distinguant une silhouette de loup. Je ne voyais pas assez pour savoir lequel c'était, je ne cherchai pas non plus à le savoir, j'arrivai près de ma voiture, déposai mon sac sur le siège arrière et me mis derrière le volant, au même moment, Jared entra, se plaçant à côté de moi, vêtu seulement d'un short en jean, rien d'autre. Je me demandai si sa musculature allait avec sa condition de loup ou s'il avait fait de la musculation.

« Mais tu es complètement folle ? _Explosa-t-il._ Partir toute seule alors que des vampires sont à tes trousses ?

Il était vraiment énervé.

« Oh, tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? _Fis-je, sarcastique._

Il ferma les yeux et se crispa, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, il essayait sans doute de ne pas me hurler dessus. Il me faisait un peu penser à Edward, au moment où on avait rencontré le vampire au café.

Je démarrai et me dirigeai vers la réserve. Le trajet s'était fait en silence.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la petite maison, les hostilités commencèrent.

« Tu ne sors pas d'ici tant que vous serez en danger ! _M'ordonna-t-il._

« C'était juste un aller-retour rapide. _Me défendis-je._

« Un aller-retour rapide ? _Ça leur suffisait largement pour t'enlever et te tuer._

Je soupirai mais n'avais rien à dire, il avait raison.

« Sans compter que Charlie aurait pu te voir. Tu lui aurais dit quoi ?

« Que j'avais besoin d'une couverture et d'un oreiller. _Répondis-je._ Et je serais repartie après.

Il me lança un regard désapprobateur mais ne dis rien de plus à ce sujet.

Je sortis mon oreiller et ma couverture du sac et les plaçai sur le canapé, au moins, je ne lui laisserai pas le temps de me proposer de me laisser la chambre. Je montai dans la salle de bain où j'avais laissé mon pyjama pour me changer rapidement. J'avais eu une bonne idée d'opter pour un pantalon en tissus plutôt qu'un mini short. J'enfilai mon débardeur pour finir.

Je croisai Jared en descendant les escaliers tandis que lui montait puis me plaçai sous la couverture, les jambes complètement pliées, j'allais mal dormir.

Je venais de passer une horrible nuit. N'ayant pas réussi à m'endormir au bout de plusieurs heures, je m'étais résolue à dormir par terre, à même le sol. C'était du carrelage froid et dur, ce n'était pas franchement mieux mais j'avais tout de même réussi à m'endormir, emmitouflée telle un rouleau de printemps dans ma couverture.

Mon réveil ne fut pas meilleur. Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, Jared était adossé contre la table à manger et me regardait, un sourire moqueur sur le visage les bras croisés sur son torse et une tasse dans l'une de ses mains.

« Bien dormi ? _Ricana-t-il._

Je grognai pour seule réponse et me libérai de mon sac de couchage improvisé. J'allais de l'autre côté de la pièce pour préparer mon petit-déjeuner, quelques œufs et du bacon ferait l'affaire.

« Je ne mangerai pas là ce midi, donc prépare-toi ce que tu veux. _Déclara Jared avant de sortir de la maison._

Une fois mon petit-déjeuner avalé, je montai à la salle de bain. J'avais oublié pour l'absence de verrou mais il venait de partir, il n'allait sans doute pas revenir avant cet après-midi.

Une fois prête, je redescendis au salon et grommelai du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de télé. _Est-ce que je peux appeler Edward ? Non, je ne vais le déranger, il est sans doute en train de courir partout ou peut-être même qu'il a trouvé le clan de vampires et qu'ils sont en train de se battre. _

Je repensai aux mots de Jared hier soir, ''_Tu ne sors pas d'ici tant que vous serez en danger !_''. Cela voulait-il dire que je ne pouvais même pas aller voir Bella ? Je n'allais jamais tenir.

Quitte à rester emmurée, autant m'occuper comme je pouvais et j'allais me servir de ces longues heures de temps libre pour m'entraîner à contrôler mon pouvoir.

Je ne savais pas comment le faire fonctionner, je n'avais jamais eu de contrôle dessus. Je m'installai en tailleur sur le canapé, fermai les yeux et me concentrai. J'ouvris les yeux et... rien.

_Bon... qu'est-ce que j'ai ressenti les fois où ça avait marché ? Une oppression qui grandissait de plus en plus la plupart du temps mais ça venait tout seul, je n'avais pas de contrôle sur ce phénomène là. Puis le soir de l'agression, ce furent deux sentiments qui semblaient tournoyer en moi. À l'hôpital ou le soir avec les Quileutes, il n'y avait rien eu pour me prévenir. _

J'étais bien avancée, il n'y avait rien de particulier qui déclenchait ce don.

Je pris mon téléphone et jouai avec quelques minutes. J'hésitais toujours à appeler Edward mais je n'en pouvais plus de ne rien faire. J'optai pour un sms.

_Ma vie est un cauchemar ici, je préférais quand c'était toi qui m'énervait. - K._

j'espérais vraiment ne pas le déconcentrer pendant un quelconque combat. Je fus rassurée en entendant mon portable vibrer.

_Je compatis, sincèrement. Essaye de ne pas trop l'énerver en retour, il ne faudrait pas qu'il mute.  
>Chez qui es-tu ? - E.<em>

_Jared ! - K._

j'attendis sa réponse mais je reçus un appel à la place.

« Oui ?

« Qui a décidé de te mettre chez Jared ? _Me demanda Edward._

« Sam.

« C'était complètement stupide, avec vos sales caractères, il devait se douter qu'il y aurait des problèmes.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. Peu importe. Vous en êtes où ?

« On s'est séparé pour couvrir plus de territoire, on n'a trouvé aucune trace d'un quelconque vampire.

« Ils ont peut-être abandonné.

« J'en doute.

« En parlant d'abandonner, j'ai essayé de contrôler mon don mais je n'y arrive pas.

« Il va te falloir plus de temps que ça pour apprendre à le contrôler, d'autant qu'il est possible que ça n'arrive jamais.

Je soupirai.

« Ne sois pas défaitiste, je vais m'entraîner sans relâche, tu n'aurais pas des conseils ?

« Je ne sais pas, essaye de ne pas forcer, quand on cherchait Sam, ça n'a fonctionné que lorsque tu as arrêté de forcer.

« Ouais, mais cette fois, il n'y a pas d'odeur ni de personne pour lancer la machine...

« Fais de ton mieux, Kiara. Avec un clan de vampires et une meute de loups, on aura de quoi se défendre, je pense.

« Ouais, t'as raison.

« Comment va Bella ?

« Bien, elle s'inquiète pour vous.

« Il ne faut pas. Il faut que je raccroche, sinon je ne les trouverai jamais.

« Ok, soyez prudent.

Je posai mon téléphone sur la table basse en verre et réessayai d'utiliser mon don. Longtemps, plusieurs heures. J'avais loupé le déjeuner. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et je n'avais toujours pas réussi le moindre changement.


	27. Mauvaise blague

**Chapitre 11**

Encore une mauvaise nuit, je ne m'habituerai jamais à dormir par terre. Jared n'était pas encore levé ce matin, tant mieux, on avait passé une soirée horrible hier soir, je n'avais pas préparé assez de nourriture, selon lui. Je me préparai un petit-déjeuner et l'avalai en vitesse. J'entendis mon colocataire dévaler les escaliers, au moins un qui avait bien dormi.

« J'ai posé un verrou sur la porte de la salle de bain, hier soir. _Me dit-il._

« Super.

Au moins, je pouvais prendre une douche ou me changer sans avoir peur d'être surprise. Je téléphonai à Bella pour lui demander de m'amener son shampoing et son gel douche ou de demander à quelqu'un de me les apporter parce que je ne pouvais pas sortir.

Bella semblait être plus libre que moi puisqu'elle me les apporta elle-même.

« Tu as de la chance, moi je n'ai pas le droit de sortir. _Me plaignis-je._

« Je ne suis pas retournée chez nous toute seule, aussi.

Bella repartit presque aussitôt parce qu'elle avait une journée avec Jacob de prévue.

Après ma douche et une fois habillée, je sortis de la salle de bain tandis que Jared prenait ma place.

J'avais les yeux perdus dans le vague quand il redescendit, plus tard.

« Je mange chez Sam, ce midi. _Me dit-il._

_L'enfoiré ! _Je voyais bien clair dans son manège maintenant. Il mangeait dehors chaque fois que c'était son tour de faire à manger. Et bien moi aussi, je pouvais jouer à ce petit jeu. Même si je ne pouvais pas sortir manger dehors, je pouvais au moins, ne pas manger ce soir.

J'occupais ma matinée à tenter de maîtriser mon don sans succès. Je fis une pause pour le déjeuner et essayai à nouveau l'après-midi. De toute façon, je n'avais que ça à faire.

En fin d'après-midi, j'étais toujours concentrée sur ma tâche difficile quand enfin, j'aperçus un changement. Et ce changement était clairement significatif. J'avais fait apparaître une télé. Était-ce mon don qui se moquait de moi ou j'avais fait apparaître ce dont j'avais envie ? La télé disparut mais j'avais réussi pendant plusieurs secondes.

C'était ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle d'attente, je voulais être dans un endroit paradisiaque et j'y étais quand j'avais ouvert les yeux. Pareil, le soir de l'agression, je voulais la police, les Cullen et les Quileutes, j'avais eu les sirènes de police et un vampire-loup. Et quand je m'étais rendue invisible ? Je ne voulais pas qu'on me retrouve.

Il y avait juste les visions du passé qui était venu sans que je ne le veuille.

_De quoi ai-je envie ? Une glace ? Non. Embêter Jared !_

Il allait arriver d'ici une heure d'après mes estimations. Je m'évertuai à faire apparaître des choses, en faire disparaître d'autres. Qu'allais-je trouver pour bien l'énerver ?

Je me rappelai qu'Edward n'avait pas été soumis aux changements de perception que j'effectuais sur les agresseurs. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de modifier la réalité au dernier moment ou alors l'inclure dès qu'il arriverait.

Je décidai de le faire au dernier moment, j'avais déjà appris à maîtriser mon don, j'apprendrai à inclure un nouvel arrivant plus tard.

Jared arriva et je mis mon plan à exécution. Je modifiai la réalité et quand il entra, il fut d'abord surpris puis inquiet puis furieux quand il me vit debout, tranquillement au milieu des décombres. J'avais fait en sorte qu'il découvre sa maison presque détruite, tous les meubles cassés, j'avais même ajouté une fuite d'eau pour faire plus vrai.

« Bordel, Kiara, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _S'emporta-t-il._ C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? J'ai cru que tu t'étais faite attaquée ! Cesse de rigoler, bon sang !

Je cessai d'utiliser mon don et tout redevint normal. Il regardait tout autour de lui, incrédule.

« Que... qu'est-ce que... _balbutia-t-il._

J'étais plutôt fière de moi, sur ce coup.

« J'ai réussi à maîtriser mon don ! _M'exclamai-je._ Et en plus, je me suis bien vengée de toi. Tu aurais vu ta tête.

« Sale peste ! _Gronda-t-il avant de sortir de la maison rapidement._

Je pouvais enfin me défendre correctement et surtout, je pouvais me venger convenablement de Cullen. _Enfin, si je trouve un moyen pour qu'il ne me voit pas venir._

Jared revint aussitôt, il ne portait plus de T-shirt et ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte, il était furieux.

« Bon, écoute-moi, maintenant. _Grogna-t-il._ Ne recommences plus jamais ça. C'est compris ? Bon sang, ça me saoule déjà de devoir rester là à cohabiter avec toi, tu aurais dû laisser Bella ici et partir avec tes potes les sangsues. Si les Cullen ne t'avais pas révélés qu'ils étaient des vampires, on n'en serait pas là.

Alors qu'il soufflait ces derniers mots, un bruit nous fîmes tourner la tête vers la porte. Bella était là, elle venait de percuter la porte en reculant. La peur se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Elle recula un peu plus et partit en courant.

« Bella ! _L'appelai-je en me mettant à sa poursuite mais Jared me rattrapa._

« Non, reste-là.

« Mais, je vais pas rester là alors qu'elle est effrayée ! _Hurlai-je._

« Elle doit être rentrée chez Sam. Elle sait qu'il ne faut pas s'éloigner, elle n'ira pas loin. Tu ne dois pas sortir, surtout en soirée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bella est venue, elle doit savoir qu'elle ne doit pas sortir seule.

J'avais peur que Bella ne soit trop effrayée, j'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille de lui avoir menti. J'avais peur que tout change, à cause de moi.

J'attendais sur le canapé que les minutes passent. Une fois que j'avais suffisamment attendu, j'appelai Bella. Je tombai directement sur la messagerie vocale.

« Bella, rappelle-moi, s'il te plaît, il faut que je t'explique.

Je décidai d'appeler chez Sam.

« Allô. _Fit Emily._

« Bonsoir Emily, est-ce que tu peux me passer Bella ?

« Euh, elle n'est pas avec toi ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait récupérer ses produits de douche, il y a une heure de ça.

« Elle est venue, mais elle est repartie presque aussitôt, elle aurait dû être rentrée depuis longtemps.

Sa voix se fit plus éloignée dans le combiné tandis qu'elle parlait à Sam : « Bella n'est plus avec Kiara depuis un moment.

« Kiara ? _Fit Sam dans le combiné._

« Oui, Bella est arrivée au moment où Jared à parler des vampires, elle s'est enfuie et Jared m'a forcée à ne pas la suivre. J'aurais dû la suivre.

« Elle n'est peut-être pas allée loin, on va la chercher, reste chez Jared.

il raccrocha et Jared s'en alla à la recherche de Bella. Je n'allais quand même pas rester là à rien faire alors que Bella avait peut-être été enlevée par des vampires.

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture, peut-être était-elle seulement rentrée à la maison. Je roulai vite dans la petite rue de terre de la réserve quand un énorme loup chocolat-brun se mit en travers de mon chemin, Jacob. Je freinai et la voiture s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il me fallait un moyen de détourner son attention. Je modifiai sa réalité et il aperçut un vampire dans la forêt, il se lança à ses trousses et moi, je démarrai en trombe.

Je m'arrêtai devant chez nous et sortis de la voiture. Charlie n'était pas là, j'entrai dans la maison et regardai dans toutes les pièces en criant le nom de ma sœur, aucune trace d'elle.

Quand je sortis de la maison, je fus attrapée par des mains froides, devant moi, une fille qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux apparut, elle était effrayée, c'était mon don qui me faisait apparaître devant moi, du grand n'importe quoi.

« Je suis tellement désolée. _Me dit-elle, une larme coulait sur sa joue, puis elle disparut._

je priai pour que ce soit Edward qui me faisait une autre blague mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de vérifier qu'une douleur apparut puis le noir.

Je me réveillai tranquillement, j'avais passé une bonne nuit, cependant, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas mon lit. J'ouvris les yeux doucement et me rendis compte que ce n'était pas non plus ma chambre. J'étais dans un endroit blanc, les murs, le plafond et les draps de mon lit étaient blancs, le sol était bleu clair.

Il y avait une porte sur le mur d'en face et une autre sur le mur d'à côté, je portais un pantalon blanc et une blouse blanche qui se nouait derrière ma nuque. J'allai vers la porte face à moi, il y avait une petite salle d'eau, j'allai vers l'autre sortie, j'étais sans doute dans un hôpital. Mes souvenirs étaient flous mais je me rappelai vaguement que j'avais reçu un coup sur la tête après que des mains froides m'aient agrippée. J'appuyai sur la poignée puis tirait la porte qui ne broncha pas, je la poussai et eus le même résultat. J'étais enfermée. Je cognai contre la porte pour qu'on me libère.

Une infirmière arriva et me demanda de reculer. Je m'exécutai et elle entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Bonjour Kiara, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? _Me demanda-t-elle doucement._

« Euh... un peu perdue.

« Comme à chaque fois que tu entres dans un moment de lucidité. Te rappelles-tu de la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues ?

Je la regardai incrédule. Cette femme, rousse aux cheveux bouclés, les yeux marrons et la peau parsemée de tâches de rousseurs ne me disait absolument rien.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vue.

« Bien sûr que si, je suis infirmière ici. Sais-tu où tu es ?

Je secouai la tête négativement.

« Tu es à l'hôpital psychiatrique Jack Hammer.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Cette femme essayait-elle de m'arnaquer ?

« Impossible, le seul endroit qui s'appelle Hammer, c'est le centre Hammer, là où on envoie les adolescents qui ont des problèmes de comportements.

« Non, Kiara, le centre Hammer n'existe pas, c'est le fruit de ton imagination.

Je perdais patience.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? _Hurlai-je._

« Dans ta chambre, à l'hôpital. _Me répondit-elle calmement._

« Edward viendra me chercher.

« Kiara, tu sais qu'Edward, Alice, Jacob, ne sont issus que de ton imagination ? Les Cullen et les Quileutes n'ont jamais existé.

Je la regardai, mes souvenirs étaient flous mais je me souvenais plus ou moins d'eux. Edward qui me forçait à être son amie, il était un vampire. Alice qui était à moitié hyperactive, Jacob amoureux de Bella, Jared qui était un sale con. Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett... _ils existent, ils ne peuvent qu'exister._

« Bella... _murmurai-je._

La rousse eut un air triste et un regard emplit de compassion.

« Ta sœur et tes parents sont morts, tu te souviens ?

« Quoi ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Bella et mon père sont en vie.

« Kiara, vous avez eu un accident de voiture, tu es la seule à avoir survécu. Ça fait plus d'un an, maintenant.

Je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler quand des images entrèrent dans ma tête. J'étais en voiture attachée sur le siège arrière. Bella était à côté de moi et ma mère sur le siège passager avant. Notre mère. Je ne savais plus si Bella était ma sœur ou ma demi-sœur, finalement. Notre père conduisait et je n'arrêtais pas d'embêter Bella, la faisant hurler. Notre père quitta la route des yeux pour me disputer une énième fois, la voiture tourna légèrement et nous fûmes projetés par un camion.

Ces images ne pouvaient pas être vrai.

« Non, Bella est ma demi-sœur, Charlie est toujours en vie et ma mère est morte quand j'avais deux ans.

Je pleurais toujours, l'infirmière posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Bella est ta sœur, tes parents sont morts il y a un peu plus d'un an, dans cet accident. Tu as été hospitalisée ici trois semaines après l'accident, quand ton état physique fut assez stable. Tu te tiens responsable de l'accident et tu essayes de t'échapper en t'inventant une vie. Une vie où Charlie est en vie, une vie où Bella aurait toujours sa mère alors que même dans tes délires, tu ne te trouves pas digne d'être aimée par une mère, c'est pour ça que tu as fait de ta sœur, une demi-sœur.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, je sanglotai contre son épaule. _Ça ne peut pas être vrai. _

« Tu n'es pas responsable, Kiara. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Je ne savais plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas. J'étais complètement perdue. Comment aurais-je fais pour inventer des vampires qui brillent au soleil et des hommes qui se transforment en loup. Et mon pouvoir ?

J'essayai d'utiliser mon don mais il ne fonctionnait pas, j'avais cru percevoir une boule familière se former mais finalement, elle disparut aussitôt. _Bien sûr, c'est surréaliste, on ne peut pas modifier les choses. _

« Ton petit-ami est venu pour te voir, est-ce que tu veux le voir ?

_Mon petit-ami?_ J'avais un petit-ami ? Je hochai la tête. L'infirmière s'en alla et plus tard, on frappa à ma porte et quelqu'un entra. Cheveux châtains, yeux marrons, Riley.

« Hey, toi. _Dit-il en m'enlaçant, je me laissai faire._

Une fois qu'il me lâcha je me reculai et le regardai plus en détail. S'appelait-il vraiment Riley ?

« Je...

« Oui ?

« Je... je ne voudrais pas t'offenser mais... tu es mon petit-ami ?

« Oui.

« Riley ?

Il sourit.

« Oui, je suis content que tu ne sois plus... amorphe. Je n'ai jamais pu être là dans les brefs moments où tu étais plus ou moins lucide.

« Je suis folle... _murmurai-je._

« Non, ma puce. _Il m'enlaçait à nouveau._ Tu n'es pas folle, tu es juste traumatisée.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais inventé un monde pour échapper à un traumatisme. Et Riley, qui apparemment était mon petit-ami, était resté auprès de moi. J'avais un petit-ami, moi...


	28. Epilogue T2

**Chapitre 12/Epilogue**

O-o Pov Bella o-O 

_Des vampires ! Des vampires ! Les Cullen sont des vampires ! Edward est un vampire !_

J'étais partie chercher mes produits de douche et j'entendais Jared hurler après Kiara, j'allai m'interposer quand il prononça ces mots : ''_Si les Cullen ne t'avaient pas révélés qu'ils étaient des vampires, on n'en serait pas là.''_

je m'étais précipitée dehors et j'avais couru aussi vite que je le pouvais. J'avais d'abord pensé retourner chez Sam puis j'avais changé d'avis. J'étais plus loin, entre la réserve et Forks, au bord d'une falaise contre laquelle les vagues s'échouaient. Je m'assis par terre contre un arbre.

_Edward est un vampire, Kiara le savait et... elle m'a menti. Elle m'a inventé une histoire d'expériences et m'a menti ouvertement. Elle ne m'avait jamais menti avant, du moins, je le croyais. Edward est un vampire. Elle m'a fait entrer dans leur maison, une maison remplie de vampires. Alice est un vampire. Ils avaient l'air tous si gentils. Carlisle, Esmée, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett... tous des vampires. _

Je me rappelai le soir du meurtre de l'adjoint de Charlie, elle voulait demander à Edward... je m'étais demandée pourquoi... mais maintenant que je savais qu'il était un vampire, était-ce lui ou quelqu'un de sa famille qui avait commis ce meurtre ? Pourquoi étions-nous obligés de vivre avec les Quileutes ? Il n'y avait sûrement aucun scientifique à leurs trousses. Kiara m'avait menti. Je lui en voulais.

Un bruit me sortit de mes pensées, je tournai la tête et vis Sam et Jared.

« Bella, ça va ? Tu n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. _Me dit Sam d'une voix assurée mais laissant entrevoir une inquiétude._

« Pourquoi doit-on vivre à la réserve, exactement ? _Lui demandai-je d'emblée._

« A cause d'un clan de vampires nomades. _Déclara Sam après avoir hésité à répondre._

« Les Cullen ?

« Ils sont partis à leur recherche pour les détruire. Mais si tu pouvais ne pas faire comme ta sœur et rester loin de cette famille, ce serait mieux.

J'acquiesçai, je n'allais pas faire des châteaux de sable avec des vampires.

« Pourquoi Kiara et moi doit-on vivre ici ? Les habitants de Forks sont aussi en danger... Charlie...

« Ils veulent Kiara.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Elle a un don et vous êtes toutes les deux en danger parce qu'ils ne savent pas que vous êtes deux sœurs.

« Oh mon dieu... c'est horrible. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

« Elle voulait te protéger...

Jacob arriva à ce moment, Sam ne put continuer son explication.

« Kiara est partie, je l'ai stoppée alors qu'elle partait en voiture mais il y a un vampire qui rode, je l'ai vu et l'ai poursuivi mais il a disparu.

« Comment ça, disparu ? _S'enquit Sam._

« Il s'est volatilisé, j'allais presque l'atteindre et il s'est volatilisé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ça ne peut pas être une téléportation, si ?

« Est-ce que tu étais prêt de Kiara ? _Demanda Jared._

« Pourquoi ?

« Réponds juste.

« Oui, j'étais devant sa voiture.

« Elle a utilisé son don sur toi, elle le contrôle maintenant.

« Où est partie ma sœur ? _Demandai-je._

« A ta recherche. _Me répondit Sam._ Jacob, reste avec Bella, on va chercher Kiara.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas possible, à cause de moi, Kiara était en danger. pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée à la réserve ?

« Bella, vient. _Me dit Jake en me prenant par le bras._

Je le suivis jusqu'à la réserve, j'essayai de savoir où pouvait se trouver ma sœur. Elle a dû d'abord aller chez nous.

« Allons chez moi. _Dis-je à Jacob._

« Bella, c'est trop...

« Dangereux, je sais. Mais Kiara est en danger et elle, elle est partie me chercher alors je veux aller la chercher.

Il soupira mais céda. On était en route vers chez moi, Sam, Jared et Paul étaient dans l'allée de ma maison.

Je sortis de la voiture et courus vers eux.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Gronda Sam. _Jake ?

« C'est moi qui ai voulu venir. Pas de trace de Kiara ? _Demandai-je._

« Elle...

Il stoppa net dans sa phrase tandis qu'Edward était apparu aussi vite qu'un clignement de cil, ce qui me fit sursauter. Il se mit à grogner en regardant les Quileutes d'un regard furieux puis il me regarda et s'adoucit.

« Bella, tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir comme ça. Je sais que je te dois des explications mais on n'a pas le temps, ils ont Kiara et je ne sais pas où ils l'ont cachée.

Il reçut un coup de téléphone et je restai interloquée, je ne comprenais rien. Il était arrivé si rapidement.

« Oui ? _Fit-il, son portable à l'oreille._

…

Il baissa sa main et comprima son portable jusqu'à le broyer.

« Alice ne la voit plus. Elle... je suis désolé, elle est morte.

_Morte... _Mes larmes commencèrent à couler et la colère montait en moi, Edward était là, juste devant moi, sans réfléchir je balançai mon poing sur son visage et criai de douleur. Jake se précipita sur moi.

« Bella ! Montre-moi.

Je lui montrai ma main douloureuse.

« J'ai peur que tu te sois cassé quelque-chose, on doit t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Je lançai un regard noir à Edward. C'était de sa faute, forcément. Je le détestais, il m'avait fait perdre ma sœur. C'était de sa faute si elle était morte, il l'avait tuée.

« Je te déteste, Edward. _Hurlai-je._ C'est de ta faute ! Tu l'as tuée ! Je veux plus te voir, jamais. Tu peux mourir aussi, je m'en fous !

Jake m'attrapa et me força à m'éloigner.

« Bella, chut, calme-toi. Viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

O-o Pov Edward o-O

_Quand est-ce que tout avait foiré ? _On n'avait trouvé aucune trace du clan de vampires qui en voulaient à Kiara et Alice avait eu une vision, Kiara était effrayée alors que des mains froides l'avaient attrapée puis plus rien. Nous étions trop loin pour arriver à temps, j'appelai Sam mais il ne répondait pas. Aucun Quileute ne répondait. J'espérais qu'ils étaient intervenus à temps. _Que faisait Kiara devant chez elle ? Pourquoi était-elle seule?_ C'était horrible pour Alice de ne pas pouvoir voir le futur des deux sœurs à cause des loups mais c'était pire de voir un futur si noir pour l'une d'entre elle.

Je fus le premier à arriver sur les lieux, j'avais capté les pensées des Quileutes, Bella était au courant pour nous alors je ne m'inquiétai pas de la vitesse à laquelle j'arrivai. Ils avaient laissés Kiara seule, ils devaient bien se douter qu'elle n'allait pas rester à rien faire alors que sa sœur aurait pu être en danger. Je grognai de colère puis je me rappelai que Bella était là.

Alice m'avait téléphoné et annoncé que Kiara n'avait plus de futur, elle ne pensait même pas qu'elle était devenue un vampire, elle était morte, complètement.

On n'avait perdu Kiara. Elle était morte. J'avais l'impression de perdre beaucoup plus qu'une amie ou une petite sœur. Mais surtout, Bella avait perdu sa sœur, Charlie avait perdu sa fille. Et ils ne le savaient pas encore.

J'annonçai la funeste nouvelle, tout le monde fut choqué, Jared regrettait d'avoir fait quelque-chose mais je ne pus en savoir plus car le poing de Bella s'abattit sur ma mâchoire. Je n'avais pas prévu sa réaction, ne lisant pas ses pensées, je n'avais pas pu bouger pour amortir ou éviter le coup, elle hurla de douleur.

Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras mais elle était trop en colère contre moi et nous n'étions pas vraiment proche.

Jacob le fit à ma place.

« Je te déteste, Edward. _Hurla-t-elle en pleur._ C'est de ta faute ! Tu l'as tuée ! Je veux plus te voir, jamais. Tu peux mourir aussi, je m'en fous !

Jacob la fit monter dans sa voiture et l'emmena à l'hôpital.

Je ne pouvais pas donner tort à Bella, c'était de ma faute, j'aurais dû rester avec elles. Kiara était morte, Bella était inconsolable et me détestait, Charlie aura sans doute une crise cardiaque.

Ma famille arriva, Alice m'enlaçait. On était proche, elle et moi. Elle avait toujours été là quand je déprimais de ma situation... avant que je ne rencontre Kiara... et Bella. J'aimais Bella mais maintenant, elle me haïssait.

Carlisle parlait avec Sam mais je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils disaient. J'avais merdé, Kiara était morte et elle ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Je ne voulais pas redevenir le Edward solitaire, déprimé et déprimant comme avant. J'en avais marre de cette foutue mascarade où on faisait semblant d'être des élèves normaux au milieu d'autres qui ne pensait qu'aux sexes, qu'à être la plus belle ou la plus populaire. Marre des ces blondasses qui ne pensent qu'à nous mettre dans leur lit, que ce soit Jasper, Emmett ou moi. Marre de ces machos qui ne pensent qu'à mettre mes sœurs, Kiara ou Bella dans le leur. J'avais envie d'éclater la tête de ce Mike Newton quand il a pensé à mettre Alice ou Rose dans son lit, quand il a pensé à ce que ça donnerait d'avoir, je cite : ''_Kiara la tigresse au lit'' _ou quand il a pensé à poser ses mains sur le cors nu de Bella.

« Edward, ne fais pas ça. _S'affola Alice en voyant ma décision._

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Je regardai les membres de ma famille, un par un.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

Je partis loin de Forks aussi vite que je le pouvais, aucun ne me suivait, Alice a dû leur expliquer que je les quittais, je resterais seul à jamais. J'envoyais ma famille promener, je laissais Bella, mon âme-sœur derrière moi. Elle allait finir par se consoler. Dans quelques années, elle aura une vie normale avec un petit-ami normal, peut-être même des enfants. elle n'oubliera jamais sa sœur, comme je ne les oublierais pas.

**- Fin du tome 2 -**


	29. Tome 3

_[Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

Tome 3 - Appréhension 

_[…]_

_Et bien, j'étais dans un hôpital pour les fous._

_[...]_

**Chapitre 1**

J'avais vraiment essayé, plusieurs fois. À chaque fois, j'échouais. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop difficile.

Il fallait me comprendre, j'avais toujours vécu ici. J'aimais cet endroit, j'étais libre et en sécurité.

Mais il y avait cette fille dans mes rêves, elle m'intriguait, j'avais envie de la connaître mais j'ignorais pourquoi.

Elle avait tout ce que je n'avais pas et j'avais tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait un père, une sœur, des amis, elle était forte et n'avait peur de rien. J'étais sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas eu peur de sortir de cette forêt.

Elle voulait être libre, qu'on la laisse tranquille. J'avais ça, moi. Je vivais dans une forêt, sans toit, sans mur et on ne m'embêtait pas.

Je scrutai l'horizon, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. J'étais adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus haut, sur sa branche la plus haute. Je souris, la fille aussi aimait grimper aux arbres.

Je descendis de mon arbre et me dirigeai vers celui sur lequel j'aimais dormir. Je montai sur la première branche et m'allongeai dessus, sur le ventre et m'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec les premiers rayons du soleil qui transperçaient le feuillage. J'avais encore rêvé d'elle, elle était toujours enfermée dans cette sinistre pièce. Si seulement je n'avais pas peur, je pourrais la sortir de là.

J'étais assise à califourchon sur la branche, me fustigeant d'être aussi lâche. Je n'avais jamais réussi à sortir de ma forêt si sécurisante, j'étais restée là depuis que ma mère m'y avait emmenée.

Je repensais parfois à ma mère, mon seul souvenir d'elle était la fois où elle m'avait déposée au milieu de cette grande forêt, elle m'avait dit ces mots :

« Je suis désolée, je dois te laisser ici. Je sais que tu sauras te débrouiller, tu ne seras pas seule, tu n'es pas encore en âge de comprendre, tu n'as que deux ans... mais je sais de quoi tu seras capable et ici est le meilleur endroit pour toi. Je suis désolée.

C'était tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre. J'avais su me débrouiller comme elle me l'avait dit, les animaux m'avaient aidée comme ils pouvaient, me montrant ce que je pouvais manger ou non, les endroits où je pouvais boire et ceux à éviter.

À chaque fois que je dormais, je voyais cette fille, elle menait sa petite vie et moi, dans mes rêves, je l'espionnais. Sa vie me venait dans le désordre, parfois elle était encore petite d'autres fois, elle était déjà grande. Curieusement, elle n'avait jamais plus de 17 ans.

Quand je ne dormais pas, j'allais à l'orée de la forêt, restant bien sur une branche haute pour ne pas qu'on me voit. J'écoutais les gens qui passaient, je les observais, j'apprenais.

Pour me laver, j'allais dans le lac tôt le matin, quand il n'y avait personne, j'utilisais les toilettes publiques de la plage de galet qui étaient entretenus chaque jour, même en hivers pour les promeneurs.

Je savais beaucoup de chose sur la vie à l'extérieur de la forêt, grâce à mes séances d'espionnage mais je n'avais jamais croisé de vampires ni d'hommes-loups alors que la fille en croisait tout le temps dans mes rêves, du moins, ceux où elle avait 17 ans. Elle était même amie avec des vampires.

Je voyais bien dans mes rêves qu'elle aimait beaucoup sa sœur, alors quand j'avais vu dans un de mes rêves que sa sœur allait être agressée et tuée, j'avais essayé de prévenir Kiara.

Elle s'appelait Kiara, la fille.

J'essayais de sortir de ma forêt depuis l'âge de 11 ans, je voulais la rencontrer mais j'avais trop peur pour me lancer vraiment. À 16 ans, j'ai rêvé de son enlèvement, plusieurs fois, j'avais essayé de la prévenir mais j'étais arrivée trop tard. Il fallait que j'y aille de moi-même mais j'avais toujours trop peur. Puis le jour de son enlèvement était arrivé et depuis, quand je rêvais de Kiara, elle était enfermée dans une pièce sinistre et sombre.

Un bruit sourd me sortit de mes pensées, les animaux couraient s'éloignant de ce bruit. J'allais voir ce qui se passait. Après quelques minutes de marche, je vis deux hommes avec des machines bruyantes qu'ils portaient à bout de bras. J'étais au sol, ils risquaient de me voir mais j'étais trop curieuse de ce qu'ils faisaient pour me mettre à l'abri sur une branche. Il y avait un homme brun habillé en jean et un T-shirt noir, l'autre aussi était brun mais ses cheveux longs étaient parsemés de cheveux gris, il portait un pantalon beige et avait retiré son T-shirt. Je compris d'où provenait le bruit de tout à l'heure quand je vis qu'un arbre était tombé, l'un des hommes posa sa machine au sol tandis que l'autre plantait l'énorme lame dans le tronc d'un autre arbre. Cet arbre pencha et tomba à la renverse.

Vers moi... il tombait vers moi et j'étais incapable de bouger alors qu'il se rapprochait. Je fermai les yeux et attendit l'impact. Des craquements puis un bruit sourd. J'ouvris les yeux, l'arbre était tombé à côté de moi, j'avais eu de la chance.

L'un des hommes m'aperçut, je ne bougeais toujours pas, j'essayai de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

« Hey, ma p'tite, tu ne dois pas être là, tu aurais pu mourir. _Me dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs._

L'autre regardait dans ma direction aussi, il passait sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

« Tu es bien jolie. _Lança l'homme aux cheveux gris._

« Tom, reste correcte, tu veux ? _Le réprimanda le premier._

« Ça va, ça va... je ne dis plus rien.

« Je m'appelle Tony, et toi, petite ?

Je ne répondis pas, il fallait que je m'enfuis.

« Voyons, je vais pas te manger... est-ce que tu...

« Aahh !

Le cri de l'homme grisonnant nous fît sursauter, le brun se retourna et j'essayai de repérer celui qui venait de crier mais ne le vis nul part. Il avait disparu.

« C'est quoi c'te blague ? _Lança le brun à moitié effrayé._ Tom, ce n'est pas drôle !

Je regardai autour de moi au cas où il se cacherait pour nous faire une farce mais je ne vis rien. Quand je me retournai vers le brun, il n'était plus là. C'était surréaliste, comment avaient-ils disparus ?

Soudain, des bruits de craquement suivi d'un corps qui s'aplatit violemment au sol. L'homme brun ne bougeait plus, il était devenu livide, une plaie était visible sur son cou mais je ne voulais pas vérifier. Je me mis à courir dans le sens opposé, m'enfonçant au cœur de la forêt.

Mais un homme apparut devant moi et m'arrêta dans ma course, il me tournait le dos. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise bleu-nuit dont les manches étaient retroussées, il avait les cheveux châtains foncés emmêlés. Je regardai ses avant-bras dénudés et ses poings serrés, il avait la peau si pâle qu'une seule pensée traversa mon esprit... Vampire.

« Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez trois. _Dit-il doucement._

Cette voix...

« Je ne sais pas si tu étais avec eux mais tu as vu la scène.

Je connaissais cette voix...

« Je suis désolé. _Continua-t-il._

Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs mais ne voyait pas qui il était.

« Je vais devoir te tuer.

_Quoi ? Me tuer ? _

« Je vous en prie... _murmurai-je._

Il se crispa aussitôt.

« Tais-toi ! _Gronda-t-il._

Je reculai d'un pas, il se retourna et en me voyant, son visage furieux se transforma en visage surpris. _Mon dieu, ses yeux... ils sont si... étranges. _Il n'était pas du genre rassurant, comme type, sans compter les hommes qu'il venait de tuer.

Je grimpai à l'arbre le plus proche, arrivée tout en haut, je regardai en bas, il n'avait pas bougé et ne regardait même pas dans ma direction. Dans ma panique, je n'avais pas réalisé que je me tenais sur une branche trop fine pour supporter mon poids et alors que j'entamai un mouvement pour descendre sur une autre plus grosse, la branche se brisa, je me cognai contre quelques branches dans ma chute quand je fus stoppée par deux branches glacées sous mes genoux et dans mon dos. J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'en fait, il s'agissait des bras du vampire, je regardai en bas, il était rapidement monté de quelques mètres et se tenait en équilibre sur une branche.

Une douleur à la tête me fit froncer les sourcils, ma vision se troubla puis plus rien.

_Kiara était toujours dans la même pièce, elle avait maigri, elle ne devait pas manger à sa faim. Elle ne faisait rien, le regard perdu, elle attendait. _

Je me réveillai petit à petit, j'étais étendue sur le dos sur un sol mou qui n'était pas confortable. Puis je me souvins du vampire, de ma chute. J'ouvris les yeux doucement, au-dessus de moi, le plafond. Je m'assis et regardai autour de moi, des murs, partout. Il y avait juste une fenêtre d'un côté et deux portes sur le mur face à moi et à ma droite.

Ce que je croyais être le sol était en fait un lit, je me demandais comment on pouvait dormir là-dessus. Je repoussai la couverture et posai mes pieds par terre. Je ne portais plus ma jupe ni mon T-shirt déchiré mais un pantalon de jogging noir et une chemise bleu ciel un peu trop grande pour moi.

Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte face à moi et me trouvai dans une pièce bien plus grande que la chambre, il y avait le vampire de tout à l'heure ou d'hier, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi. Il était dos à moi et semblait occupé avec quelque-chose qui faisait de la fumée. Une odeur me parvenait et me donnait faim.

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que j'étais là alors je parcourais la salle des yeux. Sur la droite, le canapé et en face il y avait une table basse et la télé accroché au mur.

Sur la gauche, il y avait une table entourée de quatre chaises et en face, la cuisine, là où l'homme était_._

« Tu as faim ? _Me demanda-t-il subitement sans s'être retourné._

Il m'avait remarquée, finalement.

« Euh... oui. _Répondis-je nerveusement._ Est-ce que...

Il se retourna et je n'osai pas continuer ma phrase. Je le regardai et ses yeux étaient devenus verts, il était beaucoup moins effrayants sans ses yeux aux reflets rouges. Il me sourit et je me souvins de qui il était, Edward, l'ami de Kiara mais il aurait dû avoir des reflets dorés dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce que... ? _M'incita-t-il à continuer._

« Euh... où sont les toilettes ?

« Dans la salle de bain, l'autre porte de la chambre où tu te trouvais. _M'indiqua-t-il._

Avant que je n'aie le temps de me retourner, Edward se posta devant moi et sans que je sache ce qu'il se passait, il me prit dans ses bras, je n'osai plus respirer.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser, j'aurais dû rester avec toi. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

_Que... quoi ?_ fut la seule pensée qui me vint. Était-il devenu fou?

« Je... _commençai-je en l'éloignant de moi, il semblait pendu aux paroles que j'allais prononcer. _Je ne comprends pas...

« Est-ce que tu as perdu la mémoire ? _Me demanda-t-il._

« Non... on ne se connaît pas.

« Bien sûr que tu me dis non. _Soupira-t-il._ Comment tu pourrais savoir que tu as perdu la mémoire puisque tu ne te souviens pas.

« Mais... on ne s'était jamais vu avant que tu veuilles me tuer. _Dis-je en baissant la tête à ce souvenir._

« Kiara, je ne vais pas te tuer. _Dit-il comme si c'était évident._

Je relevai vivement la tête vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas Kiara. _Affirmai-je._

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Tu es forcément Kiara, tu es... pareille, tes yeux... les même yeux bleus, la même voix. Je n'arrive plus à lire tes pensées sauf quand tu dors, mais c'est bien toi, tu rêves de toi à la troisième personne, ce qui est étrange mais...

« Non, Edward, je ne suis pas Kiara. _Dis-je doucement._

« Comment connais-tu mon prénom, alors ?

« Parce que... parce que... Je t'ai vu dans mes rêves quand je rêve de Kiara, je sais que tu es son ami, je sais que tu as une sœur qui s'appelle Alice, que tu aimes Bella, _il se renfrogna à l'évocation de celle-ci, _parce que je vois des choses qui vont se passer dans mes rêves à son sujet. Je ne suis pas Kiara mais Lyana.

Son visage devint subitement très triste.

« Désolé, je t'ai pris pour elle, tu lui ressembles tellement. _Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. _Tu devrais peut-être prendre une douche, je pense. Tu peux utiliser les produits que tu veux. Je t'ai acheté ça, ce sera mieux.

Il s'éloigna, je pris la robe en jean qu'il m'avait montrée à l'instant et je retournai dans la chambre puis dans la petite pièce où il y avait effectivement les toilettes, un lavabo et une cabine qui devait être la douche, j'enfilai la robe et me regardai dans le miroir. Je fus surprise de voir Kiara de l'autre côté mais quand je vis qu'elle faisait les même gestes que moi, je compris que c'était moi, je comprenais pourquoi Edward pensait que j'étais elle, nous étions vraiment pareille.

Quand je revins dans le salon, encore trempée sous ma robe, il y avait une assiette et des couverts posés sur la table, je n'avais jamais utilisé de couverts, j'espérais qu'il se s'offusquerait pas si je mangeais avec les doigts. Edward était adossé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Je m'installai sur la chaise et regardai mon assiette, il y avait un rond orange au milieu d'un rond difforme blanc et des lamelles roses à côté. Je n'avais jamais mangé ces choses. Je déchirai un morceau du truc blanc, surprise que ce soit chaud sous mes doigts et le portai à ma bouche, ce n'était pas très bon. J'essayai avec le truc orange mais quand mes doigts se posèrent dessus, il éclata et le liquide visqueux s'étalait sur le blanc. Je portai mes doigts couverts de la substance à ma bouche, ça avait un meilleur goût alors je mangeai le blanc mélangé au liquide orangé. Je pris une lamelle et croquai dedans, ça c'était vraiment bon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demandai-je._

« Des œufs et du bacon.

_Œuf... bébé oiseau... bacon... cochon. _

« Ça va ? Tu es devenue toute pâle. _S'inquiéta-t-il._

Je me levai nauséeuse et me précipitai aux toilettes, tout allait ressortir. Une fois que je n'avais plus rien à vomir, je me rinçai la bouche au robinet et retournai dans le salon.

« Ça va mieux ?

J'étais furieuse, vraiment furieuse. Je m'approchai de lui et commençai à le frapper.

« Non ça ne va pas mieux ! Tu m'as fais manger un cochon et un bébé oiseau !

Il bloqua mes mains dans les siennes glacées et là, je me rappelai qui il était. Je reculai vivement, il me lâcha.

« Je... euh... je suis désolée... je... ne me tue pas.

« N'aie pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire. _Me rassura-t-il._ Tu ne manges pas de viande ?

« Je ne mange pas ceux que j'aime.

Comment pouvait-il me faire manger des animaux ? Je vivais avec eux, ils étaient toujours affectueux avec moi.

« Ok, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas. _Dit-il sans vraiment comprendre._

Je hochai la tête, il prit l'assiette et allait vers la poubelle.

« Non.

Il se retourna.

« Quoi ?

« Tu ne peux pas les jeter à la poubelle.

Il réfléchit puis demanda : « Où, alors ?

« Il faut les enterrer.

Il fronça les sourcils, regarda l'assiette qu'il tenait dans la main, puis moi, puis l'assiette. Il soupira puis me fit signe de venir avec sa main en se dirigeant vers une porte marron, derrière le canapé.

Il y avait un petit jardin qui semblait faire le tour de la maison, il se dirigeait derrière la maison, je le suivis. Il fit un trou profond et y versa le contenu de l'assiette avant de reboucher le trou.

« Je ne dirais pas de prière ni aucune autre chose. _Lança-t-il._ Tu viens ?

Je le suivis et nous rentrâmes à nouveau dans la petite maison. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine et revint vers moi avec une pomme dans la main.

« Tiens.

Je pris la pomme en le remerciant et croquai dedans.

« Je t'ai acheté des chaussures aussi, je ne connais pas ta pointure mais j'ai pris trois tailles qui pourraient correspondre.

Il me montrait trois boîtes, j'en ouvris une et en sortis des sandales blanches. Je les mis aux pieds mais mes doigts de pieds dépassaient de la semelle. J'essayai une autre paire et elles étaient de la bonne taille, je fermai les fermetures et me levai.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir des chaussures, je n'en avais jamais mis avant et c'était atrocement gênant.

« K... Lyana ?

Je me retournai vers Edward.

« On doit y aller.

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena dehors jusqu'à sa voiture et me fit monter à l'avant. Il se plaça derrière le volant et mit la voiture en marche. J'étais terrifiée.

Après quelques minutes, je me détendis légèrement mais fut vite rattrapée par la peur quand il accéléra sur une route à plusieurs voies. Je m'agrippai au siège. Il rigola.

« Il est certain que tu n'es pas Kiara, ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'arrivera rien.

_Ne pas m'inquiéter, facile à dire. _Je regardais loin devant moi car la voiture semblait aller moins vite que si je regardais par la fenêtre où les poteaux, les arbres et autres choses défilaient si vite qu'on ne les distinguait pas vraiment.

« Où habites-tu ? _Me demanda-t-il._

« Dans la forêt. _Répondis-je._

Il semblait pensif.

« Depuis quand tu vis dans la forêt ?

« Euh... depuis toujours, presque.

« Où sont tes parents ?

« Je ne sais pas, ma mère m'a déposée là-bas et elle est partie, j'avais deux ans.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu rêves de Kiara ?

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais vue en dehors de mes rêves.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

« Elle pourrait être ta sœur... jumelle.

« Je n'ai pas de sœur.

« Peut-être que vous avez été séparées à la naissance ou trop tôt pour que tu t'en souviennes... vous ne pouvez pas vous ressembler autant sans être jumelle, c'est la seule explication... en dehors de celle où tu es Kiara.

« Je ne suis pas Kiara.

« Alors tu es sa jumelle.

« Non.

« Tu es aussi têtue qu'elle.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? _Lui demandai-je, pour sortir de cette conversation sans fin._

« Je t'emmène dans ma famille, ils habitent à Forks. C'est là-bas que Kiara vivait. Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi.

« Pourquoi ?

« C'est dangereux. Tu sais ce que je suis ? _S'enquit-il._

« Oui, un vampire.

« là, j'ai mis des lentilles mais sinon, j'ai des reflets rouges parce que je me nourris de sang humain.

Je me crispai.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je m'en prends seulement aux humains qui ont commis des crimes ou qui sont sur le point de le faire.

« Les hommes dans la forêt...

« Ceux qui coupaient les arbres illégalement ? Le premier que tu as vu disparaître est un violeur, l'autre un témoin gênant mais il était loin d'être un ange.

Je déglutis difficilement, il avait voulu me tuer, aussi.

« Mais ta famille aussi, ce sont des vampires.

« Oui, mais ils se nourrissent uniquement de sang animal, tu n'as pas vu ça dans tes rêves ?

Je serrai les poings, ils tuaient des animaux, c'était cruel.

« J'avais oublié... _soupira-t-il en voyant ma mine horrifiée_. Crois-moi, c'est pire de tuer les humains et nous n'avons pas d'autres options que ces deux choix.

« Mais...

« Lyana, si je n'avais pas chasser plus qu'il ne fallait cette nuit, je t'aurais tuée. Je ne peux pas te laisser retourner dans la forêt parce que tu es au courant et je ne peux pas rester seul avec toi parce que je pourrais perdre le contrôle. Il y a une forêt à Forks, elle est plutôt grande, tu seras bien là-bas et Alice pourra anticiper mes actions.

« Tu te nourrissaient comme ta famille avant... pourquoi tu as changé ?

Il prit un air grave et une lueur mélancolique traversa ses yeux.

« Kiara était comme ma petite sœur. Il y avait un clan de vampires nomades qui voulait en faire l'une des leurs. Je l'ai laissée avec Bella chez les Quileutes... mais Kiara n'écoute jamais. Elle s'est retrouvée seule et s'est fait enlever par l'un d'eux. Alice ne la voyait plus... elle est morte. Avec son sale caractère, ils ont dû décider de la tuer. Alors je suis parti parce que je ne supportais pas de l'avoir perdue et aussi parce que Bella me détestait, je les ai perdues toutes les deux, en quelque sorte. Ça fait un peu plus d'un an, maintenant. Et j'ai entendu ta voix, sa voix, ça m'a mis en colère, j'allais te tuer de toute façon parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser de témoin, puis je t'ai vue et là... je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'avais Kiara en face de moi, vivante. J'avais l'impression de revivre... jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses comprendre que tu n'étais pas elle et donc qu'elle était bien morte.

Il n'avait pas quitté la route des yeux en racontant tout ceci, il était triste, elle devait vraiment compter pour lui. Puis je réalisai ce qu'il venait de dire. Kiara était morte. Pourtant, je rêvais toujours d'elle et jusqu'à présent, ce qui arrivait à Kiara dans mes rêves avaient toujours lieu avant que ça ne lui arrive vraiment. Mais si elle était morte, peut-être que mes rêves étaient figés, d'où le fait qu'elle soit toujours enfermée depuis des mois dans le même endroit.

J'étais triste d'avoir perdu la seule personne que je connaissais, elle ne m'avait même pas connue. Ça aurait été étrange de se retrouver l'une en face de l'autre, surtout pour elle parce que moi, je ne m'étais jamais vue dans un miroir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas à quoi je ressemblais.

Mes chaussures me gênaient affreusement alors je les retirai.

« Tu n'étais jamais sortie de la forêt, hein ? _Me demanda-t-il sur un ton plus léger._

« Non, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais je n'ai jamais réussi, j'ai toujours eu peur d'en sortir.

« Il y a une raison du fait que tu voulais en sortir ?

« Je voulais connaître Kiara... puis j'ai voulu la sauver avant qu'elle ne se fasse enlever et après...

« Tu savais qu'elle se ferait enlever ? _Me coupa-t-il._

« Oui, j'ai essayé de la prévenir mais quand j'ai réussi à apparaître devant elle, c'était trop tard... je suis désolée.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. _Essaya-t-il de me rassurée._

« C'était la première fois que tu... apparaissais dans sa vie ? _S'enquit-il._

« Non, quand j'étais petite, j'ai fait un rêve où elle pleurait parce que sa sœur avait été agressée et tuée.

Il serra ses poings sur le volant.

« Mais la nuit suivante, j'ai réussi à la prévenir juste à temps pour qu'elle se mette en chemin.

« C'était toi, alors. La petite fille dans la télé.

« Oui... la nuit suivante de ce dernier rêve, je l'ai vue tourner dans les rues de Port Angeles et arriver trop tard, alors j'ai passé ma journée à dormir en espérant arriver encore une fois au bon moment. Au troisième rêve, j'ai réussi à tomber sur le moment où elle n'était pas loin et je lui ai indiqué la route.

« Et tous ces rêves, tu n'étais qu'une enfant ?

« J'avais 9 ans quand j'ai fais les rêves de cette soirée. 16 ans quand j'ai fait ceux où elle se faisait enlever. Je pouvais voir son futur de quelques jours, quelques mois ou quelques années. Je rêvais de son futur dans le désordre, une fois 5 ans dans le futur, une autre fois, quelques heures dans son futur.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Ça a dû être déstabilisant.

« Au début, oui. Je m'étais habituée ensuite, ça ressemblait à ces jeux pour enfant où il faut mettre les images dans le bon ordre.

« Un puzzle ?

« Oui, j'essayais de mettre sa vie dans le bon ordre.

« Tu connaissais tout de la vie de Kiara alors qu'elle ne savait rien de toi ni même ton existence.

Je haussai les épaules, c'était l'histoire de ma vie.

« J'avais envie de la connaître malgré son attitude avec les autres qui avait essayé. Elle m'aurait envoyé promener.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas, elle aurait été trop curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu lui ressemble tant.

« Peut-être... _Fis-je songeuse._

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, il s'était arrêté quelques fois pour prendre de l'essence ou m'acheter des fruits. Au bout d'un moment, les arbres se firent plus présents jusqu'à entourer complètement la route. Nous traversions une petite ville qui semblait s'être construite en plein milieu de la forêt et autour de la grande route sur laquelle nous roulions. Puis à nouveau, nous entrions dans une rue plus petite entourée d'arbres. Après un virage, je découvris une immense maison en bois avec de grandes fenêtres.

« Alice a vu ma décision de venir ici mais elle n'a vu ni la raison ni le fait que tu sois avec moi.

Je pris quelques inspirations avant de descendre de voiture.

**NdA :**

Je sais que si Kiara n'était pas arrivée à sauver Bella, Edward l'aurait fait parce qu'Alice l'a prévenu mais Lyana n'avait pas toutes les cartes, tout comme Alice. En fait, elles ont vu la même chose : Bella se faire agresser et tuer.


	30. Premières rencontres ?

**Chapitre 2**

O-o Pov Lyana o-O

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je le suivis, après avoir monté les marches qui nous séparaient de l'entrée, il ouvrit la porte.

« Edward ! _Fit une voix enjouée._

J'entrai à mon tour dans la maison et tout le monde me fixa avec stupeur. Quand Alice lâcha son frère elle me vit et se paralysa avant de se jeter sur moi pour m'enlacer.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es vivante !

« Alice, ce n'est pas Kiara. _Expliqua Edward._

Alice me relâcha et se recula légèrement de moi.

« Mais... mais...

« Je m'appelle Lyana, je ne suis pas Kiara... désolée. _Fis-je timidement._

« Bonjour Lyana. _Me salua Carlisle._ Je suis...

« Carlisle. _Le coupai-je._ Je sais qui vous êtes, tous.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils.

« Elle sait ce qu'on est également. Elle rêve de Kiara, de son futur, dans le désordre. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous connaît. Elle sait tout de la vie de Kiara et donc tout ce que Kiara a pu savoir.

« Mais... mais... _fit Alice encore. _

Je lui souris.

« Mes rêves sont figés, je fais toujours le même depuis longtemps. Je croyais qu'elle était enfermée quelque-part jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me révèle qu'elle était...

je ne pus finir ma phrase en voyant les mines déconfites devant moi. Je me rappelai que Billy savait quelque-chose qu'il n'avait pas dite à Kiara et je voulais savoir ce que c'était, même si c'était insignifiant. Je savais tout de Kiara, toute sa vie mais j'ignorais ce que Billy lui avait caché.

« Je veux voir Billy.

Ils me regardèrent étonnés.

« Je veux le voir, il sait quelque-chose sur elle que je ne sais pas. Je veux savoir ce que c'est.

« Viens, je t'y emmènes. _Me proposa Edward._

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Edward. _Fit Carlisle._

« Bien, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un capable de lire dans les pensées ? _Répliqua Edward._

« Je vous accompagne. _S'écria Alice._

Dans la voiture, Edward était derrière le volant, j'étais à côté de lui et Alice était derrière Edward.

« Alice, tu te rappelles quand tu ne voyais plus le futur de Kiara sans aucune raison ?

« Oui. _Dit-elle rapidement._

« C'était à cause de Lyana, c'est elle qui a prévenue Kiara pour l'agression de Bella. Ce n'était pas un double de Kiara dans sa télé ou son rétro, comme elle le pensait.

« Oh... c'était toi. C'est sans doute pour ça que son futur était flou alors. Est-ce que tu es sa sœur ?

« non. _Répondis-je simplement._ Je n'ai pas de sœur.

Il ne s'arrêta pas à la frontière comme je pensais qu'il ferait et continua jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrêté par trois loups.

« Ils ne nous voient pas, les vitres sont teintés mais si tu as peur, tu peux rester dans la voiture. _Me dit Edward avant de sortir._

Alice le suivit, les loups grognèrent. Trois hommes à la peau mate s'approchèrent et se placèrent entre les loups.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire là, vous n'êtes toujours pas les bienvenues ici. Foutez le camp.

« On vient voir Billy. _Déclara Alice._

« Partez ou mourrez. _Fit sévèrement celui que je reconnaissais comme Sam._ C'est une violation du traité.

Je sortis de la voiture à mon tour et les yeux des loups et des trois restés sous forme humaine vrillèrent vers moi.

« Kiara ? _S'exclama Sam._

« Non, ce n'est pas Kiara. _Lança sèchement Jared._

Jared était furieux, il me regardait d'une façon vraiment hostile.

« Je veux voir Billy. _Dis-je sans me présenter._

« Qui es-tu ?

« Lyana et non, je ne suis pas sa sœur, au cas où, vous aussi, vous me le demanderiez.

« Comment connais-tu Billy ?

« Je connais tout de la vie de Kiara, les vampires, les loups, l'agression d'elle et Bella, son enlèvement.

« Quelle agression ? _S'enquit Jared et Jacob en même temps._

« C'est vrai, vous n'étiez pas au courant de ça... peu importe. Billy sait quelque-chose que j'ignore sur Kiara et je veux savoir.

« Pourquoi, puisque tu n'es pas sa sœur, pourquoi te le dirait-il ? Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Les trois indiens me regardèrent impassibles tandis que les loups eux, me faisaient confiances et voulaient me laisser voir Billy.

Je reconnus les couleurs de deux d'entre eux, Quil et Paul.

« Quil, paul et celui que je ne reconnais pas me font confiance, eux.

Jacob se mit à rire.

« Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ? Tu lis dans les pensées ?

« Non, je ne lis pas dans leur pensées. Comment vous décrire ça... c'est instinctif, je sais ce qu'ils veulent, ce qu'il leur plaît ou pas mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent exactement.

« Elle a raison, Paul, Quil et Embry lui font confiance et veulent l'aider. _Intervint Edward._ Et moi, je lis dans les pensées.

Paul quitta le groupe pour aller chercher Billy.

« Paul où tu vas ? _Cria Sam._

« Chercher Billy. _Il me regarda perplexe. _Je vous ai dit que je sais instinctivement ce qu'ils veulent faire.

Paul revint sous sa forme humaine en poussant Billy sur sa chaise roulante.

« Paul ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. _Grogna Jacob._

Billy ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite mais quand il leva les yeux sur moi, il fut tout aussi surpris que les autres.

« Je suis Lyana, qu'avez-vous caché à Kiara, je veux le savoir.

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. _Me répondit-il._

« Pourquoi Kiara a senti que vous vous sentiez coupable quand vous lui avez parlé de sa mère ?

« Pourquoi Billy ? _Demanda Edward furieux._ Elle avait le droit de savoir.

_Est-ce qu'il parlait de Kiara ou de moi ? _Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux.

« Lyana, Kiara était bien ta sœur, ta sœur jumelle.

_Quoi ? Non.. je n'ai pas de sœur. _Ce n'était pas possible. Je secouai la tête puis les dernières paroles de ma mère me revint.

_« Je suis désolée, je dois te laisser ici. Je sais que tu sauras te débrouiller, tu ne seras pas seule, tu n'es pas encore en âge de comprendre, tu n'as que deux ans mais je sais de quoi tu seras capable et ici est le meilleur endroit pour toi. Je suis désolée... de vous séparer toutes les deux mais je n'ai pas le choix. _

_Et elle partit, me laissant en larme et emmenant ma sœur avec elle, ma sœur qui hurlait en me tendant le bras. _

Je ne pus empêcher les miennes de couler. J'avais une sœur. J'avais eu une sœur. Et Bella, elle était aussi ma demi-sœur, alors. Charlie était mon père. J'avais une famille... une famille déchirée.

« C'était ma sœur. _Geignis-je alors qu'Edward me prit dans ses bras.  
><em>Il me serra longtemps dans ses bras, mes larmes mouillaient sa chemise.

« Alice... _fit celui-ci alors qu'il se tendit. _

Alice m'écarta de lui, je devinai qu'il avait dû avoir soif en étant trop près de moi.

« Raccompagne-là. _Lui dit-il avant de s'éclipser._

Je fusillai Billy du regard. S'il lui avait dit qu'elle avait une sœur, elle aurait su que j'existais, j'aurais su qu'elle était ma sœur. Elle m'aurait retrouvée.

« Lyana, je ne devais rien dire, j'avais promis à votre mère de ne rien dire, à personne, pas même à Charlie. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était tombée enceinte et quand elle est morte, personne n'a jamais su que vous étiez deux. Elle est morte avant d'avoir pu mettre Kiara en sécurité chez nous et c'est tout naturellement que les autorités l'ont placée chez votre père.

« Pourquoi nous séparer, pourquoi vouloir mettre Kiara chez vous et moi, dans une forêt très loin ?

« Ta mère avait senti que tu avais un don avec les animaux, ils s'approchaient de toi sans crainte et elle t'avait surprise en train de jouer avec des renards qui ne t'ont pourtant jamais fait de mal. Il y a eu ce vampire qui savait découvrir les dons, il y a vu un don qu'il ne définissait pas chez Kiara et le don que ta mère avait supposé chez toi. C'était trop dangereux de vous mettre ensemble, les Volturi savent que vous êtes deux, ils cherchent des jumelles, pas des filles seules.

Les Volturi, Carlisle en avait parlé à Kiara, des sortes de chefs chez les vampires. Pourquoi nous cherchaient-ils ? Étaient-ce eux qui l'avait enlevée et tuée ? Me cherchaient-ils encore ?

Alice me raccompagna chez elle, dans la voiture d'Edward. J'avais une sœur, la fille dans mes rêves était ma sœur. Je comprenais pourquoi je sentais que nous étions liées, elle et moi. Elle était ma sœur jumelle.

Lorsque nous rentrions, Esmée préparait à manger, Emmett et Jasper jouaient à un jeu vidéo dans le salon. Alice me fit signe de la suivre à l'étage, je trouvais que monter les escaliers étaient plutôt fatiguant. Au premier, Alice entra dans la première pièce, je la suivis.

« C'est la chambre d'Edward, tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux. _M'indiqua-t-elle._ Il n'aura pas d'objection.

La chambre d'Edward était grande, il y avait des étagères avec des livres et des CD tout le long du mur de droite, en face, une baie vitrée et une porte vitrée prenaient la place du mur et un lit se trouvait sur la gauche.

« Pourquoi il y a un lit alors que vous ne dormez pas ? _Demandai-je._

« Pour les apparences. _Répondit-elle amusée._

« Charlie et Bella... comment vont-ils ?

« Pas très bien... Charlie l'a cherchée pendant longtemps, il a refusé de croire qu'elle était morte. Il a finit par s'y résoudre il y a quelques semaines. Mais il continue de chercher les coupables, il travaille tout le temps parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Bella a fait plusieurs dépressions, elle a arrêté les cours et ne fais plus grand chose. Elle en veut à tout le monde et refuse de parler à qui que ce soit depuis la disparition de Kiara.

Ce devait être horrible pour eux.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller les voir ? _S'enquit-elle._ Tu veux qu'on leur demande de venir ?

« Non.

J'avais répondu rapidement, trop rapidement ce qui surprit Alice.

« Je... ce n'est pas le moment, ils vont croire que je suis elle et quand je vais leur dire la vérité, ils vont... souffrir, encore.

« Ce ne sera jamais le moment... mais ils sont de ta famille.

« Je sais... mais je ne peux pas.

« D'accord, on fera comme tu voudras. _Me rassura-t-elle._ Je crois que le dîner est servi.

Je descendis en suivant Alice jusqu'à la cuisine. Esmée déposa une assiette sur la table avec des couverts. Edward entra à ce moment là et je m'installai devant l'assiette. Edward passa près de moi en piquant un truc de mon assiette.

« Il faudra enterrer ça, tout à l'heure. _Dit-il à Esmée en déposant le truc dans le plat avec un truc encore plus gros._

Elle l'interrogea du regard et eut un signe de compréhension en me lançant un sourire d'excuse. Le truc devait être un animal, encore. Il me restait des trucs ovales et jaunes dans mon assiette. J'en pris un avec ma main et croqua dedans. C'était mou, comme une poire sans le jus et chaud mais c'était bon.

Je dévorai les trois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Demandai-je._

« Des pommes de terre. _Me répondit Esmée._ Tu n'en avais jamais mangé ?

Je mis mes doigts à la bouche pour en retirer ce qui restait.

« Non, je mange des fruits et des noix que je trouve dans la forêt, d'habitude.

« Elle vivait dans la forêt depuis ses deux ans.

« Comment as-tu fais pour survivre ? _Demanda Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce._

« Les animaux m'ont montré. _Répondis-je._

« C'est l'un de ses dons, une sorte de connexion entre elle et les animaux, j'imagine. _Répondit Edward._ Et en plus de ses rêves prémonitoire sur Kiara, elle a su apparaître devant elle deux fois.

« Trois fois, j'avais réussi le soir de son enlèvement... _précisai-je. _Mais trop tard.

« Je me demande si elle rêvait de toi, elle aussi. _Songea Carlisle._

« Je n'ai rien vu dans ses pensées qui allait dans ce sens. _Déclara Edward._ Oh, et je ne lis pas les pensées de Lyana, sauf quand elle dort mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois alors c'était peut-être un coup de chance.

« Je ne vois pas son futur non plus. _Ajouta Alice._

« Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches. Ça me semblait déjà impossible qu'un humain ait un don aussi développé comme Kiara mais une humaine possédant trois dons, tout aussi développé qui plus est, c'est surréaliste. Peut-être que c'est trois aspect d'un unique don.

« Lyana est bien la sœur jumelle de Kiara. _Précisa Edward._ Billy savait mais n'avait rien dit à Kiara.

« Oh. _Fit Carlisle._ Je suis navré, je suis sûre que Charlie et Kiara t'aurait cherché s'ils avaient su, Bella aussi.

Je haussai les épaules, j'en étais persuadée aussi mais on ne pourra jamais le savoir.

« En parlant de cela, _reprit Carlisle_, tu ne voudrais pas les rencontrer ?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

« Je comprends, tu n'es pas prête... ou tu as peur de leur réaction ?

« Un peu des deux, je suppose. _Dis-je timidement en jouant avec mes doigts._

« Charlie a perdu une fille mais je pense qu'il aimerait savoir qu'il en a une troisième. Bella a perdu une sœur, tout comme toi, elle comprendrait.

Je haussai les épaules, je ne savais pas.

Carlisle s'éclipsa pour ses recherches et je les saluai tous pour aller dans la chambre d'Edward. J'enfilai un pyjama que Rosalie m'avait prêté et essayai de dormir dans le lit mais j'avais beau me tourner dans tous les sens, c'était vraiment horrible. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la porte-fenêtre que j'ouvris et sautai sur la branche la plus proche située à moins d'un mètre de moi et montai sur celle juste un peu plus haut pour m'allonger à plat ventre dessus.

Je m'endormis aussitôt.

« Lyana ? _M'appela une voix lointaine._

J'étais encore à moitié endormie et ne pris pas la peine de répondre ni même d'entamer le moindre mouvement qui indiquerait que j'étais réveillée.

« Lyana... _fit la voix un peu plus proche. _

Je me redressai et vis Edward devant la porte-fenêtre qui me regardait étonné.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir dans le lit. _Expliquai-je._

Il me sourit.

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt et Alice t'emmène faire du shopping, tu as besoin de vêtements.

Je descendis d'une branche et sautai à l'intérieur de la chambre.

J'avalai les fruits mis à ma disposition et Alice m'entraîna dans sa voiture, Rosalie monta à l'arrière.

« J'espère que tu aimes le shopping parce qu'on va faire tous les magasins. _Débita Alice. _Tu vas voir, Port Angeles est idéal pour magasiner mais Seattle c'est encore mieux, un jour, peut-être, nous irons là-bas.

« Ignores le moulin à parole, c'est ce qu'on fait tous. _Me dit Rosalie._

Alice lui tira la langue à travers le rétro intérieur.

Arrivée à destination, nous sortions de la voiture. Il y avait pas mal de monde et pour tout avouer, j'avais la trouille. Alice me détailla jusqu'à ce que ses yeux arrivent à mes pieds.

« Mais tu n'as pas de chaussure ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

« On sait où l'on doit aller en premier. _Déclara Rosalie._

« Non, pitié. Pas les chaussures. _Geignis-je._

« On va t'en trouver des confortables, tu vas voir. _M'assura Alice._ Sans talon.

Dans le magasin de torture pour les pieds, les filles me firent essayer des dizaines de chaussures différentes, me demandant de marcher avec, pour voir. _Pourquoi m'a-t-il sortie de ma forêt ? _Pensai-je alors.

« Bon. _Fit Alice._ Toutes les chaussures qui sont devant toi sont censées être les plus confortables mais tu les trouves toutes horribles alors dis-nous lesquelles sont les moins pires.

Je désignai les ballerines noires.

« Ok, au moins, ça ira avec presque tout.

Elles rangèrent les autres boîtes et Alice alla payer l'enfer personnel de mes pieds.

Nous en étions à la troisième boutiques de vêtements, Alice et Rosalie m'avaient déjà choisi plein de tenues différentes dans les deux précédentes et elles avaient déjà les bras chargés d'autres fringues dans celui-ci. À chaque fois qu'elles choisissaient un pantalon ou une jupe, il leur fallait prendre un haut d'été et un haut d'hivers qui iraient avec. _Nous ne faisons du shopping qu'une fois tous les dix ans, n'est-ce pas ? _Elle m'avait laissée vagabonder dans les rayons pour que je repère des choses que j'aimerais. Je n'avais jamais fait de shopping avant, je volais mes habits aux gens qui nageaient dans le lac dès que les miens étaient trop déchirés. J'eus une pensée de compassion à celles qui devaient rentrer en maillot de bain emmitouflées dans leur serviette. Mais ma compassion ne dura pas longtemps parce que deux filles s'approchèrent de moi.

« Tiens, qui revoilà. _Dit la plus blonde des deux, Lauren, me semblait-il._ Kiara est de retour, tu n'es pas morte alors.

« C'est dommage. _Fit Jessica._

J'avais facilement reconnu Jessica, Kiara l'avait plusieurs fois mordue et griffée quand elles étaient petites. J'avais toujours trouvé ses gestes extrêmes mais quand je vis qu'elles étaient ravie de la mort de quelqu'un, j'étais tentée de leur faire le même traitement. Mais la peine était plus forte, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on me prenait pour elle, ça me rappelait qu'elle n'était pas quelque part dans la forêt de Forks, perchée sur un arbre ou encore sur le toit de sa maison à se disputer gentiment avec Edward.

« je ne suis pas Kiara.

J'avais l'impression de passer mon temps à dire qui je n'étais pas et personne ne semblait vouloir savoir qui j'étais en dehors d'Edward et sa famille.

Elles rigolèrent.

« À qui tu veux faire croire ça, Kiara ? _Lança Lauren._

_Sale peste. _Pensai-je.

« Lauren, Jessica, je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Lyana, la sœur jumelle de Kiara. _Me sauva Alice._

Jessica et Lauren se regardèrent, j'imaginais bien leurs pensées : ''Kiara a vraiment une sœur jumelle ou elles se foutent de nous ?''

« Si elle était Kiara, elle vous aurait déjà arraché les yeux. _Leur souffla Rosalie._ Mais je serais ravie de le faire à sa place.

Je souris à mes sauveuses tandis que les deux filles s'enfuirent.

« Merci. _Leur dis-je._

« Pas de quoi. _Fit Rosalie._ Ces deux-là sont les pires pouffiasses que je connaisse et j'en ai connu des pouffiasses.

À la fin de la journée, je me retrouvai avec des dizaines de sac remplis de vêtements différents. Alice m'avait parlé des soldes qui arriveraient bientôt mais j'espérais que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on allait vivre une autre journée comme celle-ci.


	31. Tentatives

**Chapitre 3**

J'avais enfilé un T-shirt rouge et une jupe noir, j'étais assise sur le lit et je regardais les ballerines posées au sol. Ça faisait bien vingt minutes que je les fixais avant de me décider à les mettre.

Je descendis les escaliers avec ces affreuses choses aux pieds et retrouvai la cuisine où Esmée m'attendait.

Elle plaça deux bols sur la table.

« Bonjour Lyana, tu as bien dormi ?

« Bonjour, oui ça a été.

Je ne lui dis pas que j'avais encore rêvé de Kiara, qui était devenue très maigre, dans la même pièce horrible.

« Tu as des fraises dans ce bol que tu peux tremper dans le chocolat ici. Si tu veux, j'ai de la crème fouettée.

J'acceptai la crème fouettée, impatiente de goûter cette nouvelle façon de manger des fraises.

Edward entra dans la pièce et s'installa face à moi.

« Tu as survécu à la journée shopping, à ce que je vois.

« Oui mais plus jamais. _Précisai-je._

Il rit.

« Si tu survis à ça, tu survis à tout. _Plaisanta-t-il._

Je lui souris, ça avait été une journée difficile, entre les chaussures, les vêtements et les deux filles.

Carlisle entra à nouveau et enlaça sa femme avant de se tourner vers moi.

« J'ai fais des recherches, il semble qu'à l'instar de ta sœur, tu aies hérité d'un don rare. J'ai dû chercher encore plus loin que pour Kiara. Et au contraire de ta sœur, le seul vampire connu à avoir eu le même don que le tiens n'existe plus.

« Il y a un vampire qui peut modifier la réalité ? _S'enquit Edward._

« Oui, Zéfrina. Je pense qu'elle est toujours en vie. _Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi._ Lyana, tu n'as pas trois dons différents comme le supposait Edward. Tu n'en as qu'un seul qui s'est visiblement développé plus rapidement que pour Kiara puisque le sien est apparu récemment alors que le tiens semble être apparu dès ton plus jeune âge.

Je hochai la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

« Edward avait parler de connexion, tu te souviens ?

J'acquiesçai.

« Et bien c'est ça. Tu te connectes en quelques sortes avec les autres. Tu l'as fait avec les animaux instinctivement, tu l'as fait avec Kiara et c'est pour ça que tu rêves de son avenir, parce que vous avez une connexion spéciale du fait que vous soyez jumelle. Je ne m'étonnerais pas que tu réussisses à établir des connexions avec les personnes de ton choix d'ici peu.

« Tu sais pourquoi les dons d'Alice et moi ne marchent pas sur elle ? _Lui Demanda Edward._ Celui de Jasper non plus, d'ailleurs.

« C'est à cause de son don, il n'y a pas de connexion donc vos dons ne fonctionnent pas.

« Je vois, _fis Edward_, mais quand elle dort, j'y arrive, Jasper aussi mais pas Alice.

« Quand elle dort, toute son énergie semble diriger vers Kiara, ce qui doit laisser des trous pour vos dons mais elle ne prend pas de décision donc Alice ne voit rien.

« D'où le fait que je ne voyais pas Kiara pendant que Lyana lui faisait des visites surprises. _Fit l'intéressée en entrant dans la pièce._ À cause de la connexion.

« C'est ça.

J'étais connectée avec Kiara, ma sœur... ma sœur jumelle... alors que nous étions à des kilomètres l'une de l'autre et elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Dans l'après-midi, j'avais demandé à Edward de m'emmener voir la maison où vivait Charlie et Bella. Je voulais voir où avait vécu Kiara.

Alors qu'il ralentissait devant la maison, les souvenirs de certains de mes rêves me revinrent en tête. Kiara et Bella jouant entre les arbres, Kiara installée sur le toit avec sa machine dont elle mettait deux fils à ses oreilles.

« Bella est là, est-ce que tu veux aller la voir ?

Je le regardai et fixai la maison tandis qu'il s'arrêtait juste devant. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de sortir de la voiture quand je lui avais demandé de me montrer. Bella était ma demi-sœur, je ne connaissais d'elle que ce qu'elle partageait avec notre sœur. Je n'avais toujours pas répondu à Edward mais il patientait sans rien dire. Avais-je envie de connaître Bella ? Bien sûr que oui mais je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant.

« Non. _Répondis-je finalement tandis qu'une boule d'angoisse avait pris une place dans mon ventre._

Il fit avancer la voiture à nouveau et nous retournions à la villa.

Les jours suivant, je lui avais demandé de me ramener là-bas, je voulais aller les voir. Alors vers 19h, il m'y emmenait et à chaque fois, je paniquais et lui demandais de retourner à la maison.

De retour, une nouvelle fois, je montai rapidement les escaliers pour être seule dans la chambre d'Edward mais ça ne suffisait pas à me calmer alors j'ouvris la porte-fenêtre et grimpai tout en haut de l'arbre. Je regardais l'horizon et l'absence de mur me fit du bien. De là où j'étais, je ne voyais que la cime des autres arbres. Je m'en voulais d'avoir peur comme ça et d'obliger Edward à m'emmener là-bas pour rien.

Après plusieurs heures, Edward vint auprès de moi, s'installant debout sur une branche plus basse. Comme j'étais assise sur la mienne, nos visages étaient à la même hauteur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? _Me demanda-t-il._

Je hochai la tête.

« Je ne te crois pas. _Me dit-il._

Je le regardai, il semblait s'inquiéter pour moi, comme il s'inquiétait pour Kiara ou Bella, quelque-fois. Je fixai mon regard sur l'horizon.

« J'ai raté tellement de chose. J'avais une sœur, deux avec Bella, et je l'ignorais. Je connaissais tout de la vie de Kiara et je ne savais pas qui elle était pour moi. J'aurais pu la rencontrer, j'aurais pu avoir deux sœurs et un père. Mais j'ai raté tout ça. Parce que j'avais peur.

Mes larmes coulaient, il passa sa main derrière moi et je posai ma tête sur son épaule, mes mains agrippèrent son T-shirt d'elles-mêmes, il m'entoura de ses bras.

« Ma mère est morte, je ne le savais même pas. Kiara le savait malgré qu'elle n'ait eu aucun souvenir de notre mère. Moi il me reste un souvenir d'elle et je pensais qu'elle était toujours quelque-part, en vie. Je pensais qu'un jour, elle reviendrait me chercher.

Il me tenait toujours entre ses bras mais restait silencieux.

« J'aurais pu essayer de la retrouver, je voulais tellement la connaître, j'avais essayé de sortir mais j'avais trop peur. Je suis trop stupide. J'aurais pu éviter son enlèvement, j'aurais pu éviter la tristesse de son père... notre père. J'aurais pu éviter la détresse de Bella. J'aurais pu éviter tout ça, si j'avais été là. Elle serait là, Charlie aurait toujours sa fille près de lui, tu aurais toujours celle que tu disais être ta petite-sœur. Celle que tu aimes ne t'aurais jamais détesté. Tout ça parce que moi, j'ai eu la trouille. J'ai tout gâché, je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

« Chut... calme-toi. Ce n'était pas ta faute, je t'en prie, arrête de te sentir coupable, tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord ? Les seuls que nous puissions blâmer, ce sont ces enfoirés qui l'ont enlevée. Je ne t'en veux pas, personne ne t'en voudra pour ça.

O-o Pov Edward o-O

Lyana voulait voir la maison où vivait sa sœur. Je lui avais proposé d'aller voir Bella et elle y avait réfléchi un moment, je lui laissais le temps ne sachant pas ce qui découlerait de ses réflexions. C'était la deuxième personne qui pouvait me cacher ses pensées. C'était frustrant. Et s'il y en avait d'autres ? Bella avait un bouclier mental d'après Carlisle, bouclier qui fonctionnait plutôt bien mais son don ne s'était pas développé comme pour Kiara ou Lyana. J'étais sceptique quand Carlisle m'avait dit ceci mais il m'avait expliqué que si le don de Bella s'était développé, Kiara aurait été à l'abri du mien quand elles étaient en contact, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

Lyana finit par refuser, ce que je comprenais totalement. Difficile d'aller voir des personnes de sa famille qui ignorent totalement notre existence.

Depuis ce jour, chaque soir, nous retournions là-bas mais elle paniquait et n'était jamais sortie de ma voiture.

Ça faisait quatre soirs de suite et elle semblait être en train de craquer car ce soir, elle était allée se réfugier dans ma chambre.

Je lui laissai du temps et j'avais fini par la rejoindre. Elle me disait qu'elle allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas, pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour le voir.

Elle m'avait regardé et on aurait dit qu'elle avait vu quelque-chose dans mes yeux, alors elle s'était confiée puis ses larmes coulèrent. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et la connexion dont parlait Carlisle s'était mise en place, je n'entendais pas seulement ses pensées, je ne voyais pas seulement le souvenir de sa mère quand elle l'a laissée dans la forêt, ni le souvenir de moi disant à Kiara qu'elle était comme ma petite-sœur, je ressentais aussi ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait coupable, dire qu'elle était triste était trop faible, elle était dévastée par tout ce qu'elle pensait avoir causé. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. En le lui disant je pris conscience qu'elle faisait comme moi, elle se blâmait de ce que ces enfoirés lui avaient fait.

« J'ai peur, Edward. Peur de me confronter à eux, peur qu'ils me prennent pour elle et de les décevoir parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Ils vont forcément croire que je suis elle et ça va leur faire du mal. Comment ça peut ne pas leur faire du mal alors que ça m'en fait à moi.

Je resserrai mon étreinte et déposai un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

« Si tu veux, j'irais les voir d'abord pour leur expliquer, s'ils sont au courant, ils ne te prendront pas pour elle.

Je sentis sa tête bouger pour accepter et nous restions comme ça. Ses larmes se calmèrent et elle s'endormit contre moi. Je demandai à Alice de m'amener une couverture en baissant ma voix au maximum pour ne pas la réveiller. Alice arriva avec une couverture chaude que j'enfilai autour de Lyana pour ne pas que mon corps froid ne la congèle.

Encore une fois, son rêve était figé sur Kiara amaigrie dans une cave, elle avait les yeux fixés dans le vague et semblait ne plus vouloir se battre. J'imaginais comme il devait être difficile pour Lyana de toujours rêver de façon aussi sinistre de sa sœur, morte. Ça l'était pour moi, ce devait être pire pour elle. Comment pourrait-elle faire son deuil si chaque nuit, ses rêves étaient hantés par le fantôme de sa sœur ?

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, toujours dans mes bras. Elle se redressa et je la relâchai. Elle esquissa un sourire pour la forme. Son rêve la hantait encore car elle y repensait en ce moment.

Le soir venu, je lui demandai si elle était prête à faire comme nous l'avions prévu. Elle acquiesça mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils la rejettent. Elle les aimait déjà, de son côté.

Maintenant, je pouvais dire que je savais ce que ressentait Jasper avec son don, et encore, moi il s'agissait que d'une personne.

En arrivant dans la rue, je vis Charlie adossé à sa voiture de patrouille, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage furieux. Ses pensées me parvinrent, il nous attendait, Bella avait remarqué ma voiture les deux derniers soirs et lui avait dit de me faire dégager.

Lyana l'aperçut, elle aussi et l'air de Charlie la terrifiait un peu plus.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'inquiète juste du fait qu'ils voient ma voiture passer ici à la même heure.

Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres de Charlie et pris la main de Lyana pour la rassurer.

« Tu es prête ?

« Non.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

« Non.

« Reste-là le temps que je lui explique, rappelle-toi, il ne peut pas te voir alors si tu changes d'avis, je le saurais et je lui expliquerai. Ok ?

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux fixés vers Charlie, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle était plus fragile que Kiara, si elles avaient pu vivre ensemble, j'imaginais facilement Kiara la protéger du reste du monde.

Je sortis de la voiture et me plantait devant Charlie.

« Je connais ton père, mon garçon, c'est un chouette type alors je vais te laisser m'expliquer pourquoi tu rôdes autour de chez moi depuis trois jours.

Rien dans ses pensées ne semblaient montrer qu'il m'en voulait, lui aussi. Il savait que Bella m'en voulait mais il savait qu'elle en voulait à tout le monde, même à lui.

Je décidai de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

« J'accompagne quelqu'un qui voudrait vous connaître, vous et Bella. Elle est dans la voiture, en ce moment mais elle est terrifiée et n'ose pas venir. Elle n'a jamais pu sortir de la voiture depuis cinq jours où nous venons.

« Alors ça fait cinq jours ? Pourquoi serait-elle terrifiée de nous voir ?

« Elle a peur... que vous la rejetiez.

Il ne comprenait pas, son air et ses pensées me le prouvait. Je sentais Lyana redoublé de peur.

« Elle s'appelle Lyana... Lyana Parker, elle est la sœur jumelle de Kiara.

Ses pensées devinrent anarchiques. Celles de Lyana s'étaient troublées quand j'avais nommé son nom de famille, elle n'avait pas encore pensé qu'elle avait un nom de famille, jusque là.

« Que... quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, la seule sœur de Kiara, c'est Bella, elle n'a jamais eu de sœur jumelle.

« Je suis désolé d'être celui qui vous l'apprend mais Kiara a bel et bien une sœur jumelle, vous n'en douterez plus en la voyant.

« Je veux la voir. _Dit-il sûr de lui._

Je retournai vers la voiture, du côté passager et ouvris la porte.

« Tu fais comme tu veux. _La rassurai-je._

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla l'air de ses poumons. Elle sortit de la voiture. Charlie resta décontenancé en la voyant, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche à moitié ouverte sous sa moustache noire.

Lyana était en train de paniquer devant l'air de Charlie.

« Il est juste surpris. Ne t'inquiètes pas. _La rassurai-je en passant ma main dans son dos._

Elle s'avança vers son père les yeux baissés vers le sol.

« Bonjour. _Murmura-t-elle._

« Je n'arrives pas à y croire, tu lui ressembles tellement. _Fit celui-ci._

Lyana leva les yeux vers Charlie, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues bien qu'elle tentait de les retenir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait fuir ou attendre.

« Tu as les mêmes yeux. _Lui dit-il._

Les larmes s'intensifièrent, Charlie le remarqua.

« Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je ne savais pas que j'avais une autre fille... mais je suis content que tu sois venue, je n'aurais pas voulu ne pas avoir l'occasion de te connaître.

Lyana lui sourit, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Charlie s'avança un peu et plaça sa main sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes.

« Je n'en reviens pas que ta mère et moi ayons pu faire deux filles aussi belles. Edward m'a dit que tu voulais nous connaître, j'aimerais aussi te connaître.

Bella fit son apparition à l'entrée de la maison, elle faisait la même tête que son père quand il eut découvert Lyana. Bella s'approcha rapidement et avant que je ne puisse l'empêcher de dire quelque-chose elle s'exclama :

« Kiara, mon dieu, c'est bien toi ?

Lyana me regarda paniquée à l'idée de blessée sa sœur.

« Ce n'est pas Kiara. _Intervins-je._ Lyana est sa sœur jumelle.

La déception se lisait sur le visage de Bella puis la fureur.

« Comment oses-tu me ramener une copie de ma sœur chez moi. _Hurla-t-elle._ Alors que j'ai perdu ma sœur, mon _unique_ sœur ! Comment osez-vous venir ici en me faisant espérer quelque-chose que j'ai voulu depuis des mois pour me dire des conneries. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Dégagez d'ici ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, tous les deux vous êtes... vous êtes des monstres !

Tout le temps de ses hurlements, la peine et la dévastation de Lyana se mélangèrent aux miennes. Tandis que moi, j'arrivais à peu près à le supporter et à ne rien laisser paraître, s'en était trop pour Lyana qui redoutait qu'il se passe exactement ça. Elle était blessée, terrorisée et elle s'enfuit derrière la maison pour s'enfoncer dans les bois, Charlie se lança à ses trousses. Elle était en colère contre elle-même d'avoir pu penser que sa famille pourrait vouloir la connaître, elle en oubliait que Charlie le voulait.

Je ressentais la colère qu'elle avait pour elle-même et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être en colère contre Bella, que pourtant j'aimais. Et sans que je ne pus m'en empêcher, je sentais que j'allais craquer. Je craquai pour Lyana parce que je pouvais endurer les rejets de Bella vis à vis de moi mais pas son rejet à l'encontre de Lyana, la sœur de ma petite sœur, sa petite sœur.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte du mal que tu lui as fait ? _Claquai-je._ Elle aussi a perdu sa sœur. Même si ni Charlie ni Kiara n'était au courant, Lyana elle, connaissait Kiara, elle a un don, elle était connectée à sa sœur, elle rêvait de Kiara, elle sait tout de Kiara, de vos jeux dans la forêt, de la fois où Kiara t'as retrouvée recroquevillée dans la forêt alors que tu t'étais perdue. Elle a aidé Kiara à te retrouver le soir de ton agression, elle a essayé de l'avertir quand elle s'est faite enlevée. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça lui a fait de s'être rendue compte qu'elle était arrivée trop tard. Depuis ce jour, elle continue de rêver de Kiara. Et tu sais de quoi elle rêve ? Pas de son ancienne vie, non. Elle rêve de Kiara, complètement amaigrie, amorphe dans une sinistre cave humide. Ses rêves sont figés à ce moment qui devait sans doute être le dernier de Kiara. Toutes les nuits, bordel ! Alors tu peux me détester, moi ou tout le monde sur Terre mais pas elle !

J'ignorai les larmes de Bella et partis moi aussi à la recherche de Lyana. Je regrettais déjà de m'être emporté contre Bella, ça me tuait de lui avoir fait du mal mais elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir perdue.

O-o Pov Lyana o-O

Je courrais entre les arbres dans cette forêt inconnue, mes yeux me piquaient à force de pleurer. J'avais blessé Bella malgré moi mais j'étais tout de même en colère contre moi-même. Je m'étais arrêtée contre un arbre et me laissai glisser au sol, mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Je voulais arrêter de penser, juste quelques minutes mais mon esprit ne me donnait pas cette trêve.

J'étais bien mieux dans ma forêt, j'aurais dû y rester. Je soupirai, je n'avais pas eu le choix, de toute façon.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher et Charlie apparut. J'essuyai mes joues mouillées alors qu'il s'installait à côté de moi.

« Je suis désolé qu'elle ait réagi comme ça. _Me dit-il._ Elle n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude mais Kiara lui manque beaucoup.

« Je comprends, je n'aurais pas dû venir.

« Si, tu as bien fait. Laisse-lui du temps.

Je hochai la tête. Nous restions un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Edward nous rejoigne. Son visage ne marquait aucun sentiment mais je savais qu'il allait mal.

« On devrait rentrer. _Lui proposai-je._

Il acquiesça et nous retournions vers la civilisation tous les trois. Arrivés près de la voiture, je ne voyais pas Bella, Charlie me dit au revoir en m'enlaçant une seconde fois, il hocha simplement la tête à l'intention d'Edward.

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux et quand nous entrâmes dans la villa, je pris Edward par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _Lui demandai-je._

Il montrait un air interrogatif avant de me répondre.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

« Je sens que tu vas mal, Edward. Parle-moi.

« Quand tu es partie, j'étais en colère contre Bella et... j'ai craqué, ça me rend malade de lui avoir parlé comme ça.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains. Je m'installai près de lui, c'était mon tour de le consoler.

« J'aimerais pouvoir voir ton avenir ou au moins celui de Bella pour te rassurer sur votre relation mais j'ignore complètement ce qu'il va se passer entre vous. Je ne sais même pas si elle va s'en remettre, ça me semble déjà impossible pour moi, alors pour elle qui a passé du temps avec elle, ce doit être pire. Ne sois pas en colère contre elle.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Tu ne lui en veux pas après ce qu'elle a dit ?

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre elle mais contre moi parce que je l'ai blessée malgré moi. Elle est submergée par sa peine et sa colère contre le monde entier alors je ne lui en veux pas.

« Tu as du cœur, tu le sais ça ? _Fit-il plus détendu._

Je lui souris et déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de descendre, appelée par l'odeur d'une sauce aux champignons.


	32. Dans une pièce blanche

**Chapitre 4**

O-o Pov Lyana o-O

Les premiers rayons du soleil me réveillèrent, je me redressai et sentis un poids se déplacer sur mon dos jusqu'à venir s'agripper sur mon épaule. Je caressai le petit écureuil avant qu'il n'escalade ce qui était devenu mon arbre.

J'esquissai un sourire, j'avais dormi avec un écureuil. Puis mon rêve me revint à en mémoire.

_Kiara dans une pièce blanche._

_puis_

_Kiara, fronçant les sourcils et pointant le torse d'Edward se son index._

Sans doute les prémisses d'une dispute... _attends ! _Edward et Kiara... ensemble... l'un en face de l'autre. Je ne rêvais que de l'avenir de ma sœur, pas de son passé. Kiara était vivante ! Edward allait la retrouver !

Je descendis de ma branche et entrai dans la chambre d'Edward avec précipitation, je dévalai les escaliers en appelant Edward toutes les cinq secondes.

« Edward ! … Edward ! … Edward !

Je ne le trouvais ni dans la cuisine ni dans le salon, Alice, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle me regardaient surpris.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Edward suivi de Jasper et Emmett. Edward s'avança rapidement jusqu'à moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ça va ? Il y a un problème ? _Me demanda-t-il inquiet._

« Non, je... c'est... tu as vu tes yeux ?

Il fronça les sourcils puis m'expliqua.

« C'est à cause de mon changement d'alimentation.

« C'est moins effrayant... j'aime bien cette couleur doré... Oh...

je venais de comprendre ''changement d'alimentation'', j'essayai de ne pas penser à ça.

« Désolé. _Marmonna-t-il._

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. _Lui dis-je._

« Tu avais quelque-chose à me dire ?

Oui, la grande nouvelle, j'étais persuadée que mon sourire illuminait mon visage.

« Tu as vu mon rêve ?

« Non, j'étais parti chasser avec mes frères mais dis-moi ? Tes pensées sont trop brouillées.

Je repensai à mon rêve et son visage pris un air surpris avant de sourire.

« Kiara est en vie. _Dis-je à voix haute pour que tout le monde soit au courant._

Tous se rapprochèrent.

« Tu l'as vu ? _Dirent-ils en même temps._

« J'ai vu Edward et Kiara, face à face. Je ne sais pas où mais on va la retrouver.

« Kiara est en vie... _marmonna Edward_.

Alice l'enlaça en lui disant qu'on allait la retrouver puis elle m'enlaça à mon tour.

« On devrait peut-être annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie et Bella. _Intervint Esmée._

Carlisle acquiesça.

« Tu devrais aller leur dire, Edward. _Fit Carlisle._

« Bella ne veut plus me voir. _Contra celui-ci._

« Je sais ça ne changera pas tout mais tu seras celui qui amène la bonne nouvelle, ça devrait compter. Tu devrais aller avec lui, Lyana.

Annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Charlie et Bella...

« Non, je... ne préfère pas. _Répondis-je._

**Pov Edward**

J'étais dans ma voiture, je roulai jusqu'à la maison des Swan pour leur annoncer... je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que Kiara était en vie, quelque-part. Un sentiment d'espoir m'emplissait avant de laisser sa place à la culpabilité, nous l'avions, en quelque-sorte, abandonnée. Je l'avais abandonnée. Je l'avais crue morte et j'étais parti. Ma famille avait cependant continuer à chercher le clan qui l'a enlevée, surtout pour se venger. Ils étaient revenus bredouilles.

Je me garai devant leur maison, la voiture de patrouille était là, Bella était aussi à l'intérieur puisque j'entendais deux cœurs battre à l'intérieur.

Je sonnai et Charlie m'ouvrit.

« Bonjour, monsieur Swan, j'ai quelque-chose à vous dire, à vous et à Bella mais il serait préférable que vous vous asseyez.

Je savais qu'une telle nouvelle pourrait avoir un effet intense chez eux, surtout après tous ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils venaient à peine de se faire - si on pouvait le dire - à l'idée que Kiara était morte et j'allais leur annoncer le contraire.

Charlie appela Bella et m'invita à prendre place au salon. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil tandis que Charlie et Bella prenaient place sur le canapé. Charlie ne semblait éprouver aucune émotion particulière mais il se demandait ce que j'allais lui dire, il pensait que je venais à propos de Lyana. Bella ne me regardait pas et m'ignorait superbement.

« Ce que je vais vous dire va vous sembler inconcevable voire irréel mais laissez-moi allez jusqu'au bout.

Je fis une pause pour voir s'ils m'écoutaient bien, Charlie me regardait pendu à mes paroles, Bella m'ignorait toujours et regardait la télé éteinte. Bella était au courant pour le don de Lyana mais Charlie risquerait de ne pas me croire.

« Lyana a un don, dans ses rêves, elle voit l'avenir de Kiara depuis qu'elle est petite, parce qu'elles sont connectées, ça peut vous sembler bizarre mais c'est la vérité. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne voyait Kiara que dans une pièce sombre et humide et pensait ses rêves figés à cause de sa mort.

Le visage de Charlie se tordit dans une grimace de douleur à l'évocation de la mort de sa fille, Bella serrait les poings et son visage se durcit.

« Cette nuit, son rêve était différent, ça a changé, ce qui veut dire que Kiara est toujours quelque-part, en vie.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux, Charlie hésitait entre me croire et me foutre dehors un coup de pied au cul. Ça lui était plus facile de me croire puisque ça voulait dire qu'il y avait toujours un espoir.

« Et on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce rêve ? _Demanda Bella, acerbe._

« Elle la voit face à moi, dans une pièce blanche. _Lui répondis-je._

« Et c'est tout ?

« On va la retrouver, je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous faudra mais on le fera.

« Quand tu dis ''on'', tu parles de qui, Edward ? _Demanda Charlie._

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ma famille et moi serions plus efficaces que les forces de police bien que notre ''efficacité'' nous avait fait défaut la dernière fois.

« Nous allons vous aider à la chercher. _Lui répondis-je._

« Vous devriez laisser la police s'en charger. Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez avoir plus de chance que nous, de plus, c'est trop dangereux.

« D'après le rêve de Lyana, Bella est dans une pièce blanche en tenue d'hôpital, vous devriez commencer par là.

Je pris congé et retournai vers ma voiture.

« Edward... attends. _M'interpella Bella._

Je me retournai vers elle, elle se plaça devant moi.

« Écoutes, je voudrais m'excuser pour... euh... hier, tu sais. Lyana doit m'en vouloir, je ne voulais pas la... lui... _balbutia-elle en secouant la tête. _

« Elle ne t'en veux pas.

Elle écarquilla les yeux face à ma révélation.

« Elle ne m'en veut pas ? Mais...

« Elle comprend, tu as perdue ta sœur, elle n'est pas en colère contre toi, juste contre elle.

« Pourquoi serait-elle en colère contre elle ? Elle n'a rien fait.

« Elle avait une peur bleue à l'idée que vous la preniez pour Kiara et ainsi qu'elle vous fasse du mal malgré elle. Elle avait peur aussi que vous la rejetiez et...

« Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. _Me coupa-t-elle la parole._

« Elle ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure. Seulement, si tu veux la connaître, il faudrait que tu fasses le premier pas mais tu fais comme tu veux. Je dois y aller.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et je partis en direction de la maison.

Tout le monde était dans le salon quand j'arrivai, ils discutaient ''stratégie de recherche''.

« Ils savent, Charlie va reprendre les recherches. _Leur annonçai-je._

« Bien. _Fit Carlisle._ On s'est dit qu'on allait d'abord chercher dans les hôpitaux, au vu du rêve de Lyana, peut-être qu'elle a été retrouvée par quelqu'un et amenée dans un hôpital.

« Ou peut-être... _commença Jasper_. Attendez, je reviens.

Il fila à l'étage et d'après les bruits faibles qui nous parvenaient, il venait d'allumer l'ordinateur. D'après ses pensées, il cherchait un ancien hôpital psychiatrique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec deux feuilles qu'il avait imprimé.

« Ici, _nous montra-t-il sur la carte routière de Seattle_, il y a un ancien hôpital psychiatrique. Il a été fermé il y a cinq ans mais les locaux sont intacts.

« Mais on a déjà été dans Seattle et nous n'avons rien trouvé, pas d'odeur de vampire ni de vision ni de pensées. _Contesta Alice._

« Je sais, c'est étrange. _Concéda Jasper._ Peut-être qu'ils arrivent à brouiller les pistes, je ne sais pas... Carlisle ?

« Voyons ce qu'on a... Kiara semble être dans un hôpital, un ou plusieurs vampires arrivent à brouiller les pistes, jusqu'à supprimer leur odeur, les visions d'Alice, le don d'Edward, mais aussi à court-circuiter la connexion entre les sœurs. Sauf un bref instant, qui a permis à Lyana de reprendre la connexion.

« Et si la connexion n'était pas rompue ? Si elle ne l'a jamais été ? _Intervins-je._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _Me demanda Lyana._

« Si ce que tu as vu dans tes visions de cette année avait lieu après celle que tu as eu cette nuit ? Kiara n'était pas amaigrie dans ta dernière vision. Elle n'a sans doute pas encore été dans cette cave. Donc... la connexion est toujours présente mais tu n'as pas reçu les données de cette année, si je puis dire, parce que quelqu'un fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas... la voir, enfin, la percevoir, un truc comme ça...

« Percevoir... _chuchota Carlisle avant de reprendre plus fort :_ Zéfrina... soit elle fait partie du clan soit ils lui ont demandé de l'aide parce qu'il fallait forcément nous mettre hors-jeu. Il n'y a que son pouvoir qui puisse nous berner ainsi. Comme Kiara quand elle s'est rendue invisible.

« Allons là-bas, tous ensemble, s'ils ont dû recourir à l'aide de cette vampire, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour nous combattre. _Lança Jasper._

« Alice, tu restes avec Lyana, je ne veux pas la laisser seule, on ne sait jamais. _Ordonna Carlisle_. Appelle l'un de nous si tu vois quelque-chose.

On se préparait tous et nous partions à deux voitures en direction de cet ancien hôpital. Nous étions tous surexcités d'une part mais nous avions peur de retrouver un endroit vide... ou pire encore mais je n'osai y penser.


	33. Folie

**Chapitre 5**

**Pov Kiara** (Quelques semaines auparavant...)

Ça faisait des mois – ou des années – que j'étais enfermée dans cette chambre d'hôpital pour les fous. J'ignorais si j'étais moi-même folle mais j'évitais d'y penser. Riley venait me voir tous les jours et j'étais toujours mauvaise avec lui. Je l'insultais, la plupart du temps, j'avais essayé de le mordre une fois mais il m'avait habilement esquivée. Batard !

Victoria, l'infirmière rousse m'apportait mes repas matin, midi et soir, tous les jours.

Il y avait aussi ce docteur qui n'avait en rien l'apparence d'un médecin – si ce n'est la blouse blanche – avec ses dreadlocks noires. Il était gentil mais il y avait un truc qui clochait chez lui – d'ailleurs, l'hôpital en lui-même clochait. Il venait me voir et me demandais comment je me sentais... mes réponses variaient :

''Comme un lion en cage'', ''Comme une prisonnière'', ''Comme un claustrophobe dans un ascenseur'', ''Comme quelqu'un qui va commettre un meurtre''.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et me sortit de mes pensées. Encore ce docteur qui venait aux nouvelles.

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

« Vous voulez vraiment que je vous réponde ?

« As-tu eu des hallucinations ces derniers temps ?

« Je n'en ai pas eu depuis que je suis ici ! _Soupirai-je._

Du moins, pas depuis des mois et des mois.

« Crois-tu toujours que les Cullen existent ?

« Oui... non... peut-être... _soufflai-je_. J'en sais rien, foutez-moi la paix avec vos questions débiles ! Je veux rentrer chez moi.

« Chez toi ?

« A Forks !

« Tu habites à Seattle, avec ton petit-ami, Riley. Tu te souviens ? Tu n'as pas mis les pieds à Forks depuis l'accident.

« Allez vous faire voir ! _Crachai-je._

Il sortit de ma chambre et je me dirigeai vers l'autre porte pour prendre une douche. J'avais là un vrai petit studio... sans cuisine, sans fenêtre, sans télé, sans canapé...

je laissai l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau et essayai de ne pas oublier ma vie. La vraie ou la fausse, je ne savais plus tellement.

Il y avait des choses incompréhensibles ici, comme, par exemple, le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'un médecin et qu'une infirmière. Je voulais bien croire que chaque médecin s'occupait des mêmes patients, c'était faisable puisqu'ils nous voyaient une à deux fois par semaine mais l'infirmière ? Elle était là du petit-déjeuner au dîner, tous les jours.

J'avais suffisamment d'expérience en hôpital – pour y avoir accompagné Bella – pour savoir que même les infirmières avaient des jours de congés et celles qui étaient là tôt le matin ne l'était pas tard le soir.

Puis j'étais quand même censée être dans un hôpital de fous, certains ne devraient-ils pas hurler à la mort ?

J'enfilai mon haut de pyjama d'hôpital et mon pantalon assorti et retournai dans ma chambre.

Riley m'attendait assis sur mon lit, je l'ignorai totalement et m'assis par terre contre un des murs.

« Kiara, ça suffit maintenant. Ça fait quatre jours que tu ne me parles plus.

Je ne répondis pas, il soupira.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant, ce n'est pas comme ça que les médecins te laisseront sortir.

« Les médecins ? _Répétai-je._ Il n'y en a qu'un !

« Tu n'en vois qu'un. _Riposta-t-il._

« Laisse-moi rire ! Tu vas me dire que l'infirmière bosse 24h/24, aussi ?

« S'il te plaît, arrêtes d'être en colère, tu n'avanceras pas comme ça.

J'eus un rire sans joie.

« Avancer ? Tu veux que j'avance ? Je ne peux pas avancer, je suis enfermée ! Va en enfer, Riley.

« Et si tu me disais une fois pour toute pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Ou du moins, pourquoi tu es en colère ?

« Tu veux que je te le dises ? Bien ! Je vais te le dire... _m'énervai-je. _Je suis en colère parce que j'en ai marre d'être là. Je suis en colère parce que vous effacez ma vie, parce que vous la remplacez par quelque-chose d'horrible. Parce que je ne sais plus ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu dans deux mondes et tu es le seul point commun de ces deux mondes.

« Sans doute parce que nous sommes ensemble.

Je soupirai.

« Tu viens tous les jours. _Repris-je._ Tu me racontes des souvenirs dont tu es le seul à te rappeler. Tu dis m'aimer mais moi, je ne t'aime pas. Tu dis que je t'ai aimé mais je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Pas comme ça. J'aime mon père même si on ne se comprend pas, j'aime Bella et sa façon de me protéger contre les punitions de Charlie, j'aime Edward comme s'il était mon frère, j'aime Alice parce qu'elle et son frère m'ont prise comme j'étais.

« Kiara... _soupira-t-il._ Edward et Alice n'existent pas, ils n'ont jamais existé. Bella et Charlie ne sont plus là.

« Va-t-en ! _Criai-je._

« Kiara... _fit-il en se levant pour venir jusqu'à moi. _

« Va-t-en ! Ne reviens pas ! Je ne veux pas de toi !

Il resta planté à mi-chemin entre le lit et moi.

« Dégage ! _Hurlai-je. _

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, Riley n'était pas revenu à mon grand soulagement. Il y avait juste l'unique infirmière et l'unique docteur qui venaient interrompre mes heures d'ennuis. Je n'avais rien à faire à part penser. Parfois, je faisais des trucs complètement stupides et insensés, comme essayer de marcher sur les mains ou me prendre pour un vampire ou encore pour un loup garou.

Je grimpai sur des arbres imaginaires ou sur le toit de ma maison – en l'occurrence, mon lit.

J'allais régulièrement à la plage pour me baigner dans la douche puis je prenais une douche pour rincer l'eau salé de mon corps et reprenais une douche parce que je m'étais trompée entre la mer-douche et la douche normale juste avant. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il s'était encore passé à l'instant.

En rentrant dans mon loft sans cuisine et sans fenêtre – qui a besoin de fenêtre ? – j'engueulai Edward de ne pas exister. Je pleurai parce que je n'avais plus de famille puis je montai sur mon toit. C'était comme ça tous les jours.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, c'était Edward, il venait sans doute pour s'excuser de ne pas exister. Je descendis de mon lit ou de mon toit, je ne savais plus, et me mis face à lui, les bras croisés sous ma poitrine en attendant ses excuses. Il avait un air sur le visage, comme celui qui hésitait entre dire un truc ou me prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. _Dit-il finalement._ Je suis... vraiment désolé... de... mmh

je voyais bien qu'il cherchait ses mots, j'eus pitié de lui et décidai de l'aider.

« De ne pas exister. _Lui soufflai-je._

« Quoi ? Non. De t'avoir laissée.

Je me renfrognai, déjà que mes hallucinations venaient de reprendre mais si, en plus, le Edward de mes délires ne disait pas ce que je voulais qu'il dise...

« Je ne suis pas une hallucination, tu n'es pas en train de délirer. Je suis réel, je suis là.

« Victoria, Riley et le médecin m'ont dit que...

« Oublie ça. _Me coupa-t-il._ Ils ne sont pas dans le médical, ce sont des vampires. Tu te rappelles, ceux qui voulaient t'intégrer dans leur clan ?

« Je suis perdue, Edward. Je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas. Je suis à peu près sûre que tu n'es qu'une hallucination.

« Ma famille, moi, Alice, Bella, Charlie, les Quileutes, ça c'est la vérité. Tout ce qu'ils t'ont dit depuis que tu es ici est faux. Pas d'accident, pas d'hallucination.

Je secouai la tête pour remettre mon esprit en place.

« Tout est embrouillé. _Dis-je._

« C'est à cause de Zéfrina.

« C'est qui ?

« Une vampire, elle a le même don que toi, elle change la perception de la réalité, comme tu le fais mais le sien est plus puissant puisque... enfin... c'était nécessaire pour eux de te faire oublier ton ancienne vie parce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu avoir le contrôle sur toi, ils ont demandé à Zéfrina d'utiliser son pouvoir sur toi mais comme le tien est déjà très puissant, il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour te manipuler complètement. Le reste de ma famille s'occupe de la trouver pour te libérer de son emprise. Nous avons déjà tué Laurent, le faux médecin. Victoria s'est échappée.

« Et Riley ? Faut le tuer... très douloureusement !

« D'après l'odeur, il est parti depuis plusieurs semaines.

_Dommage..._

« Tu existes ? _Demandai-je, pour être sûre._

« Oui.

« Pour de vrai ? Et Bella ? Et Charlie ?

« Pour de vrai. Bella t'attend à la maison et Charlie te cherche.

_Est-ce que tout ça est vraiment réel ?_ Pensai-je. J'essayai de voir si Eward disparaîtrait en me concentrant sur lui, je poussai son torse avec mon doigt, il était toujours là. Mais sa peau et ses yeux... sa peau n'était pas si blanche et ses yeux étaient marrons.

« C'est à cause de Zéfrina, tu vois tous les vampires avec la peau un peu plus foncée et les yeux marrons. Je suppose que tu ne ressens pas notre froideur non plus.

Je passai ma main sur son bras et effectivement, il était... tiède.

Puis d'un coup, je me sentis plus légère, comme si on avait retiré un voile invisible mais lourd de mon corps, ma vue se voila avant de revenir. Edward avait repris son apparence d'Edward et tout était clair maintenant.

« Quelle bande d'enfoirés ! _M'emportai-je._ Je te jure, je retrouve Victoria et Riley et je les égorge !

« Ah, ça y est. _Rigola-t-il._ Kiara est de retour.

Je roulai des yeux.

« Combien de temps je suis restée là ?

« Plus ou moins un an.

« Quoi ? _M'indignai-je._ T'as mis un an à me retrouver ? On voit bien à quel point je t'ai manqué !

« Tu m'as manquée, tu nous as manquée à tous. _Contra-t-il._

« T'es qu'un sale petit con, je te déteste.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je le laissai faire, Edward existait !

« Ah, bordel ! _Grognai-je._

« Quoi ? _S'inquiéta-t-il._

« Si tu existes, ça veut dire que Jared aussi ! _Grommelai-je._

Il rigola et resserra sa prise, j'étais contente qu'il le fasse, pour une fois.

Ensuite, il me fit sortir de cet endroit qui était bien un hôpital mais abandonné depuis longtemps.


	34. Retour

**Chapitre 6**

Edward me raccompagnait chez moi. Mon chez moi, celui que je n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps avec un canapé, une télé, des fenêtres et même un toit.

Je regardais les arbres défilés à travers la vitre de la voiture d'Edward, tout ça m'avait manqué. J'allais retrouver ma sœur et mon père.

Le portable d'Edward sonna et il répondit tout en conduisant.

…

« Calme-toi, elle va bien. Je la ramène chez elle.

…

« Non, pas encore. J'attends un peu.

…

« Laisse-la au moins retrouver Bella et son père.

…

« Je lui dirais, après leurs retrouvailles. Préviens Charlie.

…

il raccrocha.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Lui demandai-je._ Qu'est ce que tu vas me dire ?

« Je te dirai tout ça tout à l'heure, sois patiente.

« J'ai patienté un an, je te signale. _Rétorquai-je._

Arrivée chez moi, je me précipitai à l'intérieur et allai directement dans le salon. Ce que ça faisait du bien d'être chez soi, retrouver mon canapé, ma télé... Ahhh ma télé, j'en étais amoureuse ! J'entendis les pas de Bella qui descendait les escaliers, sans doute alertée par le bruit que j'avais fait dans ma précipitation.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Edward devant la porte d'entrée encore ouverte puis elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras et j'allai le faire moi-même jusqu'à ce que je vois son sourire timide. Quelque-chose n'allait pas ?

« Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois. _Me dit-elle en s'approchant._ Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

Je levai une main pour lui intimer de s'arrêter, je ne comprenais strictement rien et la tête d'Edward n'était pas des plus rassurantes.

« Bella. _L'interpella-t-il._ C'est Kiara.

La réaction de ma sœur ne se fit pas attendre, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se jeta dans mes bras.

« Kiara, mon dieu, c'est bien toi ? Tu m'as manquée. J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

Je ne comprenais toujours rien, j'avais changé à ce point pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas ? Elle se dégagea pour me regarder les larmes aux yeux.

« Bon sang, tu es maigre, Bella. _Lui lançai-je._ Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par ''Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.'' ?

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle lançait des regards en coin à Edward. Je commençais à comprendre qu'ils me cachaient quelque-chose.

« J'ai raté quelque-chose ? _M'enquis-je._ Vous... êtes ensemble ?

« Non. _Dirent-ils en chœur._

Bella se triturait les doigts et se mordait la lèvre inférieur, comme quand elle se sentait coupable ou qu'elle était nerveuse. Étaient-ils en train de me mentir ?

« Bella, je te connais par cœur... est-ce que vous me mentez pour m'éviter une crise cardiaque ? Non parce que je savais que ça allait arriver. _Dis-je en les désignant tour à tour de mon index._

« Tu te trompes. _Intervint Edward._ Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vu cette année.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je, incrédule._

« Disons que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner. _Répondit Edward._

« Je ne te crois pas, tu ne te serais pas éloigné de Bella. Impossible !

« C'est ce que j'ai fait, pourtant. _Me contra-t-il._

« Soit. Alors qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, dans ce cas ?

La porte d'entrée claqua et Charlie entra dans le salon à son tour. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, hormis les horribles cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Je l'enlaçai et il fut surpris que je le fasse de moi-même.

« Tu es revenue, tu es là ! Si tu savais depuis le temps qu'on attendait ce moment. _Me dit-il, ému._

Je lui souris lorsqu'il me lâcha.

« Bonjour Edward. _Fit-il ensuite._

« Monsieur Swan. _Le salua Edward, en retour._ Je sais que vous aimeriez l'avoir pour vous aujourd'hui mais je crois qu'elle doit faire la connaissance de quelqu'un.

Charlie acquiesça alors que je restais dubitative. Qui devais-je rencontrer ? Et pourquoi ?

« Je t'expliquerai en chemin, d'accord ?

« C'est ça que vous vous évertuez à me cacher, Bella et toi ? Je vous préviens, c'est pas le moment pour les sales coups. Je vais me changer d'abord.

J'avais toujours mon pyjama d'hôpital et ne voulait pas y rester plus longtemps. J'allais les brûler dès que possible. J'enfilai un jean et un sweat et rejoignis Edward dans sa voiture.

Le trajet se fit en silence, arrivée là-bas, il descendit de la voiture et, à vitesse vampirique, vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je descendis à mon tour et avant que nous entrions chez lui, il s'arrêta.

« Avant que nous entrions, si tu devais rencontrer quelqu'un d'important mais que tu ne connais pas encore, tu voudrais savoir qui est cette personne avant ou tu préfères la voir directement et t'en rendre compte par toi-même ?

Je haussai les épaules, j'ignorais qui était cette personne et n'étais pas vraiment impatiente de la rencontrer, à vrai dire, je m'en fichais complètement, les seules personnes importantes étaient Bella, Charlie, Edward et Alice. Venaient ensuite, le reste des Cullen. Les autres étaient insignifiants, pour moi. Jared était en dernière position de ma liste des gens intéressants, juste après les milliards d'inconnus que je ne connaissais pas. Puis il y avait Riley et Victoria qui étaient dans ma liste des gens à tuer dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Je vais voir par moi-même parce que je m'en fiche, en fait.

Son visage exprimait une drôle de chose mais je n'y fis pas attention plus que ça et entrai dans la villa. Tous les autres Cullen étaient derrière cette porte à nous attendre. Ils m'enlacèrent tous en me disant combien ils étaient désolés de ne pas m'avoir trouvée plus tôt.

Esmée venait de me lâcher quand j'aperçus le double de moi dans leur salon. Je m'approchai doucement, ça faisait longtemps que mon don ne s'était pas mis en route et à chaque fois que j'avais fait apparaître mon double, qu'il soit enfant ou de mon âge, c'était pour me prévenir d'un danger immédiat.

« Kiara... _commença Edward._

« Chut... j'ai fait apparaître mon double, j'attends qu'il me dise quel danger nous menace... encore.

la lèvre inférieur de mon double trembla un peu, ce devait être grave.

« Ce n'est pas ton double, c'est ta sœur. _Me dit Edward._

Je détournai le regard et le fixai, choquée. _A-t-il perdu la tête ?_ Pensai-je subitement.

« Je l'ai prise pour toi quand je suis tombé sur elle, il y a un petit moment. C'est elle qui t'as prévenue pour Bella et qui a essayé de le faire quand tu t'es faite enlevée. C'est grâce à elle que nous t'avons retrouvée, elle a aussi un don.

« Tu... tu... _balbutiai-je en voulant parler à cette fille_. J'arrive pas à y croire.

Je tournais en rond dans le salon, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver au premier jour où j'avais mis les pieds ici, je ressentais la même chose, tout du moins. De l'incompréhension jusqu'à ce que je me rende à l'évidence... j'avais une sœur... jumelle, apparemment.

« Comment c'est arrivé ?! _M'exclamai-je._ Enfin, je sais à peu près le fonctionnement d'une naissance multiple mais... pourquoi ?

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi t'as une sœur jumelle ? _S'enquit Edward._

« Oui, non... pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? Ça a dû te faire un choc quand tu as appris ? _Dis-je à mon double._ Parce que c'est ce que ça me fait à moi.

Elle n'avait toujours pas pris la parole mais elle ne semblait pas tenir rigueur de mon attitude. Je la regardai, on aurait dit que je me regardais dans un miroir. Elle était exactement pareille que moi, hormis les fringues. La seule différence que je notais était qu'elle avait les cheveux plus longs que les miens, ils n'avaient visiblement jamais été coupés. Comme moi avant qu'Alice ne s'en occupe, les miens gardaient d'ailleurs un vestige du dégradé qu'elle m'avait fait.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? _Lui demandai-je finalement._

« Lyana. _Me dit-elle d'une voix identique à la mienne._

Elle aussi avait donc hérité d'un prénom original. J'avais un peu de mal à la prendre pour une personne réelle et non pour une extension de moi-même. C'était assez déroutant de se découvrir une sœur qui soit sa copie exact.

Je lui souris, elle me renvoya mon sourire timidement.

« Et bien c'est cool, enfin... je trouve. _Dis-je au bout d'un moment._ On pourra faire des blagues aux gens et tout ça.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Puis je réalisai ce qu'Edward m'avait dit précédemment.

« Merci, pour m'avoir prévenue... pour Bella. Mais pourquoi tu étais petite ? Et comment t'as su ?

« Je fais des rêves de... de ton avenir dans le désordre depuis que je suis petite, Carlisle dit que c'est un lien spécial qu'il y a entre nous puisque nous sommes jumelles, ça fait partie de mon don, en quelque sorte.

« Et c'est quoi, ton don ?

« Une sorte de connexion qui apparaît avec ceux en qui je fais confiance et les animaux.

« Les animaux ? _Répétai-je._

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec les Quileutes, alors.

« Pas tous. _M'avoua-t-elle._

« Attends, laisse-moi deviner... Jared ?

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il va s'en prendre une, un de ces quatre. _Lançai-je._

Esmée nous proposa de dîner, dîner qu'elle préparait pendant que je faisais connaissance avec Lyana qui elle, connaissait tout de ma vie. Elle m'apprit qu'elle avait vécu dans la forêt depuis que notre mère l'y avait déposée. Mon don s'était finalement invité à la fête me faisant partager le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de notre mère et de notre séparation où nous pleurions toutes les deux. Elle me raconta sa rencontre avec Edward et je fus horrifiée à l'idée qu'il se soit nourrit d'humains mais elle m'expliqua que ces humains n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Aussi, je décidai de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de sa petite incartade. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward ait quitté sa famille et Bella juste parce qu'il me croyait morte mais Lyana ne voulait pas m'en dire plus.

Après le délicieux repas d'Esmée – mon premier repas mangeable depuis un an – Edward me proposa de me ramener.

« Lyana ne rentre pas avec moi ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Non. _Avait-il simplement répondu._

Je décidai de ne pas poser de question, j'aurais le temps plus tard. Pour l'instant, je voulais retrouver Bella pour discuter à propos de notre sœur jusqu'alors inconnue.

De retour chez moi, Bella m'enlaça comme si elle avait eu peur que je ne revienne pas, à nouveau. Edward était resté sur le seuil de la porte, Bella lui lançait un regard timide avant de retourner au salon. Il y avait quelque-chose qui n'allait pas, visiblement. J'interrogeai Edward du regard sachant très bien qu'il avait suivi le fil de mes pensées mais il fit comme si ça n'était pas le cas.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle, tous les deux. _Lui dis-je._

Il me sourit et prit congé. J'allais dans le salon et m'installai près de Bella et l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas au courant pour Lyana me traversa l'esprit jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de nos retrouvailles.

« Tu m'as prise pour Lyana ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me dire quelque-chose mais je lui coupai la parole :

« Question rhétorique. Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas ici ?

Bella restait silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant sans doute à sa réponse.

« Elle n'était pas rhétorique, celle-ci. _Lui dis-je._ Bref, j'ai du mal à imaginer avoir une sœur jumelle, est-ce que Charlie le savait ? Non, il me l'aurait dit... il me l'aurait dit, hein ?

« Oui, il te l'aurait dit. Il n'était pas au courant non plus.

« J'ai une sœur... _murmurai-je_. Enfin, j'ai deux sœurs, maintenant. Désormais, ça voudra réellement dire quelque-chose quand tu me diras que je suis ta sœur préférée.

Elle pouffa.

« hé ! _M'exclamai-je._ On pourra rejouer le film ''Charlie's angels'' en saluant Charlie.

Bella secouait la tête face à ma réplique débile mais ça l'amusait tout de même vu qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Kiara. _Fit Charlie en entrant dans le salon._ Viens dans la cuisine, j'ai à te parler.

Ça y était, j'allais devoir être interrogée par le chef Swan. Je savais que ça allait arriver mais j'avais toujours ce besoin de passer à autre chose à chaque fois qu'il m'arrivait un truc vraiment nul. Et ce faire enlevée par des vampires lobotomiseurs de cerveau était un truc super nul.

Il s'installa sur une chaise contre la table de cuisine et m'indiqua la chaise face à lui. Je m'y installai et je comprenais, maintenant comment pouvait se sentir un criminel dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu sais. Où tu étais, la description des personnes que tu as pu voir, ce qu'ils t'ont fait. _M'expliqua-t-il gêné._

_Et bien, j'étais dans un hôpital pour les fous, et je ne voyais qu'un docteur, une infirmière et mon petit-ami. Mais bien sûr, ils n'étaient rien de tout ça, c'étaient juste des vampires qui voulait me vampiriser et m'intégrer dans leur clan. Mais heureusement, les Cullen – qui sont aussi des vampires – m'ont sauvée. Nous allons vivre heureux et ne pas avoir d'enfant. _

« J'étais dans un hôpital pour les fous, abandonné à Seattle et je ne voyais jamais personne. Je restais enfermée dans une pièce avec salle de bain et j'avais juste à manger servi par quelqu'un de masqué.

« Tu n'as pas entendu de nom ?

« Non, personne ne parlait jamais.

Je haussai les épaules de façon désinvolte pour appuyer mes mensonges. Il n'était pas question que mon père se lance dans une traque aux vampires.

« Bien. Tu as vu Lyana ?

Ce n'était plus Charlie le chef de police qui me parlait mais Charlie mon père.

« Ouais, on a discuté. Tu aurais eu moins de mal avec elle qu'avec moi, elle a l'air si calme.

Il ne releva pas.

« Est-ce qu'Edward t'as expliqué ? _S'enquit-il._ Elle a un don qui fait qu'elle voit ton avenir, c'est assez étrange.

Je rigolai face à sa mine déconfite.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

« Rien, moi aussi, j'ai un don.

« Quoi ? _Il manqua de s'étouffer sans même avoir avalé quoique ce soit._

« Et Bella aussi. _L'achevai-je._

J'éclatai de rire face à la tête de mon père.

« J'arrive à changer les choses et à voir des choses du passé d'une personne proche de moi. Bella, je ne sais pas quel est son don mais elle est à l'épreuve du mien, mais elle ne sait pas qu'elle a un don ni que j'en ai un moi aussi.

« Tu as d'autres choses à m'avouer ? Tant qu'on y est.

_Les vampires et les hommes-loups existent !_

« Non, rien de plus.

Il se frotta les yeux avec ses mains.

« Pourquoi Lyana ne vit pas avec nous ? _Lui demandai-je._ Puisqu'elle est ma sœur et ta fille, elle ne devrait pas venir habiter ici pour qu'on rattrape le temps ?

« Euh... et bien, Bella n'a pas vraiment été... gentille quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ça ne ressemblait pas à Bella, à vrai dire, ne pas être gentille me ressemblait bien plus.

« Tu dois bien te douter que ton enlèvement nous a dévasté, je me suis plongé dans le boulot pour te retrouver et Bella s'est renfermée sur elle-même, enchaînant les dépressions. Et quand Edward m'a présentée Lyana, il n'a pas eu le temps de prévenir Bella qui a cru qu'elle était toi et elle a mal réagi quand elle a su.

Je voulais savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé et pour la première fois, je déclenchai moi-même mon don pour ça. Une sorte de fantôme de Charlie apparut au milieu de la cuisine puis mon fantôme... non, celui de Lyana. Le fantôme de Charlie enlaça le fantôme de Lyana et celui de Bella apparut soudainement d'abord souriante et ensuite remplie de fureur. Le fantôme d'Edward apparut lui aussi mais de dos. Je regardai Bella à travers Casper-Edward puisqu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins transparents. Je dus me concentrer pour entendre ce qu'elle disait :

_« ...me dire des conneries. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Dégagez d'ici ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, tous les deux vous êtes... vous êtes des monstres ! »_

Et tout s'effaça. Bon, elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Je me rappelai ce qui avait entraînée mon enlèvement, un an plus tôt. Bella avait entendu Jared parler des vampires et elle avait fui. Elle était au courant pour les vampires, j'avais oublié ce détail. Elle n'avait sans doute rien dit puisque les Cullen vivaient toujours à Forks.

J'allais rejoindre Bella dans sa chambre puisque le salon était vide et la retrouvai installée à moitié assise contre le sommier de son lit. Je m'installai sur le bord du lit, lui faisant face.

« J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu as rencontré Lyana.

Une vague de culpabilité traversa son visage.

« Je... comment ça, tu as vu ?

« Tu es au courant pour le don de Lyana ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Oh, elle te l'a montré ?

« Non, enfin, j'ai eu un aperçu avant tout ça mais c'est pas là où je voulais en venir... moi aussi, j'ai un don.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis redevint normale.

« C'est vrai, Sam en avait parlé. C'est quoi ?

« Je perçois le passé des gens à côté de moi ou de ce qui s'est passé dans un endroit où je me trouve et je peux changer la perception de la réalité.

« C'est... stupéfiant. Tu n'es pas en train de me faire marcher ?

Je rigolai.

« Non, tu te souviens du soir de l'agression ? Quand ces enfoirés ont eu peur d'un fantôme et que dans la voiture j'ai paniqué en parlant d'un vampire...

elle hocha la tête.

« Tu as dit qu'un vampire se transformait en loup.

« Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il se passait parce que tu es immunisée contre lui mais mon don a fait apparaître un vampire qui s'est effectivement transformé en loup, c'est de lui qu'ils ont eu peur.

« Les vampires peuvent se transformer en loup ?

« Non. _Pouffai-je._

« Mais pourquoi tu as eu peur, toi ?

« Parce que je ne savais pas que c'était mon don, je ne le contrôlais pas du tout, à l'époque.

« Et donc quand tu changes la réalité, tout le monde voit ça sauf moi ?

« Ouep, c'est un don que tu as.

« Un don ? Je ne crois pas, ce doit être un problème de mon cerveau plutôt.

J'explosai de rire.

« Non, tu dois nous bloquer. Du moins, Edward et moi parce que celui d'Alice, non.

« Que... Edward et Alice aussi, ont un don ?

_Merde.._. J'en avais trop dit.

« Alice voit l'avenir qui découle de nos décisions et Edward lit dans les pensées de façon incontrôlable... mais ça ne l'excuse pas.

« Tu es sûre qu'il ne lit pas dans mes pensées ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle._

« Non, il n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées.

« Et les tiennes ?

« J'aurais préféré que non.

« Et il est toujours ami avec toi ? _Plaisanta-t-elle._

Je lui fis les yeux noirs.

« Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir envoyer se faire voir.

« À propos d'eux. _Commença-t-elle._

« Oui ?

« Tu m'as menti !Tu m'as dit qu'ils avaient subi des expériences scientifiques.

« Se faire mordre par un vampire pourrait très bien être considéré comme tel. _Me défendis-je._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il va falloir que je rattrape le coup avec notre sœur. _Fit-elle, soudain plus sérieuse._ Et avec Edward.

« Ça va bien se passer. _Je fis une pause théatrale. _Enfin, j'espère.

Bella me fit les yeux noirs.

« Avoue, je t'ai manquée !


	35. Réconciliation

**Chapitre 7**

Bella et moi étions en route pour la villa des Cullen. Bella voulait s'excuser auprès de Lyana et d'Edward et je savais que ce serait simple avec Edward, ça donnerait un truc du genre :

_''Oh, Eddy, si tu savais comme je suis désolée.'' _

_''Mais tu es déjà pardonnée, ma Bella, je suis complètement fou de toi ! Tu es si merveilleuse. Allons dans un endroit isolé, rien que toi et moi... tout nu.'' _

j'éclatai de rire.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? _Me demanda Bella perplexe._

« Pour rien, j'espère juste qu'Edward n'a pas fait attention à mes pensées, juste à l'instant. _Pouffai-je._

« Tu pensais à quoi ? _S'enquit-elle._ Non, ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas savoir.

Je me garai devant la villa, près de la voiture d'Edward et nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée. Avant que j'entame un geste pour frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice.

« Jamais vous laissez les gens frapper à votre porte ? _Demandai-je._ Salut Alice.

« Salut les filles, on vous attendait.

J'entrai suivie de près par Bella et me dirigeai vers le salon où se trouvait Carlisle, Edward et Lyana ainsi qu'un homme dont je ne reconnaissais pas le dos. Celui-ci se tourna et ce furent d'abord ses yeux qui me frappèrent, les reflets rouges ne trompaient pas, il n'était pas dans notre camp.

« Bonjour, est-ce que tout va bien ? _Me dit-il d'une voix trop amicale._

J'avais froncé les sourcils malgré moi, ma dernière rencontre avec un vampire aux yeux rouges n'était pas mon meilleur souvenir.

« Vous voulez dire... en dehors du fait que vous êtes là ? _Lui répondis-je._

Il sembla s'amuser de ma répartie.

« Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

« Non. _Lui répondis-je simplement._ C'est l'un de vos amis ? _Demandai-je à Carlisle._

« Il nous a aidé à trouver Zéfrina, nous n'y serions pas arrivé sans son aide.

Je regardai le vampire blond d'un air suspicieux. Pourquoi nous aider puisqu'ils tuaient les humains, lui aussi ? Il y avait forcément un plan maléfique derrière tout ça.

« Pas de plan maléfique. _Pouffa Edward._ Lucian essayait vraiment de faire le moins de victimes et toujours des criminels. Il est revenu avec Carlisle, Jasper et Rose parce qu'il est intéressé par notre mode de vie, il ne savait pas cela possible.

J'avais presque oublié que Bella n'était au courant de rien mise à part que les Cullen étaient des vampires et je ne lui avais rien dit au sujet de leur alimentation.

« Les Cullen se nourrissent de sang animal, d'où les reflets dorés dans leur yeux, ceux qui ont les yeux rouges se nourrissent de sang humain.

Elle hocha la tête et regardait Lucian d'un air craintif, celui-ci lui fit un sourire désolé. Je plaçai ma main sur l'épaule de Bella pour la rassurer.

« Lucian, pourquoi tu les as aidé... pour moi ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Je ne suis pas pour le fait de transformer les humains en vampire, je n'ai jamais voulu en être un alors quand Carlisle m'a demandé de l'aide pour sauver une humaine, je n'ai pas hésité. Heureusement que Lyana a vu que je pouvais vous aider parce que personne ne peut la trouver si elle ne le désire pas.

« Mais vous, vous avez pu ? _L'interrogeai-je sceptique._

« C'est Zéfrina qui m'a transformé, je connais toutes ses cachettes puis elle m'avait contacté, peu de temps avant.

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Bien. _Fit Carlisle._ Certains d'entre nous allons devoir nous absenter quelques heures.

Je compris qu'ils allaient chasser, Carlisle et Lucian se dirigèrent vers la porte, non sans que ce dernier jette un coup d'œil à Lyana. Ils furent rejoint par Jasper et sortirent tous ensemble.

« Lyana ? _L'appela Bella._ Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

« Bien sûr. _Fit celle-ci._

Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé.

« Allons faire un tour. _Me proposa Edward._

Nous sortîmes de la villa et nous nous dirigions au cœur de la forêt. Il me demanda de lui parler de mon enlèvement et de ce que je faisais chaque jour dans cette pièce. Alors je lui racontai les repas amenés par la rousse, les visites du faux docteur et de mon soit-disant petit-ami. Je lui dit que j'avais fini par délirer complètement à la fin.

Il prenait un air sévère pratiquement tout le long de mon récit mais parut amusé quand je lui aie avoué l'avoir engueulé plusieurs de fois de ne pas exister.

« Un an... _soupirai-je_. J'ai perdu un an de ma vie. Un an de la vie de Bella. C'est rien un an pour quelqu'un comme toi mais pour nous autres, les humains lambda, c'est presque comme une éternité. Bon sang, j'ai loupé tous les NCIS, je ne sais même pas si Abby a finalement donné son expertise à Vans et donc si Gibbs sera incarcéré pour avoir venger la mort de sa famille !

« Je pense qu'il y aura des rediff'. _Rigola Edward devant mon sens étrange des priorités._

« Et merde ! _Soufflai-je._

« Quoi ?

« J'ai pas eu mon bac ! Je vais devoir refaire ma terminale.

« Vous pourriez le passer en candidat libre, en juin.

Ça me paraissait être une bonne idée, ne pas retourner au lycée, assez tentant...

_Attends, vous ?_

« Bella n'a plus été en cours après ton enlèvement.

Évidemment, elle n'allait pas faire comme si de rien était. Je n'y aurais pas été non plus, même si j'avais été une élève modèle et brillante.

J'interrogeai Edward sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant mon absence. Il me racontait son départ qui avait découlé de mon enlèvement ainsi que de l'accusation de Bella, il me passait les détails où il s'en prenait aux hommes ayant commis ou ayant été sur le point de commettre des meurtres et autres ''réjouissances''. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer pour ça, malgré le fait qu'il ait tué des gens, il en avait sûrement sauvé plein d'autres. Il m'expliqua plus en détail sa rencontre avec ma sœur jumelle et une petite anecdote comme quoi il avait dû assister à l'enterrement d'un œuf sur le plat et de bacon qu'il a dû lui même mettre en terre. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire.

« Je crois qu'elle a hérité de toute la sympathie et toi du mauvais caractère. _Railla-t-il._

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Cullen ! _Grognai-je._

Il rigola, je le poussai à l'épaule mais il ne s'écarta pas d'un pouce.

Tandis que nous retournions vers la villa, je le vis sourire pour rien mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Quelques mètres plus loin, quelqu'un tomba de l'arbre et s'accrocha sur le dos d'Edward. Après un sursaut de ma part, je vis que c'était Lyana.

« Bella voudrait te parler. _Lui dit-elle, toujours accroché._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à la scène, ils avaient pu devenir complice, tous les deux. Lyana descendit et Edward nous laissa pour rejoindre mon autre sœur.

« Alors comme ça, tu sais grimper aux arbres? _Lui demandai-je, amusée._

« J'ai passé ma vie dans une forêt. _Me dit-elle._ Mais j'ai pu voir que tu te débrouillais bien, pour une fille civilisée.

« J'ai passé ma vie dans une ville entourée d'une forêt. _La repris-je._

« J'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer, tu sais. _Je lui souris à son aveu. _Mais j'ai toujours eu peur de sortir de la forêt, je n'ai jamais eu... ton courage.

« Heureusement qu'Edward t'as trouvée. _Lui dis-je._

« Oui... _murmura-t-elle, pensive_. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais et Bella aussi, ce qu'il ressent pour elle est très fort.

« C'est son âme-sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Me demanda-t-elle._

« Mmh, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour t'expliquer mais je vais essayer. En fait, des âmes-sœurs, ce sont des personnes qui sont censées s'aimer plus que de raison. Genre fou amoureux. Chez les vampires, c'est pire que ça ou mieux que ça... ça dépend du point de vue. Personnellement, je trouve ça pire. Les vampires n'ont qu'une seule âme-sœur et si on prend l'exemple d'Edward et Bella, elle est sa seule raison de vivre. S'il arrivait malheur à ma... notre sœur, Edward ne pourrait pas le supporter.

« D'accord, c'est le même principe que pour l'imprégnation chez les Quileutes ?

« Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

« Edward m'a expliqué quand je lui ai demandé de me parler des Quileutes. Sam s'est imprégné d'Emily, elle est comme ce qui le rattache à la terre, quelque-chose comme ça.

« Ah... ben, ouais, c'est pareil.

_Pathétique ! _Pensai-je immédiatement.

Elle sourit, du genre sourire qu'on fait quand on apprend quelque-chose de très intéressant.

« Est-ce que tu me caches quelque-chose ? C'est à propos de toi ? De moi ? De Bella ?

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Nous parlions d'âme-sœur et d'imprégnation. _Non !... non, non, Non !_

« Ne me dit pas qu'un Quileute s'est imprégné de moi ? Ou un vampire ? Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! _Grondai-je._

Elle recula un peu et je pris conscience du ton que j'avais employé. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas toi. _Fit-elle._

Bon sang, que ça faisait du bien, je profitai de cette vague de soulagement pour me calmer après cette frayeur.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu as l'air si... contente, alors ?

« Parce que je viens de comprendre... _commença-t-elle_. En fait, quand Carlisle et les autres sont arrivés avec Lucian, la connexion entre Lucian et moi s'est faite sans que je le veuille. Ça n'était arrivé qu'avec toi et les animaux jusque là.

« Et alors ? C'est normal, tu n'es pas habitué à contrôler ton don, comme moi, au début.

« Mais mon don était déjà plus que présent quand j'étais petite, je veux dire, ça ne fait qu'un an et demi que le tien s'est développé, le mien l'était déjà avant mes deux ans même si je ne savais pas que c'était anormal pour un humain. Quoiqu'il en soit, la connexion entre Lucian et moi s'est faite et j'ai pu voir que ce qu'il ressentait pour moi était la même chose que ce que ressentait Edward pour Bella, avec la même intensité.

Je regrettai qu'il n'y ait pas de bouton ''pause'' dans la vrai vie. Mes deux sœurs avaient des vampires comme âme-sœur ou, du moins, elles l'étaient pour eux. Une sur trois, c'était possible mais deux sur trois, c'était quand même incroyable, si j'en croyais l'aspect rare de la chose. J'imaginais que c'était plus fréquent que je ne le pensais. Après tout, les sept, maintenant huit, vampires que je connaissais avaient désormais leur âme-sœur attitrée. J'essayai de me rassurer en pensant au fait que trois sur trois seraient impossible.

« Ça te paraît pas bizarre ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Quoi ?

« Un vampire amoureux de toi... qui a tué des humains, en plus.

« Des mauvais, comme Edward à une période, pas si éloignée... j'ai vécu avec des animaux, tu sais, pour moi c'est tout autant horrible de manger de la viande.

_Ah, ouais, c'est vrai, Lyana est une sorte de Brigitte Bardot. _Pensai-je.

« Tu vas vieillir mais pas lui. _Argumentai-je._

« Peut-être que je me trompe mais je ne pense pas.

_Ça y est, nous avons perdu Lyana... _

« Et pourquoi penses-tu ne pas vieillir ?

« Et bien, ce n'est peut-être pas une science exacte mais tu n'as toujours eu que 17 ans dans mes rêves prémonitoires avant ton enlèvement et depuis qu'on t'a retrouvée, tu n'as toujours que 17 ans.

« Il n'y a pas grande différence entre 17 et 18 ans.

_Bon sang, j'ai loupé mon anniversaire ! Et celui de Bella ! _Me rendis-je compte.

« Sauf que dans un de mes rêves, tu croises Jessica et Mike qui paraissent avoir une trentaine d'années mais toi, toujours 17 ans.

« Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas une science exacte, on ne peut pas rester à 17 ans jusqu'à notre mort. Ça serait trop... bizarre... et puis imagine à l'autopsie : Kiara Parker, morte de vieillesse à l'âge de 17 ans.

« Le temps nous le dira. _Fit-elle en haussant les épaules._

De retour à la villa, Edward était en train de préparer des sandwichs.

« J'espère que vous avez faim. _Nous lança-t-il._

« Oh, tu sais faire à manger ! _M'exclamai-je, moqueuse._

« J'ai plein de talents cachés. _Fit-il mystérieux._

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de m'installer sur le tabouret à côté de Bella, Lyana s'installa de l'autre côté. Je posai mes coudes sur le bar et commençai mon interrogatoire.

« Alors ? _Lançai-je._

« Alors quoi ? _Me demanda Bella._

« Vous êtes réconciliés ?

Edward sourit tandis que Bella hocha la tête.

« Cool ! Tout s'arrange comme dans les mauvais films français. Au moins, maintenant, c'est réglé.

_Dis-moi, petit fouineur_. Pensai-je pour Edward. _Tu dois être au courant pour Lyana et Lucian ? _Il hocha la tête légèrement. _Est-ce qu'il a l'intention de la vampiriser pour vivre avec elle toute l'éternité ?_ Il me dit non de la tête.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de manquer quelque-chose ? _Demanda Bella._

« Quoi ? _Lui demandai-je, innocemment._

« Edward te regarde en disant non de la tête... est-ce que vous êtes en train de communiquer entre vous ?

« Démasqué ! _Lançai-je._ Je posais juste une question à Edward.

« Et ? _Insista-t-elle._

« Et la réponse est non. _Répondis-je sérieusement._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« La question ! C'est quoi la question ? _Fit-elle._

« Je lui ai demandé s'il avait déjà eu une petite-amie.

Bella me regarda surprise, Edward se retenait de rire.

« je suis sûre que tu me mens. _Me soupçonna-t-elle._

« Demande-lui. _Lui lançai-je._

Les joues de Bella devinrent rouges et je vis qu'Edward n'était pas insensible à cette couleur inscrite sur ses joues vu la façon qu'il avait de la regarder.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils se bougent les fesses tous les deux s'ils veulent que leur relation amicale puis inamicale puis ré-amicale avance.


	36. Bonus

**Chapitre 8 **

O-o Pov Bella o-O

Je venais d'enfiler mon pull quand on frappa à ma porte, Kiara entra avant même que je ne réponde.

« Bien dormi ? _Me demanda-t-elle._

« Bien et toi ?

« Ouep, dis-moi, tu peux me rendre un service ?

« Bien sûr. _Lui répondis-je._

Je vis à son sourire victorieux que j'aurais dû demander quel genre de service c'était avant de répondre quoique ce soit, j'étais pourtant habituée.

« Tu voudrais bien tenir compagnie à Edward pendant que j'enlève Lyana pour la journée ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant le piège.

« Il n'a pas de famille ou même des amis qui soit libre ? _M'enquis-je._

« Tu es la seule personne qui soit capable de l'empêcher de m'empêcher d'aller à la réserve. Alice est une traîtresse et mes pensées aussi. Il faut que son esprit soit occupé ailleurs.

« Et pourquoi, moi je réussirais ?

« Parce que tu es... Bella Swan !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« De toute façon, tu as déjà accepté, on part dans vingt minutes.

Et elle sortit de ma chambre sans me laisser le temps de protester. Ma vie serait pleine d'ennuis sans elle, moins stressante si on voit les derniers événements, mais vraiment pleine d'ennuis..

Je pris mon petit-déjeuner et me laissai mener chez les Cullen. Une famille de vampires, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus irréel, et pourtant...

je n'avais plus peur d'eux, après tout, Kiara leur faisait confiance et Lyana vivait avec eux. J'avais l'impression de revivre depuis que Kiara avait été sauvée, un peu plus quand je m'étais réconciliée avec Edward. Il m'avait toujours plu depuis notre première rencontre, en biologie. Le fait qu'il soit un vampire devrait changer les choses mais non. Il ne m'en voulait même pas de tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire, j'aurais compris s'il m'avait dit qu'il préférerait m'oublier.

Arrivée sur le perron de la villa, je me demandai pourquoi Edward empêcherait Kiara d'aller voir les Quileutes et ça me semblait étrange qu'elle veuille y aller d'elle-même.

« Tu vas voir, on ne va même pas pouvoir frapper à la porte. _Railla-t-elle._ Je crois qu'ils ont peur qu'on l'abîme.

Effectivement, alors que nous venions de franchir la dernière marche, la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward.

« Salut les filles.

« Salut. _Lui répondit Kiara tandis que je me contentai de sourire._

Lyana semblait attendre dans le salon, elle se dirigea vers nous et nous salua.

« Allez, on a plein de choses à faire. _S'écria Kiara._

Elle disparurent aussitôt vers la sortie, Lyana tirée par Kiara.

« Est-ce que tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ? _Me demanda Edward._

J'étais perdue dans ses yeux dorés, je le prendrais bien lui, comme petit-déjeuner. Pouvais-je avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner si ça n'avait pas été lui, après tout ? Son sourire en coin me rappela à l'ordre.

« Non... enfin si.

« Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'on a ce qu'il faut.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon.

Comment un mec comme lui pourrait être intéressé par une fille comme moi ? Impossible... et c'était vraiment dommage.

« Tu as prévu de faire quelque-chose de particulier ou on improvise ? _Me demanda-t-il._

« Je n'ai rien de...

« Hey ! Bella. _S'exclama Emmett en descendant les escaliers._ J'ai appris qu'Edward et toi étiez à nouveau en voie de rapprochement.

« Emmett ! _Gronda Edward._ Ferme-la.

Je retins un rire, Emmett avait l'air de s'amuser de peu de chose.

« Désolé pour lui, il aime bien embêter les autres quand il s'ennuie. _S'excusa Edward._

« C'est rien. Tu sais, j'ai Kiara comme sœur... je suis habituée.

Ça le fit rire.

« J'ai une idée, je vais t'emmener quelque-part. _Lança-t-il, finalement._

« Où ?

« J'aimerais te faire découvrir un endroit que j'apprécie.

« Alors allons-y.

Nous sortions de la villa et j'étais touchée qu'il veuille me montrer quelque-chose qu'il aimait bien.

« Tu as déjà fais la course sur le dos d'un vampire ? _Me demanda-t-il, joueur alors qu'il marchait à reculons sur quelques pas devant moi._

« Bien sûr, je le fais tous les premiers samedis du mois. _Fis-je sarcastique._

« Grimpe sur mon dos.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? _Lançai-je sceptique._

« Ben oui.

Je secouai la tête.

« Pas question, tu es fou ?

Il rigola.

« Kiara n'en est pas morte.

« Kiara l'a fait ? _Fis-je en écarquillant les yeux._ Arf, bien sûr que Kiara l'a fait ! Kiara fait tout ce qui est stupide et dangereux...

« C'est comme tu veux. Soit on y est en dix minutes soit on y est en deux heures.

« On ne peut pas y aller en voiture ? _M'enquis-je._

« C'est en pleine forêt...

Deux heures de marche en pleine forêt, c'était encore plus suicidaire que de grimper sur le dos d'un vampire.

« Bon... bah d'accord.

Il se baissa et je m'accrochai désespérément à lui en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

« Ça va ?

« Mouais.

« Tu es sûre ? J'entends ton cœur s'accélérer.

« Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

« Ok, ferme les yeux, ce sera plus facile.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, je sentais à peine qu'il courrait à toute allure, s'il n'y avait pas eu le vent, j'aurais pu croire que nous n'allions pas si vite. Il ralentit doucement et me fit descendre.

Je repris mon souffle et ouvris les yeux sur une clairière en plein cœur de la forêt. L'endroit était magnifique et j'imaginais qu'il le serait encore plus en été ou au printemps, avec les fleurs qui pointeraient leur nez.

« À quoi tu penses ? _Me questionna-t-il._

« Je me disais que c'était un endroit magnifique et qu'il le serait encore plus au printemps.

« Il l'est. J'aime bien venir ici, cet endroit m'avait manqué.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était de ma faute s'il était parti. Au lieu d'en vouloir au monde entier et à lui, surtout, j'aurais pu simplement pleurer dans ses bras. On aurait partagé notre peine ensemble et peut-être que ça aurait été moins douloureux.

Des doigts glacés me remontèrent le visage pour que mes yeux s'accrochent au sien.

« Pourquoi es-tu triste ? _Me demanda-t-il en enlevant ses doigts de mon menton._

J'avais peut-être rêvé mais j'aurais jurer qu'il avait effleurer ma mâchoire en même temps et je ne pus que sentir le bien-fait que ses doigts faisaient sur ma peau. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et je fis de même à ses côtés.

« Je me disais que si cet endroit t'avais manqué, c'était sûrement à cause de moi. Vu ce que j'ai dit... le temps d'aller à l'hôpital et tu es parti.

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment développer ce que je voulais dire exactement.

« Ne pense pas comme ça. Si je n'étais pas parti, je n'aurais pas croisé le chemin de Lyana et nous n'aurions sûrement pas pu sauver Kiara.

Il avait raison, ce fut grâce à elle qu'ils avaient retrouvée ma sœur. Je regrettais d'avoir péter les plombs quand Edward et Lyana était venus, la première fois. Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour me pardonner si vite alors que la première chose que j'avais dite c'était qu'elle était un monstre. C'était moi, le monstre dans l'histoire, en fait. Surtout qu'elle avait peur de ce genre de réaction et moi, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Pile tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire regretter de vouloir connaître sa famille. J'étais vraiment quelqu'un de détestable.

« Si tu savais comme j'aimerais lire dans tes pensées. _Fit Edward, sérieusement._

J'étais plutôt contente qu'il ne le puisse pas.

« Tu ne voudrais pas savoir. _Lui dis-je._

« C'est si terrible que ça ?

Je haussai les épaules.

« Disons que pour l'instant, j'ai plus l'impression d'être pathétique.

« Les derniers événements te chagrinent encore ?

« Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas mes pensées ? _Plaisantai-je._

« Kiara est saine et sauve, Lyana ne t'en veut pas, moi non plus. Tu devrais juste oublier tout ça et aller de l'avant.

« C'est facile à dire, il va sans doute me falloir du temps.

Il me lança un sourire compatissant qui s'effaça quand son téléphone émit une petite musique. Il se redressa et le sortit de sa poche et regarda ce qui semblait être un message. Il pouffa légèrement et répondit quelque-chose. Je me redressai à mon tour pour regarder aux alentours.

« J'aimerais te connaître mieux. _Me dit-il, en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche._

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Par où commencer ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? _Demandai-je._

« Tout.

Je n'étais pas plus avancée maintenant.

« Et bien... j'ai 17 ans, je suis la sœur de Kiara, comme tu le sais. Enfin, demi-sœur. On n'a pas la même mère mais tu dois déjà le savoir.

« Non, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Je laissai passer un petit rire nerveux.

« Ouais, Kiara a tendance à passer à la trappe les choses qui ne vont pas bien. Elle n'a jamais connu sa mère, elle n'en a aucun souvenir et comme chaque chose qui la rende triste ou mal à l'aise, elle n'en parle pas. Ce qui donne l'impression qu'elle se remet rapidement et facilement des choses comme l'agression ou son enlèvement mais c'est juste... qu'elle met ça dans un coin de sa tête et elle continue à vivre comme si de rien n'était.

« Elle n'y pense pas...

« Elle ne pense pas à ce qui fait mal parce que ça fait mal... _hasardai-je. _Jusqu'au jour où tout explosera.

« Et toi ? Comment tu te sens par rapport à l'agression et son enlèvement ?

J'avais à peine le temps de profiter du fait que la conversation s'éloigne de moi que je reviens sur le tapis. Son portable sonna à nouveau il lut et le remit dans sa poche sans répondre.

« À vrai dire, je me suis remise de l'agression plus vite que je ne le pensais. Pour l'enlèvement, je ne sais pas si j'arrêterais un jour d'avoir peur qu'il lui arrive encore quelque-chose.

« Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. _Essaya-t-il de me rassurer._

Mon portable vibra, je le sortis de ma poche pour lire le sms.

_Est-ce que tu as ta langue dans sa bouche ? Si ce n'est pas le cas... tu attends quoi ? Franchement ! -K._

je pouffai et ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, Kiara était toujours elle-même.

_C'est très fin, ça. On a notre première vrai conversation, j'aurais du mal avec ma langue dans sa bouche, de plus, elle est très bien dans la mienne. -B._

« Désolée. _M'excusai-je auprès d'Edward._

« Et si t'arrêtais de t'excuser ? _Fit-il, amusé._ C'était Kiara ?

« Ouais, comment tu sais ?

« C'était elle, tout à l'heure, aussi.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu lui dire à lui vu ce qu'elle m'avait dit à moi ? Je n'osai pas demander. Elle avait dû se rabattre sur moi voyant qu'il ne répondait plus.

Il me regardait étrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me manger. Ce qui était alarmant si c'était vraiment le cas.

« J'attends la suite, raconte-moi tout à ton sujet.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'habitais à Phœnix avant, avec ma mère et Phil, son nouveau mari. Il est joueur de base-ball, il a été recruté dans une équipe en septembre l'année dernière. Je les ai suivis au début puis finalement, je suis venue habiter ici. Avant, je passais juste mes vacances d'été et un Noël sur deux avec Charlie et Kiara.

« Quel est ta couleur préféré ? _Me demanda-t-il. _

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment, le bleu, sans doute.

« Ton parfum préféré ?

« La fraise, j'adore l'odeur de la fraise.

Mon portable vibra à nouveau.

_Bon, vous avez eu le temps de discuter, là. Attaque ! Nom d'un chien ! - on devrait peut-être s'acheter un chien et l'appeler Jared ? -K_

_Depuis quand t'aimes les chiens, toi ?  
>Tu veux bien me laisser gérer ma relation avec Edward comme je l'entends ? -B<em>

« Assez parlé de moi, c'est ton tour de tout me dire. _Lançai-je._

Il me racontait toute sa vie, ses souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa vie humaine, sa transformation, sa famille. Il me posait quelques questions de temps en temps. Il m'apprit qu'il jouait du piano et j'adorerais le voir jouer.

À nouveau, mon portable vint nous déranger.

_Je pensais à un chihuahua... qu'en dis-tu ? Je parle de Jared, notre futur toutou.  
>Il faut absolument un chihuahua aux poils bruns.<br>Ça y est, t'as conclu ? -K_

je replaçai mon téléphone dans ma poche sans y répondre, préférant l'ignorer plutôt que l'encourager avec ses idioties.

« Encore ta sœur ? _S'enquit Edward._

« Ouais, elle veut un chihuahua brun qu'elle appellerait Jared... _soupirai-je._

Je ne trouvais pas ça spécialement drôle mais Edward était visiblement amusé, j'avais l'impression de passer à côté de quelque-chose.

« Pourquoi étais-tu parti en Alaska, juste après mon arrivée ici ?

« Je devais partir... c'était trop dangereux de rester.

« Pour toi ? _M'enquis-je._

« Pour toi. _Corrigea-t-il._ J'ai eu plus de mal à contrôler ma soif avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

« Oh... et maintenant, c'est bon ?

« Il va falloir que je me réhabitue.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça pouvait être difficile pour les Cullen de devoir traîner avec des humains.

« Tu préférerais peut-être que nous gardions nos distances... _Offris-je_. Le temps que tu...

« J'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester loin de toi, Bella.

« À cause de mon sang ?

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton sang mais avec toi, seulement toi.

Nos regards restèrent accrochés un moment, je supposai qu'il attendait de voir ma réaction mais je ne savais pas comment prendre ça. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait les même sentiments à mon égard que moi au sien ?

Il leva une main vers mon visage lentement, assez pour que je puisse m'éloigner à temps si je le voulais. Je ne bougeai pas et sa main effleura ma joue. J'avais l'impression que ma joue pétillait sous le contact de sa peau. Il retira sa main mais je l'en empêchai avec la mienne. Il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire puis il s'avança vers moi, lentement comme il avait fait avec sa main et ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes avant de m'embrasser plus intensément.


	37. Plan diabolique

_C'est la même journée que le chapitre précédent mais du point de vue de Kiara. _

**Chapitre 9**

Je me réveillai de bonne humeur ce matin, ce qui était plutôt étrange chez moi, surtout aussi tôt. Mes deux sœurs étaient les âmes-sœurs de deux vampires, je m'étais faite à l'idée, finalement. Lyana saurait se débrouiller avec son vampire mais Bella et Edward avaient carrément besoin de mon aide. Je décidai d'appeler Edward pour mettre en place un plan diabolique.

« Tu es matinale, aujourd'hui. _Fit celui-ci en décrochant._

« Ben ouais, étonnant, hein ? Dis-moi, je voudrais passer la journée avec Lyana pour qu'on rattrape le temps perdu, demande-lui si ça l'intéresse.

J'entendis comme si on soufflait dans l'appareil mais je devinai qu'il venait de se déplacer à vitesse vampirique. J'attendis qu'il lui demande.

« Elle en serait heureuse.

« Super, tu veux bien tenir compagnie à Bella pour la journée ? Je te l'amène en même temps que je viendrais chercher Lyana.

« Bella ne veut pas rester avec vous ? _S'enquit-il._

« Bien sûr que si, mais je compte dire beaucoup de mal sur toi à Lyana mais si tu veux que Bella entende ça...

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

« Mais rien ! Alors, tu veux bien passer la journée avec Bella ou je l'envoie chez Jacob ?

Je l'entendis grogner, j'avais trouvé une bonne arme pour obtenir tout ce que je voulais de lui.

« Bien sûr que je vais passer la journée avec Bella.

« Super, à tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai avant d'entendre sa réponse et descendis pour le petit-déjeuner. J'allai ensuite dans la chambre de Bella, je lui demandai un service et comme d'habitude, je réussis à lui faire accepter sans qu'elle sache où elle mettait les pieds. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire fièrement et lui expliquai la nature exacte du service. Je lui avais dit qu'elle serait capable de faire en sorte qu'Edward ne m'empêche pas d'aller voir les Quileutes mais je n'avais bien sûr aucune intention d'y aller.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bella venait de finir son petit-déjeuner et nous partîmes chez les Cullen. Sur place, je ne pus pas frapper à leur porte, comme toujours et après avoir saluer Edward et Lyana je pris celle-ci par la main et l'emmenai à l'extérieur avant que mes pensées ne me trahissent.

J'emmenai Lyana à Port Angeles et nous nous installâmes dans un parc, assises en tailleur dans l'herbe l'une en face de l'autre.

« Alors, avec ce Lucian, vous en êtes où ?

« On n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter, il a dû partir chasser avec Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie. Mais je sais qu'il est né en 1913, il n'a pas dû avoir une enfance simple avec la guerre mais il ne se souvient pas. Il a été transformé par Zéfrina à l'âge de 20 ans parce qu'elle a vu une capacité chez lui qui pouvait lui être utile. Il n'a jamais vraiment été heureux de ce qu'il était devenu et il ne s'en prenait qu'aux personnes qui avaient de mauvaises intentions.

« Comment peut-il savoir les intentions de ses victimes ? Il lit dans les pensées lui aussi ? _M'enquis-je._

J'espérais que non, parce qu'autant je pouvais gérer les intrusions d'Edward autant je ne supporterais pas celles de ce type.

« Il avait juste à leur demander en utilisant son don qui oblige la personne à dire la vérité.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? _Fis-je._

« Euh, non.

« Tu ne pourras jamais lui mentir. Genre, il pourrait savoir n'importe quoi sur toi.

« Il n'a pas utilisé son don sur moi.

« Jusqu'à présent... le vampire est fourbe, crois-moi. _Plaisantai-je._

Elle me sourit. Si Lucian voulait savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés, il saurait comment le découvrir.

« Toi, tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi mais est-ce que lui sait ce que tu ressens pour lui ? _M'enquis-je._

« Oui, on est connecté alors forcément.

« Mais moi, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens alors qu'on est connectée, comme tu dis. _La contrai-je._

« Parce que je fais en sorte que notre connexion ne se fasse que dans un sens, je me doute que ça ne te plairait pas d'avoir mes ressentis en permanence.

« Ouais, t'as raison, ça doit être trop bizarre. J'ai encore de vagues souvenir de quand je ressentais les émotions des autres, heureusement que ce n'est plus le cas.

Il y eut un instant de blanc durant lequel j'en profitais pour envoyer un message à Edward.

_Vous en êtes où tous les deux ? Je sais pas chez vous mais chez les humains,  
>on ne sort pas avec un mec qui a été trop longtemps notre pote.<br>Alors ne laisses pas les choses trop traîner parce que Bella est humaine et donc... (voir plus haut)  
>J'espère que je vous ai bien aidé parce qu'on dirait des handicapés des sentiments ! -K<em>

j'imaginais facilement la tête qu'Edward ferait en lisant ce sms ou peut-être qu'il aurait une tête impassible devant Bella mais à l'intérieur, ce ne serait pas la même chose.

La réponse arriva peu de temps après.

_C'est toi qui nous traite d'handicapés des sentiments ?  
>Rappelle-moi les noms de tes ex-petits-amis...<br>Et surtout qui avait du mal à n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un simple ami avant moi ?_

C'était petit, très petit. Mais il avait raison. Cependant, ce n'était pas de ma faute puisque c'était mon don qui jouait des siennes.

_Eh ! Bella non plus n'a jamais eu de petit-ami !  
>Et tu ne peux pas m'attaquer sur mon absence d'ami, tu sais très bien pourquoi je détestais tout le monde, surtout toi. <em>

J'attendis quelques secondes mais il ne répondit pas. Au moins, je lui avais cloué le bec, à moins qu'il faisait quelque-chose de plus intéressant avec Bella.

Lyana tourna la tête vers l'entrée du parc, un sourire immense aux lèvres, je suivis son regard et vis Lucian approcher, les mains dans les poches.

« Salut, est-ce que c'est une réunion purement féminine ? Parce que je peux vous laisser, si c'est le cas.

« Non, tu peux rester, à moins que... _fit Lyana en me regardant pleine d'espoir. _

« T'accepterais de porter une perruque et d'enfiler une robe ? _Demandai-je à Lucian._

« Seulement si c'est une question de vie ou de mort. _Répondit-il en s'installant près de nous._

Je me décalai légèrement de sorte à ce que nous formions un petit cercle. Lucian nous regardait tour à tour.

« La vache, vous êtes exactement pareil, si vous ne portiez pas des vêtements différents et qu'il n'y avait pas ce truc entre toi et moi, _ fit-il en désignant Lyana_, on ne pourrait pas faire la différence et croyez moi, les différences entre jumeaux, même infimes et non visibles à l' œil humain, sont carrément visible pour un vampire.

Il avait raison, j'avais vraiment l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir en regardant ma sœur, c'était déstabilisant mais je commençais à m'habituer.

Je laissai Lyana et son vampire discuter ensemble et entamait un sms sur mon téléphone que j'envoyai à Bella pour savoir si leur activité nécessitait l'utilisation de leur langue.

Elle me répondit presque aussitôt, ils n'utilisaient leur langue que pour parler. Je portais attention à ce qui m'entourait puis à la discussion de ma sœur et Lucian puis à nouveau vers les autres avant de renvoyer un message à Bella. L'expression ''nom d'un chien'' que j'avais écrit dans le message me fit penser aux Quileutes. Je lui demandai à la suite du message si nous pouvions avoir un chien et l'appeler Jared.

Elle ne me répondit pas franchement pour le chien mais me fit comprendre que son histoire avec Edward ne me regardait pas, ce qui était vrai mais je ne pouvais pas rester en dehors de ça.

J'essayai de suivre leur conversation, essayant d'en apprendre l'un sur l'autre. Ça me permit d'en apprendre plus sur ma sœur jumelle. Elle parlait de sa façon de vivre dans la forêt, des plats qu'elle avait découvert depuis qu'elle en était sortie, de sa consternation face au manque de confort de nos lits.

Je me décidai à renvoyer un message à Bella, juste pour l'embêter un peu plus. Je repensai au dernier message que je lui avais envoyé, Jared, notre futur chien. Il fallait que la race du chien correspondent exactement à ce que je pensais de Jared. J'imaginai qu'un Rottweiler irait bien avec son caractère de merde mais j'avais aussi un caractère de merde. Puis je pensai à un petit chien, un tout petit chien parce que Jared était petit, tout petit dans mon estime. Un chihuahua serait parfait. Un chihuahua brun comme la fourrure de son pelage.

J'envoyai le sms à Bella en lui disant à peu près mes pensées, évidemment, elle ne comprendrait pas la subtilité de la chose mais peu importe, un jour, elle comprendra et fera sûrement le lien. Je lui demandai également si elle avait fini par conclure.

Je n'eus pas de réponse, signe que je l'avais exaspéré... ou qu'elle était en train de conclure.

L'attention de mes camarades se reporta sur moi parce que je venais de rire doucement.

« C'est rien. _Balayai-je avec la main._

Lucian recommença à nous regarder tour à tour, je le regardai avec une moue qui devait dire ''remet-toi !''.

« Désolé. _Fit-il._ C'est juste que j'ai du mal à m'y habituer. On peut vraiment dire que vous êtes de vrais jumelles.

Je pouffai, il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Soudain, il se figea, sa tête fit encore quelques aller-retour entre ma sœur et moi et un air de panique s'inscrivit sur son visage.

« Quoi ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur les Volturi ? _M'interrogea-t-il._

« Pas grand chose. _Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules._

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur les Volturi ? _Répéta-t-il de façon plus autoritaire._

Je remontai automatiquement mes yeux pour les verrouiller sur les siens, sans que je n'y pense vraiment.

« Ils sont une sorte de gouvernement pour les vampires, ils font appliquer les lois. Ils sont trois, deux bruns et un blond et ils se nourrissent de sang humain. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire la vérité, ça avait été plus fort que moi et je compris qu'il utilisait son don.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ceux qui t'ont enlevée en parler ? _Demanda-t-il toujours de façon autoritaire._

« Non. _Répondis-je._

L'emprise qu'il avait sur moi disparut et me laissa un peu troublée mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur mon état, il avait carrément peur de quelque-chose et ça concernait les Volturi et peut-être nous aussi.

« Rentrons. _Dit-il._ Je dois parler aux Cullen.

Nous rentrâmes avec ma voiture.

« Tu étais venu à pied ? _Lui demandai-je tout en conduisant._

« Non, avec l'une des voitures des Cullen, il fait jour, j'allais pas courir au risque qu'on me voit. J'irai chercher la voiture cette nuit.

« Tu pouvais aussi bien me suivre avec.

« J'étais garé trop loin et je suis plutôt pressé. _Me dit-il._

« Ok, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

« Pas maintenant. _Déclara-t-il simplement._

Je me garai devant la villa et nous sortîmes de la voiture rapidement, Lucian ne nous attendis pas et rentra dans la villa à vitesse vampirique. Lyana et moi le retrouvions dans le salon entouré de la plupart des Cullen. Il manquait juste Edward et Bella qui devait encore être ensemble.

Justement, ils arrivèrent, Bella encore sur le dos d'Edward qui semblait plutôt inquiet. Ça ne me disait rien de bon, vraiment rien de bon.

« J'ai capté tes pensées à propos des Volturi. _Dit Edward à Lucian._ Ils viennent ici ?

Les Cullen se regardèrent tour à tour et j'étais en train de paniquer légèrement. Les Volturi allaient tous nous tuer ! Edward se retrouva face à moi dans la seconde et plaça ses mains sur mes épaules pour me rassurer.

« Il n'arrivera rien, tu entends ? _Murmura-t-il._ Je ne le permettrai pas.

Je hochai la tête ne pouvant pas parler. Il s'éloigna et embrassa la tempe de Bella et j'aurais pu me réjouir que mon plan ait fonctionné si je n'étais pas en train de me demander comment on allait s'en sortir. Les Volturi allaient venir ici, je ne savais rien d'eux à part qu'ils allaient nous tuer parce que mes sœurs et moi étions humaines, des humaines au courant de l'existence des vampires.

« Peux-tu nous expliquer, Lucian ? _Lui demanda Carlisle._

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de lancer un sourire compatissant à Lyana. Il commença à nous raconter l'histoire que je voyais en direct grâce à mon don.

J'étais désormais dans un petit appartement pratiquement vide de meuble. Lucian venait de rentrer et s'installa sur le canapé miteux. Son téléphone sonna, il répondit.

« Ouais ?

« C'est Zéfrina.

J'entendais la personne au bout du fil malgré le fait que je sois à quelques mètres de Lucian.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Il faut que tu quittes Seattle.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

« Un de mes contacts affirme que les Volturi vont venir par ici et tu sais qu'ils collectionnent les pouvoirs. Ils ne viennent pas pour nous mais ils ont l'intention de passer à Seattle, ils vont rendre visite au clan de Victoria, que j'ai aidé pour une affaire. Ils recherchent des jumelles mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne seront pas contre d'élargir leur recherche s'ils savent que nous sommes là.

« Bien, merci.

Il raccrocha et je revins à la réalité. Il était silencieux et tous me regardaient, attendant sans doute que ma vision se termine.

« Ils cherchent des jumelles. _Murmurai-je en regardant Lyana._

« J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il s'agissait de vous mais je pensais qu'ils cherchaient des vampires et non des humaines.

« Billy en a parlé. _Intervint Lyana._ Quand on y a été Edward, Alice et moi. C'est à cause d'eux que notre mère nous a séparées, elle est morte avant de te déposer chez les Quileutes qui devaient te protéger.

« Chez les Quileutes ? Sérieusement ? _Lançai-je effarée._

Je secouai la tête, ce n'était pas le sujet.

« Il faut aller voir Billy ! Il faut qu'ils nous disent tout ce qu'il sait. J'y crois pas, il était au courant de tout et ne nous a rien dit.

« Mais... qui sont les Volturi ? _S'enquit Bella._ Et pourquoi vous les craignez tant ?

« Je t'expliquerai. _Lui répondit Edward._

« Alice, tu sais dans combien de temps ils devraient arriver ? _Demandai-je._

« Je ne sais pas, je ne pourrais pas le savoir tant qu'ils ne prennent pas de décision nous concernant.

Ça aurait été trop beau. Était-ce trop demander d'avoir une vie remplie de rien ?

« Ils pourraient très bien être à Seattle, là, en ce moment. _Reprit-elle._ Si c'est le cas, nous auront peu de temps pour nous préparer s'ils décident de venir ici.


	38. Colère

**Chapitre 10**

J'étais devant la porte de Billy Black. Edward avait fait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas me laisser y aller seule mais s'il était venu avec moi, ça aurait compliqué les choses. Déjà parce qu'il y avait leur deal et ensuite parce qu'il lisait dans les pensées et Billy se serait sans doute braqué. Je pouvais avoir tort mais je pouvais aussi avoir raison.

Billy m'ouvrit et fut surpris de me voir là.

« Mmh, je vote pour Kiara, à cause des habits. _Fit-il._

Je ne répondis pas à sa tentative d'humour.

« Entre.

Il me laissa passer, je m'installai les fesses contre la table à manger et croisai les bras devant moi pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas là pour parler du beau temps.

« Charlie m'a appelé pour me dire qu'on t'avait retrouvée, on a tous eu peur pour toi.

Je ne savais s'il était sérieux ou s'il était juste poli. Je pensais qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, même après m'avoir révélé 15 ans plus tard qu'il connaissait ma mère, il avait juste oublié de me dire que j'avais une sœur et que les Volturi nous cherchaient. J'avais tellement de question et je n'étais pas certaine qu'il y répondrait mais j'en avais assez de jouer. J'en avais assez de découvrir des choses importantes à mon sujet par moi-même et Lyana était de loin, la chose la plus importante que l'on m'ait cachée jusqu'à présent.

« Ravie de l'entendre. _Sifflai-je._

« Tu m'en veux de ne t'avoir rien dit au sujet de ta sœur ?

« J'avais le droit de savoir, Charlie aussi ! _Grognai-je._

« J'ai promis à ta mère de ne rien dire.

« Je croyais que tu la connaissais qu'un peu ? Visiblement, tu la connaissais assez pour tenir des promesses.

« Si j'ai tenu mes promesses c'est en souvenir de sa mère qui était amie avec mes parents. _Me répondit-il calmement._ Ta grand-mère était une Quileute, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un Californien et elle est partie vivre chez lui, en Californie. Elle revenait voir mes parents de temps en temps, parfois avec leur fille, Kylie, ta mère. Elle était un peu plus jeune que moi donc on ne traînait pas vraiment ensemble.

« je veux tout savoir, tout ce que tu sais. _Ordonnai-je._

« Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.

Je le défiai du regard et alors qu'il restait muet, je laissai la colère monter en moi doucement. Le sol se mit à trembler, les murs aussi, le fait que je ne sois pas en train de vaciller me prouvait que mon pouvoir s'était déclenché sans que je ne le veuille mais j'étais trop en colère pour le faire cesser. Billy se tenait à sa chaise-roulante comme un rescapé s'accrocherait à la planche de son bateau récemment détruit. Les objets s'entrechoquèrent, des vases se brisèrent au sol. Je savais que ce n'était pas réel, rien ne bougeait mais nous avions l'impression qu'un violent tremblement de terre surgissait. Billy paniquait mais je n'en avais que faire, il n'avait pas compris que ça venait de moi, de ma colère. Une fissure apparut en travers de la pièce et s'arrêta juste devant la roue de son fauteuil. Billy regardait ses biens tomber, s'entrechoquer, se briser puis posa les yeux sur moi et là, il comprit d'où ça venait.

« Kiara, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Hurla-t-il._

Quelques instant plus tard, alors que Billy me suppliait d'arrêter, Sam et Jared entrèrent dans la pièce, Sam me prit le bras et me traîna à l'extérieur ce qui détourna mon attention et fit cesser mon don. Je me laissai entraîner vers la sortie et une fois dehors je réalisai que j'avais fait une connerie. Il m'avait tellement énervée aussi, d'abord de m'avoir caché Lyana et ensuite vouloir me cacher d'autres choses.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? _Gronda Sam._

Curieusement, Jared ne broncha pas.

« Il me cache des choses, je me suis énervée. _Lui répondis-je._

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui faire croire à un tremblement de terre.

« Vous avez vu ça ?

« Oui, dès qu'on est entré dans la maison. _Répondit-il._ On a été alerté par les cris de Billy.

J'avais finalement réussi à inclure de nouveaux venus en utilisant mon pouvoir, sans vraiment savoir comment.

« Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, j'étais juste en colère et ça s'est déclenché tout seul. Cela dit, je ne regrette pas, il le mérite bien.

Sam soupira.

« Si Billy pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas certaines choses, c'est qu'il a de bonnes raisons.

Billy, qui devait s'être remis du faux tremblement de terre, arriva et stoppa son fauteuil juste devant sa porte d'entrée.

« Sam a raison. _Approuva Billy._

« Tu m'as cachée que tu connaissais ma mère, que tu te doutais que j'aurais un don. Ensuite ma sœur puis les Volturi.

« C'était pour vous protéger.

« Et ben, on peut dire que ça a marché. _Claquai-je._

« Ne sois pas sarcastique, tu n'aurais pas du partir toute seule, tu aurais dû nous laisser faire. _Fit-il._

« Je ne parlais pas de mon enlèvement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi, alors ?

« Des Volturi, ils vont venir jusque Seattle et sans doute jusque là. Ils savent que les jumelles qu'ils cherchent sont dans le coin et on ne sait pas combien de temps nous avons.

À la vue de son visage, je sus qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle.

« Vous devriez venir ici toutes les trois, on vous protégera. _Déclara-t-il._

« Je vais en parler à mes sœurs mais il n'est pas question que je remettes les pieds ici tant que je ne sais pas tout.

« C'est de la folie. _Fit Sam._

« Je saurai me défendre. _Ripostai-je._

« Tu sauras faire illusion mais pour combien de temps ? _Intervint Jared._

« Assez longtemps pour faire diversion afin de laisser aux Cullen le temps de les attaquer.

Je retournai vers ma voiture et démarrai avant qu'ils n'aient pu riposter.

J'étais rapidement de retour chez les Cullen, ils étaient tous dans le salon. J'étais revenue bredouille, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pourrait nous cacher de pire que le fait d'être recherchées par des vampires sanguinaires. Aussi futile soit ce qu'il nous cache, je voulais savoir, même si c'était juste que ma mère avait six orteils aux pieds.

« Tu en sais plus ? _Me demanda Carlisle._

« Il n'a rien voulu me dire, il veut que l'on retourne à la réserve, toutes les trois, pour que les loups nous protègent.

« Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, pour Bella et toi. _Fit Jasper._

Je fronçai les sourcils et Lyana ?

« Lyana part avec Lucian. _M'expliqua Edward._

« Quoi ? _M'exclamai-je._

On venait à peine de se retrouver et elle allait s'en aller ?

« Il faut que vous soyez séparées, c'est votre seule chance s'ils nous tombent dessus. Votre mère a eu la meilleure des idées pour vous protéger. Ensemble, vous êtes trop repérables.

J'ouvris la bouche pour contre-argumenter mais je soupirai en me rendant compte qu'il avait raison.

« Moi qui pensait que ma vie était compliquée à cause de vous mais en fait, c'est nous qui attirons les vampires.

Lyana s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Bien sûr mais il ne faudra pas que l'on reste trop longtemps ensemble tant que la menace des Volturi court toujours.

« Ça risque d'être long. _Soupirai-je._

« J'essaierai de te rendre visite pendant que je rêverais de ta vie. _Me dit Lyana._

« J'espère que tu ne rêveras pas de ma vie dans dix ans à ce moment-là.

Elle me sourit puis enlaça chacun des Cullen ainsi que Bella.

« Lucian ? _L'interpellai-je._

« Oui ?

« Prend soin d'elle_._

« C'était bien mon intention. _Me rassura-t-il._

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je viendrais personnellement te tuer. _Le menaçai-je gentiment._

« je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. _Fit-il._

Lyana et Lucian s'en allèrent avec l'une des voitures des Cullen. J'étais triste que ma sœur parte si vite, c'était trop tôt, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître Charlie. Qu'est-ce que Charlie allait dire ? Il attendait que Lyana soit à l'aise avec nous tous pour enfin faire connaissance et elle partait avant.

Le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu, Edward et Bella essayait de me convaincre de retourner à la réserve au cas où les Volturi décideraient de venir jusque ici. Je refusais obstinément. De toute façon, rien ne nous disait qu'ils étaient à Seattle ou quelque-part près d'ici.

Je demandai à Carlisle de m'en dire plus sur eux. Je savais déjà qu'ils étaient une forme de gouvernement/police pour les vampires, que ces derniers devaient obéir à quelques lois, je ne connaissais que celle qui disait : ''Révéler notre existence, tu éviteras.'' ce n'était peut-être pas énoncé sous cette forme mais ça donnait un côté Maître Yoda, ainsi.

Carlisle m'apprit qu'ils vivaient en Italie, ce qui était assez loin de nous mais des idiots ont inventé les avions et les bateaux. Quoiqu'un océan ne pourrait peut-être pas les arrêter. Les Volturi étaient le clan le plus puissant qui existait à présent et ils collectionnaient les dons, plus précisément, les vampires possédant n'importe quel don qui leur serait utile.

Il y a longtemps, ils recherchaient les humains qui seraient prédisposés à avoir un don intéressant pour les transformer, grâce à un certain Eléazar qui avait le don de connaître les dons de chacun. Eléazar avait quitté les Volturi un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années auparavant et était devenu végétarien comme les Cullen. Edward m'expliqua que ce fut cet Eléazar qui avait prévenu les Volturi pour ma sœur et moi. Maintenant, ils ne s'occupaient plus de transformer les humains pour obtenir d'autres pouvoirs parce qu'il leur faudrait en transformer beaucoup pour tomber sur un vampire possédant un don vu qu'ils n'avaient plus leur pisteur de pouvoir.

Nous n'étions pas les seules jumelles sur cette planète mais ils cherchaient des jumelles identiques en tout point sans aucun signe de distinction, ce qui était un peu plus rare voir normalement impossible.

Il y avait toujours un jumeau plus mince, un grain de beauté présent chez l'un et pas chez l'autre, une éventuelle cicatrice.

Apparemment, nous n'avions aucune différence, du moins, aucune qui soit visible, même pour un vampire. Même pas de cicatrice. Ce n'était pas que je ne m'étais jamais blessée mais je n'avais jamais gardé de cicatrice de mes blessures de guerre. Cela dit, je n'avais été blessée que peu de fois.

Bella et moi retournions chez nous et nous allions devoir expliquer à Charlie que Lyana était partie.

On n'aura même pas eu le temps de saluer Charlie comme dans ''Charlie's Angel'' maintenant que nous étions assez nombreuses pour le faire.

Charlie était en bas vu que la faible lumière de la télé traversait la fenêtre du salon.

Nous entrions dans la maison puis dans le salon.

« Vous voilà les filles. Alors cette journée ? Comment va Lyana ? _Nous demanda Charlie._

« C'était bien. _Fit Bella._ Mais...

Bella me regardait pour me demander de l'aide.

« Lyana a dû partir.

Je savais toujours annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles de façon subtile.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Question pertinente mais je ne pouvais toujours pas lui dire la vérité.

« Elle est partie... _hésitai-je_, avec son petit-ami.

Charlie resta stupéfait un petit moment.

« Son petit-ami ? _Fit-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils._

« Ça m'a fait la même chose. _Raillai-je._ Il devait... retrouver ses parents et elle a voulu le suivre mais elle me dira quand elle reviendra.

Il me fixait soupçonneux s'attendant à ce que je me mette à rire en lui disant que c'était une blague.

« Et qui c'est, ce type, là ? _S'enquit-il._

« Lucian, il est bien, c'est un mec bien. _Répondis-je._

_Pour un vampire._ Pensai-je à la suite.

« Lucian... ? _Fit-il en faisant des ronds avec ses mains pour que je révèle la suite._

« Tu vas faire une enquête complète sur lui ? _Éludai-je._

« Kiara, _soupira-t-il_, il a emmené ma fille avec lui alors que je ne le connais même pas.

« Ta fille a su se débrouiller tout seule pendant une quinzaine d'années, _contrai-je_, je pense que ce ne sera pas différent et elle a moyen d'entrer en contact avec moi.

Il soupira et finit par abandonner.

« Je crois vraiment qu'on me cache des choses, ici. _Marmonna-t-il en montant se coucher._

Bella arborait un visage dépité, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir à Charlie, du moins, pas de gros mensonges. Là, elle devait carrément caché les vampires, une possible attaque imminente et encore... elle ignorait le truc des Quileutes.


	39. La belle et les loups

**Chapitre 11**

« S'il te plaît, viens avec moi. _Me suppliait Bella._

« J'en ai pas envie. _Soufflai-je, agacée._

« Je pourrais être attaquée par les Volturi.

Je grognai, Bella voulait profiter du fait que les Cullen étaient partis chasser pour le week-end pour aller voir Jacob et elle voulait que je l'y accompagne. Elle n'hésitait pas à toucher la corde sensible parce que, bien qu'il s'était passé plusieurs semaines sans aucun signe des Volturi, j'avais toujours peur qu'ils tombent sur nous sans prévenir.

« Tu es une sacrée manipulatrice.

« C'est toi qui dit ça. _Fit-elle, amusée._

« On prend ma voiture.

Je grimpai derrière le volant et ma sœur s'installa à mes côtés. Je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Lyana et ça m'inquiétait un peu. Je savais qu'elle me contacterait si quelque-chose se passait mais si elle me prévenait aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait pas savoir à quel moment je recevrai l'information et en plus, il faudra qu'elle réussisse à s'endormir, c'était assez terrifiant de savoir qu'on arriverait peut-être trop tard s'il lui arrivait malheur.

Je me garai devant la maison des Black et nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée. Bella toqua contre celle-ci en trépignant d'impatience et quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob ouvrit. Bella lui sauta dans les bras avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand enfin, il réalisa, il l'entoura de ses bras.

Bella n'était pas revenue à la réserve depuis ma disparition et elle avait refusé toute visite. Jacob semblait heureux de la retrouver.

« Bella ! Ça fait si longtemps. Salut Kiara.

« Oui, je sais. Je suis désolée pour tout ça. _Fit-elle._

« Oublions ça. Ça vous dit un tour sur la plage ? _Nous proposa-t-il._

Bella accepta rapidement et je suivis le mouvement. J'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir croisé Billy, je ne voulais pas avoir une autre confrontation maintenant. Il allait bien falloir qu'un jour il me dise toute la vérité mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui. On se promenait sur la plage et j'avais l'impression de tenir la chandelle alors je leur dit que j'allais faire un tour pour les laisser discuter.

Je grimpai sur un arbre et m'y installai de façon à voir la mer. C'était quelque-chose que j'avais toujours apprécié et ça m'avait manqué. D'ici, je voyais Bella et Jacob faire des allers-retours sur le sable fin.

J'entendis du bruit en dessous de moi et remarquai Jared qui escaladait mon arbre. Il s'installa près de moi.

« Tout va bien ? _S'enquit-il._

« Ouais.

Un silence plus ou moins gênant s'installait.

« Je suis désolé. _Dit-il finalement._ C'est de ma faute s'ils ont réussi à t'enlever.

Je repensai à notre dispute, ses cris et la frayeur de Bella qui l'avait entendu.

« Laisse tomber, ils auraient peut-être finit par réussir... il y aurait peut-être eu des morts.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils t'ont gardé autant de temps sans te transformer.

« Il fallait que j'oublie ma vie et les Cullen pour faire de moi un bon petit soldat. _Lui expliquai-je._ J'ai visiblement trop de caractère pour qu'il puisse me contrôler une fois transformée.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. _Rit-il._

« C'est fini maintenant. _Dis-je en haussant les épaules._

« Pas vraiment, il y a les... Voltori ?

« Volturi. Ça fait un petit moment, ils sont sans doute venus à Seattle et sont repartis aussitôt après n'avoir rien trouvé.

« J'espère que t'as raison. Bella sait pour les vampires mais est-ce qu'elle sait pour nous ?

« Non, elle ne sait pas.

« Tu ne lui a rien dit ? _Demanda-t-il, surpris._

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit que je garderais le secret. _Lui fis-je remarquer._

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as un caractère de merde mais tu tient tes promesses.

Je ris.

« Quoi ?

« Tu te rends compte que nous avons notre première discussion normale ?

Il rit à son tour.

« Effectivement.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Je lui racontai ma rencontre avec ma sœur jumelle et lui me parlait de sa vie. Il avait toujours vécu ici, il fut le troisième Quileute à muter en loup, après Sam et Paul. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture il y avait plusieurs années et il vivait seul dans sa petite maison depuis.

Il prit congé car il devait aller voir Sam, le soleil avait largement baissé dans le ciel, il disparaissait dans l'horizon.

Je descendis de mon arbre et me dirigeai vers Jacob et ma sœur qui s'étaient arrêtés l'un en face de l'autre au bout de la plage. Je me hâtai quand je remarquai que Jacob semblait passablement énervé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes avec lui. _Grondait Jacob quand j'arrivai._

« Je ne vois pas qui tu es pour me dire avec qui je peux sortir ou non. _Grogna Bella._

« C'est un vampire ! Une sangsue, un buveur de sang !

« Du sang animal.

« Pas l'année qui s'est écoulée, Bella !

Elle grognai en secouant la tête.

« Je sais, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. _Riposta-t-elle._

« Et si, à nouveau, il n'était plus dans son état normal ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Et si, toi, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ? _Contrai-je, agacée qu'il s'en prenne à ma sœur._

Après tout, il était aussi dangereux qu'un vampire, Emily en était la preuve.

« Reste en dehors de ça. _Me prévint-il._

« Sinon quoi ? _Grondai-je._ C'est ma sœur que tu agresses.

« Ouvrez les yeux, toutes les deux. Ce sont des erreurs de la nature. _Siffla-t-il._

J'étais partagée entre l'envie de lui rire au nez et la colère.

« Pas toi, peut-être ? _Contrai-je, acerbe._

« Kiara... _me morigéna Bella._

« Nous existons parce qu'ils existent. C'est de leur faute si nous sommes... comme ça.

« Pauvre petit, je te plains. _Fis-je semblant de pleurnicher._

Je le voyais se crisper au fil de nos répliques. D'habitude, j'avais ce genre d'échange avec Jared.

« Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. _Intervint Bella._

« Tu n'auras jamais de vie normale. _Lui dit Jacob._

« La vie normale, c'est tellement surfait ! _Raillai-je._

J'entourai le bras de Bella du mien et l'emmenai dans la direction opposé de Jacob. Elle me suivit sans sourciller.

« T'inquiètes pas, ça va lui passer. _La rassurai-je._

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait réagit comme ça.

« Il a juste pris un coup à son égo sur-dimensionné de mâle en puissance. Ça leur fait toujours ça quand ils s'aperçoivent que la concurrence a des marchandises bien meilleures à proposer.

Elle roula des yeux et grimpa dans ma voiture tandis que je pris place au volant. Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieur alors que je m'engageai à l'extérieur de la réserve, elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était nerveuse.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? _Me demanda-t-elle._

« Est-ce qu'une fois je t'ai déjà empêchée de me poser une question ?

« Non mais j'ai peur que tu me mentes à nouveau, tu l'as fait pour Edward. _Expliqua-t-elle._

J'eus soudainement peur de la fameuse question.

« Quand Jake a dit que les Cullen étaient des erreurs de la nature...

elle réfléchissait à la suite. J'aurais dû me douter que cette partie là l'avait interpellée.

« Tu lui as fait comprendre que lui aussi. _Reprit-elle._ Et il a dit que c'était de leur faute s'ils étaient comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ''comme ça'' ?

Je tapotai le volant.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? _Fit-elle alors que je restais silencieuse._

« Tu ne voulais pas que je te mentes. _Répondis-je._

« Tu ne peux rien me dire, c'est ça ?

Je hochai la tête. J'aurais préféré pouvoir tout lui dire, il ne lui manquait juste cette information mais ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

Un homme apparut soudain devant les phares de ma voiture, je freinai brutalement, Bella cria en se cachant les yeux avec ses mains. J'avais freiné assez vite pour ne pas percuter l'homme.

Puis je le reconnus. C'était le vampire blond du café, quand je devais parler à plusieurs inconnus.

« Reste dans la voiture. _Dis-je à Bella._ Je vais le distraire et toi, tu files avec la voiture jusqu'à la réserve. Si tu ne rencontres personne, tu files chez Billy, si tu croises Sam, Jacob, Jared, Quil ou Paul, tu t'arrêtes et t'expliques la situation.

C'était les seuls que je connaissais qui se transformaient. Je savais que James entendait ce que je disais mais j'espérais qu'il ne suive pas la voiture.

« Non, tu ne peux pas y aller. _M'arrêta-t-elle alors que j'allais descendre._

« C'est le seul moyen. _Lui dis-je._

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque-chose. _Sanglota-t-elle._

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. Fais ce que je te dis. _Lui lançai-je._

Je descendis de la voiture et me plaçai devant. J'étais entre ce vampire et le capot, Bella n'était toujours pas partie.

« Qui es-tu ? _Lui demandai-je._

« James, j'ai été surpris quand ce Riley nous a expliqué que tu n'étais pas Bella.

« Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que vous vous en preniez à elle et de toute façon, c'est moi que vous vouliez.

« Victoria m'a dit que ton don était plus intéressant que ce que nous pensions, au départ.

« Il l'est. _Le défiai-je._

Les phares de la voiture nous illuminaient encore, j'entendis une portière s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt et Bella se plaça près de moi.

Je lui fis un regard menaçant mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Ce n'est pas ton don qui m'intéresse, en fait. _Me dit-il._

« Alors quoi ? _Lui demandai-je en ayant peur de la réponse._

« Et bien... j'ai une petite faim et j'ai devant moi deux morceaux de choix.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'attendre plus longtemps. Je changeai immédiatement sa perception de la réalité et un tremblement de terre survint. Le même qui avait effrayé Billy il y a quelques temps.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui fait ça. _Me prévint-il._ Victoria m'a expliqué, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

La peur qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Bella prit le dessus et intensifia mon pouvoir. Les arbres un peu plus loin commencèrent à tomber, le sol craquelait à différents endroits puis le sol entre nous s'écroula. Les morceaux de bitume disparaissaient plusieurs mètres plus bas dans un fleuve de lave en fusion. Puis d'autres morceaux tombèrent tout autour de lui ne lui laissant plus beaucoup de place où se tenir. Il n'avait plus cette mine sûre de lui et commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Puis son île se brisa et il tomba dans la lave.

« Putain, ça brûle ! _Hurla-t-il. _

Il gesticula au milieu de la lave pour calmer les brûlures, à vrai dire, c'était un spectacle plutôt admirable, toute cette lave autour de lui faisaient des ondulations puis une forme le tacla, ce qui me surprit. Mon pouvoir s'arrêta aussitôt et je vis Sam en loup s'acharner sur le vampire suivit par un second loup – Jared.

Jacob arriva peu de temps après sous forme humaine.

« Bella, Kiara, vous allez bien ? _S'inquiéta-t-il._ Montez dans la voiture, tout de suite. Retournez à la réserve. Un loup fut projeté à travers plusieurs mètres par Victoria qui venait d'arriver et à nouveau ce fut elle qui fut projetée par Edward que je n'avais pas vu venir.

Je pris rapidement place derrière le volant, je fis demi-tour dès que Bella ferma sa portière. Je me garai à la même place que tout à l'heure et nous entrâmes chez Billy sans même frapper. Billy fut surpris et me demanda ce qu'il se passait. Je lui racontai brièvement l'attaque et comment j'avais réussi à gagner du temps avec le tremblement de terre et la lave.

« Vous pouvez vous installer dans la chambre d'ami. _Fit Billy._ Il n'y a qu'un lit mais vous êtes sœurs, vous pouvez dormir ensemble.

Bella et moi montions à l'étage, je doutais que Bella réussisse à s'endormir ce soir. Elle venait d'avoir sa première attaque de vampire et de découvrir les loups.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fais ça. _Me dit-elle._ Je n'ai pas tout vu mais j'aurais préféré.

« Tu aurais eu la frousse. _Lui signalai-je._

« Pas si je savais que c'était toi... d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu peur des loups.

Je la fixai incrédule. Elle pensait que les loups venaient de moi ? Elle vit mon trouble et son visage se décomposa.

« Les loups, ce n'était pas toi ? _Balbutia-t-elle._

Je devrais lui dire que si, je devrais lui dire que je les avais fait apparaître mais je lui avais déjà menti pour Edward, comme elle me l'avait fait remarqué plus tôt.

« Ouais, le loup noir, c'était Sam, le brun, c'était Jared.

« Jacob aussi ? _Demanda-t-elle._ Bien sûr que Jacob aussi, ça explique la conversation. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, les Quileutes se transforment en loup géant.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

« J'étais dans le même état que toi quand j'ai appris. _Lui signalai-je._

« D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas raconté comment toi, tu avais appris pour les Cullen et les Quileutes. _Me dit-elle._

On s'installa dans le lit sous la couverture pour faire une sorte de soirée pyjama sans pyjama puisque nous n'avions que nos fringues sur le dos.

« J'ai su pour les loups avant les vampires, j'avais rêvé d'un homme se transformant en loup puis plus tard, j'avais eu une vision. J'ai d'abord cru que j'étais folle mais Billy a voulu savoir et il m'a prise au sérieux quand je lui ai raconté. Pour les Cullen, j'avais eu une vision dans la cafétéria et Edward lisant dans mes pensées n'avait pas tellement apprécié. Cela dit, je ne soupçonnai pas qu'il s'agissait de vampires et encore moins d'eux.

Je lui racontai ma virée en Alabama pour aider les loups à retrouver Sam puis nous parlions d'Edward, elle voulait savoir comment il avait réussir à devenir mon ami et elle m'avoua que pendant un temps, elle me pensait amoureuse de lui parce que je n'arrêtais pas de lui parler de lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et lui expliquai que j'avais compris qu'elle l'aimait plus que nécessaire et faisais donc exprès de parler de lui pour la faire rougir. Elle me poussa du coude mais rigolait avec moi.

« Je me demande encore comment il fait pour s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. _Fit-elle, soudainement songeuse._

« Ouais, il est assez bizarre, comme type. _Me moquai-je._

« Je suis sérieuse. _Fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sévère._

« Je sais. Il t'aime, même plus que ça, tu es son âme-sœur.

« Je ne savais pas que tu croyais aux âmes-sœurs.

« Je n'y crois pas, ça n'existe que dans les mauvais films mais le fait est que chez les vampires, ça existe. Esmée est celle de Carlisle, Jasper est l'âme-sœur d'Alice, Lyana est celle de Lucian et tu es celle d'Edward.

Elle s'empourpra immédiatement.

« Tu ne peux pas être sûre. _Contra-t-elle._

« Il me l'a dit et Lyana l'a senti alors si, je peux être sûr. Il t'aimera pour l'éternité.

« Sauf que je ne suis pas éternelle. _Signifia-t-elle._

« Il t'aimera jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et continuera de t'aimer même après.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je vais vieillir alors que lui restera toujours dans ses 17 ans, j'ai déjà 18 ans.

« Tu n'as que 18 ans. _Ripostai-je._ Tu as le temps avant de penser à ta vieillesse.

« Je vais vieillir et pas lui.

Je soupirai.

« Il n'y a que toi pour te soucier de ça. C'est vrai que ce sera bizarre quand tu auras 40 ans et que lui aura toujours l'apparence d'un ado. Oh ! tu vas devenir une couguar ! _M'alarmai-je faussement._ Mon dieu... ce sera pire quand tu en auras 80 !

Elle prit l'oreiller derrière elle et me le lança à la figure alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

« Au moins, moi, je ne deviendrais pas une pédophile. _Rigolai-je encore._ Tu l'es d'ailleurs un petit peu, là, maintenant.

« Arrêtes tout de suite, ce n'est pas drôle. _Bouda-t-elle._

« J'aime toujours te taquiner, ne t'inquiètes pas, il t'aimera toujours même avec des rides.

« Je ne prendrai pas de ride s'il me transformait.

Je me redressai vivement.

« Quoi ? Mais tu es folle !

Elle baissa les yeux aussitôt.

« On n'aura plus à craindre les Volturi ni l'attaque d'autres vampires. Toi tu as ton pouvoir mais moi, je n'ai rien à part bloquer mes pensées à Edward.

« C'est de la folie, de la pure folie ! _M'écriai-je._ Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

Ma réaction l'attristait mais je n'allais pas la laisser devenir un vampire. Être un vampire ce n'était pas vivre dans le pays des bisounours, la base alimentaire principale du vampire c'était du sang... humain. Même si elle avait la volonté de se nourrir uniquement de sang animal, elle ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur sa vie. Elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant... enfin... j'imaginai qu'elle ne pourrait pas en avoir en étant avec Edward mais il y avait des solutions pour ça.


	40. Epilogue T3

**Épilogue **

Le lendemain, Bella et moi retournions chez nous. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de son idée folle de la veille, d'ailleurs, nous n'avions pas parlé du tout. Charlie était parti bosser et Bella s'affairait dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.

Je mis les couverts pour elle et moi. Nous n'avions pas croisé Billy ni même Jacob en partant mais Bella avait laissé un petit mot en remerciement.

Pendant le repas, je me disais qu'après tout, si Bella voulait devenir comme les Cullen, c'était elle qui décidait de sa vie.

« Je m'excuse pour hier. _Fis-je._

« Ce n'est p...

« Laisse-moi finir. _La coupai-je._ Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

« Kiara...

« C'est de ta vie qu'il s'agit.

« Mais...

« C'est toi qui décide, quoique tu décides, je te soutiendrai. On trouvera bien une solution pour les problèmes de logistiques.

Je pensai notamment à notre père et sa mère, vaguement à Jacob mais ça ne le concernait pas vraiment.

« J'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure que tu avais raison. _Finit-elle par me dire._

Je la regardai étonnée.

« C'était stupide de ma part, je ne vais pas devenir un vampire parce que j'ai peur de vieillir ou parce qu'il y a un risque quelconque, de vampires ou non. Quand je serais trop âgée pour Edward, il passera à autre chose, tout simplement. Je n'avais pas toutes les idées en tête hier soir, faut dire que tout ce qui s'est passé m'a un peu déboussolée. En plus, je sais qu'Edward croit avoir perdu son âme et il n'approuvera jamais que je perde la mienne.

Je lui souris soulagée qu'elle ait changé d'avis.

« Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, _reprit-elle_, surtout après que tu m'aies parlé d'âme-sœur. S'il avait perdu son âme, il ne pourrait pas avoir d'âme-sœur.

Sa logique était bonne et me fit sourire.

« Rappelle-le lui la prochaine fois qu'il y fera allusion. _Lui soufflai-je en me levant pour débarrasser la table._

L'après-midi, nous allions chez les Cullen pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après notre départ. Bella triturait ses doigts inquiètes pour son petit-ami.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle se précipita dans les bras de son mec qui l'enlaça comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années.

« Arrêtez, vous allez finir par fusionner ! _Me moquai-je._

Je vis l'amusement dans les yeux d'Edward et le rouge sur les joues de ma sœur. Nous nous installions dans le salon, ma sœur et moi sur le canapé, Edward restait debout et Carlisle nous avait rejoint en peu de temps.

« Bonjour les filles, est-ce que ça va ?

« On va bien. _Répondis-je._

Il lança un regard à Bella qui opina pour appuyer mes dires.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir après que nous soyons parties ? _Demandai-je à Edward._

« Les loups ont réussi à déchiqueter James mais Victoria a réussi à s'enfuir. On l'a pourchasser un moment avant de la perdre de vue. Heureusement, ma famille est arrivée très vite pour brûler le corps de James parce que j'étais parti avec les loups à la poursuite de Victoria qui se dirigeait vers la réserve.

Bella frissonna.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas arrivé ensemble ? _S'enquit Bella._

« Je suis arrivé avant parce que je suis plus rapide.

« On pensait que nous n'aurions plus de problème avec Victoria puisque Zéfrina a été détruite, Laurent également. _Déclara Carlisle._ Visiblement, elle n'en a pas fini avec toi, encore moins maintenant.

« Pourquoi ça ? _M'enquis-je._

« James était son compagnon, elle va vouloir se venger, j'ignore comment elle s'y prendra mais nous devons faire attention.

Les Volturi, Victoria... les vampires qui nous voulaient du mal allaient finir par devoir prendre un ticket. Mais Victoria n'était pas seule.

« Il y a Riley aussi, il est avec Victoria. _Leur rappelai-je._

« À aucun moment elle n'a pensé à lui. _Fit Edward._ Mais on devra quand même faire attention à lui.

« J'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu as fait pour retarder l'attaque de James. _Déclara Carlisle._

Je lui racontai donc comment j'avais utilisé mon pouvoir, le tremblement de terre, la lave en fusion, sa frayeur et la sensation de brûlure intense qu'il avait eu quand il fut englouti par la lave.

« Vraiment ? _S'enquit-il._

J'acquiesçai.

« Il faut que tu me promettes de ne jamais utiliser ton pouvoir sur un humain. _Fit Carlisle sérieusement._ Surtout pas de cette façon.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de le faire, du moins, je ne l'avais jamais fait intentionnellement, sauf pour la maison de Jared quand je lui avais fait une blague.

« Tu... as fait quoi ? _S'exclama Edward suite à mes pensées._

« Je lui ai juste fait croire que sa maison avait été détruite. _Dis-je en haussant les épaules._

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts en fermant les yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, ne refais plus ça. Il aurait pu s'énerver, muter et te blesser.

Ça expliquait son retour sans T-shirt. Edward soupira.

« Je n'utiliserai pas mon don sur un humain. _Promis-je à Carlisle._ Le problème, c'est que la dernière fois, j'étais en colère contre Billy et il y a eu ce tremblement de terre déclenché par mon don mais ce n'était pas moi qui... enfin, je n'avais pas fait exprès mais Sam et Jared sont arrivés pour me sortir de la maison et tout est redevenu normal.

« Alors on a un problème. _Fit Carlisle._

Je le regardai sans comprendre, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je ne devais pas utiliser mon don sur un humain, ça avait été utile avec les enfoirés qui voulaient agresser Bella.

« Si tu te mets en colère, ça va déclencher ton pouvoir et si tu es en colère contre un humain, ça pourrait mal se passer pour lui.

« C'est-à-dire ?

« Et bien, imaginons que Sam et Jared ne soient pas arrivés. Le tremblement de terre aurait pu devenir plus grave. S'il s'était passé avec Billy ce qu'il s'était passé avec James, il serait mort.

« Mais ça n'arrivait pas réellement. _Lui fis-je remarquer._

« Oui, mais le pouvoir psychologique est puissant. Il croit qu'il brûle pour de vrai et son corps réagit en ce sens. Il ne mourrait pas de brûlure mais arrive un stade de souffrance que les humains ne supportent plus et le cœur finit par lâcher.

J'écarquillai les yeux horrifiée de la révélation. J'aurais pu tuer Billy.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. _Intervint Edward._ Et tu n'avais pas de raison d'envenimer la situation, tu n'étais pas en danger, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, même sans l'intervention de Sam.

Je secouai la tête, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

« Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. _Insista-t-il._

_**-Fin-**_


	41. Tome 4

_[Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

Tome 4- Evolution

_[...]  
><em>_Faire attention à qui je parle ? Vous vous prenez pour des souverains ? Vous n'êtes que des emmerdeurs !_  
><em>[...]<em>

**Chapitre 1**

J'aurais aimé que Lyana revienne, son absence me tapait sur les nerfs et je n'y pouvais rien. On n'avait eu le temps de ne rien faire, absolument rien. Juste une journée parc et encore... On n'avait même pas fait de blague aux Quileutes ni à Lauren et Jessica... Lucian avait tout foutu par terre ! Tout ça c'était la faute d'Edward !

Bon, ok, Edward n'avait rien à voir avec ça, c'était les Volturi, les coupables mais j'aimais beaucoup trop reprocher des choses à Edward. Surtout en ce moment, je ne le voyais pratiquement plus, Bella non plus. Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de leurs histoires de cœur. Si je n'avais rien fait, j'aurais pu passer du temps avec Edward, puis quand j'en aurais eu marre, j'aurais été avec Bella et quand Bella en aurait eu marre de moi, je serais retournée voir Edward.

J'avais quand même passé Noël avec Bella et Charlie et le nouvel an avec Bella et les Cullen mais autrement, ils étaient tout le temps collé l'un à l'autre, ils allaient forcément finir par fusionner. J'imaginai un Edward aux cheveux bruns jusqu'aux épaules, se cassant la gueule juste avant qu'il ait pu attraper un puma... j'éclatai de rire, toute seule sur le toit.

Bella était quelque-part avec Edward, comme d'habitude – la fusion avait sûrement déjà commencé – Charlie était au boulot. Il semblait mieux apprécier Edward qu'avant mon enlèvement mais ils se posaient beaucoup de questions dont la principale était : ''comment les Cullen ont réussi à te secourir avec les kidnappeurs ?''

Je n'avais pas de réponse à donner à part : ''un coup de chance'' avec le célèbre haussement d'épaules qui allait bien avec.

Je décidai d'aller à la plage, histoire de changer de vue. Je pris ma voiture et me dirigeai vers La push. J'avais garé ma voiture près du pilier moche. Je n'étais pas venue ici depuis une éternité. J'allai à gauche au pilier pour suivre le chemin qui m'emmènerait à travers la forêt jusqu'à ma destination.

J'entendis du bruit vers ma droite et la silhouette d'un loup brun m'apparut à travers les rayons du soleil que filtrait le feuillage. Il s'approchait de moi et marchait à mes côtés sur le sentier.

« Salut Jared, tu sais que tu es canon sous ta forme de loup ?

Il secoua la tête, je pris ça pour de l'amusement parce que je comprenais absolument rien aux mimiques animales.

« Jacob est toujours déprimé ?

Il fit oui de sa grosse tête de loup. Depuis _la_ dispute, il y a un mois, Jacob ne répondait jamais au coup de téléphone de Bella, la dernière fois, Billy avait décroché et lui avait dit que Jacob préférait déprimer tout seul, elle n'avait plus tenté de le contacter depuis. Elle n'aimait pas être en froid avec son meilleur ami mais voilà, il était amoureux d'elle et ce n'était pas réciproque, ça allait forcément péter. Je me demandai vaguement si Jacob était imprégné de Bella, il faudra que je demande à Jared. J'avais toujours du mal avec ces histoires d'âmes-sœurs et d'imprégnation, j'espérais fortement que jamais ça ne m'arriverait, malheur à celui qui s'imprégnerait de moi ou à celui qui oserait m'âme-œuriser

Lorsque des bouts de plages furent visibles entre les arbres, Jared fit demi-tour, ne pouvant être aperçu par les promeneurs qui pourraient s'y trouver. Arriver sur le sable, je m'approchai de la mer et m'arrêtai devant. Je remontai mon jean au dessus des mes genoux et enlevai chaussures et chaussettes, je les gardai en main et entrai dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'arrive un peu au dessus des chevilles et marchait, la tête ailleurs.

« Tu sais qu'on est en janvier, là ? _Me lança Jared qui venait d'arriver._ Tu vas tomber malade.

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, il avait les mains dans les poches de son short en jean.

« Dit celui qui se balade juste en short ! _Contrai-je._

Je pensai sérieusement que le short en jean était l'emblème des Quileutes.

« J'ai une température de 42°, je ne vais pas être malade.

« Et bien, crois-le ou non, je n'ai jamais été malade !

« Même pas un rhume ?

« Pas un seul, je n'ai jamais utilisé de mouchoir. _Dis-je, fièrement._

« Tu as de sacrés défenses immunitaires, ça pourrait changer, tu vieillis après tout.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, tu pourrais le regretter. _Le menaçai-je._

Ma menace n'eut aucun effet à part le faire rire.

« Sinon, à part Sam, y en a d'autres qui se sont imprégnés ? _Demandai-je._

« Quil s'est imprégné de la nièce d'Emily.

« La nièce d'Emily ? Je ne connaissais que Claire.

Il me regarda, jaugeant ma réaction.

« Quoi ? Mais elle a deux ans ! C'est dégoûtant, c'est un...

« L'imprégnation est un lien, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Il le sera... mais quand elle aura l'âge pour ce genre de chose.

Je le regardai incrédule.

« Désolé mais c'est juste... trop bizarre !

« Ça peut paraître troublant, je te l'accordes. Et enfin, Paul s'est imprégné de Rachel.

« La sœur de Jacob ?

« Ouais.

« Je ne suis même pas sûre de me rappeler la tête qu'elle a. Et Jacob ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tant mieux ! C'est déjà une catastrophe maintenant alors s'il s'était imprégné de Bella, ce serait... apocalyptique.

Jared se mit à rire.

« Je suis d'accord, c'est super lourd quand on est loup.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le rapport.

« Télépathie. _Me dit-il simplement._

« Ah ouais, j'avais oublié... ça.

« Jacob est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur et ça se ressent sur toute la meute.

Meute... ça me faisait penser aux chiens qui tirent les traîneaux en antarctique.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses ?

« Je pensais aux chiens, tu sais là, les huskys.

« On n'est pas des chiens ! _Gronda-t-il._

« J'ai pas dit ça.

_Quoique..._

« Mais c'est ce que tu penses.

Je le fixai le plus sérieusement possible pour lui assurer que non mais avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, j'éclatai de rire. Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Irrécupérable. _Marmonna-t-il._

« Donc, c'est Sam, le chef de la meute ? Bande, clan, groupe, gang... ouais, on ne pourrait pas dire gang ? Ça fait plus... virile, tu vois ?

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, ouais, c'est Sam l'alpha mais ce devrait être Jacob.

« Et pourquoi ça ne l'est pas ?

« Il a refusé.

_Quel con ! _

« Qu'en est-il des Volturi ? _S'enquit-il._

« Pas de nouvelle. _Fis-je en haussant les épaules._

« Vous devriez venir vivre ici, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr.

Je m'arrêtai et lui fit face, je pensais avoir été clair, la dernière fois.

« Les Cullen nous protègent.

« Ces sangsues sont aussi dangereuses que ces Volturi ! _Contra-t-il._ On ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

« Ça y est... tu redeviens con !

Je le laissai planter là et retournait vers la forêt. Il me suivit, décidé à me pourrir la vie.

« Qui est plus con que l'autre ? _Claqua-t-il._

« Peut-être que je le suis plus que toi mais si je dois faire confiance à quelqu'un, ce sera forcément à l'un des Cullen ! Ils me protégeront.

« On peut le faire mieux qu'eux.

« C'est clair qu'en matière de protection, vous avez fait vos preuves. _Raillai-je._

« Kiara !

« Je ne t'écoutes plus !

Je traversai le sentier puis parcourus le bout de route qui me séparait de ma voiture, Jared sur les talons.

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? _Fulminai-je._

« Je te suivrai jusqu'à ce que tu m'écoutes.

« Et bien bonne chance, bâtard !

Je m'engouffrai dans ma voiture et malheureusement, il eut le temps de grimper lui aussi. Je lui lançai un regard noir qui ne laissait pas de doute sur mon envie de le tuer, il resta impassible.

Je démarrai et retournai chez moi avec mon passager clandestin, il n'aura qu'à rentrer à pied.

J'entrai chez moi toujours suivi de Jared qui me fixait jusqu'à ce que je cède. Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Je m'installai sur le canapé et vis qu'il ne me suivait pas, soulagée qu'il renonce enfin, je le regardai pour lui souhaiter un bon retour mais je refermai la bouche en le voyant figé dans l'entrée, les yeux rivé en haut des escaliers. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de particulier ni personne à regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu...

« Reste-la ! _M'ordonna-t-il en montant les escaliers plus rapidement qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire._

Je soupirai et montai en haut à mon tour. Je retrouvai Jared dans ma chambre.

« Faut pas te gêner ! _Grondai-je._

Il me fixai sévèrement.

« Jamais tu fais ce qu'on te dit, toi, hein ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? Bordel, tu es... tu m'énerves.

« Il y a un vampire qui est venu dans ta chambre et seulement dans ta chambre. _Lâcha-t-il._

Je restai figée un moment, si j'avais été là...

« Sûrement les Volturi. _Hasarda-t-il._

Je pris une inspiration et laissai venir mon pouvoir. Jared disparut mais à la place, quelqu'un faisait le tour de ma chambre, ouvrait les tiroirs, fouillait dans les placards. Il ouvrit le tiroir de mes sous-vêtements et en regarda quelques-uns avant d'enfiler l'un de mes shortys dans sa poche. _Mais... Pervers ! _Il prit une photo de moi, celle où je rigolai parce que Bella venait de se casser la figure, je devais avoir 16 ans. Il se retourna et je le reconnus de suite.

« Non, ce ne sont pas les Volturi. _Lançai-je alors que je revenais à la réalité peu à peu._

« Qui, alors ? _S'enquit-il._

« Riley...

« Tu attires vraiment les emmerdes... c'est qui cette sangsue ? Il fait partie du clan de Victoria.

« Je l'ai rencontré au centre Hammer, à Seattle... il a dû être transformé par Victoria, James ou Laurent. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu... humain, c'était dans un bar à Seattle, le même jour où James est venu s'informer de mon identité.

« Tu as vu ce qu'il est venu faire ici ?

« Il a pris une photo et... _dis-je sans terminé ma phrase. _

« Et ?

« C'est tout.

« Alors pourquoi tu as dit ''et'' ?

« Il a pris une photo _et_ il est parti.

Il me regardait sceptique, je croisai les bras devant moi.

« Il a fouillé partout dans mes affaires... c'est tout.

« On retourne à la réserve. _Fit-il, finalement._

« Quoi ? Non, pas question.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser là toute seule.

« J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

Il leva les yeux ciel, exaspéré.

« Tu as besoin de protection.

« Je vais chez les Cullen !

« Pas question ! _Contra-t-il._

Je lui souris et quittai ma chambre puis la maison bien décidée à faire ce que je voulais mais je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver à ma voiture qu'il m'agrippa par les hanches pour me faire tourner et il me porta comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.

« Lâche-moi ! _Hurlai-je en me débattant._ Jared, je te jure que je vais te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Il coinça mes jambes avec ses bras mais je pouvais toujours le frapper avec mes mains, ce que je fis, dans le bas de son dos. Il fit le tour de ma maison pour entrer dans la forêt et se mit à trottiner pour me ramener de force à la réserve. Je frappai toujours le bas de son dos mais mes poings commencèrent à être douloureux.

Après je ne sais combien de temps, je reconnus la réserve, même à l'envers. Il avait une sacrée endurance pour faire tout ce chemin sans fatiguer. En dernier espoir, je lui mordis le dos ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

« Tu n'as pas tellement de force, tu sais ? _Se moqua-t-il._

Il entra dans une maison et me jeta sur le canapé, je me relevai prestement et lui hurlai dessus.

« Espèce de sale chien ! bâtard, pauvre con, va te faire voir. Je vais te faire souffrir et tu vas regretter d'être né !

Sam apparut dans les escaliers en fronçant les sourcils, je regardai autour de moi et m'aperçus qu'on était chez lui.

« T'as fini ? _Fit Jared, impassible._

« Non ! _Grognai-je en me laissant tomber dans le canapé, les bras croisé sous ma poitrine._

Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de me sortir de là.


	42. Déjà-vu

**Chapitre 2**

« Il se passe quoi ici ? _Demanda Sam._

J'allai répondre mais Jared me précéda.

« Un vampire du clan de Victoria est entré dans la chambre de Kiara, il a fouillé partout et a embarqué une photo d'elle.

« Et Jared m'a enlevée, aussi. _Précisai-je._

« Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. _Fit Sam d'une voix sévère._ Victoria est toujours quelque-part, l'un de ses camarades est venu dans ta chambre, il y a toujours le danger des Volturi qui plane au dessus de ta tête et tu grognes parce que Jared te mets en sécurité ?

Je me renfrognai sans répondre, ça ne servirait qu'à empirer les choses. Je savais déjà tout ça mais la réserve n'était pas vraiment l'endroit où je me sentais le plus à l'aise.

« Je vais chez les Cullen.

« Non. _Asséna Jared._

Je le regardai avec tout le mépris que j'avais en stock.

« De toute façon, c'est pas toi qui décide. _Lui fis-je remarquer._ D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas dans votre gang, je peux m'en aller si je veux.

« Ne complique pas les choses. _Gronda Sam._

« Je ne complique rien du tout. _Ripostai-je._ De toute façon, il va falloir les prévenir, c'est peut-être moi qu'ils veulent mais ils pourraient se servir de Bella.

« Je vais envoyer quelqu'un. _Contra Sam._

« Autant que ce soit moi puisque de toute façon, je ne resterai pas ici.

« Gamine pourrie gâtée. _Marmonna Jared._

Je le fusillai du regard et le sol se mit à trembler légèrement avant que je ne me ressaisisse.

« Bien, puisque tu penses que je ne suis qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée, je vais me comporter comme telle... Billy me révèle ce qu'il me cache et je reste.

« S'il ne veut rien te dire, c'est qu'il y a une raison. _Déclara Sam._

« Et bien, il pourrait au moins me la donner, cette raison !

Sam roula des yeux, Jared soupira. Je savais être aussi agaçante qu'Edward, quand je le voulais.

Sam prit son téléphone, le trifouilla et le mit à son oreille.

« Jake, va chez les Cullen et préviens-les qu'une sangsue a fouillé la chambre de Kiara.

…

« Riley, Kiara le connaissait quand il était encore humain, il lui a volé une photo.

…

« Dis leur de venir à la frontière, au même endroit que la dernière fois.

…

Sam raccrocha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Charlie ? _Demandai-je._

Je pensai avoir trouvé la faille.

« Je m'occupe de ça. _Répondit simplement Sam._

Je me renfrognai à nouveau.

« Va chercher les autres. _Ordonna Sam à Jared._

Ce dernier acquiesça et disparut par la porte d'entrée.

Je restais là pendant que Sam préparait des sandwich, lorsqu'il eut fini le premier, il me le tendit, je le pris et croquai dedans.

Jared revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah et Paul. Il ne manquait que Jacob et le gang serait au complet.

Embry et Seth aidèrent Sam pour les sandwich, Leah s'était adossée contre le plan de travail et me regardait de façon haineuse. Quil s'installa près de moi.

« Ne fais pas attention à Leah, elle est toujours comme ça.

Je haussai les épaules, la haine des autres ne m'atteignait pas, de toute façon.

« Alors... c'est encore à cause de toi que Sam nous a demandé de nous regrouper ? _S'enquit-il._

Il n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur, je devinais que ça ne lui posait pas de problème particulier de devoir me protéger.

« J'ai l'impression de toujours devoir vous emmener dans mes histoires de vampires. _Avouai-je._ Je vous ai aidé une fois, vous m'avez renvoyer l'ascenseur juste avant mon enlèvement et encore avec James. Ce serait plutôt à mon tour de vous rendre un service.

Il me regardait, interrogateur.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'après ça, je vais avoir une double dette envers vous.

Il rit mais se reprit aussitôt.

« Ce n'est pas... _il essaya de contenir son rire. _Il ne faut pas voir les choses de cette façon, ta grand-mère est une Quileute, c'est normal qu'on te protège.

Je le regardai perplexe.

« Vous m'aidez pas que je suis Quileute à 25% ?

« Entre autre, oui.

« Entre autre ?

« On existe pour vous protéger des sangsues, Quileute, quart de Quileute ou pas du tout.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Vous existez pour vous protéger vous, des Vampires. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de défendre les visages pâles. _Contrai-je._

« Quel genre de personne serions-nous si nous ne faisons rien alors que nous en avons la possibilité ? _Riposta-t-il._

« Des gens normaux. _Affirmai-je._

« Des égoïstes.

« C'est ce que je disais... des gens normaux.

Il rit, son rire était contagieux car je fis de même. Quil était quelqu'un de bien malgré son imprégnation pour une fillette que je trouvais toujours bizarre.

Sam et ses apprentis cuisiniers avaient fait des sandwich pour tout un régiment. Sandwich qui avaient été avalé en très peu de temps, hormis ceux qui étaient réservés à Jacob. Ces hommes-loups étaient des ogres.

Quand ils eurent tous le ventre rempli, nous partîmes vers la frontière.

Jacob était déjà là, adossé contre un arbre, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé et un peu plus loin, il y avait Bella au milieu de tous les Cullen.

« Bonsoir. _Fit Carlisle._

Je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir changer de camp.

« Jacob vous a expliqué ? _Demanda Sam._

« Oui, il nous a expliqué. _Carlisle se tourna vers moi._ La photo qu'il a prise, c'était toi qui était dessus ?

J'acquiesçai. J'eus un frisson en repensant à ce sale pervers. Je me figeai en voyant Edward froncer les sourcils. _Pense à quelque-chose d'autre... merde, merde, merde. _Je n'avais pas eu le temps de vraiment penser à autre chose que les images de ma vision me revenaient à l'esprit.

« Il lui a aussi piqué un... _je le fusillai du regard. _Vêtement.

J'étais soulagée qu'il n'ait pas révélé la nature du dit vêtement, c'était franchement humiliant.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? _S'énerva Jared._

« Ça n'aurait rien changé. _Lui affirmai-je._

« Pourquoi te voler un vêtement ? _Demanda Sam._

« Pour son odeur. _Répondis Jasper._

« Il te traque... _fit Sam, pensif_.

« Non. _Contra Edward._ Il sait où elle est, il connaît déjà son odeur, c'est plus pervers que ça.

« C'est-à-dire ? _S'enquit Sam._

« Tu aurais dû tout leur dire. _Râla Edward à mon encontre._ Pendant qu'elle était prisonnière, Laurent, Victoria et Riley ont essayé de lui faire croire qu'elle était folle et qu'elle nous avait inventés, tous. Ils lui ont fait croire que Charlie et Bella étaient morts d'un accident et que Riley était son petit-ami.

Bella qui n'était pas au courant de tout ça écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire de les mettre au courant de ça.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est ! _Riposta Edward._ Riley semble avoir une certaine obsession vis-à-vis de toi.

Une obsession perverse, même, cependant, obsession ou pas, ça ne changeait vraiment pas la situation actuelle.

« Est-ce que... _commença Bella avant de chercher ses mots_. Est-ce que Kiara est l'âme-sœur de ce Riley ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Riley – vampire – pervers – âme-sœur ? Impossible ! Pas question ! Plutôt mourir !

« Je ne pense pas. _Lui répondit Edward._

Il ne pouvait en être certain, il n'avait jamais pu lire ses pensées.

« Tu n'es pas son âme-sœur, calme-toi, tu paniques pour rien. _Tenta-t-il de me rassurer._

_Tu ne peux pas le savoir. _Pensai-je.

« Non, c'est vrai mais pars du principe que ce n'est pas le cas. Ça ne changera rien pour toi, on le détruira et ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Les paroles rassurantes d'Edward firent leur effet et je me calmai peu à peu. Les Cullen et les Quileutes discutèrent stratégie alors que j'avançais subtilement vers les Cullen pour les rejoindre de l'autre côté de la frontière.

« Je propose que Bella et Kiara reste avec nous mais cette fois, sans partir sur un coup de tête. _Fit Sam en me fusillant du regard._

J'étais rendue à mi-chemin entre le clan des vampires et le gang des loups. Je vis Edward se retenir de rire.

« Ta tentative d'évasion tombe à l'eau. _Se moqua-t-il._ Tu vas rester avec le ''gang des loups'' avec Bella.

« Mais... _tentai-je._

« C'est pour ton bien, _me coupa Carlisle_, on ne peut pas chercher ce vampire et vous protéger toutes les deux en même temps. Esmée et Rose vont surveiller Charlie, nous autres, on cherchera Riley dès demain, il faut qu'on se nourrisse avant. Ce sera plus facile de le retrouver, il n'a plus la protection de Zéfrina.

Je soupirai mais n'essayai pas de les faire changer d'avis. Les Cullen partirent, Bella et moi suivions les Quileutes vers la réserve.

Bella marchait près de moi et se triturait les doigts.

« Pose ta question. _L'aidai-je._

« Ils t'ont fait croire que Charlie et moi étions morts ?

« Ouais, ils ont essayé mais j'étais assez têtue, je n'y ai jamais cru. Ils ont juste réussi à me faire croire que les Cullen et les Quileutes n'existaient pas, sur la fin.

« Ça devait être un vrai calvaire. _S'inquiéta Bella._

« Au début, ouais, après ça a été parce que j'étais devenue un peu folle.

Elle me regardait interdite.

« T'inquiète, j'ai juste essayer d'apprendre à marcher sur les mains et je prenais ma salle de bain pour une plage.

Ça la fit rire mais elle se reprit et s'arrêta aussitôt pour ne pas me vexer ce qui me fit rire à mon tour. Lorsque nous arrivions près de la maison de Sam, il s'arrêta et nous fit face.

« On ne va pas vous séparer, ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée, la dernière fois. À vous de choisir, chez Jacob ou chez Jared.

Choix difficile. Chez Jacob, il y avait Billy et chez Jared... il y avait Jared. Bella me questionna du regard et je haussai les épaules, la laissant décider, elle regarda Jacob un instant et devait sans doute se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment en bon terme.

« Chez Jared. _Répondit-elle, hésitante._

Tout le monde se séparèrent, Bella et moi suivions Jared jusque chez lui, j'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu.

« Je vous laisse dormir en haut, je prendrai le canapé. _Offrit-il._

« On ne veut pas te chasser de ton lit. _Refusa Bella._

« J'insiste. _S'obstina-t-il._

Je me demandai pourquoi il était si généreux cette fois-ci mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, j'avais détester dormir par terre.

« Et ben... bonne chance. _Raillai-je avant de grimper à l'étage._

Nous n'avions rien pour nous changer, aussi, nous dormions en sous-vêtements. Il allait bientôt falloir qu'on laisse des vêtements ici, à ce rythme. Je me couchai dans le lit auprès de Bella avec une drôle d'impression.


	43. Crises de larmes

**Chapitre 3**

Je me réveillai difficilement le lendemain matin. L'impression étrange que j'avais ressenti hier soir m'avait empêchée de dormir un bon moment. Je me redressai, trop vite parce que je fus prise de vertiges et quand ma vue reprit son aspect normal, j'étais devant moi, enfin, Lyana était devant moi.

« Salut, petite sœur.

« J'ai le même âge que toi. _Rouspéta-t-elle._

« Ouais, mais je suis sûre que je suis née avant toi.

« Peut-être pas... mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, il va arriver quelque-chose...

_c'est pas vrai._

« Merde, il va arriver quoi ? Quand ? Riley va venir ? Victoria ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Débitai-je._

« Non, il s'agit des Cullen.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ?

« Edward, Carlisle et Alice dans un château, il y avait trois hommes, deux bruns et un blond, ils avaient les cheveux longs. L'un d'entre eux avait serré la main d'Edward et après ça, il avait ordonné à ce qu'on les tue, tous les trois.

Trois hommes, deux bruns, un blond, les Volturi !

« Quand ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Je ne sais pas, empêche-les de partir. _Fit Lyana avant de disparaître._

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Je regardai à mes côtés mais Bella n'était pas là, je m'habillai, filai à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et quand je fus prête, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Bella était en train de faire une tarte avec des mirabelles. Jacob était assis sur le canapé, Jared n'était pas là.

« Salut Bella, salut Jacob. _Lançai-je._

Jacob hocha simplement la tête. J'avais encore une sensation bizarre mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Salut, tu as bien dormi ? _Me demanda Bella._

« Ouais, tu ronfles. _Plaisantai-je en piquant une mirabelle._

« Hé, je ne ronfles pas ! _S'offusqua-t-elle._

Je rigolai.

« Comme un camion. _Ajoutai-je en imitant les ronflements._

Je piquai une autre mirabelle.

« Arrêtes ça... _elle s'arrêta en me jetant un regard suspicieux_. Kiara Parker, est-ce que tu fais exprès de m'énerver pour me piquer des mirabelles ?

« C'est pas mon genre. _Raillai-je en fuyant vers le salon._

J'avais évité de peu le torchon avec lequel Bella avait voulu me frapper. Je m'adossai contre la table à manger du salon de façon à être face à Jacob.

« Est-ce qu'on va avoir droit à une baby-sitter tout le temps ? _M'enquis-je._

Il me fusilla du regard.

« Étant donné qu'on ne peut pas te laisser seule sans que tu n'ailles te mettre en danger, oui.

Je roulai des yeux.

« J'avais mes raisons mais là, je ne vais pas aller à l'encontre des ordres.

« Ce serait bien la première fois. _Grogna-t-il._

Je ne répondis pas, préférant éviter le conflit.

Il fallait que j'appelle Edward pour régler le futur problème, je montai à l'étage et sortis mon téléphone.

« Salut.

« Tout va bien ? _Demandai-je._

« Ouais, on a parcouru les alentours mais on ne l'a pas trouvé alors on élargi les recherches, pour l'instant, je suis à quelques kilomètres de Port Angeles, avec Jasper. Emmett, Alice et Carlisle sont plus au sud de Forks.

« Comment vous allez faire pour le trouver ?

« Avec mon don et celui d'Alice. Alice fait le tour des vampires qu'elle croise pour voir si leur futur montre Riley mais pas de résultats pour l'instant.

« Alice a des nouvelles des Volturi ? _M'enquis-je._

« Non, pourquoi ?

« Promets que vous n'irez jamais là-bas !

« Tu sais quelque-chose que j'ignore ?

« Lyana dit que toi, Alice et Carlisle allez être dans leur château et qu'ils vous tueront.

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

« Nous n'avons pas de raison d'aller là-bas, ce serait de la folie.

« Promets !

« Promis.

Je soupirai, j'espérais vraiment avoir empêcher un carnage.

« Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Bella.

« Elle va bien ? _Me demanda-t-il._

« Ouais, elle prépare une tarte.

« Je te rappelle quand on en saura plus.

« Ok.

Je raccrochai et redescendis alors que Bella plaçait la dernière moitié de mirabelle. Jared entra à ce moment, il hocha la tête en direction de Jacob qui vit là le signal pour s'en aller. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« On aura besoin de vêtements et des produits de toilettes. _Fis-je._

« Ouais, je vais demander à Leah d'aller vous chercher tout ça.

Il passa un coup de fil à cette dernière dans le salon. Bella cherchait quelque-chose parce qu'elle ouvrait tous les placards et moins elle trouvait plus son visage prenait un air étrange comme si ce qu'elle cherchait pouvait lui sauver la vie. Elle claqua la dernière porte et se laissa tomber sur les fesses en pleurant. Je fronçai les sourcils en me précipitant vers elle pour la rassurer.

« J-je ne trouve pas le sucre. _Sanglota-t-elle._

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle pleurait pour du sucre mais c'était sans doute ses nerfs qui lâchaient, après tout ce qu'on avait vécu et ce qu'on était en train de vivre, c'était plutôt normal.

J'étais à genou devant ma sœur et elle pleurait sur mon épaule, je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle. Jared nous avait rejoint mais restait un peu à l'écart.

Bella se redressa et essuya ses larmes.

« Je suis désolée. _S'excusa-t-elle._

Nous nous relevâmes en même temps, Jared était aussi inquiet que moi.

« Je vais aller acheter du sucre. _Déclara-t-il._

Bella lui sourit.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure comme ça, pour du sucre en plus, j'ai l'impression d'être à fleur de peau.

« C'est normal, après tout ça. _Dis-je remuant la main pour englober tout._

Elle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue puis une lueur éclaira ses yeux avant de grimacer.

« Euh... il faudrait peut-être que je vienne avec toi, j'ai besoin de quelques trucs. _Dit-elle à Jared._

« Trop dangereux, dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin.

Elle s'empourpra aussitôt et je compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il attendait sa réponse mais Bella n'osait pas vraiment demander ce genre de chose à un mec.

« Elle veut des tampax. _Affirmai-je._

« Oh, ben, d'accord. _Fit Jared._ Toi aussi, je suppose ?

« Non, pas besoin.

Il prit un air étonné.

« Dame-nature m'a un peu oubliée... et c'est tant mieux !

« Ok. _Lança-t-il, gêné avant de filer._

Bella me regardait perplexe.

« Tu n'as jamais eu...

« Jamais. _La coupai-je._

« Tu as de la chance... enfin, sauf si tu veux des enfants un jour.

« Des minis-Kiara ? Sûrement pas !

Elle pouffa.

« Tu ne t'es jamais inquiétée ? Ni même Charlie ?

« Non, pourquoi faire ? Charlie, je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant qu'une femme a ses règles tous les mois.

« Si, quand même. _Fit-elle, amusée._

« Ben, en tout cas, on n'en a jamais parlé... heureusement. _Ajoutai-je._

Je réprimai une grimace à l'idée de parler de ça avec mon père, l'horreur. Quil entra et nous salua.

« C'est toi, notre baby-sitter du moment ? _Lui demandai-je._

Il rit.

« On peut dire ça, ouais.

Il s'installa sur le canapé, je m'adossai contre la table et Bella se mit près du Quileute.

« Et si les Cullen ne le retrouvent pas ? _M'enquis-je._ On va devoir rester ici à vie ?

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui établi les règles mais je suppose que vous resterez là un moment.

« C'est ridicule. _Soufflai-je._ Je n'ai pas envie de rester en prison.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une prison. _Me fit-il remarquer._

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? _Raillai-je._ Il n'y a pas de télé et en plus, il y a Jared !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Jared ? _S'enquit-il._

« Il m'énerve et il ne fait rien pour ne pas m'énerver... sauf bien sûr quand il faisait semblant de ne pas être con !

Quil secoua la tête en rigolant.

« Tu es pareille que lui, tu ne fais rien pour ne pas l'énerver.

« Manquerait plus que je lui facilite la vie. _Grognai-je._

« Peut-être que Quil a raison. _Intervint Bella._

Trahie par ma propre sœur...

« Quoi ? Je devrais être gentille avec lui, c'est ça ? Je l'ai déjà fait et il m'a enlevée.

« Kiara ! _Me réprimanda Bella._

« J'ai raison, je le sais ! _M'entêtai-je._

Bella leva la yeux au ciel tandis que Quil rigolait.

« Jared voulait juste te protéger. _Le défendit-il._ Et il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour être... gentil.

« Et pourquoi il veut être gentil ? _Demandai-je._ Il n'est pas obligé.

« Ordre de Sam.

« Sérieusement ? Sam lui dit d'être ''gentil'' et il obéit ?

« On est obligé d'obéir à l'alpha mais tu n'as pas facilité la tâche de Jared. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour être cool avec toi parce que...

« Parce que... ? _Répétai-je._

« Je sais pas... tu n'arrêtes pas d'être... toi.

« C'est pas cool de l'obliger à être sympa avec quelqu'un qu'il déteste.

Quil se mit à rire mais n'ajouta rien.

Il se passa toute une semaine sans qu'il ne se passe grand chose, les Cullen avaient élargi le périmètre des recherches et s'ils ne le trouvaient pas d'ici ce soir, ils reviendraient, ils seraient donc de retour d'ici 24 à 48h. Nos baby-sitters se succédaient pour éviter que Jared et moi nous nous étripions. Bella craquait de plus en plus, aussi, j'étais toujours à l'affût d'une crise de larmes pour des trucs futiles. J'essayais tant bien que mal de les éviter en mettant toutes les choses dont elle aurait besoin au même endroit afin qu'elle n'ait pas à paniquer si elle ne trouvait pas le sel ou la sauce tomate.

Il y avait eu un léger changement mais pas des moindre : depuis deux jours, on avait une télé, prêtée par Quil. J'aimais bien ce Quil, finalement. Je passais mes journées devant pour rattraper les mois où je n'avais pas pu suivre les émissions débiles et les séries que j'adorais.

J'étais affalée sur le canapé, Jacob regardait avec moi un épisode des Simpson. Ça allait mieux entre Bella et lui, il avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'elle aimait un vampire mais il lui avait précisé qu'il ne renonçait pas à la faire changer d'avis, suite à cette révélation, Bella avait pleuré pendant presque une heure, se lamentant d'être une horrible fille qui faisait espérer des choses qui n'arriveraient pas à son ami.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à Bella, ça faisait un moment qu'elle était sous la douche, je me levai et montai les escaliers pour toquer à la porte.

Je n'obtins pas de réponse.

« Bella ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Criai-je à travers la porte._

Toujours pas de réponse, ce qui m'inquiétait. Elle s'était peut-être évanouie ? Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Jacob m'avait rejoint, inquiet lui aussi.

« Tant pis pour la porte, je vais la casser. Reste-là, ok ?

Il hocha la tête, comprenant que Bella était peut-être nue à l'intérieur. Je donnai un violent coup de pied à la porte, le verrou fut plus ou moins cassé, un coup d'épaule et il lâcha.

Je trouvai Bella recroquevillée sous le jet de la douche, en train de pleurer. Je coupai l'eau et pris une grande serviette que je mis devant elle pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _lui demandai-je._

Elle regardait derrière moi, je me retournai et vis ses produits de douche par terre, d'après les éclaboussures, elle les avait jetés.

« Je n'aime pas leur odeur. _Me répondit-elle, gênée._

« Mais... tu as toujours adoré la fraise.

« Je devais me tromper.

Elle qui adorait l'odeur de la fraise, ne l'aimait plus, c'était comme la viande rouge, elle détestait ça avant, maintenant, elle adorait. Elle s'était enfilée un sachet de quatre steaks, il y avait quatre jours de ça et depuis qu'elle avait goûter le boudin noir, il y a deux jours, elle ne mangeait plus que ça.

« Bon... ce n'est pas très grave, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser mes produits.

Elle hocha la tête et se releva. Je sortis de la salle de bain et allai rassurer Jacob qui avait sûrement dû écouter la conversation.

« Tout va bien, elle n'aime plus l'odeur de la fraise. _Fis-je en descendant la dernière marche._

« C'est quand même étrange, son comportement. _Remarqua-t-il._

« C'est normal, avec tout ce qui se passe.

« Mais toi, tu ne réagis pas de la même façon alors que c'est toi, la principale intéressée par tous ces événements.

« Ne sous-estime pas l'effet que tout ça a sur Bella. Ce qui m'arrive lui arrive aussi. Elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle ne supporterait pas qu'il m'arrive encore quelque-chose.

« Ouais mais pourquoi ne plus aimer la fraise et adorer le steak alors qu'elle détestait ça avant et le boudin noir, c'est devenu son unique repas. _Riposta-t-il._

« Je ne sais pas, moi aussi ça m'échappe, elle est peut-être en train de devenir folle.

Je soupirai, je ne comprenais pas non plus, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle réagissait ainsi pour que ce soit un syndrome pré-menstruel et les paquets que Jared avait achetés étaient toujours fermés.

…

...

…  
>...<p>

...

Putain de merde !


	44. Annonce

**Chapitre 4**

Bella devait être en train de s'habiller à l'étage, Jacob me regardait tourner encore et encore au milieu du salon, Jared venait de rentrer et devait sûrement se demander ce qu'il se passait. Il se plaça aux côtés de Jacob alors que je continuais de tourner en rond. Je ne pensais à rien à part mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mon cerveau avait sûrement surchauffé et maintenant, il était en panne.

Bella était enceinte, j'avais beau tourner et retourner la situation dans ma tête, c'était sûr, Bella était enceinte, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Bien sûr, la menace Riley combinée à celle des Volturi empirait tout mais faire une aversion sur son odeur préférée et se délecter de plats jadis détestés, c'était logique seulement si elle était enceinte. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Parce que son petit-ami était un vampire ! Bella avait trompé Edward. Comment avait-elle pu le tromper ? Il allait être fou quand il l'apprendrait.

Non, elle n'aurait pas pu le tromper, ils étaient toujours ensemble, Edward l'aurait remarqué si ça avait été le cas puisqu'il était toujours à moins d'un mètre d'elle et la nuit, elle était dans la chambre à côté de la mienne alors je l'aurais su.

Elle avait donc eu un petit-ami avant Edward, donc avant qu'on me retrouve. D'après ce que je savais, elle avait fait une dépression, c'était peut-être un coup d'un soir, alors, pour oublier.

Je secouai la tête, Bella serait incapable de faire ça, elle avait toujours rêvé du prince charmant depuis qu'elle avait 5 ans. Bon, elle avait grandi depuis mais quand même...

« kiara ! _M'appela Jared._ Arrête-toi, tu vas faire une tranchée.

Je stoppai net.

« Tu es toute blanche, enfin, plus que d'habitude. _S'inquiéta Jared._

Je regardai Jacob et s'il n'avait pas compris juste avant, là, il venait de comprendre où m'avaient menée mes pensées. Jared vit le visage choqué de Jacob, ce qui doubla son inquiétude.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tu joues encore avec ton pouvoir ? _M'accusa-t-il._

Je ne répondis pas, il fallait que je sache. Je me précipitai à l'étage et entrai dans notre chambre – enfin, celle de Jared.

Bella sursauta alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux.

« Tu m'as fait peur.

« Est-ce que tu as fait l'amour avec Edward ou un autre ?

Son regard se figea sur moi, sa bouche s'entrouvrit puis ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

« Qu... quoi ?

« Réponds... s'il-te-plaît. _Ajoutai-je._

« Je t'aime bien mais quand même, ça ne te regarde pas.

« Aahhh. _Grognai-je._ Réponds, je te dis !

« Tu me fais peur, là.

« As-tu couché, oui ou non avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward ces derniers mois ?

« Non. _Cracha-t-elle._

« T'as couché avec Edward...

Ça n'était pas une question et elle le comprit car elle ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi ces quest...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

« Tu penses que je suis enceinte ? Mais ce n'est pas possible...

« J'ai bien l'impression que si, tu n'as pas eu tes règles...

« Je pensais juste avoir du retard avec le stress.

Je la laissais emmagasiner l'information, il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

« Je vais être maman. _Fit-elle émue._

Je ne savais pas si elle se rendait compte que son bébé n'était peut-être pas tout à fait humain.

« Tu vas être tata. _Rajouta-t-elle._

Je ne sus quoi penser, là, à cet instant. Bella allait être maman, Charlie allait être grand-père... j'allais être tata. Bella eut un léger hoquet de frayeur.

« Quoi ? _Paniquai-je._

« J'ai juste été surprise, je l'ai senti bouger. _Me dit-elle._

« Tu es folle, tu dois en être qu'à quelques semaines. Ton cerveau te joues des tours.

« Je te jure, viens, donne-moi ta main.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la laissai me prendre la main. Elle leva son pull et son T-shirt et colla ma main sur son ventre qui avait pris un peu de rondeur sans que cela puisse préciser qu'elle soit enceinte ou juste un peu enrobée. Je patientai quelques instants mais rien ne bougea.

« Tu as dû te faire des idées. _Fis-je._ Il n'y a rien qui...

Je l'avais senti. Je fus incapable de retirer ma main du ventre de Bella, je secouai la tête, peut-être que c'était mon pouvoir.

Non, je l'avais senti de nouveau.

« Merde ! Combien de temps dure une grossesse vampire-humaine ?

« Je ne peux pas répondre. _Fit-elle._

« Je sais, c'était rhétorique. Il faut que les Cullen reviennent vite.

Je redescendis chercher mon téléphone qui était sur la table à manger. Jared était toujours là mais Jacob avait disparu.

« Jacob est parti, plutôt énervé. _M'informa-t-il._

Je pouvais imaginer, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel choc.

Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro d'Edward.

« Salut Kiara.

« Salut, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer par téléphone mais il faut que vous reveniez. Le plus vite possible.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

« Il n'y a pas de danger, ne t'en fais pas mais ce serait bien que vous reveniez rapidement. Carlisle et toi, au moins.

« Ok, on sera là demain, vers 15h.

« On se rejoint chez vous. _Lui précisai-je avant qu'il ne raccroche._

« Comment ça ''on se rejoint chez vous'' ? _Fit Jared._

« Il faut que Carlisle voit Bella, on ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital pour une écho. Tu n'as qu'à nous y emmener demain. Il faut acheter un test de grossesse, pour vérifier. Trois, pour être sûr.

Le lendemain, j'attendais avec Bella, Seth et Quil devant la villa des Cullen. Seth et Quil étaient les moins hostiles vis à vis des Cullen et donc ils s'étaient proposés d'eux-même à nous y accompagner.

Bella était nerveuse car elle ne savait pas comment son petit-ami allait le prendre. D'après elle, elle serait enceinte de deux semaines et demi, au maximum puisque leur première fois s'était passée une semaine avant notre exil à la réserve. Elle était donc enceinte de 15 à 20 jours. Et si je n'avais pas été sûre d'avoir senti le bébé bouger hier, aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu le jurer sur ma tête et celles de mes sœurs, j'étais même à peu près certaine que son ventre avait un peu grossi depuis qu'on savait son état.

Les trois tests de grossesse s'étaient tous révélés positifs et j'avais un peu charrier Bella sur le fait que je l'avais su avant elle.

Deux voitures arrivèrent en même temps, des voitures que je ne connaissais pas. Les portières s'ouvrirent et tous les Cullen sortir des habitacles.

« Nouvelles voitures ? _Demandai-je._

« On les a loué parce que nous étions à pieds. _Me répondit Carlisle._

Esmée nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras pendant que Carlisle ouvrait la porte. Edward enlaça Bella et nous entrâmes tous dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _S'enquit Edward._

Je regardai Bella qui devait être celle qui lui annoncerait la nouvelle.

« Je suis enceinte. _Fit-elle après avoir hésité._

Il n'y eut pas de réaction. Je fixai Edward et on aurait dit que toutes les peines du monde s'abattait sur lui. Les autres ne savaient pas trop quoi dire ni où se mettre. Bella voyant le regard attristé d'Edward commençait à pleurer.

Ce fut ainsi que les Cullen assistèrent à leur première crise de larme de Bella. Alice alla plus vite que moi pour enlacer Bella.

Edward serrait les poings, après la tristesse, venait la colère mais il se calma rapidement. Ce fut là que je compris ce qu'il se passait, il avait pensé à la première chose que j'avais pensé moi-même.

« De toi, Edward. _Précisai-je._

Tous me regardèrent comme si je venais d'annoncer que j'étais le père-Noël. Edward se dirigea vers Bella et la serra fort contre lui.

« Excuse-moi, je croyais que... je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi et que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Bella venait de lui mettre une claque. Elle secoua sa main.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je t'aime, je ne te laisserai jamais.

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina.

« Je t'aime. _Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser._

J'étais à peu près certaine que c'était leurs premiers ''Je t'aime''. Beurk.

Puis il s'éloigna et se retourna vers Carlisle.

« Comment est-ce possible ?

« je ne sais pas. _Lui répondit celui-ci._ Je vais devoir faire des recherches... encore. Au moins, j'en aurais fait pour chacune de vous. Bella, tu peux me suivre ? J'ai quelques questions.

« Bien sûr. _Acquiesça-t-elle._

Edward suivit Bella qui suivait Carlisle dans son bureau.

« Bon, on devrait peut-être aller chasser. _Fit Emmett._ Traquer l'un des nôtres, ça donne faim.

Emmett, Jasper et Esmée allèrent chasser, Alice et Rosalie restaient dans le salon.

« J'en reviens pas de n'avoir rien vu. _Dit Alice, déçue._ Saletés de loups.

« Raconte-nous comment elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. _Fit Rosalie._

Je leur racontai donc comment j'en étais venu à cette conclusion et comment je l'avais amenée à cette révélation.

« On va pouvoir faire les boutiques de bébé ! _S'extasia Alice._

« Avant de t'exciter, il faudrait savoir à quoi s'attendre. _La calmai-je._ C'est peut-être dangereux pour Bella.

« Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

J'espérai vraiment que Rosalie ait raison mais on ne pouvait pas être sûre, Bella était humaine, Edward était un vampire mais le bébé... il serait quoi ?

« Alice, est-ce que tu vois quelque-chose à propos du bébé ou de l'accouchement ? _Lui demanda Rosalie._

Alice se concentra et fit non de la tête. Nous allions donc avancer à l'aveugle sauf si Carlisle trouvait des réponses ce qui allait sûrement prendre du temps.

Bella était redescendue un peu plus tard.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est dit, là-haut ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Il m'a demandé si je savais à peu près à combien de jours j'en étais dans ma grossesse, de la date de mes premiers symptômes, d'après lui, ce sera plus court qu'une grossesse normale, bien plus court, entre un et deux mois.

« Ça nous laisse peu de temps pour nous préparer et pour savoir ce qu'on va dire à Charlie.

Je vis la frayeur dans le regard de Bella, elle n'avait sans doute pas penser à Charlie et elle se remit à pleurer, cette fois, ce fut Rosalie qui la consola.

Comment allait-on faire avec Charlie ? On ne pourrait pas lui expliquer pourquoi Bella accoucherait en si peu de temps. Là, à ce moment, je ne voyais pas de solution. C'était plus effrayant que Riley, victoria et les Volturi réunis.


	45. Tomber du ciel

**Chapitre 5**

Les Cullen étant rentrés, nous n'avions pas eu besoin de retourner à la réserve, ça aurait été, de toute façon, trop conflictuel avec les loups. Techniquement, leur deal tenait toujours, Edward n'avait pas mordu Bella, il l'avait juste mise enceinte et Sam avait décidé de maintenir le traité malgré les protestations de Jacob.

Ce dernier avait été furieux, Paul ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil non plus mais n'avait pas dit grand chose. Les autres pensaient que ça n'était pas leurs affaires.

Bella et moi avions dormi dans la villa et nous étions en train de rentrer chez nous, le ventre de Bella avait encore gonflé et maintenant, ça se voyait qu'elle était enceinte, on aurait dit qu'elle l'était de 3-4 mois. Carlisle en avait déduis que sa grossesse durerait finalement qu'un mois environ mais il n'avait rien trouvé sur une grossesse vampire/humaine.

Alice se gara devant notre maison et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque-chose, elle se figea, on aurait dit... un bug mais elle revint à la normale juste après.

« Je ne sais pas comment mais Charlie est au courant. _Annonça-t-elle._

« Quoi ? _S'étrangla Bella._

« Au courant de quoi ? Des vampires, des loups, de Bella ?

« Je ne sais pas, je le vois juste crier après vous.

Je soupirai et mis ma tête entre mes mains, Bella, assise sur le siège arrière s'agitait.

Bella et moi sortîmes de la voiture après avoir saluer Alice et nous allions vers une mort certaine.

Dans le salon, Charlie était fou de rage, il nous regardait l'une après l'autre sans pouvoir énoncer la moindre syllabe. Aucune de nous deux n'avait parlé non plus et au fond de moi, j'espérais que Charlie soit devenu muet.

« Je savais que vous me cachiez quelque-chose mais j'étais loin d'imaginer ça. _Fulmina-t-il._ Quand Jacob m'a raconté, je n'ai pas voulu le croire.

Foutu clebs ! Non, mais quel enfoiré celui-là !

« Des vampires, vous... traînez avec des vampires et toi ! _Fit-il en désignant Bella._ Enceinte d'un vampire...

Charlie faisait des aller-retours entre la table du salon et le canapé. Bella ne savait plus où se mettre.

« J'en reviens pas que vous soyez si stupides. Si j'avais su... ah si j'avais su !

Il balançait les bras de fureur dans tous les sens, au hasard.

« Bella, il n'est pas question que tu gardes ce... ce... truc, là. _Dit-il en pointant son ventre._

Bella protégea instinctivement son ventre, elle commençait à pleurer.

« Quand ce sera fait, tu retourneras avec ta mère... _asséna-t-il_. Dire que tu étais la plus sage de vous deux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ? _Il secoua la tête. _J'aurais dû être plus présent pour toi quand tu en avais le plus besoin mais là, je ne peux pas... je n'peux pas.

Bella allait dire quelque-chose mais il reprit.

« Montez dans vos chambres, commencez à faire vos cartons.

Je le regardai perplexe... il allait me jeter à la rue ? Je ne lui posai pas la question et suivis Bella à l'étage. J'entrai avec elle dans sa chambre, elle se mit à pleurer sur le lit.

Jacob n'était vraiment qu'un enfoiré de cabot.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras, elle pleura contre mon épaule pendant presque une heure entière. J'étais déjà en train d'établir un plan de fugue pour Bella. Pour moi, ce sera simple puisqu'il me fout dehors mais on pourrait demander aux Cullen de lui payer un vol retour Phœnix-Seattle et elle pourrait vivre avec eux ou juste avec Edward dans leur propre foyer.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai difficilement, j'avais affreusement mal dormi. Bella devait être dans un état pire que le mien mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Lorsque je descendis, Bella était avachi dans le canapé, le regard dans le vide, Charlie buvait son café dans la cuisine. Je restai un moment à fixer Bella qui ne leva les yeux sur moi à aucun moment.

Il fallait intervenir.

Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine et m'installai face à Charlie. Il me jeta à peine un regard, comme si ce qu'il y avait sur le journal ouvert devant lui était plus intéressant.

« Tu peux me foutre à la rue mais tu ne peux pas rejeter Bella comme ça. _Lui lançai-je._

« Te foutre à la rue ? Mais qui parle de te foutre à la rue ? Gronda-t-il.

« Ben, tu m'as dit de commencer à faire mes cartons, moi aussi et moi, je n'ai pas de mère alors...

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je ne te jette pas à la rue, on déménage.

Je le fixai incrédule.

« On déménage ?

« Les Cullen sont des vampires, est-ce que seulement tu t'en rends compte ?

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Jacob exactement ? _M'enquis-je._

« Il m'a dit que les Cullen étaient des vampires et que Bella était enceinte d'Edward. C'est suffisant pour prendre cette décision.

Abruti de clebs !

« Et il t'as rien dit sur lui-même ? _M'énervai-je._

« Ne me parle pas comme ça et non, je connais Jacob, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'apprendre sur lui.

« Tss... et bien peut-être qu'il aurait pu te dire qu'il était un loup garou ! _Grognai-je._ Un putain de loup garou... tu as vu le visage d'Emily ? Ce n'est pas Jacob qui a fait ça mais c'était aussi un loup-garou !

Je ne voulais pas que Sam ait des problèmes mais j'étais tellement énervée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Billy me l'aurait dit si...

J'eus un rire nerveux.

« Billy est un putain de menteur ! Il était au courant pour le don de ma mère, le don que j'aurais et pire... il était au courant pour Lyana, depuis le début. Ça fait des années qu'il te cache ta propre fille.

Il devint subitement pâle.

« Billy est un putain de menteur ! _Appuyai-je._ Ton adjoint, c'était son pote, lui aussi était au courant pour mon don et c'est ton adjoint qui a mis les vampires à ma recherche, c'est de sa faute si j'ai été enlevée et failli être transformée en vampire... les Cullen n'ont fait qu'essayer de me protéger. Tu ne peux pas pas me faire partir... si je pars, les Cullen ne pourront pas continuer de me protéger.

Il secouait la tête, tentant d'assimiler les nouvelles informations.

« Tes kidnappeurs étaient des vampires ? Mon adjoint... Mais les Cullen... ils ont fait quelque-chose pour tes kidnappeurs puisque tu dis qu'ils te protègent, non ?

« Il y a un clan de vampires qui nous veulent, Lyana et moi. C'est un clan puissant, s'ils nous trouvent, tu ne nous reverras plus jamais. C'est pour ça que Lyana est partie avec Lucian, parce que notre mère avait eu raison de nous séparer, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient ensemble.

« Lucian est un vampire ?

« Ouais.

Je lui expliquai les particularités de Lucian et des Cullen et appuyant bien sur le fait que les méchants c'était les vampires sanguinaires... et Jacob.

« Vous n'allez plus à la réserve. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent ce qui est arrivée à Emily. _Trancha-t-il._

« Et pour les Cullen ? _Demandai-je._

« Je vais y réfléchir. _Bougonna-t-il._

Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas insister davantage alors je quittai la cuisine pour ma chambre, je grimpai ensuite sur le toit de notre maison pour écouter de la musique et peut-être donner les dernières nouvelles à Edward, s'il se pointait.

La musique était forte dans mes oreilles mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de moment comme ça que j'en profitai autant que possible. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer chaque note et chaque parole lorsque je sentis une présence devant moi. J'ouvris les yeux immédiatement.

La vampire rousse était là, l'infirmière, elle me souriait d'une façon qui n'était pas vraiment amicale. Mon don se déclencha mais elle me poussa du toit pour le faire cesser. Ce qui fonctionna puisque j'étais trop occupée à crier dans ma chute.

J'avais l'impression que ma chute durait au moins plusieurs minutes alors qu'en réalité, seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où Victoria m'avait poussée et le crack qui survint d'une quelconque partie de mon corps.

La douleur n'était pas si forte que je l'aurais imaginée, j'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir la jambe cassée mais je n'avais jamais été très douillette alors c'était peut-être normal.

J'aperçus brièvement Edward entre les arbres me regardant avec son air inquiet mais il disparut d'un coup.

« Kiara ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

La voix de mon père me faisait prendre conscience que j'étais toujours couchée par terre. Je me redressai et j'allais me lever quand la main de Charlie sur mon épaule m'en empêcha.

« Ne bouge pas, tu es tombée du toit, tout de même.

Je me laissai faire à contre-cœur.

« Je savais qu'un jour ça arriverait... _soupira-t-il_. Tu as mal quelque-part, en dehors de ta tête ?

Je n'avais même pas senti que je saignais à l'arcade.

« J'ai la jambe cassée, la gauche mais ça va, ça ne fait pas trop mal.

« J'appelle une ambulance. _Déclara-t-il._

Je ne voulais pas aller à l'hôpital, on ne savait jamais quels genres de psychopathes se cachaient derrière les médecins et les infirmières.

« N'essaye même pas de protester. _Ordonna-t-il alors que j'allais justement protester._

« Ok. _Cédai-je._ Mais je veux que ce soit Carlisle mon médecin.

Il soupira alors que son téléphone était collé à son oreille.

« Bonsoir, je suis le chef Swan, ma fille a eu un accident, il faut une ambulance, elle a sans doute la jambe cassée et s'est cognée la tête violemment.

…

« Elle est tombée du toit.

…

« Bien, on vous attend.

Je me demandai bien ce que devait penser la personne au bout du fil... en fait, je m'en foutais, je voulais juste dormir.

« Kiara ?

Je fermai les yeux me préparant à passer la nuit ici, dehors, rien à faire... un clac et une légère douleur sur la joue me fit rouvrir les yeux. Charlie venait de me gifler.

« Tu m'as frappée alors que je suis blessée ? _M'offusquai-je._

« Ne t'endors pas. _Exigea-t-il._

« Mais je suis fatiguée.

« Il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes, l'ambulance va arriver.

« Laisse-moi juste dormir un peu.

« Non.

Bella arriva à ce moment là.

« Je t'avais dit de rester à la maison. _Fit Charlie._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« Elle est tombée du toit. _Répondit-il._

« Mais elle ne tombe jamais.

« Elle n'est pas infaillible.

« Faire sa première chute à 18 ans, c'est quand même bizarre. _Répliqua-t-elle._

« Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

« Eh oh, je suis là, hein ! _Leur fis-je remarquer._

Il me fixèrent mais n'ajoutèrent rien.

« Ce n'était pas un accident. Victoria était là, elle m'a poussée.

Bella fut horrifiée.

« Qui est-ce ? _Demanda Charlie._

« La vampire rousse qui m'a faite enlevée, elle veut me tuer maintenant, genre pour de bon.

Charlie devint tout pâle.

« Edward est arrivé et elle a dû fuir, encore.

J'entendis la sirène d'une ambulance qui approchait puis s'arrêta tout prêt de là où on était. Les ambulanciers me prirent en charge et me placèrent sur un brancard. Ils me mirent dans l'ambulance et Charlie monta avec moi.

« Est-ce que sa sœur peut venir aussi ? _Demanda-t-il à l'ambulancier._

Je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Bella seule, surtout avec Victoria dans les parages.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas réglementaire, un accompagnateur seulement. _Lui répondit l'ambulancier._

Charlie grommela mais Edward apparut près de Bella. Comme j'étais allongée, je ne voyais que leurs têtes.

« Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. _Le rassura Edward._

Charlie grommela un ''ok'' et l'ambulancier ferma les portes arrières de l'ambulance.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir maintenant ? _Demandai-je, lasse._

« Restez éveillez, mademoiselle. _Lança l'ambulancier._

Ils voulaient tous ma mort à m'empêcher de dormir. L'ambulancier épongea la plaie que j'avais sur le front.

« Ça va, votre plaie n'est que superficielle, il y aura juste besoin de quelques points.

Charlie jeta un œil sceptique.

« J'aurais juré que la plaie était plus grosse que ça, tout à l'heure. _Lâcha-t-il._

« C'est normal, c'est votre fille, vous avez eu peur et l'arcade saigne toujours beaucoup sans que ce ne soit forcément grave.

Charlie ne semblait pas y croire mais je n'avais pas mal à cet endroit alors ce n'était forcément pas grave. Ma jambe me faisait un peu plus mal maintenant mais c'était encore supportable.

L'ambulance s'immobilisa et je sus qu'on était à l'hôpital. L'autre ambulancier, celui qui conduisait, aida l'autre à nous sortir de l'ambulance, mon brancard et moi.

Ça m'énervait de rester coucher et en même temps, j'avais envie de dormir. Un docteur et une infirmière m'accueillirent comme si j'étais leur invitée surprise et prirent le relais pour pousser mon brancard. Je fermai les yeux, bien décidée à m'endormir.

Une autre claque survint, j'ouvris les yeux et vit que c'était le médecin qui venait de me gifler. Il ne me connaissait même pas.

« Bordel, abruti, je te jure, moi aussi je vais te frapper ! _Hurlai-je._

« Kiara ! _Gronda Charlie._

Je me calmai, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation mais ce médecin ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Je veux le docteur Cullen. _Exigeai-je._

« Je suis désolé, le docteur Cullen n'est pas de garde ce soir, je suis le docteur Newton...

« Newton ? Comme Mike Newton ?

« C'est mon fils.

« Génial... _soufflai-je_. Je veux pas de vous, je veux le docteur Cullen.

« On doit vous faire des radios pour votre jambe, elle est sans doute cassée. Votre plaie à l'arcade est bénigne, il n'y aura pas besoin de points.

« Mais l'ambulancier a dit qu'il en faudrait quand même quelques-uns. _Contra Charlie._

Le médecin revérifia.

« Je vous assure que non, il a dû se tromper.

« Je vais régler les formalités à l'accueil. _Fit Charlie en s'éloignant._

Le médecin et l'infirmière arrêtèrent mon brancard à côté d'un autre.

« On va vous changer de brancard pour rendre celui-ci aux ambulanciers.

« Ok. _Fis-je._

Je me redressai et commençai à me déplacer moi-même d'un brancard à l'autre.

« Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas le faire toute seule avec votre jambe. _Me stoppa le médecin._

« On parie ? _Raillai-je alors que je me déplaçai moi-même en levant ma jambe gauche et en m'appuyant sur la droite._

Je me glissai d'un brancard à l'autre et lançai un regard haineux au médecin qui secouait la tête face à mon entêtement.

« Vous ne m'approchez pas, je veux le docteur Cullen.

« Il n'est pas de garde.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que j'attendrai.

« Vous devez passer une radio.

« Pas avec vous.

« Je peux appeler un autre médecin...

« Appelez-donc le docteur Cullen.

« Je ne vais pas le déranger pendant ses heures de repos.

« Vous l'appellerez quand il prendra sa prochaine garde.

Je voyais bien que sa patience allait bientôt atteindre ses limites.

« Ecoutez, vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est moi ou je vous transfère à l'hôpital de Seattle, vous être vraim...

« John, laissez, je m'en occupe.

Mon sauveur !

« Carlisle, mais...

« Je m'occupe d'elle. _Informa-t-il._

« Ok. _Lança Newton senior soulagé._

Quand même.

« Je veux porter plainte contre ce type, il m'a giflée pour m'empêcher de dormir.

« Voyons, Kiara, c'est pour éviter des complications qu'on doit t'empêcher de dormir.

« Ben il a réussi, je suis trop énervée pour dormir, maintenant. _Pestai-je._

Charlie arriva à ce moment-là.

« Bonsoir docteur Cullen, je croyais que vous n'étiez pas de garde ? _Lança Charlie._

« Mon fils m'a appelé pour me dire que Kiara était à l'hôpital et qu'elle montrait quelques résistances.

Charlie parut sceptique dans un premier temps puis finit par y croire puisque j'avais effectivement eu quelques résistances.

« Merci... d'être venu. _Le remerciai-je._ Désolée de te faire travailler pendant tes heures de repos, j'aurais pu attendre demain.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. _Balaya-t-il mes excuses._

Pour une fois que je m'excusais...

« Est-ce tu as mal autre part qu'à la jambe et à la tête ?

« Je n'ai pas mal à la tête, j'ai mal à la jambe, c'est supportable. _Fis-je en haussant les épaules._

« Tu saurais me dire comment tu as mal ?

« Comme si... je ne sais pas... comme si ma jambe mutait au niveau de la cuisse, j'ai l'impression que ça se frotte.

« On va passer une radio.

Il examina ma plaie au front.

« Il y a des traces de sang mais pas de plaie. _S'inquiéta-t-il._

« Ce n'est pas possible. _Lança Charlie._ Avant l'ambulance, elle avait une énorme plaie, dans l'ambulance, c'était superficiel et elle n'avait besoin que de quelques points, ensuite, elle n'a plus besoin de points et maintenant, il n'y a plus rien ?

Charlie se déplaça pour voir mon front et son visage prit un air surpris.

« Je vous jure qu'elle avait une énorme plaie sur le front.

Carlisle réfléchit un instant.

« Kiara, tu es un véritable mystère. On va passer la radio, on s'occupera de ta cicatrisation spontanée après.

Carlisle et l'infirmière qui ne parlait jamais poussèrent mon brancard jusqu'à une grande salle où se trouvait un appareil étrange. Charlie devait attendre à l'extérieur et Carlisle fit les clichés dont il avait besoin.

Il plaça les radios sur un tableau lumineux et les regarda attentivement.

« Sophie, vous pouvez nous laissez.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et s'en alla.

« C'est étrange.

Il resta plusieurs minutes à contempler mon fémur, cassé, sous deux angles différents.

« On va en refaire d'autres.

Il en refit deux autres et plaça les radios à côté des deux précédentes.

« Ce n'est pas possible. _Lâcha-t-il._

Il fit entrer Charlie pour lui expliquer que j'avais la jambe cassée et qu'il y avait un truc qui n'était pas possible chez moi. J'avais peut-être un os en plus... ou en moins... ou alors, j'étais vraiment en train de muter ?

« Ça, se sont les premiers clichés. On voit l'os du fémur fracturé. Vous voyez ici. _Il montra un endroit où les moitiés d'os cassés étaient collés. _Le cliché montre que l'os est déjà en train de se réparer. J'ai fait une seconde radio, pour vérifier, et c'est encore plus étrange, regardez ici. _Il montra le même endroit. _La réparation de l'os a avancé en quelques minutes alors qu'on aurait dû avoir une semaine entre les deux résultats.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? _Demanda Charlie._

« Votre fille guérit vite, trop vite, ce n'est pas normal. À ce rythme là, sa jambe sera guérie avant même que le soleil ne se lève.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

« C'est pour ça que tu sens que ça bouge, c'est ton os qui se déplace pour se ressouder.

« J'ai un don de guérison éclair ?

« Ça n'existe pas. _Contra Carlisle._ Je le sais parce qu'Aro voulait savoir si un tel don était possible pour faire du propriétaire de ce don l'un des membres de sa garde. Un humain qui se guérit de façon si rapide ferait un vampire immortel, ce qui enchanterait Aro.

« Aro ? _Fit Charlie, perdu._

« Aro est le chef du clan dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. _Lui expliquai-je._

J'avais à nouveau sommeil et ne pus contenir un bâillement.

« Je vais te mettre dans une chambre seule et on va te laisser dormir. _Lança Carlisle._

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas que je dorme.

« Et bien, je pense que là, c'est nécessaire, je pense que ça accélérera le processus de guérison et je pense que c'est pour ça que tu as envie de dormir.

« Super, je vais enfin dormir. _Soupirai-je._

« Est-ce que tu veux des calmants pour ta jambe ? _Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il me poussait dans le couloir._

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je supporte bien.

Il me fit entrer dans une chambre toute blanche. Il y avait une porte ouverte sur une petite salle de bain, j'avais l'impression d'être retournée dans la chambre où j'avais été séquestrée, sauf que là, il y avait une fenêtre.


	46. Complication

**Chapitre 6**

« Elle a l'air d'aller bien.

« Je pense que c'est le cas.

« Vous croyez que sa jambe va mieux ?

« Je pense oui, on fera des radios pour vérifier ça. Elle s'était déjà blessée auparavant ?

« Non, elle ne s'était jamais blessée avant.

« Et quand elle était petite ?

« Non plus... enfin... une fois elle est arrivée en me disant qu'elle s'était coupée mais quand j'ai regardé, il n'y avait rien. Elle était toute petite, j'ai cru qu'elle avait menti...

« En y repensant, elle n'a jamais été malade non plus.

« Je vois...

j'ouvris finalement les yeux, je mis une ou deux secondes avant de me rappeler pourquoi je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Je n'avais plus aucune douleur.

« Bonjour Kiara. _Me salua Carlisle._ Comment te sens-tu ?

« Bien, je n'ai plus mal. _Lui répondis-je._

« On va faire une radio pour vérifier, je reviens tout de suite.

J'acquiesçai et vis Charlie près de moi.

« Tu es rentré, au moins ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Oui, je suis rentré, je suis revenu tôt ce matin.

« Comment va Bella ? Elle ne s'inquiète pas trop ?

« Bien sûr qu'elle s'inquiète mais elle va bien.

Carlisle revint avec un fauteuil roulant.

« Pourquoi tu amènes un fauteuil roulant ? _M'enquis-je._

« Pour t'emmener à la radio.

« Mais je peux marcher, je veux pas aller dans votre poussette.

« C'est le protocole, tu n'as pas le choix.

Je soupirai mais obéis tout de même. Je me déplaçai du lit au fauteuil en prenant appui sur mes deux jambes, je n'avais aucune gêne.

Carlisle me poussa jusqu'à la radio et me fis deux clichés autour de ma cuisse. Comme la veille, il plaça les deux radios sur l'écran lumineux et on voyait un os normal, comme s'il n'avait jamais été cassé.

« Et bien, tu as guéri en une nuit, c'est... impossible.

« Bah, mon corps ne le savait pas alors il l'a fait. _Fis-je en reprenant une célèbre expression._

« Je ne devrais plus m'étonner avec vous trois. _Lança-t-il en secouant la tête._ Est-ce que tu m'autorises à te faire une prise de sang et prendre un peu de ton adn ? Je voudrais faire quelques analyses, histoire de comprendre.

« Ouais, bien sûr.

Je voulais savoir moi aussi, peut-être que ça avait un lien avec ce que me cachait Billy ? J'espérais que Carlisle trouverait avec ses analyses.

Tout ce bordel autour de ma jambe m'avait fait oublié une chose primordiale...

Victoria m'avait attaquée, sur le toit de ma propre maison, si Edward n'était pas arrivé, elle aurait fini son boulot. Je pensais qu'elle avait fuit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas mais visiblement, elle ne lâchait rien.

Carlisle me préleva de l'adn à l'intérieur de ma joue à l'aide d'un coton-tige et me fis une prise de sang.

« J'ai discuté avec ton père pendant que tu dormais.

« J'ai entendu la fin. Vous savez qu'il est au courant ?

« Oui, Alice m'a prévenu en rentrant qu'il y avait cette possibilité, Edward nous l'a confirmé.

« Il voulait qu'on déménage... et aussi renvoyer Bella chez sa mère.

« Ce n'est plus d'actualité. On a parlé de notre condition et de celle des Quileutes, c'est toi qui lui a mis en tête que Jacob était mauvais ?

Je tentai de me retenir de rire mais ça n'échappa à Carlisle pour autant.

« Ouais, il est tellement stupide ce chien.

« Il pensait bien faire. _Le défendit-il._

« Tu le défend alors qu'il a révélé votre secret à un humain ? _M'étonnai-je._ Il n'a pas trahi une clause de votre pacte en faisant ça ?

« Si mais de toute façon, c'était soit l'avouer à Charlie soit emmener Bella loin de lui dans les prochains jours.

Ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, Charlie n'aurait pas supporter de voir disparaître une autre de ses filles. Lui révéler la nature des Cullen n'étaient pas non plus une bonne idée, cela dit.

« Victoria rôdait autour de l'hôpital ce matin. _M'informa Carlisle._

Je me pétrifiai. Elle aurait pu s'en prendre à Charlie ou retenter sa chance pour me tuer.

« Edward a capté ses pensées, il est parti à ses trousses.

« Il l'a rattrapée ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Pas que je sache, il n'est pas encore revenu.

Et si elle avait réussi à s'échapper de nouveau ? Et si elle avait tué Edward ? Je frissonnai à l'idée, j'aurais voulu avoir le don d'Alice afin de savoir ce qui allait arriver.

Carlisle avait signé ma feuille de sortie, Emmett et Jasper étaient venu me chercher et m'amenèrent chez eux où m'attendaient Charlie et Bella.

« Vous êtes quand même fragiles, vous les humains. _Se moqua Emmett._

Je roulai des yeux.

« Je te signale que j'ai guéri en une nuit alors pas si fragile que ça.

« Ouais mais tu tombes du toit et hop, tu te casses un os.

« Bella est pire que moi et elle ne guérit pas vite, elle, alors moque-toi d'elle, plutôt. Et tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à moi, je pourrais te le faire regretter.

« Ouais, mais si je m'en prends à Bella, c'est Edward qui me le fera regretter. _Se plaignit-il._

Emmett avait au moins le mérite de me faire rire, j'appréciais ça chez lui, sa tendance à rire de tout. Nous arrivâmes à la villa et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Bella était avec Alice et Esmée dans le salon.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as plus mal ? Tu ne devrais pas marcher. _S'inquiéta Bella._

« Je suis complètement rétablie, sinon je pourrais pas faire ça. _La rassurai-je en sautant sur mes deux pieds._ Où est Charlie ?

« Il est parti voir Billy, on n'a pas pu l'empêcher. _Me répondit Esmée._ Rose l'a suivi sans qu'il ne le sache jusqu'à la frontière.

C'était une bonne chose que Rosalie ne soit pas trop loin de lui.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'accompagner ? Je voudrais moi aussi avoir une petite discussion avec Billy.

Alice fut volontaire, elle ne voyait pas l'avenir de Charlie à cause des loups et voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Nous fûmes devant la maison de Billy en une dizaine de minutes, Alice roulait comme une tarée.

« Je reste dans la voiture mais j'entendrai tout d'ici.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, que j'ouvris sans frapper, au diable les bonnes manières.

« Tu étais censé être mon meilleur ami et tu m'as caché tellement de chose sur mes filles ! _Hurlait mon père quand j'arrivai._

Ma présence les fit tourner la tête vers moi, je jetai un regard haineux à Billy et me plaçai près de mon père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux de te promener seule. _Me dit celui-ci._

« Alice m'a amenée, elle est à l'extérieure, dans la voiture.

« Alice ne devrait pas être là. _Lança Billy._

« Elle ne va pas vous mordre. _Soufflai-je, irritée._

Jacob entra à ce moment là en furie.

« La prochaine fois, laisse tes sangsues en dehors de notre territoire. _Me lança-t-il._

« Jacob, calme-toi. _Lui ordonna Billy._

« Ne t'approche pas de mes filles. _Lança Charlie._ Je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus ici. Kiara, je t'attends dehors.

Jacob resta perplexe une demi seconde avant de m'interroger du regard.

« Je me suis dit que puisque tu as jugé bon de prévenir toi-même mon père pour Bella et les Cullen, j'ai jugé bon de lui révéler ce que toi, tu étais.

Il se crispa, serra les poings et la mâchoire.

« Il devait être au courant, vous auriez fait quoi quand Bella aurait accouché de ce monstre ?

« On lui aurait certainement pas foutu la trouille de sa vie. _Ripostai-je._ Et le seul monstre ici, c'est toi. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que Bella mérite d'être heureuse ? Elle ne le serait pas avec toi, tu es trop con. Le pire, c'est que tu préfères qu'elle soit malheureuse avec toi qu'heureuse avec un autre. Tu n'es même pas imprégné d'elle, laisse-la vivre comme elle l'entend. J'espère que tu t'imprégneras d'une fille et qu'elle te rejettera comme tu le mérites, sac à puces.

Sur ces mots, je tournai les talons et m'en allai. J'entrai dans la voiture avec Alice et Charlie nous suivit dans la sienne jusqu'à la villa.

Je n'avais même pas questionné Billy, j'y étais allée pour ça, à la base. Tant pis, il aurait certainement continué à ne rien me dire de toute façon.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? _Demanda Bella à notre père._

« Pas franchement bien. _Bougonna-t-il._ Je suis un peu perdu, des vampires et des loups... Je suis trop vieux pour tout ça.

« Avec le temps vous devriez... _commença Alice. _

Elle bloqua sans finir sa phrase, tout le monde la regardait attendant la fin de sa vision, Charlie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Elle a une vision. _Lui expliquai-je._

« Une vision ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Du futur. _Acquiesçai-je._

Elle sortie de sa léthargie et au vu de sa tête, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Edward... je le vois dans un avion avec Démétri et Félix. Ils vont à Volterra, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il en soit arrivé là.

« On doit y aller et le sortir de là.

Nous nous tournâmes vers Carlisle qui venait d'arriver sans que nous l'ayons entendu.

« Non. _Protestai-je._

Tout le monde me fixèrent médusés.

« Lyana avait vu ça. _Murmurai-je._

« Comment ça ? _Demanda Carlisle._

« J'ai oublié de vous en parler, c'était juste avant que je découvre la grossesse de Bella. Elle vous a vu devant les Volturi et ils allaient tous vous tuer. J'ai appelé Edward pour lui dire de ne jamais se rendre là-bas, il m'avait promis de ne jamais le faire mais...

je ne finis pas ma phrase, la suite était logique.

« On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas tout seul, il va se faire tuer._ Contra Carlisle. _

« Mais si vous y allez, vous vous ferez tous tuer. _Insistai-je._

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir à la façon de sauver Edward. Bella était pétrifiée, on aurait dit qu'elle ne respirait plus.

« Ils me connaissent, je pourrais y aller seul et peut-être qu'ils m'écouteront. _Lança Carlisle._

« Non, Lyana vous a vu, Edward, Alice et toi et vous alliez mourir.

« Nous n'étions que trois.

« Est-ce que vous auriez une chance, vous sept contre les Volturi ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Pas vraiment. _Fis Carlisle._

« Alors non. _Refusai-je._

Le visage de Bella se démontait au fur et à mesure.

« Je vais y aller. _Affirmai-je._

« Quoi ? _Fit Esmée._

« Tu es folle ! _Gronda Charlie._

« Pas question. _Tonna Carlisle._

« On n'a pas le choix. _Lâchai-je._

« Comment comptes-tu sortir Edward des griffes des Volturi à toi toute seule ?

« Je me fais disparaître, je vais le chercher, je le fais disparaître à son tour et nous sortons tranquillement.

« C'est du suicide. _Lança Jasper._

« Ça peut marcher. _Fis Alice._

« Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles. _Grogna Charlie._

« J'ai 18 ans, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Alice, tu veux bien m'accompagner jusque Volterra, je me débrouillerai ensuite.

Elle acquiesça.

« Jasper, tu peux faire en sorte qu'on ait un vol rapidement ?

Il acquiesça lui aussi.

« Charlie, je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas, c'est un peu de ma faute et on ne peut pas laisser un bébé sans son père.

Il se renfrogna en croisant les bras devant lui.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. _Fit Carlisle._ C'est du suicide, tu devrais nous écouter et écouter ton père.

« Je n'écoutes jamais, de toute façon. J'irais, quoiqu'il arrive, vous restez là. Inutile de faire autant de perte.

« C'est insensé. _Déclara Esmée._

« De toute façon, à partir du moment où Aro touchera Edward, nous seront condamnés. _M'informa Carlisle._

« Alors il faut que j'arrive avant. _Lançai-je._


	47. Ça aurait pu marcher

**Chapitre 7**

« N'oublie pas, Aro peut lire tout ce qu'il veut dès qu'il te touche, méfies-toi de Démétri, c'est un traqueur, il faut que tu fasses aussi disparaître votre odeur. Si tu arrives à ne pas te faire voir, tu ne devrais pas avoir à te soucier des jumeaux, tu ne voudrais pas être confrontée à leur don, sûrement pas celui de Jane quoique celui de son frère est vicieux aussi.

Elle gara notre voiture de location à une centaine de mètres d'un immense château.

« Ils habitent dans ce château, fais attention à toi.

Alice me serra la main en guise d'encouragement et je sortis de la voiture. Je vérifiai que personne ne pouvait me voir de là où j'étais et me fis disparaître aux yeux, aux oreilles et au nez de tous.

J'arrivai près du château en quelques minutes et je dus attendre avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre, je ne pouvais pas le faire au cas où quelqu'un serait derrière. Au bout d'un moment, je repérai un groupe qui se dirigeait vers le château avec en tête, une grande blonde élancée, très belle aux yeux à reflets rouges. J'attendais qu'ils passent et me mis en fin de cortège. Ils prirent des escaliers qui descendait vers une porte de service, je les suivis à l'intérieur du château, nous étions dans le sous-sol, je les quittai au milieu du long couloir. Je me faufilais dans les couloirs et les différentes pièces sans manquer de croiser plusieurs vampires. Aucun ne semblaient remarquer ma présence, signe que mon don fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Malheureusement, je ne trouvais Edward nul part mais à force de tourner encore et encore, je finis par découvrir des escaliers. J'étais maintenant au rez-de-chaussée, comme à l'étage inférieur, je visitai les lieux et commençai à m'impatienter. Je croisai d'autres vampires et finis par en suivre un, il était assez svelte et avait les cheveux blonds foncés, presque châtains.

Celui-ci me mena dans une petite salle et se mit à discuter avec un autre vampire. Ça commençait à m'énerver. J'aurais voulu pouvoir utiliser mon don pour savoir où Edward pouvait bien être passé mais j'avais peur qu'en faisant ça, je ne réapparaisse devant ces vampires. Je fis demi-tour et remerciai intérieurement le vampire de ne pas avoir fermé la porte. Je croisai un autre vampire plus imposant que je suivis.

Après plusieurs couloirs, il entra dans une immense salle, je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était moche mais c'était un peu... vieux. Je vis immédiatement Edward au milieu de la pièce, devant lui, il y avait trois trônes, dessus, trois vampires. Un brun qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, au centre, il y avait un autre brun qui semblait ravi d'avoir de la visite et tout à droite, un vampire au long cheveux blonds. Je reconnus très vite les trois Volturi.

Le mec que j'avais suivi se plaça à gauche des souverains et à leur droite, il y avait un brun et une blonde qui se ressemblaient dans la forme de leur visage, peut-être les jumeaux. Le vampire tout à gauche devait avoir dans les 20 ans, il avait une carrure imposante, des cheveux bruns et n'inspirait aucune sympathie. Le brun, à droite des souverains, avait les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front. Il regardait Edward d'une manière très sérieuse et cruelle. La blonde, avait les même traits de visage quoiqu'un peu plus rond, elle aussi regardait Edward mais d'une façon encore plus cruelle, elle arborait même un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière dans un chignon amplifiait son air hostile. Ces deux là devaient avoir 18-19 ans. Bien sûr, tous avaient les mêmes yeux sombres aux reflets rouges.

Là, pour le coup, j'adorais les yeux sombres aux reflets dorés des Cullen.

Le souverain du milieu, que je pensais être Aro, se leva et je sus qu'il fallait faire vite. S'il touchait Edward, il saurait que trois humains, enfin quatre avec Charlie, étaient au courant de leur petit secret. Et il y avait les loups aussi. Et le bébé de Bella.

Je m'approchai en vitesse d'Edward, je savais que personne ne m'entendrait ni ne me verrait. Dès que je fus proche d'Edward, je le fis disparaître et j'apparus devant lui.

Il me regarda stupéfait tandis que les vampires près de nous s'agitaient avec des « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » « Où est-il ? » « Il ne peut pas avoir disparu ! » « trouves-le moi ! » le grand à la carrure imposante venait de disparaître.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? _Gronda Edward, la surprise passée._

« Je suis venu te sauver, crétin.

« Carlisle t'as laissé faire ? Charlie aussi ?

« Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il veuille qu'on se tape la discute là, en plein milieu de la salle des trônes.

« Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arrivée... je veux dire, je ne t'ai pas entendu penser.

« Au moins, je sais comment faire pour ne plus que tu m'entendes, maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, il faut que tu partes.

« Ouais, on s'en va. Viens !

Je me retournai pour sortir d'ici mais vis qu'il ne me suivait pas. Je retournai sur mes pas, il s'impatienta.

« Il faut que tu partes. _Gronda-t-il._

« Toi aussi, je ne partirais pas sans toi.

« Je dois rester.

« Quoi ? Mais ils vont te tuer.

« Non, Aro ne veut pas perdre un pouvoir comme le mien.

« Il a le même.

« Il est obligé de toucher la personne, alors que moi, j'entends les pensées de centaines de personnes autour de moi à distance.

« Il va te toucher, savoir pour Bella et tout le reste, il te tuera et après ils iront nous tuer. _Récitai-je._

« Si je m'enfuis, ils nous traqueront et nous tueront tous de toute façon. Si je reste, j'ai moyen de négocier votre survie.

« Il va savoir pour Lyana et moi.

« Tu devras disparaître sans dire à personne où tu vas.

« En gros, tu vas servir les Volturi ? _M'exaspérai-je._

« En gros, oui.

« Mais tu es stupide ou quoi... et Bella ? Et ton bébé ?

« Ils vivront.

« Va te faire foutre Cullen, tu viens avec moi. _M'énervai-je._

Il se crispa en regardant les Volturi puis de nouveau moi.

« Non. _Claqua-t-il._

Je commençai vraiment à m'énerver, là. Il tourna encore la tête vers les souverains mais je n'en avais que faire de ces putains de souverains.

« Toi qui lis dans mes pensées, tu devrais comprendre que je ne partirai pas ! Alors tu viens avec moi sinon je te jure que je te tuerai moi-même.

« Fascinant. _Intervint Aro._

« Quoi ?! _Crachai-je en fixant celui qui venait de nous interrompre._

Puis je me rendis compte qu'il nous voyait, je n'avais pas maintenu mon pouvoir. Merde...

Si Edward m'avait bien sagement suivi, aussi. Je soupirai, la suite n'allait pas être joyeuse.

« Tu as un don incroyable, un don d'invisibilité ? Ce qui est fascinant, c'est que ton cœur bat.

Il s'approchait en me souriant et tendis ses mains vers moi. Je reculai d'un pas mais Edward s'interposa.

« Ne la touche pas, argh...

Edward cria de douleur et tomba à genou. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu... bien sûr, c'était l'un des vampires, les trois souverains ne semblaient pas en être la cause, je regardai le brun, lui me fixait d'une façon impassible, en revanche, la blonde, elle regardait Edward avec son sourire cruel, qui s'agrandissait quand Edward hurlait plus fort.

« Toi, la blondasse ! Tu vas... _commençai-je. _

Mais je ne pus pas finir, enfin, j'avais peut-être fini ma phrase mais je n'en étais pas sûre, je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien... je ne savais pas si j'étais toujours debout ou même si j'avais toujours un corps. J'essayai de bouger mais je ne savais absolument pas si ça faisait quelque-chose ni même ce que je faisais. Je paniquai et tentai de hurler mais je n'entendais absolument rien, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait en dehors de ma conscience. J'étais même incapable de réfléchir à quoique ce soit.

Et tout redevint normal. J'étais étalée, face contre terre. Edward me releva mais j'eus du mal à revenir à la réalité et mon cœur s'affolait si bien que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque dans les dix secondes.

« C'était quoi ça, putain ? _Hurlai-je, au bord de l'hystérie._

« Alec et Jane, Jane provoque une torture mentale, comme des brûlures électriques et Alec prive les autres de tous leurs sens. Celui qui vient de revenir, c'est Félix, et eux, ce sont Marcus, Aro et Caïus. _Me présenta-t-il toute la bande._

Le grand baraqué était de retour, sûrement pendant que j'étais dans le néant.

« Putain. _Soufflai-je._

Je me dirigeai vers cet enfoiré.

« Alex, je te jure que si tu me refais ça, tu meurs.

J'étais à plus ou moins un mètre de lui et le pointait du doigt.

« Alec ! _Me reprit-il de façon crispée._

« Je m'en fous, va en enfer.

« Et bien, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur de nous. _S'enjoua Aro._

Je retournai près d'Edward en reculant sans quitter Alec des yeux, lui non plus ne me quittait pas des yeux, j'espérais qu'il voyait à quel point j'avais envie qu'il meurt. Ce fut le grognement animal d'Edward qui me fit tourner la tête. Il regardait Alec lui aussi, j'imaginais qu'Alec pensait à me tuer. Edward lâcha Alec des yeux pour me regarder de façon très protectrice. J'étais persuadée que ce regard protecteur était une marque de fabrique Edwardienne.

« Puis-je au moins connaître ton nom ? _Me demanda Aro._

Ils ne pouvaient pas juste nous dire de rentrer chez nous ? Le vampire qui s'ennuyait tout à l'heure semblait plus intéressé par ce qu'il se passait maintenant.

« Lauren Mallory. _Affirmai-je._

Edward resta impassible face à mon mensonge, heureusement qu'il avait eu l'info en exclusivité, ça aurait pu l'étonné et mon mensonge aurait été foutu en l'air.

« Et bien Lauren, c'est assez étrange que ton don de disparition soit si... développé, dirais-je.

Je haussai les épaules, comme si j'en avais quelque-chose à faire.

« Vois-tu, c'est impossible. Le seul moyen... serait... que ta mère ait été transformée en vampire à la fin de sa... gestation.

Je déglutis difficilement. Que venait-il de dire ? Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ?

« Tu aurais ainsi été un peu transformée, toi aussi mais pas complètement parce que tu as été expulsé par le corps de ta mère qui se transformait.

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ma mère nous avait gardé deux ans avant de nous abandonner. Elle nous aurait bouffé si elle était devenue vampire.

« Est-ce que tu guéris vite quand tu te blesse ? Ce qui devrait être rare. Es-tu déjà tombé malade ? T'es-tu rendue compte que tu avais cessé de vieillir ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Ma jambe cassée, je n'avais jamais vu de médecin en dehors des vaccins, Lyana me voyait toujours dans mes 17 ans... je n'avais jamais eu mes règles.

Je secouai la tête, je ne buvais pas de sang et mangeais normalement, mon cœur battait, j'étais quand même humaine.

J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir courir vite...

« Peut-être. _Répondis-je finalement._

« Tu pourrais rester avec nous, la vie ici est plutôt bonne.

Je le regardai médusée. Il pensait vraiment que j'allais les servir ?

« Allez vous faire voir.

« Fais attention à qui tu parles, tu peux mourir facilement. _Me menaça-t-il._

« Faire attention à qui je parle ? Vous vous prenez pour des souverains ? Vous n'êtes que des emmerdeurs !

Une douleur fulgurante me traversa le corps, je tombai au sol, c'était insupportable. Ça me brûlait comme des millions de décharges électriques. J'aurais voulu mourir pour que ça s'arrête. Putain de blondasse. Je me concentrai malgré la douleur mais c'était difficile. Le sol trembla mais c'était faible et ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Je me tordais de douleur. À nouveau, le sol trembla et cette fois, je réussis à maintenir la puissance de mon pouvoir, les tremblements s'intensifièrent et un morceau de toit tomba près de la blonde. Ce qui la perturba et je pus me relever, je n'avais plus mal mais j'avais toujours le souvenir de la douleur ce qui m'empêcha de me calmer. D'autres morceaux de toit tombèrent et je pus voir que tout le monde assistait à la scène. J'avais voulu sélectionner seulement Jane mais je n'avais pas pu à cause de la douleur.

Comme mes précédents spectateurs, ils se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, Edward se tenait près de moi et je sentais qu'il ne savait pas comment agir. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir débarrasser le monde de cette teigne blonde. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, elle regardait les autres pour tenter de savoir mais personne ne savait. Elle s'en était pris à moi et avant à Edward alors elle allait le regretter et je savais comment. Je me concentrai sur les sensations qu'elle m'avait fait éprouver et alors que les tremblements de terre cessèrent, ce fut à son tour de se plier de douleur en hurlant. J'intensifiai sa douleur de sorte à ce qu'elle ne put même plus crier.

J'arrêtai mon pouvoir et elle se remit d'aplomb bien plus vite que je ne le pensais mais son sourire avait disparut et son regard cruel s'était transformé en regard haineux. Presque autant que le mien à cet instant.

« Bien, c'était... intéressant. _Fit Aro toujours aussi enjoué._

Je déviai mon regard furieux vers lui. Pourquoi était-il toujours content ? Je venais de faire croire à son chien de garde que son don se retournait contre elle. Il trouvait ça amusant ? Bien, il allait s'amuser et ses petits copains aussi. J'utilisai mon pouvoir pour leur faire croire qu'on venait de leur couper les mains, avec la douleur qui allait avec, j'allais leur faire croire qu'on les embrochait avec une épée mais fut à nouveau coupée de tous mes sens. Putain d'enfoiré d'Alec. J'étais avachie dans les bras d'Edward qui m'avait retenue. Je me relevai avec son aide, je compris pourquoi Alice qualifiait son pouvoir de vicieux, j'en frissonnai.

« Tu modifies la réalité, tout du moins, notre perception de la réalité. Un pouvoir intéressant et... pratiquement infini. _S'enthousiasma-t-il._

Je bouillonnai intérieurement.

« Comment va Lyana ? _Me demanda-t-il d'un coup plus sérieux._

Je me pétrifiai, il savait qui j'étais.

« Tu es bonne menteuse, excellente, aucun changement normalement perceptible chez toute personne qui ment, grâce à ton don, Kiara.

Edward se crispa et j'étais à peu près dans le même état. De toute façon, on était foutu à partir du moment où Edward n'avait pas voulu me suivre ou alors à partir du moment où Lyana et moi étions nées.

« Bravo, tu as trouvé qui j'étais, tu veux une médaille ? _Raillai-je._

« Ça suffit, tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ? _Me sermonna Edward._

Quand allait-il comprendre que je n'allais jamais me laisser faire, même si je devais mourir pour ça et c'était pire quand j'avais peur et là, j'étais au bord de la panique. Aro se rapprocha de moi à nouveau en me tendant la main pour que j'y mette la mienne. Edward hocha la tête pour que j'obéisse. Seulement, ils savaient pour moi mais pas pour Bella ni pour les loups. J'allais devoir la jouer finement.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne tout en utilisant mon don pour changer ce qu'il voyait dans mon cerveau. C'était assez compliqué, je perçus qu'il cherchait dans mes souvenirs familiaux et je ne pus contenir quelques souvenirs de Bella mais dès qu'il cherchait dans les souvenirs récents, je modifiai sa perception pour qu'il ne voit que des trucs banales du genre Bella qui fait une tarte aux fraises ou des trucs dans le genre que ça se soit passé ou non. Je savais ce qu'il cherchait, il cherchait mes souvenirs de Lyana. Je laissai quelques passages libres, en retenant ceux où Lucian entrait en scène. Il cherchait l'endroit où se trouvait ma sœur, j'en étais persuadée alors j'inventai un souvenir.

Dans ce faux souvenir, Lyana me disait adieu et que par mesure de sécurité, elle ne me dirait pas où elle irait.

Il retira sa main et je fus soulagée qu'il ne se soit aperçu de rien. Seulement, il prit la main d'Edward et je dus encore utilisé mon pouvoir pour qu'Edward ait certains souvenirs en commun avec moi. Edward savait ce que j'avais déjà fait et ce que je faisais en ce moment puisqu'il lisait mes pensées et celles d'Aro. Ça devait être étrange d'avoir les pensées en stéréo.

Il lâcha sa main après avoir vu qu'on ne savait pas où se trouvait Lyana. J'avais même pensé à rajouter mes pensées qu'Edward aurait entendues dans ses faux souvenirs, pour faire plus vrai. Je me décernerai bien une médaille, pour la peine.

Après avoir lu nos vrais et faux souvenirs à Edward et moi, Aro s'était réinstallé sur son trône.

« Bien, Edward, je devrais te tuer pour avoir révélé notre existence à deux humaines. _Fit Aro._

« Ça, c'est la meilleure ! _Soufflai-je._ Je suis pas une humaine tout à fait normale si j'en crois ce que tu as dit et j'aurais été au courant puisque vous n'arrêtez pas de me chercher, visiblement.

« Comment sais-tu que nous te cherchions ? _Demanda Aro._

« Bah, vous savez, j'ai un truc qui s'appelle... un don... vous voyez ? _Me moquai-je._

Edward mit sa main sur mon épaule pour que je me taise, Aro commençait à s'agacer de mes répliques.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils peuvent me tuer que je vais me la fermer. _Lui signifiai-je._

Il me regarda d'une façon plus autoritaire mais l'autorité ne marchait pas avec moi.

« De toute façon, personne ne m'a rien révélé, c'est mon don qui m'a montré que les vampires existaient pour me prévenir du danger.

« Vraiment ? Incroyable. _S'enthousiasma Aro à nouveau, tout agacement disparu._

« J'te l'fais pas dire.

« Je te propose un marché. Je ne te tue pas pour le manque évident de respect que tu nous portes et je laisse Edward retrouver sa ''famille'' si tu nous rejoins.

« Non ! _Grogna Edward._

« Laisses tomber, garde du corps, j'ai un diplôme en négociation vampirique. Presque demi-roi du monde vampirique, si tu me transforme, je te tue donc ce serait plus avantageux pour toi que tu nous laisses repartir tous les deux.

« Presque demi-roi ? _S'enquit l'intéressé._

« J'invente des surnoms à tous les gens que j'aime pas. Edward en a eu plein encore pire que le votre, au début, alors estimez-vous heureux.

« De toute façon, je n'ai jamais parlé de te transformer, ton don est suffisant en étant comme tu es. Donc soit vous mourrez tous les deux soit tu nous rejoins et Edward sera libre, tu as l'air de tenir à lui et lui tiens à toi également.

Bordel !

_Edward, _pensai-je à son intention, _personnellement, je préfère mourir que de les rejoindre. _Il me regarda inquiet de la tournure de mes pensées. _Mais je ne peux pas te faire tuer en même temps que moi, Bella et son bébé t'attendent. Je me sacrifie pour vous tous. _Il secoua la tête négativement, horrifié. _Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout au moins. Si je ne les rejoins pas, ils nous tueront, combien de chance avons-nous de survivre avec les dons de la blondasse et sa copie.. si je fais semblant de les rejoindre, tu pourras partir et quand j'aurais fais couler suffisamment de temps pour que tu sois loin, je mettrais moi-même fin à mes jours. Comme ça tu seras sauvé et Bella aussi parce qu'elle ne supportera pas ta perte. _

« Elle ne supportera pas la tienne non plus.

_Dans le genre conversation discrète, tu fais fort. Enfin, passons... tu veux quoi ? Qu'on meurt tous les deux ? Que je les rejoigne ? De toute façon, tu me connais, même si je les rejoins, arrivera un moment où ils ne supporteront plus mon caractère de merde. _

« Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça !

Edward s'agitait en se tirant les cheveux, je pouvais voir qu'il imaginait toutes les solutions pour nous sortir de là.

« Et si moi, je me joins à vous ? _Lança Edward._

Je me frappai le front. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Aro souriait, fier de lui.

« J'aurais aimé que tu te joignes à nous, Edward, mais le don de Kiara est plus intéressant.

Edward se crispa, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de possibilités. En fait, il n'en restait que deux.

« Nous avons toute l'éternité, vous savez. _Fit Aro._

« C'est stupide, laissez Edward partir et tuez moi.

Edward me fusillait du regard mais le plus étrange c'était qu'Alec avait le même regard furieux sur moi mais peut-être qu'il avait toujours été comme ça.

« Tu veux donc mourir, alors tu condamnes aussi...

« Aro. _L'interpella Marcus._

Aro se tourna vers Marcus et ce dernier se trouva à ses côtés en un clignement de cil. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas aller aussi vite ?

« Mhh, intéressant. _Lança Aro._

J'avais l'impression que tout l'intéressait.

« Je ne peux décemment pas te tuer, Kiara, pas avec ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Je fronçai les sourcils, je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

« Vous pouvez partir.

Que... quoi ?!

Edward me prit la main pour me faire tourner et m'emmener loin d'ici après avoir hoché la tête vers Aro. Une fois en dehors de la salle des trônes, il me fit grimper sur son dos et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Il ralentit pour passer la porte et comme il faisait nuit noire, il put courir à nouveau.

J'étais toujours en train de me demander comment nous avions réussi à nous sauver la vie.


	48. Nouvelle rencontre

**Chapitre 8**

Edward ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques mètres de l'aéroport et me laissa descendre de son dos.

« Alice nous attendait pas loin du château. _Lui signalai-je._

« Je sais, elle devrait bientôt arrivé, elle a vu ma décision.

« Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette merde ?

« Victoria leur a dit que je comptais renverser leur pouvoir. Elle espérait que je sois tué par les Volturi et ainsi pouvoir t'approcher pour se venger.

« Ok. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pourquoi ils nous ont laissé partir ? Oh, c'est un piège, c'est pour qu'on les mène droit vers notre planque ? Pour tous nous attraper d'un coup ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Où tu vas chercher tout ça ? _Me demanda-t-il._

« Ben ça arrive tout le temps, à la télé. Les flics laissent partir un voyou pour choper tout le gang.

« On est pas à la télé et ils ne sont pas flics.

« Je sais... mais je comprend rien, ils allaient nous tuer... pourquoi ?

J'avais beau repasser toute la scène dans ma tête, il n'y avait pas de raison – pour eux – de nous laisser partir. À vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas de raison de nous tuer non plus.

« Détrompe-toi, ils avaient une bonne raison de te tuer.

« C'est-à-dire ?

« Si tu n'es pas avec eux, tu es contre eux. _Précisa-t-il._ Ton pouvoir est énorme alors que tu n'es qu'humaine, imagine si un vampire décidait de te transformer, jusqu'où ton pouvoir pourrait aller ?

« Apparemment, je ne suis pas tout à fait qu'une humaine. _Soufflai-je._

« Je préfère penser que si.

Moi aussi, je préférerais penser que j'étais normale mais je n'avais jamais vraiment été... normale.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'ils ont peur de toi. _Ajouta-t-il._

Il venait de perdre la tête, les Volturi, puissants vampires-emmerdeurs... avaient peur de moi ?

« Kiara, si tu venais à être transformée, ton pouvoir serait plus puissant, tu pourrais tuer n'importe quel vampire et il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose en t'y prenant bien. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne veut pas te transformer ?

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire transformée. _Rétorquai-je._

« Je sais et je n'admettrai pas que ça arrive.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller à cette étreinte.

« Merci d'être venue me sauver... _me murmura-t-il_. Mais si tu refais ça, je te tue.

Je pouffai sous la pseudo-menace, il savait très bien que je recommencerais si l'occasion se représentait. Il grogna et alors que je crus qu'il grondait contre moi, il me plaça derrière lui et se mit face aux épais buissons à quelques mètres de nous. Une silhouette en sortit mais je ne pouvais distinguer ses traits dans l'obscurité.

Je ne pus le reconnaître que lorsqu'il fut devant nous... Alec.

« Tu ne peux pas t'interposer entre nous. _Gronda Alec._

« Laisse-la tranquille, elle n'a pas besoin de ça. _Lui répondit sèchement Edward._

Alec grogna à son tour. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, ils nous avaient relâché mais avait envoyé leur toutou pour faire le sale boulot.

« Elle a peur de toi. _Lança Edward._

Mais bordel, à quoi il jouait ? Bien sûr que j'avais peur de lui, il venait me tuer, c'était évident que j'avais peur mais c'était pas une raison pour le lui dire.

Alice apparut près d'Edward me faisant sursauter.

« Tu devrais retourner d'où tu viens, Alec. _Le menaça-t-elle._

Il me regardait, semblant hésiter mais partit tout de même. J'expirai l'air que j'avais retenu depuis le début. Edward et Alice m'entourèrent et nous nous dirigions ainsi vers l'aéroport. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse et j'avais peur de me calmer et de finalement me retrouver à nouveau face au danger quand je ne m'y attendrais plus.

« C'est bon, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. _Me rassura Edward._

Alice et moi attendions sur les fauteuils de l'aéroport pendant qu'Edward payait nos billets-retours. Alice restait silencieuse, ce qui me faisait froid dans le dos, la connaissant.

Nous avions attendu une heure et demi avant de pouvoir embarquer et les vols s'étaient fait en silence. Ni Edward ni Alice ne parlait et je préférai ne pas engager la conversation.

De retour à la villa, Bella me sauta au cou puis à celui de son petit-ami, quand elle m'eus lâché, je fus dans les bras de Charlie sans m'en être rendue compte.

« J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. _Me dit-il._

« Je vais bien, tu vois, je suis en un seul morceau.

Il me lâcha et ce fut Esmée qui me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte que je trouvais très maternelle.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? _S'enquit Carlisle._

J'allais lui répondre mais Edward me devança.

« On en parlera plus tard. _Trancha-t-il._

Carlisle acquiesça en hochant seulement la tête.

« J'ai les résultats des analyses, enfin, de la prise de sang.

« L'adn n'a rien révélé ? _Demandai-je._

« c'est pas qu'il n'a rien révélé, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à part de la salive sur le coton-tige.

« Ben, c'est pas ce qui était prévu ? _M'étonnai-je._

« L'adn se fait à partir de peau morte, c'est pour ça qu'on frotte le coton-tige contre la joue à l'intérieur de la bouche, tu n'as pas de peau morte, tes cellules ne meurent pas.

Ça confirmait ce qu'Aro m'avait révélé.

« Et la prise de sang ?

« Tu n'as pas de lymphocyte, rien pour te protéger d'une quelconque maladie, aucune trace des vaccins que tu as pu faire, tu ne manque de rien, tu n'as rien en trop non plus. Je n'ai pas d'explication, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

« Ma mère a été transformée à la fin de sa grossesse. _Expliquai-je._ Lyana et moi avons été touchées par le venin du vampire avant que la transformation ne la fasses accoucher.

Il y eut des murmures de stupeur dans toute la pièce.

« Oh... voilà qui résout pas mal de mystères. _Fit Carlisle._ C'est donc pour ça, votre ressemblance parfaite, vos dons, ta guérison accélérée. Je ne pensais pas une telle chose possible...

« Attendez ! _S'écria Bella._ Est-ce que ça fait d'elle une vampire ?

« Non, elle reste humaine... comment dire... je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu ça mais elle n'est pas une vampire.

« Je suis une humaine à capacité vampirique. _Déclamai-je._

Emmett explosa de rire.

« C'est bien trouvé. _Lança-t-il toujours en riant._

« Ce n'est pas drôle. _Gronda Charlie en croisant les bras sur sous son torse._

Emmett stoppa direct.

« Carlisle, j'ai besoin de te parler. _Fit Edward._

Carlisle hocha la tête et ils disparurent tous les deux à l'étage. Je devenais parano, j'avais l'impression que ça me concernait mais Edward ne me cacherait rien. Il devait juste vouloir parler de ce qu'il s'était passer en Italie sans faire peur à Charlie et Bella. Bella qui avait un énorme ventre rond maintenant.

Rosalie lui apporta un gobelet qu'on trouvait dans les fast-food et Bella se jeta littéralement dessus. Le liquide qui passait par la paille était foncé... presque bordeau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demandai-je._

« Du sang. _Répondit Rosalie._

Je fixai Bella sérieusement voyant si ses yeux avaient changés mais ils étaient toujours marrons.

« C'est pour le bébé, Bella allait de plus en plus mal et nous n'avions trouvé que ça pour la calmer. _Expliqua Jasper qui dut sentir mon trouble._

« En fait, c'est Jacob qui a eu l'idée. _Rectifia Bella._

« Pour une fois qu'un de ces cabots a une bonne idée. _Railla Emmett._

« Jacob ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? _M'étonnai-je._

« Plus ou moins. _Répondit Bella en haussant les épaules._

Je ne sus pourquoi mais d'un coup, les regard de Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett se tournèrent vers moi. Emmett avait une mine que je ne lui connaissais pas, il était devenu... sérieux.

« Quoi ? _M'offusquai-je._

Emmett allait dire quelque-chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Je fronçai les sourcils, quelque-chose n'allait pas et ça me concernait. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Edward et Carlisle furent de retour mais rien dans leurs agissements ne montraient qu'ils me cachaient quelque-chose mais j'avais comme un doute.

Edward dut aller chasser avec Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie, Charlie rentra chez lui et jugea plus judicieux que Bella et moi restions sous la protection des Cullen, il partit en nous murmurant un ''Pas de bêtise''. Bella épuisée alla se coucher dans la chambre d'Edward bien qu'il n'était qu'à peine 20h.

Esmée me préparait un repas, elle avait vu que je mourrais de faim. Je dévorai le poulet-frite en m'y prenant directement avec les doigts. Ce n'était pas très poli mais j'avais sauté plein de repas.

Tout en avalant mon repas, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il s'était passé en Italie.

Marcus nous avait sauvé, la clémence d'Aro faisant suite à ce que ce premier avait dit à ce dernier. Alec nous avait suivi et s'était visiblement à moi qu'il en voulait, il voulait me tuer enfin, boire mon sang serait plus explicite.

C'était forcément ça qu'Edward et Alice me cachaient. Alec aimait l'odeur de mon sang et voulait me bouffer.

C'était plutôt sympa de la part d'Edward et d'Alice de vouloir me protéger ainsi mais j'allais forcément le découvrir moi-même, un jour. C'était pas comme si j'en étais à ma première menace.

Le lendemain, je retrouvai Edward pour quelques explications. Il était dans la cuisine et nous préparait un petit-déjeuner.

« Je sais ce que vous me cachez. _Lui lançai-je d'emblée._

Il me regarda interrogatif et se détendit légèrement, lisant le fil de mes pensées.

« Tu as déjà assez de problèmes à t'inquiéter, ne t'occupes pas d'Alec, Alice surveille ses décisions.

J'acquiesçai.

« Bella devrait bientôt accoucher. _M'informa-t-il._ Au fait, c'était bien joué le coup des faux souvenirs, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait.

Je lui souris, n'ayant rien à dire.

« C'est dommage que ton don ne fonctionne pas sur Bella, il aurait pu nous être utile pour l'accouchement.

Il n'avait pas tort, j'aurais pu lui faire oublier la douleur que je supposais intense lors d'un accouchement mais elle avait eu la bonne idée d'avoir ce bouclier mental.

« Dis-moi, _l'interpellai-je, _imaginons que les Volturi viennent jusqu'ici, est-ce que leurs pouvoirs seront efficaces sur Bella ?

« Celui de Démétri fonctionnerait, celui d'Aro, de Jane et d'Alec ne fonctionneraient pas.

« Tant mieux. _Soufflai-je._ Tu crois qu'ils vont finir par venir ?

« Pas tout de suite mais je pense qu'on aura leur visite un jour où l'autre.

C'était déprimant.

« Est-ce que je vais mourir un jour ?

Il parut stupéfait d'une telle question et ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre.

« Tant que ton cœur bat, ton corps guérira de toute blessure, si ton cœur cesse de battre trop longtemps, ta guérison ne se fera pas et tu mourras. _Répondit Carlisle en arrivant dans la cuisine._

« C'est bon à savoir mais je parlais de vieillesse.

Carlisle me sourit, amusé.

« Alors, non.

Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire pendant toute une éternité ?

« Tu feras comme nous, tu iras dans des tas d'écoles et auras pleins de diplômes. _Railla Edward._

Je le fixai méchamment.

« Pas question, je refuse de passer ma vie à l'école, c'est trop horrible.

Il rigola. Alice entra telle une fusée thermo-nucléaire.

« Cet aprem on va faire du shopping, Bella ne peut pas venir mais toi, tu viens ! _Débita-t-elle._

« Les Volturi me paraissent moins effrayant, d'un coup. _Fis-je, sarcastique._

« Oh allez, il faut acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour le bébé.

« On ne sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un gars. _Plaidai-je._

« On prendra des couleurs qui vont aux deux sexes, allez, ça te changera les idées.

« Ok. _Grommelai-je._

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais elle avait raison, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

Rosalie, Alice et moi partions pour Port Angeles dans le cabriolet de Rosalie. On avait passé des heures dans le magasin de puériculture à choisir les parures de draps, les pyjamas, les turbulettes, des biberons et pleins de peluches.

« On reviendra quand on saura si c'est un il ou un elle. _S'exclama Alice._

« Pourquoi faire ? _Demandai-je._ Tu as déjà dévaliser le magasin.

« Mais on ne peut pas habiller notre futur neveu ou nièce avec si peu de couleur. _S'indigna-t-elle._ Il faut du bleu pour un garçon et du rose pour une fille.

Je roulai des yeux mais ne la contredis pas. Autant essayer de débattre politique avec un lampadaire.

Alice consentit à me laisser les attendre dans un bar pendant qu'elles dévalisaient d'autres magasins, pour elles cette fois.

Je leur donnai rendez-vous au Hippie's club, un bar des années 60 qui semblait populaire au vu du nombre de clients. Je me rendis compte en entrant à quel point cet après-midi shopping m'avait assoiffée.

J'eus le malheur de passer devant le groupe de Jessica et compagnie.

« Hé, Kiara ! _M'interpella Mike._

J'aurais presque regretté les Volturi mais je me dirigeai quand même vers lui.

« Salut.

« Je ne me suis pas trompé. Il paraît que t'as une sœur jumelle ? _Me questionna-t-il._

« Ouais, c'est vrai.

Je jetai un regard froid à Lauren et Jessica, Lyana m'avait mise au courant de leur petite altercation quand elles pensaient qu'elle était moi, elles ne bronchèrent pas.

« C'est cool. Je te présente Nathan et Raphaël.

Je leur fis un signe de tête, ces deux là étaient jumeaux. Ils avaient les cheveux châtains, moyennement longs et coupés de façons dégradés ceux de Nathan étaient coupés plus courts, tous les deux avaient les yeux marrons.

« Tu devrais nous présenter ta sœur un de ces quatre. _Me lança Mike._

« J'y penserai, à l'occasion, mais elle est en voyage en ce moment.

Mike semblait plus qu'intéressé, je réprimai une grimace, n'imaginant pas ma sœur avec ce pot de colle.

« Avec son petit-ami. _Ajoutai-je._

La mine de Mike fut moins enjouée un court instant.

« Installe-toi avec nous. _M'invita-t-il._

« Ben... _Hésitai-je. _

« Prends ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui invite.

J'acceptai finalement et m'installai entre Jessica et Raphaël. Le serveur vint prendre nos commandes et retourna au bar après avoir tout noté sur son calepin.

« Kiara était au lycée l'an dernier mais elle a subitement disparu pendant au moins un an. _Indiqua-t-il aux deux autres gars._

Je le fusillai du regard, lui intimant de ne pas rentrer plus dans les détails. Il ne faisait nul doute que tout Forks était au courant de mon enlèvement, pas la peine d'en informer Port Angeles.

« Raphaël et Nathan sont mes cousins. _Me dit-il._ Ils viennent de Californie et passent quelques jours chez moi.

Il n'y avait aucun air de ressemblance, les jumeaux n'avaient pas le visage rond presque enfantin de Mike, ils n'étaient que cousins, cela dit.

« Et vous avez quel âge ? _Leur demandai-je._

« 17 ans. _Répondirent-ils ensemble._

Le serveur apporta nos boissons et je commençai à siroter mon soda.

« Qui est partant pour un billard ? _Lança Mike._

« Moi. _Fit Nathan._

Je refusai de jouer, Jessica se proposa comme supportrice. Ça crevait les yeux qu'elle voulait Mike. Ils partirent, me laissant avec Raphaël et Lauren.

Lauren qui dévisageait Raphaël comme s'il était un morceau de chocolat. J'imaginai que c'était tout bon pour elle, si ça ne marchait pas avec un, elle pourrait essayer avec l'autre. Elle me faisait penser à Mike.

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir grandi ensemble, toi et ton frère. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Avec aucune de mes deux sœurs d'ailleurs.

« C'était pas toujours facile, y a eu pas mal de rivalités. Vous viviez toutes les trois séparément ? Vos parents sont divorcés ? _S'enquit-il._

« C'est plutôt compliqué... Ma mère est morte quand j'avais deux ans, elle n'a jamais été mariée avec mon père, Lyana et moi avons été séparée à ce moment là, je suis allée chez mon père et Lyana... dans une famille d'accueil, je dirais. La mère de Bella était mariée avec mon père mais ils ont divorcés avant que l'on naisse donc Bella ne venait qu'épisodiquement.

« Attends deux minutes, Lyana c'est ta sœur jumelle et Bella votre demi-sœur ?

« Ouais.

« Vous avez beaucoup de différences d'âge ?

« Non, on a toute les trois le même âge. Je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué.

« Pourquoi ton père ne vous a pas prise toutes les deux ?

« Personne ne savait que j'avais une jumelle.

« Ouais, t'as raison, c'est pas mal compliqué dans votre famille.

« T'imagines même pas à quel point. _Marmonnai-je._

« Tu as changée, Kiara. _Intervint Lauren._ Ils ont dû te lobotomiser le cerveau après t'avoir enlevée.

Je fixai Lauren, sourire aux lèvres. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Que j'avais changé au point de ne pas réagir à ça ?

« J'vois pas ce qu'on aurait pu me lobotomiser d'autre, Lauren, mais si tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour attirer l'attention sur toi, allons-y, parlons-en... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Elle se tassa dans sa chaise et but son verre lentement pour faire diversion de son humiliation. Raphaël se retenait de rire. Je retournai mon attention sur lui.

« Dis-moi que ta vie est aussi compliquée que la mienne ? _Plaisantai-je._

« Désolé, je n'ai pas connu autant d'aventure que toi, cela dit, mon ex sort avec mon jumeau, alors peut-être que ça compte.

« Oh, la misère ! C'est pire que moi.

Nous rîmes, ce qui rembrunit davantage Lauren, je n'avais plus aucun doute sur ses intentions vis-à-vis de Raphaël et ça m'amusait beaucoup de la rendre jalouse.

Mike, Nathan et Jessica revinrent s'installer avec nous et au même moment, Alice et Rosalie entrèrent dans le bar, elles me repérèrent directement.

« Salut. _Lança Alice à tout le monde._

« Je dois vous laisser, j'avais un trucs de prévu avec mes amies.

« Hé, y a une soirée ce soir à la plage, tu pourrais venir ? _Me proposa Raphaël._ Tes amies aussi, bien sûr.

« Quelle plage ? _Demandai-je._

« La Push, tu connais ?

« Bien sûr que je connais, je te promets rien mais je passerai si je peux.

« Ok, à ce soir. _Fit-il._ Ça commence à 20h.

J'allais lui ré-expliquer que ce n'était pas certain mais je vis qu'il avait déjà compris l'idée. Je m'éloignai en riant.

À peine étions-nous sorties du bar qu'Alice me prit par le bras.

« Alors comme ça, tu vas flirter ce soir ? _S'enjoua-t-elle._

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vais pas flirter et je n'ai pas dit que j'irais.

« Tu as dit peut-être.

« Mais je ne peux pas.

« Et pourquoi ?

« Ben, j'ai trois bonnes raisons... il y a Victoria, Riley et les Volturi. _Énumérai-je._

« Tu ne craindras rien, c'est sur le territoire des loups. _Contra-t-elle._ On t'emmènera jusqu'à la frontière et un Quileute t'amènera à la plage. Au pire, on t'y conduiras, traité ou pas.

« Je pense que je pourrai survivre de la frontière à la plage, je sais disparaître de toute façon, je l'ai déjà fait.

« Donc tu vas y aller.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

« Raphaël à l'air d'un mec sympa. _Fit-elle._

« Avec la chance que j'ai, c'est un dangereux psychopathe.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut que tu ailles à cette soirée, ça va te faire du bien et puis... qui sait ce qui peut s'y passer... _Dit-elle énigmatique. _

« Toi, tu as vu quelque-chose ! _Soupçonnai-je._

« Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat.

J'essayai de la regarder sévèrement mais ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

De retour à la villa, Alice se mit à hurler :

« Kiara a un rencard ce soir !

J'aurais aimé avoir une corde... ou un couteau... ou un fusil.

« C'est pas vrai, _fulminai-je,_ Alice, dis-moi que je viens de rêver et que tu n'as pas vraiment crier ça.

Elle me fit un sourire contrit mais elle n'était pas du tout désolée.

« Sérieux ? Kiara la tigresse a un rancard ? _Lança Emmett._

Rosalie lui tapa l'arrière du crâne ce qui résonna comme un bruit sourd.

« Kiara la tigresse ? _Répétai-je._

« C'était ton surnom au lycée. _Répondit-il en haussant les épaules._

C'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais, celle-là.

« Faut dire que tu étais plutôt asociale, à l'époque. _Intervint Edward._ Ce Raphaël à l'air d'un type bien.

« Est-ce que vous essayez de me caser ? _M'offusquai-je._

« Oh allez, un peu de bon temps, ça te ferait du bien. _Ricana Emmett._ C'est quand la dernière fois que t'es pas sortie avec un mec ?

Je le fixai, incrédule. Rosalie le frappa à nouveau.

« Je détestai tout le monde, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, alors forcément...

Il éclata de rire, ce qui m'aurait vexée si ça ne venait pas de lui.

« Ahh, alors tu es la vierge effarouchée de la famille, il va falloir qu'on te décoince un peu. _Railla-t-il._

J'entrouvris la bouche, que devais-je répondre à ça ?

« Emmett, ferme-la. _Gronda Rosalie._

Edward était mort de rire, Jasper eut la présence d'esprit de retenir son rire. Alice qui avait disparu à l'étage entre temps revint avec une robe noire qu'elle me tendit. Je la pris machinalement.

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Pour la soirée, quelle question.

Je regardai la robe puis Alice.

« Je ne mettrai jamais ça. _Refusai-je._

« Tu ne peux pas aller à ton premier rencard habillée comme d'habitude.

« Mes vêtements sont très bien. _Ripostai-je._ Et ce n'est pas un rencard.

« Je brûlerai tes vêtements si tu ne mets pas cette robe ce soir. _Déclara-t-elle._

« Tu n'oserais pas ?

Un sourire révélateur apparut sur son visage, autrefois si angélique. Je pourrais la tuer rien que pour m'obliger à mettre une robe. Moi, dans une robe...

**Ooo**

Vous trouverez les photos d'Alec (je trouve que l'acteur n'est pas terrible puis le Alec de mon histoire a vers les 19 ans, pas 16...) et celle de Raphaël aussi sur le blog : alexise-me. skyrock. com


	49. Soirée

**Chapitre 9**

A partir du moment où j'avais accepté d'aller à cette soirée, ma vie était devenue un enfer. Après avoir enfilé la robe noire, Alice avait essayé de me faire mettre des talons hauts. Je lui avais rappelé que la soirée se passait sur la plage, elle concéda à me laisser mettre des ballerines noires. Elle m'avait attaché un collier de diamants autour du cou, obligatoire pour contraster avec la robe et un bracelet, de diamants aussi, obligatoire pour aller avec le collier. Elle avait ensuite passer des heures à me changer de coiffure. Elle m'avait couper les cheveux pour qu'ils m'arrivent à peu près aux omoplates et m'avait fait une sorte de coiffure des îles, ils étaient tous placés sur le même côté, sur mon épaule gauche, une mèche était attachée par une petite fleur vers l'arrière, Alice avait fait onduler le reste de ma tignasse et m'avait fait deux tresses fines pour compléter la coiffure.

J'étais maintenant prête et en retard.

Alice m'accompagna en voiture jusqu'à la frontière Quileute et me laissa aller jusqu'à la plage toute seule. Je m'étais fait disparaître, au cas où mais si un vampire s'était aventurer ici, les loups auraient été au courant et se seraient lancés à ses trousses.

J'arrivai sur la plage et fit cesser mon pouvoir. Il y avait pas mal de monde, au moins une trentaine, j'en reconnus plusieurs de mon lycée, il y avait plusieurs gars de la réserve au vu de leur couleur de peau. Je vis le groupe de Sam et compagnie près du feu.

« T'es venue. _Fit une voix derrière moi._

Je me retournai pour voir Raphaël.

« Comme tu vois.

« Tes amies ne sont pas venues avec toi ?

« Elles ne pouvaient pas. _Dis-je en haussant les épaules._ Déçu ?

« Non, pas du tout. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir me sauver la vie, je fais une overdose de Lauren et Jessica, ces filles sont...

Il fit une grimace ne trouvant pas de mot descriptif.

« Comme je te comprends. _Soufflai-je._

« Jessica colle Mike, et Lauren colle Jessica, on n'a pas passé une journée sans les voir depuis que nous sommes chez notre cousin. _Se plaignit-il._

Je rigolai.

« Tu te trompes, Lauren ne colle pas Jessica, c'est toi qu'elle colle.

Il me regarda horrifié.

« Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Bah non.

Je secouai la tête.

« Vous les mecs, vous ne voyez jamais rien, à croire que vous n'utilisez jamais vos yeux.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

« Sinon quoi ? _Le provoquai-je._

« Salut Raphaël. _Le héla Lauren._

Elle me vit et me détailla.

« Kiara. _Dit-elle avec tout le mépris qu'elle avait en stock._

« On parlait de toi, justement. _Lança Raphaël._

« Ah bon ? _Fit-elle surprise et flattée._

Je fis mine de regarder le coucher de soleil pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle ne fut pas dupe et me parut vexée.

« Rien de méchant. _La rassurai-je._ Y a juste un mec qui s'intéresse à toi et je lui disais que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« Qui ? _Me demanda-t-elle_.

« Jared. _Dis-je._

J'avais dit le premier nom qui m'était passé par la tête.

« Je ne sais même pas qui c'est...

Je lui montrai Jared qui discutait avec Quil et Embry.

« Pas mal. _Apprécia-t-elle._

« Il est timide, il n'ose pas venir te parler. _Lui expliquai-je._

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers lui.

Je pris Raphaël par le bras et l'emmenai plus loin de sorte à ce que Lauren ne nous retrouve pas quand elle aura compris la supercherie.

Nous nous installions au sol contre deux arbres à quelques mètres de la plage.

« Elle devrait nous lâcher pour quelques minutes. _Décrétai-je._ Jusqu'à ce que Jared l'envoie promener.

« Peut-être qu'elle va lui plaire.

« Ouais, il ne la connaît pas alors elle a ses chances. _Rigolai-je._

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi depuis cet après-midi.

Je le regardai, suspicieuse.

« Il paraît que tu mordais, quand tu étais petite.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Elles me cherchaient aussi alors forcément... _Expliquai-je. _

Je trouvais ça plutôt ironique maintenant que je savais ce qu'il s'était passé avant que l'on naisse, Lyana et moi. Il se déplaça pour se mettre contre le même arbre que moi.

« Tu as toujours vécu à Forks ? _Me demanda-t-il._

« Ouais, depuis toujours.

« Tu as voyagé quand même ?

« Une fois j'ai été en Alabama et récemment en Italie.

« J'ai un oncle qui vit en Alabama. _Me dit-il. J_'y ai été quelque-fois mais l'Italie, l'Europe, ce doit être pas mal du tout.

« Les Italiens sont un peu mégalos.

Ça le fit sourire puis il redevint sérieux et s'approcha de moi pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. La surprise passée, je répondis à son baiser. Je n'étais pas une spécialiste en baiser mais je pouvais dire qu'il se débrouillait bien, quoique j'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur de me casser tellement il faisait ça doucement.

Un raclement de gorge mit fin à ce baiser, je me tournai pour voir Jared nous regarder furieusement.

Je réprimai un sourire pour ne pas envenimer la situation, Lauren avait dû se prendre un râteau et lui avouer que je m'étais jouée d'elle.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi Lauren pense qu'elle m'intéresse ? _Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid._

Ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, en fin de compte.

« Fallait que je lui sauve la vie. _Me défendis-je en pointant Raphaël du pouce._ Et c'est la première chose qui me soit passée par la tête.

Jared jeta un bref regard vers lui avant de retourner son regard vers moi.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. _Me reprocha-t-il._

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant si j'avais bien compris ce qu'il insinuait par là. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Raphaël mais il avait l'air sympa, je n'étais pas... amoureuse de lui mais de toute façon, il n'était là qu'en vacances alors personne ne ferait de mal à personne.

« Ça ne te concerne pas. _Fis-je, sur le même ton._

« Tu ne peux pas l'impliquer... là-dedans.

Je pouvais lire l'incompréhension sur le visage de Raphaël, je me retournai vers Jared.

« Je ne l'implique pas, j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie, non ?

Jared leva les yeux au ciel, Raphaël se leva passablement énervé de la tournure des événements. Je me relevai, moi aussi.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? _Gronda-t-il après Jared._

« Ça ne te regarde pas. _Claqua celui-ci._

Je sentis Raphaël sur le point de faire une énorme connerie et me plaçai entre les deux alors qu'il allait se jeter sur Jared.

« Quoi ? Tu le défends ? _S'emporta-t-il._

« Non mais laisses-moi juste lui parler, ok ?

Il se détendit faiblement mais hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers la plage. J'étais déçue que ça se soit passé ainsi, je me retournai pour voir Jared me fixer.

« Tu peux pas te mêler de tes affaires ? Non ? C'est plus fort que toi, hein ? _Hurlai-je._

Il s'approcha, guère impressionné par mes cris.

« Tu ne peux pas l'impliquer, tu vas le mettre en danger. _Me dit-il furieusement, sans crier._

« Il n'est là que pour les vacances, il ne reste que deux jours avant la rentrée. J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir un copain non ?

« C'est trop dangereux.

« Alors quoi ? Il ne me reste pas beaucoup d'alternative.

Il secoua la tête.

« Attends au moins qu'il n'y ait plus de menace.

« Il y aura toujours une menace. _Soufflai-je._

Raphaël revint vers nous et se plaça près de moi, entourant ma taille de son bras dans un geste rassurant.

« Je pensais que vous vous étiez entre-tués.

Quil arriva lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Jared ? La blonde n'arrête pas de me coller.

Quil nous regarda Raphaël et moi avant de sourire. Il prenait plutôt bien le fait que je mette un humain en danger, lui.

« Plains-toi à Kiara, c'est à cause d'elle que Lauren essaye de nous mettre le grappin dessus. _Lui répondit Jared._

Je souris à Quil. Un hurlement de loup nous parvint qui semblait être à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Raphaël fut nerveux tout d'un coup.

« Il y a des loups ici ? _Fit-il._

« Reste avec Kiara. _Ordonna Jared à Quil._

Jared se mit à courir vers la provenance du cri tandis que Quil restait avec nous.

« On devrait aller avec les autres sur la plage. _Proposa-t-il._

J'acquiesçai et nous le suivions. Ça ne pouvait être que Riley, Victoria savait que ce territoire était rempli de loups géants, elle n'aurait pas fait cette erreur. J'espérais qu'ils allaient l'attraper et le déchiqueter.

« Pourquoi il doit rester avec toi ? _Demanda Raphaël._ Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque-chose entre Jared et toi ?

« Non, il ne s'est rien passé... c'est compliqué.

Il méditait mes paroles pendant que je méditais celles de Jared. Je le mettais en danger alors que je n'éprouvais pas grand chose pour lui, il était sympa, adorable et plutôt mignon, il ferait un bon petit-ami mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Ça n'aurait pas été plus grave que ça s'il n'y avait eu que ça mais il y avait les vampires, il n'était sûrement pas amoureux de moi, lui non plus, nous ne nous connaissions qu'à peine. Disons, qu'on se plaisait mais moi, je le mettais en danger comme je l'avais fait avec Bella.

O-o **Pov Jared** o-O

Seth qui patrouillait avec sa sœur Leah venait d'appeler la meute, il se passait quelque-chose. Après avoir ordonné à Quil de rester auprès de Kiara, je me mis à courir dans sa direction. Une fois éloigné de tout regard indiscret, je mutai ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever mes vêtements qui se déchirèrent en lambeau. Un vampire était entré dans notre territoire, Seth et Leah l'avaient pris en chasse alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la plage. Seth nous informa qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle, ce devait donc être Riley.

Je me mis à courir plus vite et rattrapai Seth et Leah qui s'étaient arrêtés à la frontière de notre territoire, Sam et Jacob étaient déjà là, ils étaient les plus rapides.

« Il est rapide. _Lança Seth._ Il nous a distancé facilement.

« Tu es certain que c'était Riley ? _Demanda Sam._

« Je ne sais pas mais il allait vers la plage alors j'ai supposé que c'était lui.

« Jared, tu confirmes ?

Je reniflai les endroits où la sangsue était passée mais l'endroit était trempé ce qui ne m'aidait pas.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que l'odeur est différente mais il y a quand même une probabilité que ce soit lui.

Un autre hurlement de loup se fit entendre, c'était Embry et comme un seul, nous nous lancions vers l'endroit. Lorsqu'on arriva vers Embry, on le vit en train de se relever et de se secouer mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous arrêter. J'avais la sangsue en vue à plusieurs mètres devant moi.

« Ça va Embry ? _S'enquit Sam._

La sangsue allait ressortir de notre territoire.

« Ouais ça va, mais faites attention, il... Jared !

J'étais en train de le rattraper pendant qu'Embry nous expliquait son truc quand tout disparut. Je ne voyais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien à part les pensées des autres loups.

« Tout le monde s'arrête. _Ordonna Sam._

Je savais que les loups comprenaient ce que je vivais grâce à notre télépathie collective.

« C'est la même chose que pour Embry. _Fit Jacob._

Je n'avais pas fais attention à ce que je percevais d'Embry, trop occupé à vouloir tuer cette sangsue.

« C'est atroce. _Fis Embry._ Tiens le coup Jared, ça ne dure pas très longtemps.

Je revins à moi et me releva alors qu'une douleur à la tête me parvint. J'avais fracassé un arbre mais la sangsue n'était pas loin, elle nous épiait, je pouvais sentir l'odeur.

« Ce n'est pas Riley. _Révélai-je aux autres._

Puis je me lançai à ses trousses, il sortit de notre territoire mais je ne m'arrêterai pas. Lorsque je sortis des arbres, une autre sangsue me coupa la route, je fus soulagé en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Edward qui s'était mis à sa poursuite, lui aussi. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps avant de me mettre à courir après eux. Edward était vraiment rapide et avait plus de chance de le rattraper que nous autres. D'autres Cullen me rejoignirent dans la course mais je ne pris pas le temps de savoir qui.

Edward s'était stoppé net en manquant de se casser la figure et quand j'arrivai près de lui, ce vampire utilisai à nouveau son putain de don sur moi.

Il se passa moins de temps que la première fois mais assez pour que ce vampire se soit enfui.

Lorsque je m'étais relevé, Carlisle, Jasper et Edward était là à me regarder.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtez ? _Grondai-je._

Je savais que seul Edward pourrait m'entendre puisqu'il lisait dans les pensées.

« Il ne se laissera pas approcher, tu as pu découvrir son pouvoir.

Je grognai.

« C'est qui cette sangsue ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Alec Volturi.

À nouveau, je grognai, alors ça y était, ils avaient fait le déplacement.

« Il est seul. _Me révéla Edward._

« Mais s'il retourne à Volterra, il préviendra les Volturi pour les loups. _S'inquiéta Carlisle._

« C'est ce que je crains. _Lâcha Edward._

« Il faut l'arrêter, par tous les moyens. _Grondai-je._

Edward réfléchit quelques instants.

« Il y a peut-être un moyen qu'il se laisse approcher pour que je puisse le raisonner.

Carlisle hocha la tête, il avait visiblement compris où son fils voulait en venir.

« Alors il faut essayer. _Dis-je._

« J'ai besoin d'entrer sur votre territoire.

Je n'étais pas en mesure d'accepter mais Sam me fit comprendre qu'il acceptait, Edward ayant lu mes pensées n'attendit pas que je le lui confirme, il était déjà parti.


	50. Le succès de Victoria

**Chapitre 10**

O-o **Pov Kiara** o-O

Ça faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas de nouvelle des autres, personne sur la plage n'avait conscience qu'il en manquait certains ou alors ils s'en foutaient. Raphaël étant toujours près de moi, je ne pouvais pas questionner Quil sur ce qu'il se passait, je ne savais même pas s'il était au courant. On s'était assis sur le sable, pas trop loin de la foule qui dansait mais assez pour ne pas se prendre les mecs bourrés sur la tronche.

Quelqu'un m'agrippa par les épaules et me fit me lever, ses mains étaient glacées, je me retournai et vis Edward.

« Tu m'as fait peur. _Soufflai-je._

« Désolé, il faut que tu viennes.

Raphaël et Quil se levèrent, Jared arriva à ce moment vêtu simplement d'un short ce qui n'échappa pas à Raphaël, on était quand même fin février.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Kiara ? _Gronda Jared._

Raphaël était perdu, je lui pris la main pour le rassurer et lui fis un baiser furtif.

« Tu devrais aller faire la fête pendant que je gère le problème qu'il y a là. _Dis-je en pointant successivement Jared et Edward._

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques. _Fit-il en s'éloignant._

J'acquiesçai avant qu'il ne se retourne.

« Il ne me laissera approcher que si j'ai Kiara avec moi.

Je devais avoir loupé un sacré épisode parce que je ne comprenais rien.

« Pourquoi ? _Demanda Jared._

Edward allait répondre mais se retint en me voyant suspendue à ses paroles.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais il ne lui fera rien.

Edward me prit par la main et me tira vers la forêt, après quelques mètres, il me fit monter sur son dos sans aucune explication. L'impression qu'il allait me livrer à Riley prenait de plus en plus de place dans mon esprit. Comment pouvait-il être sûr que Riley ne me ferait rien ? Non, il avait menti pour que Jared me laisse partir sans accroche.

Il avait couru longtemps, on devait se trouver quelque-part près de l'Olympia.

On se trouvait dans une sorte de parking pour vieux trains, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et la faible lumière provenait d'un unique lampadaire qui clignotait. Une silhouette sortit de derrière les trains, je sus qui c'était avant d'avoir pu entrevoir son visage. Edward me laissa descendre à terre, je me plaçai derrière lui par sécurité. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Alec foutait là ni pourquoi Edward m'avait emmenée à sa rencontre.

Alec s'était arrêté à une dizaine de mètres devant nous et me fixait, je pouvais le voir désormais. Je déglutis difficilement, pourvu qu'Edward n'ait pas perdu la raison et n'essaye pas de me refiler comme casse-croûte. C'était vrai que quelques jours auparavant, j'étais prête à me sacrifier pour sauver Bella et les autres mais là, il y avait sûrement une autre solution.

« Je ne suis pas venu me battre avec toi. _Lança Edward._

« Tu n'aurais aucune chance, de toute façon. _Rétorqua Alec._ Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire la peau.

« Ça ne t'aiderait pas. _Répliqua Edward._

« Certes.

« Tu ne peux pas révélé ce que tu as vu aux autres Volturi.

Alec rigola.

« Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je donc pas ? Ce sont des loups-garou.

« Ce sont des modificateurs, rien à voir avec des loups-garou.

« Ils sont dangereux, on doit les éliminer. _Claqua Alec._

« Ils protègent Kiara. _Riposta Edward._

Je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait lui faire à Alec que les loups me protégeaient à part que ça lui serait plus difficile de me croquer.

« Si Aro me touche il saura. _Fit Alec._

« Fais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

« Je ne promets rien.

Alec s'en alla et ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

« Grimpe sur mon dos, on rentre.

Je grimpai sur le dos d'Edward et il me ramena à la villa.

« J'ai droit à des explications sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ? _Demandai-je._

Edward réfléchit puis ouvrit la bouche mais un hurlement de Bella nous firent sursauter, Edward disparut à vitesse vampirique, je courus dans les escaliers pour le rejoindre.

« Ça a commencé. _Fit Carlisle._

Bella hurlait de douleur, j'avais mal pour elle, Carlisle était près d'elle et l'aidait à se lever.

« Il faut l'emmener dans la salle qu'on a aménagé pour elle. _Déclara Carlisle._

Edward la porta jusqu'à la pièce en question, la chambre de Carlisle et d'Esmée avait été transformée en chambre d'hôpital. Carlisle lui fit des injections de morphine et vérifia l'état d'avancement de l'accouchement entre les jambes de Bella.

« Le fœtus n'arrivera pas à passer, il faut lui faire une césarienne.

Carlisle attrapa le scalpel et entreprit de lui ouvrir le ventre, je ne me sentais pas bien. La lame du scalpel se brisa et Edward ne réfléchissant pas, se jeta contre le ventre de Bella qui hurlait.

« Faites-le sortir, faites-le sortir. _Cria-t-elle._

Des giclées de sang sortirent autour du visage d'Edward, je ne pouvais pas supporter la scène, il fallait que je sorte. Je partis de la chambre puis de la villa.

À l'extérieur, j'essayai de respirer calmement, comment faisaient les sage-femmes pour supporter ça. Voir Bella aussi souffrante était pire que de voir le sang gicler.

Une fois calmée, je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas assister à ça, je décidai qu'il fallait que Charlie sache qu'il allait être grand-père alors j'empruntai la voiture d'Edward. Après avoir récupéré les clés dans la villa, je démarrai et me dirigeai vers chez moi.

Arrivée dans ma rue, une silhouette apparut subitement au milieu de la route, Victoria. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je l'évitai au dernier moment et une fois que je l'eus dépassé, je fonçai vers la réserve. Les Cullen étaient trop occupés avec Bella et je ne voulais pas lui faire courir de risque alors qu'elle accouchait. J'avais dépassé les 200 km/h, je n'avais jamais conduit à cette vitesse. J'apercevais Victoria qui courait à côté de la voiture, semblant s'amuser à me faire peur le plus longtemps possible avant de me tuer.

Allais-je passer l'éternité à me sauver des vampires ?

J'hésitai à envoyer la voiture contre un arbre pour ne pas donner le plaisir à cette rousse de me tuer mais tant que j'étais en vie, j'avais une chance de survivre alors je ne désespérai pas... mais j'étais à la limite de péter les plombs.

J'étais presque rendue à la frontière Quileute, après cinq virages, j'y serai, je ne ralentis pas malgré le fait que j'étais au bord de la falaise, il fallait que j'y arrive. Victoria était derrière ma voiture, tout près, elle semblait avoir vu ce que je voulais faire et voulait me rattraper avant la frontière.

Le regard dans le rétro, j'aperçus Victoria à quelques centimètres derrière ma voiture, j'allais trop vite pour le prochain virage et ne pus empêcher la voiture de foncer sur la rambarde de sécurité, la voiture vola avant de plonger dans l'océan.

J'essayai d'ouvrir la portière mais elle était coincée, l'eau s'engouffrait rapidement dans l'habitacle, je voulais essayer une autre portière mais ma ceinture de sécurité ne voulait pas se détacher. Je donnai des coups de pieds contre le pare-brise afin de le casser mais il ne se fissura même pas. L'eau avait rempli l'habitacle et je manquai d'air. Je cessai mes efforts, me rendant à l'évidence, j'allais mourir noyée. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer de respirer, l'eau qui s'insinuait en moi m'offrait une affreuse sensation, mon cœur battait frénétiquement pour envoyer de l'oxygène à mon cerveau qui allait bientôt manquer d'oxygène et mon cœur s'arrêtera, ne recevant plus de signal.

O-o **Pov Edward** o-O

Ma fille venait de naître, je venais de faire naître ma fille. Jamais je n'avais eu autant d'émotions en une seule fois. J'aimais Bella, j'aimais ma fille. Je les aimais plus que tout. Je montrai notre fille à Bella.

« Elle est magnifique, Renesmée. _Murmura faiblement sa maman._

Bella ferma les yeux et son cœur qui battait faiblement se stoppa.

« Carlisle ! _Hurlai-je bien qu'il était près de moi._

Je lui tendis ma fille et injectait mon venin grâce à la seringue que j'avais rempli plus tôt, au cas où. Je l'enfonçai directement dans le cœur et entrepris un massage cardiaque pour envoyer le venin dans les artères et les veines, il n'y eut aucun effet. J'entendais les pensées de ma famille qui s'inquiétait pour Bella, ils étaient tous dans l'attente d'un signe de vie de ma belle.

Après plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut pas plus de résultat alors j'entrepris de la mordre sur toute les partie du corps, les jambes, les pieds, les mains, les bras, le ventre, le cou. Partout où je pouvais, je mordais. Mais rien, pas de transformation... rien.

Carlisle revint vers moi alors que j'étais en train de tout détruire dans la salle, il me prit dans ses bras, je souffrais plus que si on venait de me torturer et je ne pouvais même pas pleurer.

J'avais perdu Bella, mon âme-sœur, pour toujours. Elle était morte. Et c'était de ma faute. Je descendis au salon dans un état second, je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais mort.

Rosalie tenait ma fille dans ses bras et s'avança pour me la donner. J'hésitai, dans un premier temps. Puis je la pris, ma fille, la fille de Bella, Renesmée, c'était comme ça que Bella l'avait appelé. La main de ma fille toucha ma joue, des images et des sons s'insinuaient en moi. La voix de Bella, ma voix, la voix de Kiara, de Charlie et celles de ma famille. Je compris que ma fille avait un don. Elle insista sur la voix de Bella et son visage. La seule image qu'elle avait de sa mère, fut quand je la lui avais présentée. Je compris qu'elle voulait voir sa mère ou savoir où elle était.

« Je suis désolé, Maman essaye de se remettre, il lui faut du temps.

Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui dire qu'elle était morte, je ne savais si elle comprenait ce que je disais mais je vis que si quand elle me transmis des moments où elle pensait lui avoir fait mal alors qu'elle était encore dans son ventre.

« Maman ne t'en veux pas, Renesmée et moi non plus. Nous t'aimons.

« Edward. _Me héla Alice. _

Je me tournai vers elle et fut pris par la vision d'Alice. Bella allait se réveiller, la transformation avait lieu. C'était comme si je revivais mais je lui avais fait perdre son âme alors je ne pus me réjouir totalement.

Renesmée me transmis la voix de Kiara, les phrases qu'elle avait entendu de Kiara alors qu'elle était encore dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa tante et ne pouvait donc pas m'en transmettre les images, je compris qu'elle voulait la voir.

Kiara n'était pas là, je n'entendais pas ses pensées. J'étais trop occupé avec Bella pour me rendre compte que Kiara était partie.

« Quelqu'un sait où est Kiara ? Je ne l'entends pas, elle a dit quelque-chose à quelqu'un ?

Tout le monde sembla réaliser qu'elle avait disparu, comme moi, ils étaient trop inquiet pour Bella pour s'en rendre compte.

« Je ne vois rien de Kiara. _Se pétrifia Alice._

« Elle est peut-être avec les Quileutes. _Tentai-je de la rassurer._

Mais je ne l'étais pas non plus. Je ne l'entendais pas même en me concentrant pour élargir mon don. J'essayai de me dire qu'elle me bloquait puisqu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de le faire mais je n'y croyais pas.

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre et je ne pus avoir l'occasion de profiter d'un quelconque soulagement en voyant Lucian arriver avec Lyana.

« Est-ce que j'arrive trop tard ? _Cria-t-elle._

Elle vit Renesmée dans mes bras et s'effondra, Lucian la retint et la consola.

« Elle est morte ! Morte ! _Hurla-t-elle._ Je suis arrivée trop tard !

Lyana pleurait dans les bras de Lucian, je voulais la rassurer sur l'état de Bella mais ce que je vis dans les pensées de Lyana me pétrifia. Elle n'était pas au courant de l'incident de Bella parce que Kiara ne l'était pas non plus. Le rêve que Lyana avait fait cette nuit défila dans son esprit et je vis Kiara se sentir mal en ayant vu Bella, je la vis sortir et prendre ma voiture, puis se faire courser par Victoria et tomber de la falaise. Je voyais Kiara se débattre dans l'habitacle en tentant d'ouvrir la portière en vain, d'essayer de se détacher sans succès et la vis donner des coups de pieds dans le pare-brise puis je la vis abandonner et mourir noyée.

« Kiara a été poursuivie par Victoria... _murmurai-je pour l'expliquer aux autres_. Elle est tombée avec la voiture de la falaise dans la mer, elle s'est noyée.

Personne n'osait parler, on venait de perdre un membre de notre famille.


	51. Naissance et résurrection

**Chapitre 11**

O-o **Pov Edward** o-O

« Attendez ! _Hurla Alice._

Je me tournai vers elle, j'étais trop anéanti pour ne serait que comprendre ses pensées.

« Tu as vu une décision de Kiara ? _Espéra Esmée._

« Non, pas de Kiara, d'Alec.

« Alec ? _Grondai-je._

« Il est là... il...

« Quoi ? _M'impatientai-je._

« Il a sorti Kiara de la voiture, il est en train de se battre contre Victoria. Edward, court, il faut redémarrer le cœur de Kiara.

Je donnai Renesmée à Rosalie et fonçait à l'endroit que j'avais vu dans les pensées d'Alice. Quand enfin, j'arrivai sur la plage de galet, je découvris Kiara allongée sur les galets, trempée et sans vie.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps elle était restée comme ça mais il fallait faire vite.

O-o **Pov Kiara** o-O

Ce que mourir pouvait être affreux, j'avais l'impression d'être compressée par intermittence, j'avais aussi la sensation d'avoir bu des litres d'eau, mes poumons me gênaient, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait sentir ses poumons, surtout de cette façon si désagréable. Étais-je déjà morte ? Étais-je encore en train de mourir ? Je ne me souvenais pas de grand chose, Victoria, une chute, mes pieds contre le pare-brise. J'avais froid, pour la première fois de ma vie. Est-ce que Bella allait bien ? Est-ce que Lyana était heureuse avec Lucian ? J'espérais que Lyana n'allait pas se rendre compte que j'étais morte.

« Kiara ! Respire bon sang.

Edward venait m'énerver même après ma mort. Une claque me fit tourner sur le côté et je toussai en crachant l'eau de mes poumons. J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais couchée à moitié tournée par la claque sur des galets. Je toussais toujours et les dernières gouttes restèrent dans ma bouche, je me contentai de les cracher parce qu'il n'était pas question que j'avale ça.

Je me redressai et vis Edward me scruter de ses yeux inquiets. Je me jetai dans ses bras.

« Bon, sang, j'ai cru que j'étais morte !

Il m'enlaça.

« Nous aussi, ne refais plus ça. Jamais !

Il y avait tellement de chose que je ne devais plus refaire.

« J'ai froid. _Fis-je._

Il s'éloigna mais je l'en empêchai.

« Non reste... j'ai besoin que... j'ai besoin d'être en sécurité.

Il me tint plus fermement. Edward m'avait sauvée, encore, mais cette fois de justesse. Je tremblais, voilà une expérience que je n'allais pas oublier.

« J'ai failli mourir. _Balbutiai-je._

« Tu ne l'es pas, tu entends, tu es en vie et tu le resteras pour longtemps.

J'acquiesçai et me décrochai de lui, je voulais me relever mais il m'en empêcha.

« Reste assise, encore un peu.

Je ne voulais pas rester assise, je voulais voir Bella et mon neveu ou ma nièce.

« S'il te plaît, reste un peu tranquille, juste un peu. _Me supplia-t-il._

J'acceptai et restai assise. Je le vis regarder derrière moi.

« Reste assise, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serais pas loin, je reste par là.

Il me montra un point sur la droite, je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui t'aie sauvée. _Me lança-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà._

Quelqu'un s'asseyait près de moi et j'eus un choc en voyant que c'était Alec. Un vampire humanivore, Alec Volturi était assis près de moi et Edward laissait faire ça. Je voulais l'envoyer se faire voir, je voulais lui demander ce qu'il foutait là et je voulais lui demander s'il allait me tuer. J'avais un arrière-goût amer en me disant que les dangers se présentaient à moi tour à tour sans jamais me laisser de répit.

« Qu'est que tu fous l... _Commençai-je._

Mais je m'interrompit en repensant aux paroles d'Edward... ''Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui t'aie sauvée.'' Alec m'avait sauvée ? Pourquoi ? Pour avoir le plaisir de boire mon sang encore chaud ?

Un frisson me parcourus en y pensant.

« Victoria est morte. _M'informa-t-il._

Il se leva et s'en alla d'où il venait, me laissant avec mes questions plein la tête. Edward se retrouva devant moi très vite.

« Pourquoi a-t-il tué Victoria ? _Demandai-je à Edward._

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Elle a fait quelque-chose qui ne lui a pas plu.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait tué Victoria, Alec ne semblait pas être un vampire qui se laissait faire. Mais pourquoi me sortir de la voiture pour me laisser morte sur la plage ? Est-ce qu'il voulait que les Cullen voient que j'étais morte ou voulait-il vérifier que je l'étais pour de bon ?

« Il a essayé de te ranimer mais Victoria lui a sauté dessus, il a éloigné Victoria le plus possible de toi.

Alors là, c'était incompréhensible.

« Lyana est à la maison, elle t'as vu mourir, on devrait y aller, je vais te porter.

« Je peux marcher ! _Contrai-je._

« Kiara... _Soupira-t-il. _

« Au fait, Bella et le bébé vont bien ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

« C'est une fille, elle va bien, Bella l'a appelée Renesmée.

Je pouffai.

« C'est une blague ? _Demandai-je._

Je compris que non en voyant son air si sérieux. Bon sang, ce nom était horrible.

« On va la surnommer Nessie. _Déclarai-je._ Bella ne souffre pas trop ?

Il me fixa un instant et j'eus peur de la réponse qu'il allait me donner...

« Kiara... je suis désolé... On n'a pas pu faire autrement que de transformer Bella.

« Merde Edward ! Tu peux pas me dire ça comme ça, le suspens c'est bien pour une surprise pas pour ça, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte.

« Elle n'est plus vivante pour autant.

« Mais elle sera là.

Je me levai sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque-chose.

« Edward, Bella est ma sœur et elle le restera qu'elle soit humaine ou vampire... même si elle devenait un zombie elle le resterait. Fais juste en sorte qu'elle ne dévore pas d'humain, ce serait une horrible chose.

Il acquiesça. On se mit en route pour pouvoir retourner à Forks, à ma vitesse. Alors qu'on traversa la forêt, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scruter les environs, quelque-chose me disait qu'Alec était toujours dans le coin. Je m'attendais à le voir à tout moment mais il ne vint pas et j'en fus soulagée.

« Désolée pour ta voiture. _Dis-je à Edward._

Il me regarda surpris.

« Je m'en fous de ma voiture, pourquoi tu es partie ?

« Je me sentais mal et puis je voulais prévenir Charlie qu'il allait être grand-père. Victoria était dans ma rue, j'ai eu peur, j'ai foncé vers la réserve.

« On était plus proche. _Me reprocha-t-il._

« Mais vous étiez trop occupé et ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée de la ramener chez vous pendant ce moment.

« On est sept, elle est toute seule. _Appuya-t-il._

« Tu sais, j'avais peur et je roulai à 200, j'avais pas le temps de réfléchir.

« Ma pauvre voiture... _Geignit-il. _

Je lui lançai un regard sévère ce qui eut le mérite de le faire rire.

« Tu te sens comment ?

« En pleine forme. _Affirmai-je._

« Alors grimpe parce qu'on y sera encore demain, tu es trop lente.

« Va te faire voir. _Lui dis-je pendant que je montai sur son dos._

Nous fûmes à la maison en peu de temps. Je serrai Lyana dans mes bras.

« Il faut que je meurs pour te faire venir. _Plaisantai-je._

« Tu m'as fais peur, est-ce que vous avez pu tuer cette Victoria ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« Non... Alec s'en est chargé. _Fis-je._ Tu vois, Edward, c'est comme ça qu'on utilise le suspens.

Je m'attendais à ce que Lyana me demande qui était Alec mais elle n'en fit rien puis je me souvins qu'elle voyait ma vie en avant-première.

« Où est ma nièce ? _Grondai-je._

Rosalie arriva avec un bébé d'au moins trois mois dans les bras.

« Renesmée, voici ta tante Kiara. _Me présenta-t-elle à Nessie._

Je pris Nessie dans mes bras.

« Salut Nessie, je vais t'apprendre plein de bêtises, tu vas voir.

J'eus droit au plus magnifique des sourires de bébé – pas que j'en ai vu des tonnes. Elle toucha ma main avec son poing et j'entendis plusieurs phrases qui venaient de moi dans ma tête.

« Eh mais c'est toi qui fais ça ? _M'exclamai-je, surprise._ Tu te souviens de tout ce que j'ai dis quand tu étais dans le ventre de maman ?

Elle me montra des images de son père.

« Tu veux ton père, c'est ça ?

Je donnai Nessie à Edward.

« Tu m'as manquée. _Lui dit-il._

Elle lui toucha la joue de son poing, sans doute qu'elle lui transmettait des images ou des sons.

« J'ai dû aider Kiara et la ramener, c'est pour ça que je suis partie précipitamment.

Elle lui transmis à nouveau quelque-chose. Edward soupira.

« Elle a eu un accident à cause de cette vampire mais elle va bien maintenant.

J'hallucinai ou ce bébé de trois mois pouvait tenir une conversation ?

« Carlisle. _Le hélai-je alors qu'il fixait sa petite-fille._

Il se détourna pour me regarder.

« En quoi Nessie est-elle différente des bébés humains, à part qu'elle a pris trois mois en quelques heures et qu'elle discute par télépathie.

« Elle grandit plus vite qu'un enfant humain, j'imagine qu'elle atteindra sa taille adulte en 5-6 ans. Elle a une température corporelle plus élevée que la normale.

« Ce n'est pas logique. _Lançai-je._ Si elle est à moitié vampire et à moitié humaine, elle devrait faire dans les... 15-20°C, pour faire une moyenne, quoi.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça. _Rit Carlisle._ Elle peut manger de la nourriture humaine ou boire du sang.

J'assimilai l'information.

« Du coup, si elle met 5-6 ans à grandir, elle va devenir vieille très vite, non ?

« Et bien si je me réfère à Lyana et toi, elle devrait arrêter de vieillir quand elle aura atteint le physique d'une personne de 17 ans.

« En gros, dans 6 ans, Bella et Edward seront parents d'une gamine de leur âge ?

Ça fit sourire tout le monde dans la pièce.

« En gros, oui. _Acquiesça Carlisle._ Elle est aussi plus mature que son âge physique et elle possède un don de transmission télépathique, elle transmet des images et des sons par le toucher.

Edward me tendis Nessie pour que je la prennes.

« Je reviens. _Lança-t-il avant de sortir de la villa._

J'avais comme une intuition étrange.


	52. Alec

**Chapitre 12**

O-o **Pov Alec** o-O

En 370 années, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ma vie allait prendre un nouveau sens. Même ma transformation ne me paraissait plus être la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé... depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, elle. Je ne pensais même pas que moi, Alec Volturi, je puisse avoir une âme-sœur, humaine pour couronner le tout.

J'avais d'abord été en colère après moi de ressentir tant de chose au sujet d'une foutue humaine puis ma haine s'était tournée contre elle, ensuite.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, ma haine avait disparu au moment où j'avais utilisé mon pouvoir sur elle. La voir s'écrouler devant moi aurait dû être exaltant mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé quand Cullen lui avait expliqué que c'était moi aurait dû me combler mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me regarde comme ça, pas elle.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de moi, elle qui était humaine, elle avait écorché mon nom, elle avait dû le faire exprès mais je n'aimais pas ça, pourtant je m'étais seulement contenté de la rectifier.

J'avais failli massacrer ma sœur de lui avoir infligé sa torture, ma sœur adorait ça, moi aussi, d'habitude. Puis le sol s'était mis à tremblé, le toit du château s'effondrait, quand Jane arrêta son pouvoir, l'humaine s'était relevée et lui avait retourné sa douleur, elle avait de la ressource.

Ce fut après ça que je sus son véritable nom, Kiara. Elle était Kiara Parker, l'une des jumelles qu'Aro cherchait depuis si longtemps. C'était donc ça, le don de perception qu'Aro voulait dans sa garde. Un grand pouvoir, elle pouvait faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une vulgaire humaine.

Elle était humaine mais le venin l'ayant touchée faiblement avant sa naissance elle avait pu développer un don extra-ordinaire et des capacités de régénérations rapides.

Je savais qu'Aro la voulait et qu'il ne lui laisserait que deux choix : mourir ou nous rejoindre. Il fallait qu'elle nous rejoignes, ce n'était pas concevable que ça soit autrement mais après plusieurs minutes où elle semblait avoir une discussion avec Cullen, je compris qu'elle n'allait pas choisir de vivre... ce qui me mit hors de moi.

Je me gardais bien de le montrer, toutefois.

Je fus soulagé quand Aro changea d'avis sous l'intervention de Marcus. Je n'étais pas stupide, Marcus avait le don de voir les relations entre les gens et au vu de ce que cette humaine me faisait ressentir, il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle était mon âme-sœur.

Aro les laissa partir tous les deux mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser partir avec _mon_ humaine. Aro me permit de m'absenter le temps que je souhaiterais.

Je me mis donc à leur poursuite pour la récupérer mais Cullen se mettait sur mon chemin, j'allais le combattre mais il me dit qu'elle avait peur de moi, je crus qu'il mentait, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid aux yeux, je la regardai et vis cette peur dont il parlait dans son regard. Une autre Cullen arriva et bien que je ne voulais pas partir, je le fis.

Je ne voulais pas vivre loin d'elle alors j'avais pris un avion le lendemain et après m'être nourri sur le continent américain, je m'étais mis à sa recherche.

Je l'avais sentie à l'autre bout d'une zone qui empestait je ne savais quoi, puis je compris en voyant deux énormes loups courir vers moi. Je préférai prendre la fuite mais surtout les éloigner de Kiara.

Il n'y en avait pas que deux et je décidai de retourner en Italie prévenir les autres pour revenir à plusieurs afin de leur faire la peau. Je ne les avais pas laissé s'approcher trop près de moi, je ne courrais pas trop vite pour les maintenir derrière moi mais dès qu'il étaient trop près, je bloquais leur sens.

Je sortis de la zone puante et certains Cullen s'étaient joins au seul loup qui continuait de me poursuivre. J'utilisai mon don sur Edward qui allait me rattraper facilement car il était plus rapide que moi puis sur le loup ainsi que les deux autres Cullen.

Ils avaient arrêtés de me poursuivre et je me permis de ralentir, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Allais-je avoir assez de temps pour filer en Italie et revenir avec une armée ?

Je sentis l'odeur de Cullen approcher rapidement, j'allais déguerpir mais fus frappé par l'odeur de mon humaine alors je me dirigeai vers un endroit isolé, une gare ferroviaire qui ne devait servir qu'à stocker les trains.

Il s'arrêta près du lampadaire qui clignotait, je m'approchai et m'arrêtai à dix mètres. Je pus enfin revoir mon humaine, elle était restée derrière lui, ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point. La mine d'Edward restait impassible. Il voulait que je ne prévienne pas les Volturi pour les loups. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Je n'allais pas les laisser vivre. J'aurais dû détruire ce Cullen, j'avais une putain d'occasion mais dans un sens, il avait raison, comment avoir la confiance de mon humaine si je tuais son ami ? J'espérais qu'ils ne soient qu'ami, hors de question qu'un autre la touche, je tuerai tous ceux qui l'ont touchée auparavant.

Cullen m'avait annoncé que les loups protégeai Kiara, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je le crus tout de même alors je m'en allai sans lui promettre d'éviter qu'Aro me touche. Il voudrait savoir ce que j'avais vu ici, Aro était curieux, il n'aurait pas laissé passer l'occasion d'avoir des infos intéressantes sur les Cullen.

J'étais allé jusqu'à Seattle pour prendre l'avion jusqu'en Italie mais devant l'aéroport, une question me taraudait. Les loups protégeaient Kiara... mais ils la protégeaient de quoi ?

Je retournai en arrière, il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net mais quand j'arrivai devant la villa des Cullen, Kiara n'était pas dedans, je les entendais s'agiter autour d'une humaine qui hurlait mais ne pris pas la peine de comprendre pourquoi, je me lançai à la recherche de Kiara.

Lorsque j'étais arrivé dans une rue, l'odeur d'un vampire femelle me parvint et suivait l'odeur de la voiture dans laquelle Kiara semblait être.

J'étais arrivé près d'une falaise où l'odeur s'arrêtait, la barre de sécurité était défoncée et je compris où elle était. Je plongeai aussitôt, cassai la portière, déchirai la ceinture et la sortis de là. Je la menai vers une plage à l'opposé de la zone de puanteur pour être plus tranquille. J'avais commencé le massage cardiaque - en essayant de ne pas appuyer trop fort ce qui était plutôt difficile - mais je fus frappé par une femelle rousse. Je décidai de l'éloigner de mon humaine par précaution et je la détruisis en la faisant souffrir avant.

Quand je revins vers la plage, Cullen était en train de la ranimer et il avait réussi, je restai caché dans les arbres et les écoutai parler.

Contre toute attente, il s'éloigna pour me laisser lui parler.

Dans un premier temps, elle eut peur en me voyant assis à côté d'elle, puis elle avait été froide mais n'avait pas fini sa question, elle semblait avoir compris mon rôle dans sa survie. Je la rassurai sur l'état de la femelle rousse et m'en allai.

Elle n'était pas prête à entendre la vérité sur nous.

Je ne m'étais pas beaucoup éloigné d'elle, je ressentais de plus en plus le besoin de rester près d'elle.

Ils rentrèrent à vitesse humaine puis elle monta sur son dos pour rentrer plus rapidement. J'étais resté assez éloigné de la villa, je savais qu'Edward savait que j'étais là, sans doute que la voyante le savait aussi mais aucun d'eux ne vinrent me chasser.

J'écoutai ce que mon humaine disait. Il y avait une autre humaine et elle avait la même voix que Kiara, sans doute sa sœur jumelle, Lyana. Aro serait dans tous ses états s'il était avec moi. Son autre sœur – d'après ce que Kiara a dit à Edward - Bella, devrait être en train de hurler si elle se transformait mais je ne l'entendais plus.

Edward sortit de la villa et se retrouva devant moi l'instant d'après.

« Il y a un humain qui va venir, je ne tolérerai pas que tu t'en prennes à lui.

« Je n'ai pas soif.

« Je vais rester, au cas où.

Pathétique, les humains étaient si insignifiants, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils leur accordaient autant d'importance.

« Kiara n'est donc pas importante ? _S'enquit-il._

Je grognai. À ce moment, une voiture passait sur le chemin non loin de ma position, avec un humain dedans. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Cullen tenaient temps à ces êtres fragiles.

« Cette Bella, est-ce qu'elle est ton âme-sœur ? _Lui demandai-je._

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu disais qu'elle se transformait pourtant, elle ne hurle pas.

« Ce doit être grâce à la morphine.

C'était ingénieux, je ne savais pas que ça pourrait aider et je trouvais ça stupide, la douleur était un passage obligatoire, c'était un peu comme un rituel.

« Comment tu as fais ?

« Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Pour que ton âme-sœur t'accepte. _Précisai-je._

« Ça n'a pas été facile, j'imagine que j'ai gagné sa confiance en sauvant sa sœur.

Intéressant, il me suffirait de mettre Lyana en danger et de la sauver.

« Tu ne peux pas gagner la confiance de Kiara en secourant sa sœur d'un danger que tu aurais provoqué. _S'exclama-t-il._

« Elle ne pourrait pas le savoir.

« Sauf si son pouvoir s'en mêle, il lui permet aussi de percevoir des choses qui se sont passées.

« Je pensais que tu ferais tout pour m'éloigner de mon humaine ?

« Je le ferais si tu continues de penser qu'elle est _ton_ humaine. _Soupira-t-il._ C'est à elle de décider même si je n'approuve pas spécialement.

« Je n'ai aucune chance... _marmonnai-je_. Pour elle, je fais partie des méchants.

« Je te dirais bien que c'est le cas mais... ça dépendra de ce que tu es prêt à sacrifier pour gagner sa confiance.

« Tu penses que c'est possible ?

« Il y a quelques heures, je t'aurais dit que non mais... _il soupira. _Il y a une infime chance... déjà tu me parles de façon civilisé, c'est déjà un bon début.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ?

Il me fixa me laissant comprendre seul.

« Tu veux que je... me nourrisse de sang animal ? _Grimaçai-je._

« C'est à toi de voir, tu n'as aucune chance si elle craint pour sa vie ou celle de sa famille. _M'indiqua-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait._ Et je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher pour les mêmes raisons.

J'abattis un arbre en le frappant de mon poing, j'étais fou, elle me rendait fou. Je ne pouvais pas me nourrir comme eux, ce n'était pas dans ma nature, je me nourrissais d'humain, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

J'étais un Volturi, pas un faible ! Je méprisai les humains, ils n'étaient que des garde-mangers. En dehors de leur sang, ils étaient inutiles et stupides. Je n'allais pas la laisser me changer.

Je me retournai et me lançai sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer en Italie.

Au bout d'une trentaine de kilomètres, je fis demi-tour pour retourner près d'elle.

Je l'entendais discuter avec l'humain qui était arrivé plus tôt. Ils parlaient de sa nièce en omettant de préciser ce qu'elle était. Comment faisaient-ils pour parler aussi longtemps d'un sujet aussi inintéressant ?

À nouveau je fis demi-tour et m'éloignai en vitesse. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cette fois, je ne pus faire qu'une douzaine de kilomètres avant de changer d'avis à nouveau. Je m'arrêtai, pesant le pour et le contre.

J'aimais mon humaine mais j'aimais mon statut de garde Volturi, j'aimais tuer, j'adorais ça. D'un autre côté, s'il arrivait quelque-chose à Kiara, je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait mais ça me rendrait fou furieux. Cela dit, les Cullen la protégeaient et les espèces de loups-garous aussi. Quoiqu'ils n'avaient pas été efficaces contre la rousse. Je pourrais toujours tuer ceux qui s'en prennent à elle... puis ceux qui l'insulteraient... ceux qui lui manqueraient de respect, ceux qu'elle détestait puis ceux pour lesquels elle n'aurait pas d'avis. Ça me laisserait quelques possibilités...

Je pouvais toujours essayer le sang animal, ça ne devait pas être si terrible. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas et bien, je n'aurais qu'à partir.


	53. Rédemption

**Chapitre 13**

O-o **Pov Kiara **o-O

Raphaël était venu jusqu'ici, sans doute pour avoir des explications, Rosalie avait dû me prendre Nessie pour l'amener à l'étage mais il l'avait aperçue alors que Rosalie était rendue en haut de l'escalier. Ça n'était pas si grave, il ne pouvait pas voir qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait normale. Personne n'était normal dans cette maison, à part Bella mais elle était en voie d'anormalité alors elle ne comptait plus.

Edward arriva à ce moment et me glissa à l'oreille d'éviter de parler du baiser. Je fus perplexe parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« Salut. _Fit Raphaël intimidé par les Cullen qui étaient restés dans le salon._

« Salut, viens, on va s'asseoir. _L'invitai-je._

« Vous voulez quelque-chose à boire ? _Nous proposa Esmée._

Raphaël refusa, je refusai aussi et tous nous laissèrent seuls dans le salon. Je savais qu'il voulait me parler de mon étrange relation avec Jared puis sans doute de ma fuite avec Edward mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'ils ne faisaient que me protéger.

« Nessie était malade, c'est pour ça qu'Edward est venu me chercher. Nessie, c'est ma nièce et sa fille mais il n'est pas encore très doué et sa mère est malade aussi et ne peux pas s'en occuper pour l'instant. _Expliquai-je._

« Mais les autres ne pouvaient pas...

« Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. _Le coupai-je._

Je fis en sorte que notre conversation ne tourne qu'autour de Nessie et nous ne parlâmes pas de notre baiser ni de notre relation, quelle qu'elle soit, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose _la _question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?

J'étais tenté de lui répondre qu'on était humain vu les autres possibilités qu'il y avait mais ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Je me rappelai la consigne d'Edward mais je ne savais pas pourquoi alors j'essayai de tourner autour du pot, au cas où.

« Tu vas partir bientôt.

« Ça n'empêche rien. _Contra-t-il._

« Kiara ? _M'appela Edward des escaliers._

Je me levai et allai le rejoindre.

« Quoi ?

« J'essaye juste de gagner du temps.

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas m'expliquer ou il faut que je te tortures ?

« Pas pour l'instant... c'est bon, vous pouvez parler de tout ce que vous voulez, maintenant.

Soit ça avait quelque-chose à voir avec Alec soit c'était Riley, je misais sur Riley parce que je l'obsédais mais Alec pourrait vouloir tuer tout le monde avant moi histoire de s'amuser un peu.

Je retournai près de Raphaël.

« Ecoutes, je t'aime bien, et crois-moi, ça n'arrive pas souvent mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on ne devrait pas sortir ensemble.

« Ne fais pas ça. _Riposta-t-il._

« On se connaît à peine.

« Ne me fais pas le coup du ''c'est pas toi, c'est moi, tu mérites mieux, blablabla''. _S'emporta-t-il en se levant._

Je me levai face à lui.

« Ne t'énerves pas, ma vie est trop... compliquée.

« J'y crois pas, tout est ''compliqué'' avec toi. _Fit-il en mimant les guillemets._

« On n'a échangé qu'un baiser je n'ai pas signé de contrat de mariage.

« Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse ! _Cracha-t-il._

« Je t'emmerdes. _Soufflai-je._

Je n'avais pas sentie la claque venir et je comptais bien riposter mais il disparut et un boom se fit entendre sur ma droite au fond de la pièce. Ça s'était passé trop vite pour que je m'en rende compte mais Raphaël était à peine conscient contre le mur, une trace de sang parcourait le chemin qu'avait parcourut sa tête en glissant au sol. Edward maintenait fermement un vampire, Alec.

« Je te jure que je vais te tuer pour l'avoir touchée. _Gronda Alec en essayant de s'échapper de la poigne d'Edward et d'Emmett qui était venu aider son frère._

« Et de l'avoir frappée aussi. _Pesta-t-il._

Alec avait une drôle de priorité... pas que ça le regardait, de toute façon !

Raphaël perdit connaissance et je m'enfuis. Je n'allais pas loin, cependant, j'avais besoin d'air mais je restai près de la villa pour ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

Ce pouvait-il qu'Alec soit également obsédé par moi ? Ou que je sois son... non, impossible, c'était un Volturi, c'était trop effrayant.

Il m'avait sauvée... mais il essayait aussi de tuer Raphaël.

Edward apparut près de moi mais fit les derniers pas à vitesse humaine, le visage inquiet.

« Depuis quand tu le sais ? _Lui demandai-je._

Je ne pouvais pas dire à voix haute que j'étais possiblement l'âme-sœur d'Alec.

« Depuis qu'il t'a vu...

« Et tu as cru bon de ne rien me dire ?

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à venir jusqu'ici.

« Peut-être qu'il s'est trompé, je ne peux pas être son âme-sœur c'est statistiquement impossible.

Bella avait Edward, Lyana, Lucian, des vampires, je ne pouvais pas avoir un vampire comme âme-sœur, on ne pouvait pas avoir un score de 3 sur 3. Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'âme-sœur tout court.

« Tous les humains sont de possibles futurs vampires donc tous les humains ont leur âme-sœur quelque-part mais pas forcément à la même époque.

« Oui, mais les loups ?

J'aurais préféré qu'un loup s'imprègne de moi, en fin de compte.

« Les loups ne s'imprègnent qu'avec la meilleure personne avec qui ils pourront avoir une descendance, tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, tu ne peux pas être imprégnée par un loup.

« J'ai vraiment la poisse, hein ?

« Je le reconnais... il fallait que tu sois l'âme-sœur d'un Volturi... en même temps, il n'y a que toi qui pouvait nous la faire, celle-là.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, je ne peux pas être son âme-sœur, c'est impossible.

« C'est le cas et quelque-chose au fond de toi le reconnaît comme ton âme-sœur.

« Tu délires...

« Tu as eu a plusieurs reprises l'impression qu'il n'était pas loin et c'était le cas, à la gare, tu as su que c'était lui sans même l'avoir vu.

« C'est mon instinct de survie. _Contrai-je._

« Tu as réponse à tout. _S'amusa-t-il._

On devrait le tuer. Ouais, on devrait tuer Alec comme ça, ce serait plus simple.

« Rentrons. _Fit Edward._

« Et dire que j'avais peur que Jared se soit imprégné de moi. _Désespérai-je._ Ça n'aurait pas été si effrayant.. mais Alec... t'imagines ? Un Volturi qui va croquer toute ma famille.

« Il a croqué un cerf juste avant de revenir par ici et d'entendre votre conversation.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, les Volturi étaient des méchants. Edward mentait.

Quand on entra dans le salon, Raphaël n'était plus là, le sang avait été nettoyé, Emmett et Jasper surveillaient Alec qui était accolé au mur. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net, je grimpai les escaliers à la recherche de Lyana.

« Lyana ? _Appelai-je dans le couloir du premier étage._

La porte de la chambre d'Esmée et Carlisle s'ouvrit. J'entrai et vis Bella allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, comme si elle dormait. Rosalie avait Nessie dans les bras et se tenait près d'elle. Lucian était de l'autre côté du lit et Lyana se mit à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu de mon futur ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Tu n'avais plus de futur dans mes derniers rêves après ta noyade alors je ne sais pas pour la suite.

Elle ne voyait mon futur que dans ses rêves et pour qu'elle rêve, il fallait qu'elle dorme.

« Mais tu m'avais déjà vu dans plusieurs années, tu sais, avec Mike et Jessica.

« Parfois, ça change. _Dit-elle en haussant les épaules._ De toute façon, je suis fatiguée alors je te dirai demain mais peut-être que ce ne sera pas intéressant.

« Ok. _Fis-je._

Je me rapprochai de Bella, elle avait la peau parsemée d'anciennes morsures, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était en train de se transformer, elle paraissait si paisible. Je sortis de la pièce, une autre personne pouvait m'aider.

« Alice !

Elle apparut devant moi dans la seconde.

« Dis-moi ce que tu vois sur Alec et... moi.

Elle hésitait.

« S'te plaït ? _Insistai-je._

« Je ne vois que le futur qu'entraînera ses décisions mais je n'ai pas les tiennes, alors c'est peut-être caduque.

« Dis toujours.

« Je peux juste te dire qu'il veut gagner ta confiance mais il est indécis sur le fait qu'il doit ou non tuer toutes les personnes qui te feraient le moindre mal. _Me révéla-t-elle._ Il veut essayer de changer.

« Comment je pourrais aimer un... vampire comme lui. _Soufflai-je._

« Le cœur a ses raisons... _commença-t-elle_. Tu devrais peut-être juste lui laisser une chance, peut-être qu'il sera assez fort pour changer complètement... mais ce sera dur pour lui, je ne te le caches pas. Prends quand même en considération qu'il t'a sauvé la vie deux fois.

« La première fois inconsciemment parce que je suis pour lui... ce que je suis et la seconde fois c'était parce que Victoria lui avait fait un truc mauvais. _Répliquai-je._

« Et, à ton avis, c'était quoi, le truc mauvais ? _Me questionna-t-elle avant de s'en aller._

Je restai dubitative au milieu du couloir.

_Ok, _pensai-je. _J'ai été menacée d'une arme, j'ai été enlevée, j'ai été attaqué par des vampires à plusieurs reprises, l'un d'entre eux est obsédé par moi, j'ai défié les Volturi et je suis sortie vivante de tout ça. Alors c'est pas un vampire âme-sœurisé qui va me faire peur. _

Je descendis les escaliers déterminée à vérifier si ce Volturi en valait la peine. Dès que j'apparus dans le salon, il me regardait, ses yeux avaient toujours leurs reflets rouges malgré qu'il ait mangé un cerf il y a peu. Ce qui me semblait suspect.

« S'il continue dans cette voix, ses yeux changeront de couleur d'ici quelques jours. _Affirma Edward._

Je fixai Alec dans les yeux, s'il était mon âme-sœur, je devrais ressentir quelque-chose comme un coup de foudre ou je ne sais quoi.

Il ne se passa rien.

« Peut-être que je suis son âme-sœur mais il ne l'est pas pour moi. _Déclarai-je._

Il tiqua presque imperceptiblement à ma phrase comme si je l'avais blessé. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé en soufflant. Tout ça était trop irréel pour moi.

Je jetai des regards en coin vers Alec de temps en temps, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Je pouvais reconnaître qu'il n'était pas mal. Pas mal du tout, ouais, il était carrément canon. Mais j'avais toujours un problème avec sa nature de vampire assoiffé.

Je décidai de laisser le temps faire son œuvre, s'il y avait le moindre problème, j'avais une famille de vampires prêt à en découdre et il mourrait. S'il se trouvait qu'il ait vraiment changer alors peut-être que j'envisagerai de parler avec lui.

Juste parler, fallait pas déconner, c'était un Volturi.

Une semaine s'était passée sans que je ne lui adresse la parole, un Cullen ou Lucian restait avec lui tour à tour pour le surveiller. Ses yeux avaient pris des reflets dorés mais il avait failli fauter deux fois. Charlie était venu voir sa petite fille et Alec avait dû quitter les lieux avec Jasper. Il n'avait aucun désir de boire mon sang ni même celui de Lyana. Ça devait avoir avec le fait que nous avions été au contact du venin vampirique et ça expliquait pourquoi ça n'avait pas été compliqué pour Victoria, Laurent et Riley de me garder en vie pendant un an. Nessie était à moitié vampire donc il n'y avait pas de risque pour elle non plus.

Bella ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, ce qui était inquiétant mais Alice restait confiance parce qu'elle la voyait se réveiller. Carlisle supposait que sa transformation anormalement lente était dû au fait qu'on lui avait injecté le venin alors que son cœur ne battait plus, du coup, il progressait plus lentement, c'était pour ça qu'elle était si paisible et non grâce à la morphine, sa transformation se faisait trop doucement pour qu'elle en souffre. De toute façon, aucune de nous trois ne faisait les choses normalement.

Alec et Emmett revinrent de leur partie de chasse en rigolant. Ils s'entendaient bien mais ça ne m'étonnait pas, Emmett savait comment baisser les tensions. Jasper aussi avec son don, cela dit. Je devais avouer que la cohabitation se passait mieux que je ne le pensais, Alec n'allait pas mourir dans les prochaines 24 heures, à mon avis.

« Edward, tu vas avoir de la concurrence pour chasser les pumas. _S'esclaffa Emmett._

« Personne ne chasse mieux les pumas que moi. _Dit fièrement Edward._

« Je serais toi, je ne parierais pas là-dessus. _S'amusa Alec._

Il me lança un regard avant de contrer l'attaque subite d'Emmett. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup tenter de surprendre l'un des meilleurs guerriers de la garde des Volturi mais Alec était paré contre toute sorte d'attaque.

Mais serait-il toujours aussi efficace s'il était déconcentré ? Je les voyais tous les deux se jauger, attendant que l'autre entame un mouvement.

« Alec ? _Appelai-je._

Il se détourna d'Emmett, surpris que je lui adresse la parole et celui-ci en profita pour lui faire une prise. Alec se retrouvait coincé sous la masse qu'était Emmett, il grogna, je me retins de rire. Emmett se releva suivi de peu d'Alec.

« Merci, Kiara. _Rigola Emmett._

Je pensais qu'Alec m'en voudrait mais il me regardait amusé. Alors je décidai qu'il était temps que je mette mon appréhension de côté.

« On devrait aller faire un tour.

Il hocha la tête, Jasper se trouva à nos côtés dans l'instant.

« Je pense qu'on peut rester seul. _Jasper allait riposter. _Je gère, t'inquiètes pas.

Il finit par accepter de me laisser sortir seule avec Alec.

Nous marchâmes entre les arbres sans rien dire, dans un premier temps.

« J'apprécie ce que tu fais... _Entamai-je la conversation_. J'ai toujours un peu peur que tu pètes un plomb mais...

il me plaqua contre un arbre et m'embrassa sans que je ne puisse réagir. Son baiser était pressant et sauvage. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ça ne me faisait aucun effet mais je n'aimais pas qu'il m'ait prise par surprise d'autant que j'avais cru qu'il allait me croquer. Je commençai à manquer d'air mais il ne s'arrêta pas, je le repoussai mais il ne bougea pas, j'essayai de respirer par le nez comme je pus, un exercice plutôt difficile et je dus utiliser mon don contre lui pour le forcer à se reculer.

Je repris ma respiration, il était confus.

« Je suis désolé... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Il se tirait les cheveux, se retourna et soupira.

« En fait, je ne suis pas du tout désolé ! _Il était presque en colère._ J'en ai envie depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pouvais plus attendre.

« Assure-toi que j'en ai envie aussi, la prochaine fois.

Il se retourna, en colère pour de bon, me plaqua de nouveau contre l'arbre qui craqua et me fit grimacer sous la douleur.

« N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'as rien ressenti ! _Gronda-t-il._ Ton cœur s'est accéléré.

« J'ai eu peur que tu m'attaques. _Contrai-je._

« Je peux sentir que ça t'a fait de l'effet. _Rajouta-t-il, un sourcil levé._

Ok, là, je n'avais pas d'autre explication, il me relâcha.

« Là n'est pas la question, tu n'as pas à m'embrasser comme ça, surtout pas la première fois.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous les humains, vous êtes trop bourrés de principes, vous compliquez tout alors que tout est simple.

Je le fixai sévèrement.

« Vous êtes outrés d'être mangé par votre prédateur naturel mais vous vous tuez entre vous, vous passez votre temps à chercher votre âme-sœur et mettez des années à trouver la mauvaise personne, vous savez qu'elle n'est pas faite pour vous mais vous vous acharnez sur elle. Et quand par miracle, vous avez votre véritable âme-sœur devant vous, vous trouvez le moyen de faire la fine bouche.

« Je n'ai tué personne, tu as tué plein de gens, Alec.

« Tu n'as tué personne mais ça ne te dérange pas que les Cullen tuent pour toi.

« Ils ont tués des vampires qui ont voulu me transformer et me tuer ensuite.

« Alors ta vie vaut mieux que les leurs ?

« Oui, ce sont des tueurs.

« Je te trouve bien hypocrite.

Je m'arrêtai et lui fis face, je le regardai méchamment.

« Vous tuez les animaux pour vous nourrir, n'est-ce pas ? L'animal est mangé par l'homme qui est mangé par le vampire, chaîne alimentaire.

Je roulai des yeux, ça n'avait rien à voir.

« Dis que je me trompe. _Marmonna-t-il en s'approchant._

« Vous... on ne les manges pas vivant. _Soufflai-je._

Il me caressa la joue.

« Pas même les huîtres ? _Demanda-t-il._

J'avais horreur des huîtres mais Charlie adorait ça.

« C'est différent.

« Pour nous, vous n'êtes que des huîtres.

« Je ne suis qu'une huître pour toi ?

« La plus magnifique et la plus sexy des huîtres perlières. _Me dit-il d'une voix suave._

Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser la mâchoire qu'il longea de baiser jusque mon cou et il finit par se redresser.

« Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire approuver le fait que tu te nourrisses de sang humain et qu'ainsi je te laisse faire ça ? _Soupçonnai-je._

« Non, je veux juste que tu cesses de me voir comme l'horrible vampire qui tue par plaisir.

« Mais c'est ce que tu fais. _Contrai-je._

« Faisais. _Rectifia-t-il._

Nous reprîmes notre marche. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas ressentir l'attirance qu'il me faisait éprouver pour lui depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et je remarquai ses yeux devenus noirs, il regardait un point à travers les arbres, trop loin pour que j'aperçoive quelque-chose. Un humain, sans aucun doute, il venait de chasser alors il n'était pas en train de baver sur une biche. J'utilisai mon don afin que son cerveau n'enregistre que l'odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée.

« Arrête ça. _Grogna-t-il._

« Tu ne peux pas fléchir maintenant, je fais ça pour t'aider.

« Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, là, c'est pas un humain que je flaire, c'est un vampire.

Je le fixai suspicieuse.

« De l'herbe, franchement ? _Reprit-il._ Rends-moi mon odorat.

J'arrêtai mon don, Edward arriva précipitamment.

« C'est Riley. _Affirma ce dernier._

Putain, il ne manquait plus que lui.

« Un ami à vous ? _Demanda Alec._

« De Kiara, plutôt, il est obsédé par elle.

« Obsédé à quel point ? _S'enquit-il._

« Il lui a piqué un shorty.

Alec grogna et disparut dans la seconde.

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ? _Hurlai-je._ Il fallait que tu lui sortes ça.

C'était tellement humiliant.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à ménager ton égo parce qu'il y a un vampire obsédé par ta personne qui est revenu voir comment il pourrait t'enlever à nouveau.

« Et tu laisses Alec se débrouiller avec lui.

« Alec lui a bloqué tous ses sens dès qu'il l'a eut en vue, il est en train de lui faire passer un sale moment.

Alec revint quelques minutes plus tard comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Je pouvais voir quelques flammes, de loin.

« Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a mis au courant. _Rouspéta-t-il._

« Ben tu l'es maintenant. _Répliquai-je._

Il me regarda sévèrement, je lui souris de façon impertinente. Edward s'éclipsa.

« Il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir qui mettrait ta vie en danger ? _Gronda-t-il._

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

« Ben... il y a ce clan, là... les Volturi.

« Ne joue pas avec moi. _S'emporta-t-il._

Je lui souris et l'embrassai. Il répondit férocement à mon baiser et très vite, je manquai d'air à nouveau, je le repoussai et cette fois il se recula.

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a embrassé, pourquoi tu me repousses encore ?

« Je ne suis qu'une humaine, j'ai besoin d'air.

« Une faiblesse à rajouter sur ma liste. _Grommela-t-il._

Je roulai des yeux.


	54. Chaîne Animaux & Découvertes

**Chapitre 14**

Nessie avait maintenant l'apparence d'un bébé d'un peu moins d'un an, difficile d'en être sûre à vue d'œil. Alec et moi étions assis sur le canapé, Nessie crapahutait à quatre-pattes dans la pièce. Sa partie vampire lui conférait une vitesse exceptionnelle, même si elle ne tenait pas encore debout. Bella s'était réveillée tard hier soir et Edward l'avait emmenée chasser. Elle s'était mis en chasse après un promeneur nocturne avant de subitement s'arrêter, elle s'en était finalement pris à un puma. Elle était revenue avec des vêtements en lambeaux.

Enfin, c'était ce que m'avait raconté Alice ce matin parce que moi, je dormais à ce moment là. Alec avait été grincheux toute la matinée, je pensais que ça avait avoir avec le fait que Bella n'avait aucun problème à se nourrir de sang animal alors qu'elle était un nouveau-né et que lui avait encore des difficultés à se contrôler totalement. Je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis sa transformation, Edward, Rosalie et Jasper l'avaient emmenée chasser encore ce matin.

Nessie était rendue aux pieds d'Alec et quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il quitta sa place à vitesse vampirique pour se trouver à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Nessie qui avait trouvé là un nouveau jeu se précipita vers lui.

« Ne m'approche pas. _Grogna-t-il en se déplaçant de l'autre côté._

Nessie fit demi tour en riant très fort et j'éclatai de rire alors qu'elle galopait presque vers Alec à nouveau.

Il grogna et revint à sa position précédente.

« Mais fais quelque-chose, je refuse que cette chose m'approche.

« Cette chose, c'est ma nièce, elle s'appelle Nessie.

Je pris Nessie dans mes bras. Elle m'envoya les images de son nouveau jeu d'avec Alec.

« Ouais, je suis sûre qu'Alec aussi adore ce jeu. _M'esclaffai-je._

Alec me fixait sévèrement, je pouffai. Alice arriva avec le biberon et me prit Nessie pour le lui donner. Alec n'avait pas de problème avec les bébés hybrides, Alec avait un problème avec les bébés, toutes sortes de bébés et ça me faisait rire.

C'était aussi l'heure de manger pour moi, alors je préparai un bon petit plat pour Lyana et moi. J'étais contente que Lyana soit restée avec nous et la relation qu'elle avait avec Lucian était aussi fusionnelle que celle d'Edward et Bella.

Une fois que le repas fut prêt, je déposai deux assiettes, deux verres et les couverts sur la table.

« Comment Lyana va-t-elle savoir que c'est prêt ? _Demanda Alec qui me regardait tout préparer depuis le début comme s'il regardait une émission sur la chaîne Animaux & découvertes._

« L'appel du ventre. _Décrétai-je._

Lyana descendit à ce moment là.

« Ça sent trop bon, c'est quoi ?

« De la semoule, pour toi. Couscous pour moi.

Lyana avait cette ouverture d'esprit qui faisait que je pouvais manger de la viande sans qu'elle ne s'en incommode.

« Alors, il suffit de rajouter des trucs à un plat pour que ça change de nom ? _S'intéressa Alec._

« Mais tu n'as jamais été humain ? _M'étonnai-je._

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine et pour tout te dire, j'aime à penser que je ne l'ai jamais été.

« Et tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à ce que les humains faisaient ?

Il me fixait d'un regard qui voulait tout dire.

« Ok. _Abdiquai-je._

« J'essaye de vous comprendre depuis que je vis avec toi, parce qu'il y a des choses qui m'échappent. Vous mangez tous vers les mêmes heures sauf ceux qui sont en dessous d'une certaine taille. C'est bizarre, ce conditionnement, vous devriez manger juste quand vous avez faim.

« Ben, j'imagine que matin, midi et soir, c'est un bon décalage entre les repas. _Bafouillai-je la bouche pleine._

J'avalai ma bouchée avant d'ajouter.

« Et que c'est plus facile pour ceux qui travaillent.

« Ben, vous n'êtes pas obligés de travailler.

« Il faut travailler pour avoir de l'argent.

« Pourquoi vous voulez de l'argent ? _S'enquit-il._

« Pour s'acheter à manger.

« I manger dehors.

« Et pour payer le loyer ou les crédits, s'acheter des voitures, des vêtements... Vous n'avez pas d'argent, vous ? Comment vous vous payez vos fringues ?

« On fait payer nos repas qui visitent le château ou on leur pique les leurs.

Je le fixai incrédule, c'était un système de livraison à domicile spécial vampire mais au lieu de gagner de l'argent, les ''repas'' payaient pour se faire manger.

« Mais toi, tu ne travailles pas ? _S'enquit-il._

« Pas pour l'instant, mais il va falloir que j'y pense, pour l'instant ce sont les Cullen qui paient tout.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça, ils nous payaient la nourriture, ils avaient payés les fringues de Lyana, il fallait que je me trouve un travail pour payer ce qu'on mangeait.

« Tu fais partie de la famille, _fis Edward en entrant dans la pièce_, tu n'as pas besoin de bosser, nos comptes sont bien remplis.

« De toute façon, je vais pas passer mes journées à ne rien faire ?

« Tu iras avec nous en cours. Avec les autres, on s'est dit que puisqu'on devait déménager, on pourrait retourner en première, histoire de te remettre dans le bain avant la terminale et le diplôme de fin d'études.

Je soupirai, je détestai l'école.

« C'est plus facile, les autres fois.

« T'oublies que moi, je ne peux pas tricher comme vous. _Me plaignis-je._

« Tu n'en auras que plus de mérite. _Se moqua-t-il._

« Alec et Bella vont s'ennuyer sans moi. _Tentai-je._

« Bella ira en classe avec nous et Alec et bien... ça dépendra de lui et du contrôle de sa soif.

« Je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul, il sera perdu sans moi. _Mentis-je._

« Ce qu'il faut pas entendre. _Souffla Alec._

Edward rigola.

Une fois mon assiette finie, je mis le tout dans le lave-vaisselle et retournai dans le salon, laissant Alec et Edward discuter de chasses et autres réjouissances. Lyana n'avait pas traîné non plus ne voulant pas entendre ce genre d'histoire.

Bella était dans le salon, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis son réveil, elle était allée à la chasse très tôt et venait de rentrer avec les autres. Elle était encore plus belle maintenant, ses cheveux bruns avaient des reflets rouges qu'elle n'avait pas avant et sa peau était encore plus pâle, aussi blafarde qu'un vampire, en fait. Ses lèvres étaient un peu plus charnues, elle était devenue magnifique.

Elle nous sourit en nous voyant s'approcha de nous et nous enlaça l'une après l'autre.

« Comment tu te sens, la belle au bois dormant ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Bien, c'est assez surprenant, tous mes sens sont décuplés, je vois la moindre fissure du plafond.

Je regardai en l'air mais ne vis aucune fissure.

« Vous êtes vraiment pareilles. _S'extasia-t-elle._ Vos yeux bleus sont encore plus intense avec ma vision accrue.

« Ouais, on est canon ! _Dis-je fièrement._

Lyana leva les yeux au ciel mais souriait avant d'aller rejoindre Esmée qui s'occupait de Nessie.

« Et toi, ça ne te fais pas trop bizarre que je sois devenue un vampire ? Je sais que tu n'approuvais pas, alors... _Me demanda nerveusement Bella._

« Bella, le seul truc que je regrette et qui m'énerve... c'est que je ne pourrai plus me moquer de toi pour ta maladresse congénitale. _La rassurai-je._

Je passai le reste de la journée avec Bella et Nessie et ne les quittai qu'à la nuit tombée, Alec était parti depuis ce midi avec le reste des Cullen qui n'étaient pas encore aller chasser. Je pris une douche et me dirigeai en short et débardeur vers ma chambre qui était en fait, la chambre d'ami. Lyana ne pouvait dormir que dans un arbre, aussi, elle passait toutes ses nuits dehors avec Lucian.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je fus surprise d'y voir Alec.

« Hey, tu attends quelqu'un ? _Lui demandai-je, amusée._

Je fus emprisonner contre son torse dans la seconde et mes lèvres furent collées aux siennes.

« Je ne t'ai pas vue de toute l'après-midi. _Souffla-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser._ J'ai dû faire preuve de beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas te rejoindre dans la douche.

Je souris, amusée. Je me détachai de lui et m'installai sous la couverture. La chambre était aussi grande que celle que j'avais chez Charlie, le lit double était accolé au mur de gauche, il y avait une commode et un miroir contre le mur opposé. C'était la seule chambre qui avait une vraie fenêtre, c'est-à-dire pas une baie vitrée. Je m'installai sur mon flanc gauche pour regarder Alec qui s'était accolé contre le mur, près de la commode et me fixait.

« Tu vas me regarder dormir toute la nuit ? _M'enquis-je._

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être. C'est quand même une perte de temps...

« De me regarder dormir ? _Demandai-je._

« De dormir. _Corrigea-t-il._

« Quand on a l'éternité devant soi, le temps n'est pas vraiment perdu. _Argumentai-je._

Il s'assit près de moi, sur mon lit, je me tournai pour être sur le dos afin de mieux le voir.

« Qu'est-ce vous faites quand vous dormez ? _Demanda-t-il, intéressé._

« Ben, on rêve, le plus souvent.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne sait pas ce que c'est que de rêver ? _Demandai-je._

« Je sais ce que rêver signifie, vous voyez des images et entendez des sons qui n'ont pas vraiment lieu, c'est dans votre tête, un peu comme si vous étiez fou.

« Ouais, c'est un peu ça. _Ris-je._

« C'est un phénomène qui ne m'est pas familier, je ne dors pas et donc ne rêve pas. De quoi est-ce que tu rêves, toi ?

« Ben... ça dépend... en général, je rêve de choses que j'ai vécu ou des choses que j'aimerais bien qu'il m'arrive. Il m'est arrivé de rêver de choses qui se sont vraiment produites alors que je n'étais pas présente mais c'était au tout début, quand mon don commençait à se manifester, je n'ai plus ce genre de rêve maintenant.

« Je vois... tu peux préciser ?

Je soupirai.

« Je ne vais pas te raconter mes rêves.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu devrais me les raconter tous les matins.

« On ne s'en souvient pas toujours. Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais d'être une super-héroïne.

« Vraiment ? _S'amusa-t-il._

« Ouais, je combattais le crime et tout.

« Je te vois bien en justicière masquée.

« Tu m'étonnes. _Raillai-je._ Quand je regardais Buffy contre les vampires, j'étais une super-héroïne qui combattait les vampires. Je devais avoir 10-11 ans.

Il rit franchement.

« Les vampires de Buffy étaient plus faibles.

« Et moins sexy avec leur front bizarre. _Ajoutai-je._

« Même sans leur front bizarre. _Corrigea-t-il._

« Ah non, Angel et Spike étaient sexy ! _M'indignai-je._

J'entendis le grognement qui provenait de sa gorge.

« Jaloux ? _Me moquai-je._

Il ne répondit pas et me fixai comme s'il m'étudiait.

« Mais tu es plus sexy. _Dis-je en me redressant pour l'embrasser._

Quand je voulus me recoucher, il me retint de ses bras pour approfondir notre baiser. Et là, entre ses bras, j'espérais au fond de moi que ça irait plus loin.


	55. Déménagement

**Chapitre 15**

Il lui avait fallut un mois... pour se laisser convaincre que non, il n'allait pas me blesser si on couchait ensemble. Le fait est qu'il avait une force vampirique et moi, non. Ce qui avait été une catastrophe pour ma première fois, selon lui, bien sûr. Il avait même demandé conseil à Edward parce que ce dernier avait réussi à ne pas blesser Bella mais Alec semblait plus... sauvage, je dirais. Aussi, après notre première fois, il ne voulait plus me toucher. J'avais eu la hanche brisée, là où il m'avait tenue, il avait serré trop fort mais je n'avais pratiquement pas eu mal sur le moment. Il avait aussi mordu le sommier du lit, il y avait un trou avec l'emprunte de sa mâchoire dessus, mais le lit ne se réparait pas tout seul, lui. Cette fois, Carlisle m'avait laissée dormir pendant que ma hanche se guérissait seule, je n'avais pas été à l'hôpital non plus et je n'avais pas ressenti la douleur que provoquait les morceaux d'os qui se ressoudaient parce que je dormais.

Dix heures après, j'étais toute neuve.

Nous n'avions pas refait l'amour depuis cette nuit-là, ça faisait un peu plus de six mois. Nous étions fin Novembre et tous prêts pour partir. Nous déménagions parce que les habitants de Forks ne devaient pas voir Bella qui avait trop changé pour que ce ne soit pas suspect et il y avait Nessie qui avait maintenant l'apparence d'une fillette de deux ans et commençait déjà à dire quelques mots. Charlie était venu nous dire au revoir la veille et nous lui fîmes la promesse de revenir le voir bientôt.

Edward et Bella s'étaient mariés, Bella voulait que notre père assiste à la cérémonie, quelques Quileutes étaient venus mais pas Jacob qui était en froid avec Edward et Bella, ni Jared qui était en froid avec Alec et moi. Bella avait été magnifique dans sa robe blanche. La cérémonie était comme toutes les cérémonies de mariage, baptême et autres... pompeuse, ennuyante à mourir.

Alec était toujours aux ordres des Volturi, ça leur permettait d'avoir quelqu'un sur le sol américain, il ne s'occupait plus que de tuer les vampires ennemis de la grande famille ou ceux qui avaient enfreint les lois. Il refusait de tuer les humains qui avaient été mis au courant de quelques façons que ce soit de l'existence des vampires, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Aro qui devait envoyer d'autres gardes d'Italie, heureusement, ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, les vampires se cachaient plutôt bien.

Alec n'était pas devenu un enfant de cœur pour autant, s'il refusait de tuer les humains, c'était parce qu'il savait que les Cullen ne l'accepteraient plus parmi eux et ils l'empêcheraient de m'approcher.

Alice le saurait avec ses visions, Edward en lisant ses pensées, il n'avait aucune chance de fauter sans que ça se sache et ça l'énervait.

« J'aurais dû t'enlever pendant que je le pouvais encore. _Grommela-t-il en rentrant d'une mission._

« Tu n'aurais pas pu. _Lui assurai-je._

« Bien sûr que si. _Contra-t-il._ Alice l'aurait vu avant, Edward aurait compris mes intentions au moment où j'y aurais pensé mais il m'aurait suffit d'utiliser mon don sur vous tous, toi y compris pour t'emmener sur mon épaule.

« Mais Bella est là maintenant. _Raillai-je._

« Il a fallut qu'elle ait un bouclier... extensible à qui elle veut en plus de ça. _Souffla-t-il._

« Du coup, tu ne peux pas m'enlever et tuer qui tu veux comme ça te chante. _Pleurnichai-je faussement._

Il me plaqua contre le mur en grognant.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. _Dit-il en appuyant sur chaque mot._

« Alec, si tu m'avais enlevée, je ne t'aurais jamais aimé.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage auparavant furieux.

« Quoi ? _M'exaspérai-je alors qu'il me fixait toujours avec ce stupide sourire._

« Donc, tu m'aimes ? _Fit-il, fier de lui._

Il s'éloigna un peu et je pus me dégager de son emprise.

« J'ai jamais dit ça. _Me défendis-je._

« Tu as dit que si je t'avais enlevée, tu ne m'aurais jamais aimé donc ça veut dire que là, tu m'aimes.

« Pas du tout ! _Réfutai-je._ Ça veut dire que je n'aurais jamais pu t'aimer, que là, il y a une possibilité pour que dans un futur, très lointain, je puisse t'aimer... un petit peu.

Je lui montrai la taille de mon possible futur amour en lui montrant mon index et mon pouce à un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Il me regardait comme si j'étais un cas désespéré.

« Si je te transformais, tu ne dirais plus la même chose.

« Si tu me transformais, je te tuerais.

« Non, parce que tu saurais que je suis l'homme de ta vie.

« C'est pour ça que je te tuerais, imbécile.

Mes propos l'amusèrent. Il m'embrassa sans prévenir, comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Au moins, j'ai trouvé comment te faire taire.

Je le frappai à l'épaule et utilisai mon don pour lui faire croire qu'il avait eu mal, il grogna.

Nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres en bas, je pris mon petit-déjeuner avec Lyana.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est mon dernier petit-déjeuner à Forks. _Soupirai-je._

« Tu t'en remettras, tu es déjà partie de Forks de toute façon. _Me rassura Lyana._

« Oui, mais je savais que j'allais revenir...

« Bah tu reviendras voir Charlie alors tu vas revenir.

« C'est pas pareil. _Fis-je._

« Forks ou autre chose, c'est pareil. _Décréta Alec._

« J'ai grandit à Forks, monsieur-j'ai-pas-de-cœur, c'est sentimental.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien dormi, les filles ? _Lança Edward en entrant dans la cuisine._

« Ouais. _Répondis-je, Lyana hocha la tête._

« Alors tu es de bonne humeur ? _S'enquit Edward en me souriant._

« Ouep. _Affirmai-je._

« Tant mieux, Jared veut te parler, il t'attend dehors.

« Je reformule : non. _Soupirai-je en me levant._

Alec me suivit.

« Il espère te voir seule. _Lança Edward alors que nous étions prêts à sortir._

« Il rêve trop. _Grommela Alec qui continuait de me suivre._

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà assez d'Edward comme garde du corps. _Désapprouvai-je._

« Je veux pas te protéger, je veux juste profiter de la moindre occasion pour lui briser quelques os.

Je lâchai l'affaire, Alec n'aimait pas Jared, il n'aimait pas grand chose, d'ailleurs. Jared m'attendait à quelques mètres de la villa, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Tu ne peux plus sortir sans escorte ? _Lança Jared._ Je t'ai connue moins conciliante.

L'idée de laisser Alec lui briser quelques os m'intéressait un peu plus, tout d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _Dis-je, ignorant ses piques._

« Je me disais que je pourrais tenter ma chance et te convaincre de rester.

« Oh, je suis sûre que Kim adorerait ça. _Chantonnai-je._

J'avais appris par Quil que Jared s'était imprégné de Kim, sa voisine de classe.

« Charlie va se retrouver seul, aucune de ses trois filles ne restent près de lui.

« C'est nécessaire, on ne vieillit pas, Bella a trop changé et Nessie grandit vite.

« Tu pourrais rester encore quelques temps. _Contra-t-il._

« Je ne laisserai pas Bella. _Ripostai-je._

« Bella ou Alec ?

« Au revoir, Jared. _Claquai-je._

Je fis demi-tour, laissant Alec et Jared s'affronter du regard, je fus rendue à mi-chemin quand Alec se décida à revenir près de moi, non sans lancer un regard mauvais à Jared par dessus son épaule en m'entourant de son bras de façon possessive.

Bien des heures plus tard, je m'endormis dans l'avion qui nous menait en Alaska, dans l'une des autres propriétés des Cullen, nous allions nous retrouver voisins d'un clan de vampires, végétariens eux aussi, les Denali.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'avion se posa que je me réveillai, ma ceinture avait été attachée pendant que je dormais. Je regardai Alec, assis à côté de moi qui me regardait fixement.

« Quoi ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Est-ce que tu vas dormir deux fois, maintenant ?

« Non, l'avion me fait dormir et je n'avais pas grand chose à faire d'autre. Je t'aurais bien entraîner dans les toilettes avec moi mais monsieur ne veux plus me toucher alors je dors.

« T'aurais eu l'air maline en sortant de là avec un os cassé. _Répliqua-t-il._

Carlisle et Esmée allèrent louer deux voitures afin de nous transporter jusque notre villa. Une chance que le magasin de location, attenant à l'aéroport, était ouvert 24h/24 mais je crois que c'était le cas pour toutes. Il faisait nuit quand nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, il y avait de la neige partout. Forks était un endroit pluvieux mais il neigeait rarement, en revanche, ça arrivait fréquemment que les flaques d'eau se transforment en patinoire.

Carlisle et Esmée vinrent nous prendre à l'entrée de l'aéroport dans deux voitures noires, banales comparées à leurs voitures habituelles.

Nous n'avions pris qu'un sac chacun, Alice nous avait assuré qu'il y avait de quoi se vêtir dans la villa pour que nous n'ayons pas besoin de transporter toutes nos affaires. J'avais réussi à retirer la robe noire qu'elle avait glisser dans ma valise derrière mon dos, Alice ne changera pas.

Il nous fallut deux heures pour arriver à destination, une magnifique villa, au milieu d'une forêt enneigée. J'imaginai qu'une forêt était obligatoire pour eux. La villa était moins ouverte que celle de Forks, pas de baie vitrée hormis celle qui donnait sur une terrasse mais les autres pièces arboraient des fenêtres plus normales. Cette villa était aussi grande mais moins tape-à-l'œil, c'était plus un chalet, en fait. Les lumières de toutes les pièces visibles étaient allumées, il y avait aussi des spots qui éclairaient l'extérieur.

Bella admirait la villa et les alentours, Nessie dans ses bras.

« Cet endroit est magnifique. _S'émerveilla-t-elle._ C'est presque... magique.

« Gique. _Répéta Nessie._

« Magique. _Corrigea Bella._

Bella me passa Nessie et elle partit avec Alec pour une partie de chasse dans les alentours. Rester des heures dans un lieu confiné rempli d'humains avait dû être éprouvant pour eux.

Les hommes restants prirent les sacs et nous entrâmes dans la villa. Le rez-de-chaussée ne formait qu'une grande pièce que partageaient le salon et la cuisine. Les meubles étaient tout à fait dans l'idée que je m'en faisais... très... Cullen. Deux canapés et deux fauteuils en cuir brun, une télé écran plat, une table en verre design, il y avait même un bar en marbre gris foncé et une cheminée. Je vis de longues jambes féminines descendre des escaliers, au fond de la pièce. Les longues jambes appartenaient à une magnifique vampire blonde aux cheveux raides arrivant sous les épaules.

« Que c'est bon de vous revoir, tous. _ Dit-elle avec un léger accent russe._

Elle s'adressait aux Cullen uniquement et les pris chacun leur tour dans ses bras. Ignorant parfaitement les ''nouvelles'' que Nessie et moi formions.

« Nous avons dépoussiéré un peu les lieux avant votre arrivée, je venais vérifier que tout était en ordre.

« Merci Tanya mais vraiment, il ne fallait pas, ça ne nous aurait pas pris longtemps à le faire nous même. _La remercia Carlisle._

« Ça ne nous a pas pris longtemps, rassurez-vous et ce fut avec plaisir.

Sur ce, elle sourit exagérément à Edward.

« Je vous laisse vous installer, on se retrouve demain.

« Je sens que ça va devenir intéressant. _Lançai-je._

Non seulement, elle ignorait le tiers d'entre-nous mais en plus, elle avait l'air d'avoir un faible pour Edward.

« Ils sont au courant pour Alec, au moins ? _M'inquiétai-je._

« Bien sûr. _M'assura Carlisle._ On allait pas les mettre devant le fait accompli.

« Ça aurait pu être amusant. _Lançai-je._

Bella et Alec revinrent ensemble, Bella affichait une mine boudeuse et Alec rit en voyant sa tête.

« Elle est vexée parce que j'ai eu le plus gros grizzly. _S'esclaffa-t-il._

Ça fit rire tout le monde, sauf Bella. Je rendis Nessie à sa mère et sortis dehors. Je n'avais jamais marché dans la neige pieds-nus, je retirai donc mes tennis et mes chaussettes que je laissai sur la terrasse et avançai sur la neige.

Je sentais la neige froide s'affaisser sous mes pieds dans un bruit qui lui était spécifique. J'adorais ça.

« Remets tes chaussures. _M'ordonna Alec que je n'avais pas entendu arriver._

« J'ai envie de sentir la neige sous mes pieds. _Refusai-je sans me retourner._

Il fut à mes côtés avant que je ne finisses ma phrase.

« Tu vas être malade. _Insista-t-il._

« Je ne suis jamais malade. _Contrai-je._

« Ne tente pas le diable pour autant.

Je soupirai.

« Alec, arrête de...

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, je me retrouvai jetée sur son épaule pour me ramener à l'intérieur du chalet.

Quand il me déposa, nous étions dans une grande chambre, un lit trônait au milieu et une porte ouverte donnait sur une salle de bain. Je fixai Alec en exprimant tout mon mécontentement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça. _M'emportai-je._

« Tu te promènes pieds-nus dans la neige. _Claqua-t-il._

« Je n'allais pas tomber malade.

« Tu es humaine, les humains sont faibles.

Alec ou le vampire de plus condescendant du monde.

« Je ne suis pas comme les autres alors cesse d'être sur-protecteur !

Il me fixait furieusement mais ne répondit pas.

« Et puis, on devrait faire l'amour. _Ajoutai-je._

Il me plaqua contre le mur en grognant.

« Ouais, on peut le faire contre le mur. _Décidai-je._

« Ne me provoques pas. _Gronda-t-il._

« Ça fait six mois depuis la dernière fois, on l'a fait qu'une fois, en plus. _Me plaignis-je._

« Je ne veux pas te casser.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il parlait de moi comme d'une chose, sa chose, mais j'imaginais qu'on ne pouvait pas changer un homme – vampire de surcroît – vieux de 370 ans.

Il m'embrassa faisant taire mes pensée.

« Au lit, maintenant. _Lança-t-il après s'être reculé._

« T'es pas sérieux ?! _Fulminai-je._

« Il est 4 heures du matin.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. _Affirmai-je._ J'ai dormi dans l'avion.

« J'aurais dû t'empêcher d'y dormir. _Souffla-t-il._

« Je dormirai plus tard.

« Non, maintenant. _Refusa-t-il._

« Je croyais que c'était une perte de temps ?

« Si tu ne dors pas maintenant, t'y passeras la journée et tu ne la passeras pas avec moi.

« Je passerai la nuit avec toi, quelle différence ?

« Les humains dorment la nuit, ils sont moins alertes quand leur sommeil est décalé.

« Mais... _commençai-je_.

Il posa son index sur ma bouche.

« Au lit. Ne discute pas.

Je lui lançai mon plus noir regard. Était-il vraiment en train de m'ordonner de me coucher et de ne pas discuter ses ordres ?

« Soit t'y vas, soit je t'y emmènes.

Je soufflai et allai me coucher en jurant. Tous mes gestes étaient brusques, comme si chacun d'eux m'énervait davantage. J'étais désormais sous la couette, complètement éveillée et le défiai du regard.

« Jasper, aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît. _L'entendis-je dire._

Je ressentis alors une immense fatigue et m'endormis en pestant contre ce traître de Jasper.


	56. Les Denali

**Chapitre 16**

Je n'avais pas énormément dormi, à peine 3h puisqu'il était 7h15. Je ne m'étais pas levée aussi tôt depuis que je n'allais plus au lycée. Dire que j'allais y retourner demain.

Esmée préparait le petit-déjeuner quand je descendis les étages, notre chambre était au second et dernier étage. J'embrassai Esmée sur la joue et Nessie sur le front.

« Des œufs brouillés et du bacon ? _Me proposa-t-elle._

« Avec plaisir, merci.

Elle glissa les œufs dans une assiette, y mit quelques lamelles de bacon et plaça l'assiette devant moi.

« J'aurais pu me préparer mon petit-dej. toute seule, tu sais ?

« Tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle._

« Si, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... j'adore ta cuisine mais ça doit t'embêter de faire à manger, je peux le faire.

« S'il te plaît, ne me retire pas le plaisir de vous faire à manger, j'adore vous faire à manger et je ne peux pas le faire pour mes autres enfants.

Je lui souris. Elle avait dit ''mes autres enfants'', est-ce qu'elle me considérait comme sa fille ?

« Ok, promis, tu pourras me faire à manger tant que tu le voudras. _Cédai-je._

Elle fut heureuse de ma décision.

« Alec est parti chasser ? _Demandai-je._

Je ne l'avais pas vu en me réveillant.

« Non, il est avec les autres chez les Denali. J'attendais que Nessie et toi vous vous réveilliez. On les rejoindra quand vous aurez mangé.

« J'ai raté la rencontre entre les Denali et Alec. _Maugréai-je._

Esmée donna son biberon à Nessie qui attendait assise par terre.

« On a laissé la chaise-haute à Forks. _Soupira Esmée. _Il faudra en racheter une.

« Alice va sauter de joie.

Après avoir déposé le biberon et mes couverts dans l'évier (Esmée m'avait fait promettre de la laisser faire la vaisselle, je ne la comprendrais jamais) nous partions chez les Denali.

J'attachai Nessie dans son siège à l'arrière du véhicule et montai devant elle. Esmée se mit derrière le volant et démarra. Il fallut 20 minutes pour nous rendre chez eux, il fallait retourner sur le seul chemin qui menait chez nous et prendre l'autre embranchement à une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Leur chalet ressemblait au notre de l'extérieur.

Esmée se chargea de sortir Nessie de la voiture alors je les attendais sur le palier ne voulant pas frapper et me retrouver seule devant des vampires inconnus. J'étais un peu intimidée, je n'en avais pas entendu parler et, à part Tanya, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Cette fois, je n'avais personne à sauver alors je manquais un peu de courage.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne sont pas méchants. _Me rassura Esmée._

Nessie s'amusait à claquer des dents dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Je pensais qu'Esmée allait frapper mais elle entra directement.

« Esmée, alors, tu te fais attendre ? _S'exclama une voix inconnue._

J'étais toujours immobile dehors alors je décidai de faire mon entrée. Leur rez-de-chaussée était aussi composé d'une immense pièce, les meubles étaient plus anciens et il n'y avait pas de cuisine.

Les Cullen étaient mélangés aux autres vampires, Tanya lorgnait Edward sans retenue alors que Bella était près de lui, Bella lançait des regards assassins à la blonde qui ne remarquait rien. Il y avait deux autres blondes qui ressemblaient à Tanya, d'environ la vingtaine. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années au cheveux châtains clairs enlaçait Esmée et discutait avec elle ensuite, il y avait un homme brun aux cheveux courts que je voyais de dos qui parlait avec Alec.

Je me rapprochai d'eux mais ne savait pas si je devais les couper dans leur conversation ou attendre qu'ils aient fini.

« … tout cas, je n'aurais jamais pensé que toi, tu pourrais changer. _Fit l'inconnu._

« Moi non plus. _Ricana Alec._ C'est pas toujours facile.

« J'imagine, ça a été dur pour moi aussi.

« Aro a été très embêté après ton départ. _L'informa Alec._ Il t'appréciait beaucoup.

Je restai immobile derrière l'inconnu, aucun d'eux ne faisait attention à ma présence, peut-être que j'en apprendrai plus sur Alec, ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître.

« C'est plutôt mon don qu'il appréciait. _S'esclaffa l'inconnu._

« Pas que pour ton don, Eléazar, n'en doute pas.

« Eléazar ? _Soufflai-je._

C'était sorti tout seul de mes lèvres, le dit Eléazar se retourna et fut surpris de me voir puis me sourit. Alec avait un air contrit en comprenant qu'il avait peut-être fait une bourde.

Je me retournai et sortis du chalet, j'avais besoin d'air.

Eléazar, celui qui avait mis les Volturi sur notre dos, c'était à cause de lui que je n'avais pas eu une vie normale.

Je soufflai d'énervement.

Bon, tout ça, n'était qu'un immense jeu de domino. Ma mère et mon père s'étaient rencontrés, ils nous avait conçues, Lyana et moi, notre mère avait croisé la route d'un vampire en fin de grossesse et nous étions nées pendant sa transformation, on avait un don sur-développé et des capacités vampiriques. Eléazar nous avait rencontrées, grâce à son don, il avait pu voir ce dont nous serions capables et il avait été prévenir ses potes, les Volturi. Le reste n'étant que la suite de tout ça.

Je ne m'en souvenais pas mais ma vie était déjà un sacré bordel à cette époque.

Je retournai dans le chalet où tout le monde semblait m'attendre, je me plaçai devant Eléazar.

« Bonjour Eléazar, comme tu dois déjà le savoir, je suis Kiara.

Il me sourit mais perdit son sourire aussitôt en voyant que nous étions seuls, les autres avaient disparus. Ils n'étaient pas partis, ça venait juste de moi.

« J'ai juste des questions, je pense qu'on sera plus tranquille comme ça.

Il hocha la tête.

« J'y répondrai sincèrement.

Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir.

« Qui a transformé ma mère ?

« Un nomade, ta mère l'a retrouvé et l'a éliminé.

« Qui a tué ma mère ? _Demandai-je aussitôt._

« Didyme Volturi, parce que ta mère ne voulait pas lui révéler où elle vous avait cachées.

Je serrai les poings.

« Aro l'a faite tuer parce qu'elle a agit contre les ordres, elle devait la garder en vie.

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension et peut-être que j'enverrai... et bien... une transfusion à Aro.

« Pourquoi vous avez quitté les Volturi ?

« Parce qu'Aro voulait vous enlever alors que vous n'aviez même pas deux ans, j'étais contre alors je suis parti.

« Il aurait fallu ne pas lui dire pour nous, dans ce cas. _Remarquai-je._

« Tu connais son pouvoir ?

J'acquiesçai.

« Alors tu comprendras que je n'ai pas eu le choix, je pensais qu'il allait attendre au moins la fin de votre adolescence comme il l'avait fait pour Alec et Jane mais c'était trop tentant de pouvoir vous façonner comme il l'entendait. Ce n'était possible qu'avec vous puisque votre sang ne nous attire pas.

« Une chance qu'il ne nous ait pas trouvée. _Marmonnai-je._

Rien que l'idée d'être un de leur toutou obéissant me faisait grimacer.

« Je t'avouerai que j'ai cru qu'ils vous avaient attrapées mais Edward m'a expliqué ce qu'il en était.

« Ils ne m'auront jamais. _Conclus-je._

« Tu sembles en effet, pleine de caractère, ce n'est pas plus mal pour l'âme-sœur d'Alec.

Mon pouvoir cessa et tout le monde réapparut, les Denali furent soulagés, les Cullen avaient confiance en moi alors ils avaient juste patienté. Alec me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser et me murmura à l'oreille :

« J'ai cru que tu lui avais fait passé un sale moment.

« Je ne suis pas toi, Alec. _Soufflai-je._

« Kiara. _Me héla Carlisle._ Je voudrais te présenter les autres membres du clan. Tu connais déjà le chef du clan, Tanya, voici ses deux sœurs, Kate et Irina et je te présente Carmen, la femme d'Eléazar.

Je pensai que le chef serait Eléazar, il était le plus vieux et ça aurait été dans la même optique que les Cullen : le père, chef de famille, sa femme et ses enfants. Kate avait la même blondeur que Tanya mais ses cheveux étaient bouclés, Irina quand à elle, avait les même cheveux raides que Tanya mais un peu plus foncés tout en restant dans une teinte blonde.

« Je vous présente donc Kiara, la sœur de Bella et la petite fille que tiens Esmée, c'est Renesmée, surnommée Nessie, la fille d'Edward et Bella.

Bella grimaça à l'annonce du surnom de sa fille, elle détestait le surnom que je lui avais trouvée, ça faisait trop monstre du Loch Ness pour elle.

« Vous avez adopté cette petite chose. _Cracha presque Tanya._

Même les vampires pouvaient être jaloux. Bella avait des éclairs dans les yeux.

« J'vais m'la faire ! _Grogna-t-elle._

Un grondement jaillit de la gorge de Bella mais Edward posa sa main sur son épaule et elle se calma aussitôt.

« Cette petite chose est notre fille biologique. _Répondit Edward, acerbe._ Bella était humaine jusqu'à son accouchement.

Bella lançait toujours des regards noirs vers Tanya qui restait impassible. Et ce fut ainsi durant toute la ''réunion''.

Alec et moi avions visiter les environs durant le reste de la matinée. Quand nous rentrâmes chez nous, de la fumée surgissait de l'arrière du chalet.

Nous le contournions pour découvrir Alice qui faisait un feu de joie... avec des vêtements.

J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment.

« Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demandai-je._

Je m'approchai plus près d'elle et de son feu mais Alec me força à m'arrêter à quelques mètres. Je lui lançai un regard sévère qui ne le troubla aucunement.

« Un feu. _Répondit Alice._

« Avec des vêtements ? _Dis-je, consternée._

« Ils ne sont plus d'actualités, ce serait étrange de se balader avec des fringues du siècle dernier. _Expliqua-t-elle._

« Donc... les vêtements dont tu parlais qui étaient censés nous aller parfaitement... n'ont jamais existé ?

« Oh si ! Il faudra juste aller les chercher.

« Où ça ? _Demandai-je suspicieuse._

« Dans un local en ville. _Répondit-elle simplement._

Tout ça était trop suspect mais j'avais envie de croire à son histoire parce que l'autre solution ne m'enchantait pas.

Une heure plus tard et mon ventre rempli, Bella, Rosalie, Alice et moi étions dans la voiture en direction de Fairbanks. Alice et Rosalie nous apprirent que la forêt dans laquelle nous habitions faisait parti du parc national et réserve Denali. Les Denali possédaient cet endroit et lui avait donné leur nom.

Rosalie se gara sur le parking d'un centre commercial immense.

« Alice. _Grognai-je._

« Oui ? _Fit-elle innocemment._

« Tu te fous de moi ? _Lui demandai-je._

« Pas du tout ! Tu vois le local dont la devanture est noir et violette ? C'est dans celui-là que sont la plupart de nos vêtements.

Le local noir et violet qu'Alice me montrait de son index était un grand magasin de vêtements, sacs et chaussures hors de prix. Je soupirai. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnai pas ?

Trois heures plus tard, nous sortions du dernier ''local''. J'avais trouvé des jeans, des hauts et quelques vestes en jeans à mon goûts ainsi qu'un manteau et des pulls.

Je n'avais jamais froid – une de mes capacités vampiriques – mais il fallait faire illusion.

« Pourquoi les mecs n'ont pas le droit à la même torture. _Geignis-je en grimpant dans la voiture._

« Mais ils y ont le droit, ils sont allés ailleurs, c'est tout. _Fit Rosalie._

« Voilà qui soulage ma douleur.

« Arrête d'être si dramatique. _Ricana Bella._

Ça lui allait bien de dire ça, elle détestait ça plus que moi quand elle était encore humaine.

Les hommes étaient là quand nous rentrâmes.

« La prochaine fois, j'irais avec les mecs. _Signalai-je._ Ils partent après nous et reviennent avant.

« Pas question, c'est contraire aux lois de notre famille. _Refusa Alice._

« Notre famille n'a pas de lois. _Réfutai-je._

« Et bien il est temps de les élaborer et la première ce sera : en shopping : les filles avec les filles et les gars avec les gars.

Je lui tirai la langue derrière son dos.

« Je sais que tu as fais ça. _Dit-elle en levant sa main par dessus son épaule avec l'index levé vers moi sans se retourner._

Je rigolai et montai dans ma chambre pour y ranger mes vêtements. Il n'y avait pas d'armoire ni de commode dans ma chambre. J'avais remarqué une troisième porte à l'opposé de celle de la salle de bain, je l'ouvris pour y voir tout un dressing, vide.

« Au moins, j'aurais de la place. _Dis-je pour moi-même._

« Pourquoi ? _Demanda Alec._

Je sursautai. J'étais pourtant habituée à ses apparitions impromptues.

« Pour mes fringues. _Expliquai-je._ Et les tiennes aussi, je suppose. Tu ne peux pas apparaître normalement ?

« Mais j'apparais normalement, comment veux-tu que j'apparaisse autrement ?

« Je ne sais pas moi mais essaye d'apparaître moins... comme ça. _Fis-je en ouvrant mes doigts vers lui de façon à montrer ce que je pensai._

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas compris.

« N'apparaît pas entièrement devant moi. _Expliquai-je._

« Tu veux que je me coupe en deux ? _S'étonna-t-il._ Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?

Sa voix était plus sévère dans sa seconde question.

« Non, j'arrive pas à m'expliquer. Tu arrives trop brutalement et sans bruit, c'est un peu... chiant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, je soupirai.

« Esmée m'envoie te dire que le repas est prêt et...

il s'approcha de moi.

« Et ? _Demandai-je._

« Et je voulais faire ça, aussi.

Il m'embrassa avec passion et force.


	57. Rentrée

**Chapitre 17**

Les garçons avait profité de la journée shopping pour acheter chacun une voiture, j'étais dans celle d'Edward avec lui-même et Bella. Les autres nous suivaient dans la Jeep d'Emmett. Bella, Edward, Alice et moi étions retournés en première tandis qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper s'étaient inscrits en terminale. On passait tous pour les enfants adoptifs des Cullen et je sentais qu'on aurait le droit aux même ragots qu'au lycée de Forks. ''_Ils vivent sous le même toit et sortent ensemble, ok, ils n'ont pas les mêmes parents mais ce ne doit pas être légal, quand même._'' j'imitai très bien Jessica dans ma tête.

« Tu as des talents d'imitatrices cachées, Kiara. _Rit Edward en se garant dans le parking de notre nouveau lycée._

Le lycée de Fairbanks était plus grand, plus luxueux et plus enneigé que celui de Forks. Nous arrivions trois mois après la rentrée scolaire, nous ne pourrions même pas passer inaperçu.

Ce fut effectivement le cas, tous les élèves que nous croisions nous scrutaient, heureusement qu'Alec ne venait pas en cours, il n'aurait pas supporté.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le secrétariat pour prendre notre planning et le plan sous les regards appréciateurs des étudiants qui nous entouraient.

La secrétaire, Brune aux cheveux frisés n'était pas plus discrète, elle lorgnait sur chacun des mâles ici présents, s'en était presque maladif.

« Voilà vos plannings et un plan pour chacun. Ici, ce sont les profs qui se déplacent sauf pour le sport, évidemment. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez un problème.

Bella et moi étions dans la même classe, Edward et Alice étaient dans l'autre classe de première. Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie se retrouvèrent dans la même classe de terminale.

Bella et moi cherchions notre salle qu'on trouva au premier étage. À Forks, l'avantage c'était que le premier numéro de la classe correspondait à l'étage de la dite salle. Ici, notre salle s'appelait : Première B.

Nous nous installions dans le fond de la salle, meilleur endroit pour rester discret. Bella serait ma voisine pour le reste de l'année, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la déconcentrer pendant les cours, ça allait être fun.

Je pris le planning de Bella et écrivis ''ella'' après le B en haut à gauche et mis deux points après ''première'', ce qui donnait ''Première : Bella'' et lui rendit sa feuille. Elle vit ce que j'avais marqué et pouffa en secouant la tête.

« Tu ne vas pas commencer. _Me réprimanda-t-elle._

Je lui souris, un sourire plein de promesses, l'année ne faisait que commencer et j'avais trois mois à rattraper.

« C'est notre table.

Je relevai mes yeux vers la fille qui venait de cracher ça. Une brune à frange dont les cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon compliqué. À côté d'elle se trouvait une rousse aux cheveux courts qui nous regardait de façon méprisante. Je leur souris.

« Oh et bien je n'ai pas vu de nom dessus, mais je vous en prie, prenez là.

Je retirai nos plannings et nos plans en faisant un geste pour les inviter à prendre la table, Bella et moi restions assise. Bella s'empêchait de rire.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends ? _Hurla la rousse._

« Certainement pas pour une victime, barrez-vous de ma vue. _Grondai-je._

« Faites attention, elle mord. _Les prévint Bella._

Le prof entra suivis des autres élèves et les deux pétasses durent s'installer à la table voisine, en nous lançant des regards emplis de haine. Bella pouffa discrètement.

« Ça, c'est ma sœur ! _S'exclama-t-elle, fièrement._

Les autres élèves s'installèrent, je vérifiai le cours que l'on devait avoir maintenant : littérature... achevez-moi.

« Bonjour à tous. _Fit le prof en balayant la salle des yeux, il s'arrêta en nous voyant._ Je pense que des présentations s'imposent.

J'avais une envie soudaine de laisser ma tête tomber sur le bureau.

« Je suis monsieur Cooper, votre professeur de littérature, d'anglais et de philosophie, pourriez-vous vous présentez à vos camarades ?

« Je... _commençai-je_.

« Levez-vous afin que tout le monde puisse vous voir. _Me coupa-t-il._

Le meurtre était-il légal en Alaska ? Je me levai à contre-cœur.

« Vous me voyez bien ? _Demandai-je, moqueuse._ Je suis Kiara.

Je me rassis.

« Vous venez d'où ? Vous pratiquez un sport ou autre ? Vous devez bien aimer des choses et ne pas en aimer d'autres, non ?

Bordel !

« Je viens d'une petite ville paumée dans l'état de Washington aux Etats-Unis. J'aime qu'on me foute la paix. Je n'aime pas la littérature et autres matières scolaires, je n'aime pas ces filles-la. _Je montrai les deux pétasses à ma gauche. _Et je n'aime pas qu'on me pose des questions.

« Et bien... mh... d'accord. À vous.

Bella se leva à son tour.

« Je suis Bella, la sœur de Kiara. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le sport alors je n'en pratique pas mais j'ai lu beaucoup de livres.

« Bien, on va pouvoir commencer le cours. Kiara et Bella, il faudrait vous procurer le livre de Roméo et Juliette.

J'étais maudite. Comment expliquer autrement que je devais encore bosser sur ce livre pathétique ?

À la pause du matin, Bella et moi sortions les dernières de la classe, les deux pétasses nous attendaient à la sortie.

La brune à frange s'approcha de moi, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Je vais t'apprendre à nous manquer de respect !

J'attrapai de justesse sa main qui voulait me gifler – ou me tirer les cheveux ? - et la poussai contre le mur derrière elle tout en serrant son poignet.

« Gardes tes cours, le manque de respect, je maîtrise plutôt bien. _Assénai-je._

Je la relâchai et lançai un regard peu amène à sa copine qui n'en menait pas large.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans autre problème. À midi, nous retrouvâmes les autres au self, ils avaient pris une table de huit et bien sûr, il n'y avait que moi qui mangeait.

« Ça s'est bien passé pour vous ? _Demanda Bella._

« Ouais. _Affirma Emmett._ J'aurais aimé être dans votre classe, à ce que j'ai entendu, ça aurait valut le coup d'œil.

« J'ai déjà envie d'éclater la têtes aux filles de ma classe qui bavent sur mon mec. _Pesta Rosalie._

« Notre classe est ennuyante à mourir. _Se lamenta Edward._ Pas comme chez vous.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

« Mais on est censé passer inaperçu. _Reprit-il._

« Une fratrie de sept spécimens aussi beaux les uns que les autres ne passent pas inaperçu. _Lui fis-je remarqué._

« Raison de plus pour faire profil bas. Surtout toi, tu ne contrôles pas ton pouvoir quand tu es en colère.

« Je n'ai rien provoqué. _Soufflai-je._

Il me sourit comme pour me dire ''Je sais que tu sais que c'est faux.'' Je me renfrognai, je n'allais pas les laisser me marcher sur les pieds.

À la sonnerie, Bella et moi allions à la salle de sport mais nous n'avions pas nos affaires, n'étant pas au courant de notre emploi du temps.

« Bonjour, rappelez-moi vos noms ? _Fit le prof de sport à notre arrivée._

« Bella et elle, c'est Kiara. _Répondit ma sœur._

« On n'a pas nos affaires. _Lançai-je._

« Ok, ce n'est pas grave puisque c'est votre premier jour mais rappelez-vous pour les prochaines fois que vous irez en retenue si vous n'avez pas vos affaires. Vous pouvez regardez les autres jouer ou aller en étude.

Il s'éloigna pour faire je ne sais quoi.

« Je vais en salle d'étude. _Me dit Bella._

Je la fixai incrédule.

« Je vais lire. _Ajouta-t-elle._

« Bah moi, je reste. _Fis-je._

Je m'installai dans les gradins tandis que la salle se remplissait de mes camarades qui s'étaient changés. Le prof arriva avec des ballons de basket qu'il lança à quelques élèves. Un mec s'installa près de moi, il n'était pas en tenue de sport non plus.

« C'est quoi ton excuse ? _Demandai-je._

« Je suis dispensé, je m'étais fracturé la clavicule, on m'a retiré l'attelle il y a deux jours.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? _Demandai-je._

« Accident de moto-neige.

« Banal. _Fis-je._

« Il n'y avait pas de neige. _Ajouta-t-il._

Je le regardai pour voir s'il mentait.

« Tu fais de la moto-neige sans neige ?

« Je voulais voir ce que ça ferait. _Expliqua-t-il._

Je souris, amusée.

« Moi je me suis cassé le fémur en tombant du toit, une fois.

« Pourquoi t'étais sur le toit ? _Demanda-t-il._

« Pour voir ce que ça ferait. _Ris-je._

Il rit aussi avant de se présenter.

« Moi, c'est Julian.

« Je sais. _Affirmai-je._

« Tu sais ? _Demanda-t-il, surpris._

« Non, je ne savais pas mais je voulais voir ta tête. _Raillai-je._

Il secoua la tête en riant.

« Alors, comme ça, t'es une grande copine de Casey et Bailey ?

« Qui ?

Il me montra les deux pétasses.

« Casey, la brune qui se tape tous les mecs et Bailey, la rousse.

« Ouais, c'est mes grandes copines. _Ironisai-je._

Il rit.

« Ce sont les terreurs version fille du lycée. Il y a Maddie aussi, une brune aux cheveux courts qui est en première A. Maddie et Bailey suivent Casey comme des petits chiens.

« J'imagine qu'il y a ce genre de filles dans chaque lycée. _Soupirai-je._

Elles me faisaient penser à Lauren et Jessica.

« Sans doute. _Lança-t-il._ Il y a aussi leur version masculine, ici.

« Les mecs de mon ancien lycée étaient tous des gros lourds.

« Je pense que tu rencontreras Jason bien assez vite, c'est Casey avec un service trois pièces. Il s'est tapé toutes les filles canons du lycée.

« je ne veux pas les détails. _Grimaçai-je._

« Je voulais juste te prévenir parce qu'ils comptent vous inclure dans son tableau de chasse, toi et tes sœurs.

« On est toute casée. _Dis-je en balayant l'air de ma main._

« Ça ne va pas l'empêcher d'essayer.

Je fixai Julian, incrédule.

« Qu'il essaye, il va tomber de haut.

« Comment vous pouvez être sept enfants alors que vous avez pratiquement le même âge ? _S'enquit-il._

« En fait, on est huit.

« Mais il y en a qui sortent ensemble, non ? Bella et Edward semblaient vraiment très proche.

« En fait, le docteur Cullen et sa femme sont une sorte de... _Je cherchai le mot. _famille d'accueil. Jasper et Rosalie sont jumeaux et Bella est ma sœur mais on n'a pas de parents communs avec les autres.

« Ah d'accord, et vous sortez tous entre vous ? Enfin, je veux dire...

« Rosalie sort avec Emmett, Alice avec Jasper, Bella avec Edward. _Expliquai-je._

Inutile de lui préciser qu'ils étaient tous mariés.

« Et toi ?

« Moi, je suis avec Alec qui n'est pas au lycée.

« C'est un coup de bol que vous ayez tous trouver votre copain ou copine dans votre famille d'accueil.

« Ouais, on va dire ça.

Je me demandai comment faisaient les Cullen pour expliquer tout ça à chaque fois qu'ils changeaient de lycée puis me rappelai qu'ils n'expliquaient rien, ils ne se mélangeaient pas aux autres.

Les deux heures de sport passées, je déambulais dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une tête connue. Je trouvai Edward et Bella ensemble, non loin de Casey, Bailey et une brune aux cheveux courts qui devaient être Maddie. Je saluai Edward en claquant ma main contre la sienne puis en cognant mon poing contre le sien.

« Alors, mon frère, bien la vie ou quoi ? _Lançai-je._

« Grave. _Fit-il, jouant le jeu._

Il me regarda interrogateur.

« J'ai décidé que toi et moi, on serait les nouveaux rebelles de ce lycée. _Avouai-je._

Il éclata de rire, Bella également. Emmett et Rosalie se pointèrent.

« On a loupé quelque-chose ? _S'enquit Emmett._

« Kiara a décidé qu'elle et moi serions les nouveaux rebelles du lycée. _Expliqua Edward._

Emmett éclata de rire à son tour.

« Kiara en rebelle, c'est pas nouveau, mais Edward ? Ce serait une première. _Railla Rosalie._

« C'est pas un rôle qui lui correspond. _Ajouta Bella._

« Ça serait plus le style d'Alec. _Lança Alice en arrivant, le bras sous celui de Jasper._

« Alec ne peut pas être le rebelle du lycée. _Objectai-je._ Il n'est pas inscrit mais j'avoue que ça lui irait comme un gant, en plus, il n'aurait pas besoin de se forcer.

« Toi non plus. _Me fit remarqué Bella._ Tu as toujours été la rebelle de Forks.

« Je ne fais pas exprès, c'est dans mes gênes. _Me défendis-je._

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

À la fin des cours, j'attendais tout le monde à la sortie du lycée, Bella était partie à la rencontre d'Edward, je regardai les autres élèves sortir du parking.

« Voilà l'innocence, voilà la perfection, voilà la beauté de l'âme dans celle du corps. Voilà celle que j'aime, que je sers et que je prie. L'amour divin est dans une de ses caresses, et je vois le ciel dans ses yeux bleus. [nda : Georges Sand] _récita un mec en me fixant._

Le mec était brun aux yeux marrons, un sourire de tombeur aux lèvres. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas comme ça que tu me mettras dans ton lit. _Me moquai-je._

« Je pensais que tu aimerais puisque tu aimes la littérature.

« Revois tes sources, tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais.

« Peut-être que je m'adresse à la bonne personne mais que ce sont mes sources qui se sont trompées.

« Qui es-tu ? _Demandai-je._

Bien que j'avais déjà une idée sur son nom, je l'avais déjà aperçu, plus tôt dans la journée en train de martyriser une pauvre seconde.

« Jason. _Répondit-il._

Bingo !

« Ne tournons pas autour du pot, Jason, tu veux me mettre dans ton lit ?

« Je pensais qu'apprendre à se connaître avant serait plus avenant.

Je pouffai.

« Ahhh Jason, Jason, Jason. _Chantonnai-je._ Combien de filles t'ont-elle déjà dit non ?

Il réfléchit.

« Et bien, quatre... mais elles ont finis par accepter alors je ne sais pas si ça compte.

Je vis les Cullen sortirent du bâtiment ensemble, Edward me disait non de la tête mais je ne fis pas attention, je passerai inaperçue demain.

« Et bien, je serais donc la première... voilà qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. _Raillai-je._

Il s'approcha de moi, je ne reculai pas, nullement impressionnée.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. _Dit-il, sûr de lui._

« Vous ne verrez rien du tout ! _Grogna une voix derrière Jason._

Merde, Alec était là, je me précipitai dans ses bras et l'embrassai pour éviter qu'il ne s'en prenne à Jason. Alec me serra plus fort contre lui et approfondit le baiser. Il ne se recula qu'au moment où je manquai d'air et me dirigea d'une main dans le dos vers la voiture d'Edward, je ne savais pas si Jason était toujours là, n'osant pas regarder en arrière. Installée à l'arrière, je voulus le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème mais me ravisai en voyant ses prunelles complètement noires.


	58. hors chapitre rentrée version Alec

Attention, ce mini chapitre – hors chapitre – contient plus de vulgarités que mes autres chapitres même si, j'aurais pu faire pire...

**Pov Alec**

Je n'étais pas resté loin de Kiara, je m'étais caché dans la forêt qui avoisinait son école, prêt à bondir si un quelconque danger arrivait... ou pour la surveiller... ou parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre éloigné d'elle.

Ça me permettait aussi de voir comment tous ces humains agissaient en étant parqués dans des pièces comme du bétail.

Ça ferait un bon festin.

J'étais fier de mon humaine et de sa capacité à remettre les pétasses à leur place, elle ne se laissait pas faire, j'aimais ça, chez elle.

Il allait falloir que je garde un œil sur ce Julian et sur le Jason dont il parlait. Il était hors de question qu'un mec n'approche d'elle de trop près.

J'appris qu'elle s'était cassée la jambe en tombant d'un toit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait sur un toit, putain ?!

Il allait falloir que je fasse plus attention à elle puisqu'elle ne le faisait pas elle-même. Ça me mettait hors de moi.

La fin des cours arriva, j'aperçus Kiara attendre devant le bâtiment. Je n'avais qu'une envie : prendre ses lèvres sur le champ mais il fallait que j'attende son retour à la maison. Peut-être que je pouvais les rejoindre à la voiture ? Non. Je n'étais pas un de ces mecs qui ne pouvaient pas vivre sans leur copine. Peut-être que si.

C'était rageant, dans un sens.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle le sache alors j'allais attendre qu'elle rentre.

Je vis un mec s'approcher d'elle, elle ne le vit que quand il commença à parler. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas voulu la tuer... il faudra que je lui apprennes à rester sur ses gardes, quoiqu'il arrive.

Cet enfoiré lui disait, d'une voix pathétique, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras... et qu'il voulait qu'elle le caresse ? _[NdA : il parle de la citation]_ Putain ! Il allait avoir des problèmes, des gros problèmes !

Je rageais de devoir me déplacer à vitesse humaine, le trajet me paraissait durer une éternité.

J'allais juste l'abîmer un peu – même si je voulais lui briser la nuque – mais Kiara se jeta dans mes bras, je la serrai plus contre moi parce qu'elle était à moi et cet enfoiré avait intérêt à l'imprimer.

Il détala peu après et j'embarquai mon humaine vers la voiture d'Edward.

Je rageais contre ce batard pour oser penser qu'il pourrait la toucher.

Dans la voiture, je luttais pour ne pas revenir sur mes pas et l'envoyer directement en enfer.

Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, plus maintenant. Elle ne me le pardonnerait pas même si ce fumier le méritait. Ça m'énervait, putain !

Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour la garder loin de ces crevards mais aussi pour qu'elle ne se blesse plus.

Ce sera difficile parce que, putain, elle ne m'aidait vraiment pas.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elle avait dormi la nuit dernière. J'essayai de ne pas craquer – et c'était compliqué – je ne voulais pas la casser mais elle faisait tout pour.

Je ne voulais pas que ces crevards s'approchent d'elle, ni même qu'ils la regardent ! J'allais devenir fou la moitié de ce lycée était des mecs et la moitié d'entre eux étaient des crevards en puissance.

Et bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle montait sur les toits, elle provoquait cet enfoiré... comment j'allais lui faire comprendre que je n'allais pas lui laisser passer ce genre de conneries ?

Edward se gara enfin devant le chalet, je sortis en vitesse avant d'exploser son siège. - Je lui aurais bien explosé sa face d'enfoiré à ce batard !

**Ooo**

En relisant, je me dis que vous allez peut-être penser qu'Edward ne réagit pas aux pensées d'Alec... mais c'est pour pas l'énerver... comme Kiara quand elle décide de ne pas s'expliquer en voyant son regard noir.


	59. Epilogue T4

**Chapitre 18 - Prologue**

Alec m'avait emmenée dans notre chambre et m'y avait poussée à l'intérieur avant de claquer la porte. Il n'était pas rentré avec moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne criait pas contre moi plutôt que de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je n'étais pas vraiment enfermée, le verrou ne se fermait que de l'intérieur donc je pouvais sortir mais je préférais attendre un peu.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de me punir comme on punissait un enfant ?

Je secouai la tête, je n'avais rien fait. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il en voulait à ce Jason de me draguer mais c'était pas comme si je l'avais laissé faire.

Et puis même si j'avais fait quelque-chose, il n'était pas mon père, on pouvait s'engueuler mais il ne pouvait pas me punir.

Je sortis quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait pas de raison que je sois séquestrée, dans ma propre chambre en plus. En descendant au rez-de-chaussée, il n'était pas là.

« Il est parti chasser avec Alice et Bella. _Fit Edward._ Et il ne voulait pas te punir, il était en colère, il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à toi.

« Il aurait pu partir chasser avant qu'on rentre dans le chalet. _Déclarai-je._

« On ne réfléchit pas toujours correctement quand on est en colère.

Esmée arriva avec Nessie dans les bras.

« Tata. _Fit Nessie en tendant les bras vers Emmett._

« Tonton. _La reprit Emmett en la prenant._ Je suis un tonton, pas une tata.

Nessie appelait ses oncles Tata, comme ses tantes ce qui énervait Emmett-le-géant et me faisait rire.

Plus tard, alors que je me couchai, Alec et les filles n'étaient toujours pas de retour, ils avaient dus aller chasser plus loin.

Quand je me réveillai, je vis Alec allongé près de moi, sur son flanc, sa tête posée sur sa main dont le coude reposait sur l'oreiller.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? _Me demanda-t-il._

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

« Edward me disait que Bella parlait en dormant, tu pourrais le faire, la prochaine fois ?

Je laissai ma tête tomber contre l'oreiller.

« Shébabossie.

« Quoi ?

Je relevai ma tête.

« C'est pas possible. _Répétai-je._ Je ne peux pas décider de parler en dormant comme Bella ne peut pas décider de ne pas parler en dormant.

Et c'était tant mieux, je ne voulais pas qu'Alec surprenne un rêve embarrassant.

« J'aurais bien aimé que tu le fasses, tu étais agitée cette nuit.

« Y a pas forcément de raison spécifique au fait que j'étais agitée... attends une minute ! _M'écriai-je._ Edward t'as dit que Bella parlait en dormant ? Comment il sait ça, lui ?

« Tu lui demanderas, il faut te lever.

« Non, je vais pas me lever.

« Si, si. _Affirma-t-il._

« Non, non.

« On peut continuer longtemps mais tu vas être en retard.

« C'est pas parce que tu dis qu'il faut que je me lève que je vais me lever. _Signalai-je._

« C'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est Carlisle.

Je râlai mais me levai, je ne voulais pas désobéir à Carlisle, pas en sachant ce que lui et sa famille faisait pour Bella et moi.

Une fois douchée et habillée, je pris mon petit-déjeuner, Nessie s'était réveillée tôt et Bella lui préparait son biberon alors qu'Edward lui faisait faire l'avion. Elle riait aux éclats, Edward et Bella devait être les parents les plus heureux du monde, ce qui faisait de moi la tante la plus heureuse du monde.

Sauf que j'allais au lycée...

Esmée prit Nessie dans les bras.

« Je vais lui donner son biberon, vous allez être en retard.

Je fis un bisou sur le front de Nessie et un sur la joue d'Esmée et filai dans la voiture d'Edward.

Quand Bella et moi arrivâmes dans notre salle de cours, les deux pétasses avaient pris notre table, ou repris la leur, selon le point de vue.

Bella se dirigeait vers l'autre table mais je l'arrêtai.

« C'est bon, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat, ce n'est qu'une table. _Murmura-t-elle._

« Mais ça craint, regarde-les, elles se sentent plus pisser. _M'énervai-je tout bas._

« T'énerves pas, on s'en fout.

Bella s'installa sur la table voisine, évidemment, elle me laissa la place la plus proche de la table des pétasses. Elles me regardèrent victorieuses. Pétasses !

Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit, Julian s'installa devant Bella et se retourna.

« Salut. _Nous lança-t-il._

« Salut, Bella–Julian, Julian–Bella. _Les présentai-je._ Au fait, j'ai rencontré Jason hier à la sortie des cours.

« Ah ouais ? _S'enquit-il._ Alors ?

« C'est un gros blaireau, ce type.

J'entendis Casey émettre un ''Pfff'', je ne détournai même pas la tête.

« Attention, je suis tellement importante que mes conversations sont écoutées. _Le prévins-je._

« Il faut absolument que je traîne avec toi, alors. _Rit-il._

le prof de maths entra au moment même où ça sonnait ce qui ne nous permettait pas de continuer notre conversation. Je croisai mes bras sur la table et posai ma tête dans cet oreiller de fortune prête à rallonger ma nuit. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte mais c'était pas comme si, tout d'un coup, j'en avais quelque-chose à faire. Il allait falloir que je télécharge de nouveaux jeux sur mon téléphone.

« Bonjour, le directeur m'a dit de vous donner ça.

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrai n'importe où, Alec. Je relevai ma tête et vis mon petit-ami me fixer, amusé. J'entendis les pétasses murmurer un truc du genre : ''Aussi canon que les Cullen'' ''Le côté bad-boy en plus''. Pathétique.

« Bien, alors, Alec Volturi, c'est ça ? _Alec hocha la tête. _Installez-vous à côté de Julian ou devant si vous voulez.

Évidemment, Alec s'installa devant moi et j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu. Je regardai les pétasses qui fixaient mon petit-ami, Casey perçut que je la regardai et je lui souris fièrement quand son regard se posa sur moi.

« Pssst. _Fis-je vers Alec._

Il se retourna.

« Tu manges avec nous ce midi ? _Demandai-je._

« C'est ce qui est prévu. _Répondit-il comme une évidence._

« Jeunes gens, au fond, arrêtez les bavardages. _Gronda le prof._ Alec, le tableau est devant vous.

Alec se retourna vers le tableau, je vis le prof se tendre, Alec devait l'intimider avec son regard mauvais. Je regardai les pétasses qui avaient l'air contrarié. Elles ne savaient pas qu'Alec était mon petit-ami et que forcément, ma question ne servait à rien mais là, elles se mordaient les doigts de ne pas avoir gardé leur table d'hier. Cela dit, je n'allais pas jouer à ce petit jeu plus longtemps que ça. Déjà parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elles s'imaginent qu'elles avaient une chance mais aussi parce qu'Alec ne jouerait pas le jeu. Et un peu parce que c'était puéril.

Mais j'avais toute une éternité pour grandir dans ma tête, alors...

Du coup, mon plan pour devenir la rebelle du lycée pourra se faire, ce sera simple avec Alec.

Je ne me demandai pas pourquoi Alec venait en cours désormais, j'en connaissais la raison : il avait peur que Jason ou un autre revienne me draguer. Alec me considérait comme à lui, j'étais sa chose, sa possession, son humaine, je lui appartenais et ça n'était pas négociable. Je n'étais pas trop d'accord avec ça mais essayer de changer Alec, c'était comme essayer de prouver que la Terre était triangulaire. Impossible. Puis bon, je n'essayai pas tant que ça de le changer, non plus. J'aimai Alec, même si je ne lui avais jamais dit, j'avais un problème avec le fait de révéler mes sentiments, qu'ils soient amicaux ou amoureux. J'avais déjà eu du mal avec le fait que l'on m'aime – amicalement ou plus que ça – alors fallait pas trop m'en demander. Il n'y avait qu'à se rappeler comment Edward avait ramer pour que je le laisse devenir mon ami.

_Je me demande ce que dirait Carpenter, mon premier psy, maintenant. _

_- Fin -_

Le tome 5 est en court d'écriture. *enjoy*


	60. Les bonus

**Bonus Perception**

**Tome 1 – Chapitre 17 - épilogue**

**Rappel **: La première version de la rédaction de Kiara n'était pas tout à fait pareil et ne concernait pas Edward (donc elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui cacher ses pensées, évidemment et ça aurait été moins bien).

Ooo

''Liberté, égalité, fraternité'' ces trois mots veulent-ils encore dire quelque-chose ?

Prenons d'abord la liberté, peut-on parler de liberté quand nous enfermons nos hamsters dans des cages étroites dont les barreaux font penser à ceux d'une prison ?

Maintenant, prenons l'égalité, Combien sont payés les hamsters pour tourner dans leur roue ? 0 dollar, rien. Et nous ? Un peu plus de 1 000 dollars, le travail n'est certes pas le même mais tout travail mérite salaire. Alors que nous avons des milliers de boissons différentes, les hamsters, eux, n'ont droit qu'à de l'eau... du robinet.

On poursuit par la fraternité, enfermer nos frères, car oui, les hamsters sont nos frères, les nourrir de façon abjecte et les tuer au travail (Je profite de ces parenthèse pour que vous portiez votre attention sur l'espérance de vie du hamster moyen) n'est pas une bonne façon de traiter nos égaux.

C'est bien sûr qu'une faible approche de la question mais de loin, la plus importante. Levons nos poings pour nos frères, les hamsters.

Ooo

Je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi les hamsters... mais la version définitive était plus appropriée, quand même.

Ooo

**Tome 4 – Chapitre 4 – Annonce**

Scène alternative à l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella à Edward et sa famille. (Pour Lulu qui voulait qu'Edward réagisse plus violemment).

Ooo

« Je suis enceinte. _Fit-elle après avoir hésité._

Il n'y eut pas de réaction. Je fixai Edward et on aurait dit que toutes les peines du monde s'abattait sur lui. Les autres ne savaient pas trop quoi dire ni où se mettre. Bella voyant le regard attristé d'Edward commençait à pleurer.

Ce fut ainsi que les Cullen assistèrent à leur première crise de larme de Bella. Alice alla plus vite que moi pour enlacer Bella.

Edward serrait les poings, après la tristesse, venait la colère, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, un grondement sortait de sa gorge, il regardait Bella avec fureur. Dans sa rage, il se mit à tout casser. Il lança la télé qui explosa contre le mur, y laissant un trou. Son poing fracassait plusieurs fois le mur qui s'émiettait comme s'il s'agissait d'un mur de sable. Personne n'osait l'interrompre.

« Pourquoi ? _Hurla-t-il._

Bella ne savait pas quoi répondre, j'étais sûre qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler tellement Edward lui faisait peur. J'avoue qu'il paraissait plus effrayant que le Edward qu'on connaissait.

Il tomba sur ses genou et tenait sa tête entre ses mains, anéanti. Je savais que certains hommes pouvaient mal réagir suite à l'annonce d'une grossesse mais un vampire de plus de 100 ans devrait être plus... moins... comme ça.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ou est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais aimé ? _Demanda-t-il, abattu._

« Je t'aime. _Avoua faiblement Bella._ Mais si, je t'aime ! _Dit-elle plus fermement._ Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je sois enceinte prouve que je ne t'aime pas !

Il regardait Bella incrédule.

« C'est toi le père, au cas où tu n'aurais pas capté. _L'aidai-je._

Edward, soulagé, prit sa belle dans ses bras et lui révéla qu'il l'aimait.

Ooo

Voilà, Lulu, j'espère qu'il a réagi assez violemment pour toi. J'aurais peut-être dû mettre cette version, finalement. ^^

**Tome 4 – Chapitre 8 – Nouvelle rencontre**

Voici la conversation entre Edward et Carlisle qu'Edward ne voulait pas avoir en présence de Kiara, après leur retour d'Italie.

Ooo

O-o **Pov Edward** o-O

Carlisle s'assit sur son bureau et me laissait le temps de formuler ce que j'avais à lui dire.

« Ça c'est pas trop mal passé. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Vous n'auriez jamais du la laisser venir.

« On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, à part la séquestrer, je ne voyais pas comment l'en empêcher. On a été obligé de l'aider, elle y serait allée par ses propres moyens et peut-être trop tard. On vous aurait perdu tous les deux.

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension, Kiara pouvait être très têtue.

« Aro sait qui elle est, elle a été obligée d'utiliser son pouvoir contre Jane.

« Et il vous a laissé partir ? _S'enquit Carlisle, surpris._

« Il a donné une alternative à Kiara, les rejoindre ou mourir, elle a choisi de mourir.

Carlisle me regardait horrifié s'imaginant qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir un délai.

« Non, Marcus a informé Aro d'un détail qui nous a permis de partir sans représailles.

J'avais piqué la curiosité de Carlisle, le don de Marcus était de voir les relations entre les gens, il fallait pour cela qu'il rencontre les deux personnes concernées, pas forcément en même temps.

« Kiara est l'âme-sœur d'Alec. _Lâchai-je._

''_Alors ça, ça va être un problème.'' _pensa Carlisle sur le coup.

''_Kiara et Alec... comme si elle n'avait pas assez d'ennuis comme ça.'' _Pensa Rosalie.

''_Quand Kiara saura ça... elle va péter un câble !'' _Pensa Emmett.

« Quoi ? _Entendis-je Kiara dire._

J'entendis dans les pensées d'Emmett qu'il allait lui lâcher l'info.

« Tais-toi Emmett. Ne lui dit pas. _Lançai-je sachant très bien qu'il m'entendrait._

Kiara se doutait que ça la concernait mais elle ne nous demanda rien quand nous redescendîmes au salon.

Ooo

Voilà leur petite conversation, j'avais failli la mettre dans l'histoire puis je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que vous l'imaginiez. ^^

**Tome 4 - Chapitre 10-11 – Le succès de Victoria / Naissance et résurrection **

**Rappel :** Bella accouche, elle fait connaissance avec sa fille et son cœur s'arrête. Edward essaye de la transformer avec la seringue de venin et diverses morsures sur son corps mais il n'y a aucun effet. Dans la panique, personne n'a remarqué que Kiara était partie. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'elle est tombée de la falaise est s'est noyée. Dans cette version, ils ne sont pas tout de suite rassurés par rapport à l'état de Bella.

Ooo

O-o **Pov Edward** o-O

Kiara était partie sans que personne n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, on ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, Alice ne voyait plus son futur.

« Elle est peut-être avec les Quileutes. _Tentai-je de rassurer._

Mais je n'étais pas rassuré non plus. Je ne l'entendais pas même en me concentrant pour élargir mon don. J'essayai de me dire qu'elle me bloquait puisqu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de le faire mais je n'y croyais pas.

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre et je ne pus avoir l'occasion de profiter d'un quelconque soulagement en voyant Lucian arriver avec Lyana.

« Est-ce que j'arrive trop tard ? _Cria-t-elle._

Elle vit Renesmée dans mes bras et s'effondra, Lucian la retint et la consola.

« Elle est morte ! Morte ! _Hurla-t-elle._ Je suis arrivée trop tard !

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à...

Puis je me rendis compte qu'elle ne parlait pas de Bella. Elle n'était pas au courant de la mort de Bella parce que Kiara ne l'était pas non plus.

Puis le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit me parvint.

Kiara se sentant mal en voyant sa sœur souffrir, elle partis avec ma voiture mais Victoria l'attendait. Elle tombe de la falaise et n'arrive pas à sortir de la voiture, elle finit par abandonner et se laisser mourir.

Ooo

**Rappel :** Dans le chapitre suivant (le 11), Alice voit les décisions d'Alec pour la sauver, Edward court pour réanimer Kiara, Edward laisse Alec parler avec Kiara puis revient quand Alec s'en va.

Ooo

O-o **Pov Edward **o-O

Je tenais Kiara fermement contre moi, elle se recula et me demanda :

« Au fait, Bella et le bébé vont bien ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

« C'est une fille, Bella l'a appelée Renesmée.

Elle eut un petit rire. Je ne voulais pas lui annoncer maintenant que sa sœur était morte.

« On la surnommera Nessie, parce que Renesmée... horrible. _Grimaça-t-elle._

Je lui souris, essayant de ne pas lui montrer mon désarroi.

« Comment va Bella ? J'espère qu'elle ne souffre plus. _S'inquiéta-t-elle._

Elle vit mon regard empli de tristesse, écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu l'as transformée ? _Demanda-t-elle._

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu.

Elle se tourna vers la mer et plus rien. Elle restait immobile et me bloquait ses pensées. Pas intentionnellement, j'aurais capté sa décision de me bloquer. C'était comme si son cerveau avait grillé d'un coup.

« Kiara ? _L'appelai-je._ Parle-moi, dis quelque-chose, n'importe quoi.

Aucune réaction.

« Je vais te ramener à la maison. _Lui dis-je en la portant dans mes bras._

Je l'installai sur le canapé, elle ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Carlisle. _Appelai-je._

Carlisle arriva dans la seconde.

« Je lui ai annoncé pour Bella, elle n'a plus aucune réaction.

Il l'ausculta pendant que j'allai chercher des serviettes. J'en mis une autour de ses épaules et m'affairai à lui sécher les cheveux avec une autre. Je savais qu'elle ne tomberait pas malade mais ça ne devait pas être confortable.

« Comment a réagit Lyana ? _Demandai-je, sachant qu'il lui avait expliqué._

« Elle tient le coup mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

Lyana entra dans le salon à ce moment et vit sa jumelle sur le canapé.

« Elle est en état de choc. _Lui révéla Carlisle._

Lyana s'installa près de sa sœur et lui prit la main.

« À quoi pense-t-elle ? _Me demanda Carlisle._

« Je ne sais pas, elle me bloque, involontairement.

« Moi aussi, je n'ai plus de connexion avec elle. _Intervint Lyana._

« Kiara, c'est moi, Lyana. Je t'en prie, parle-moi.

Kiara n'eut pas plus de réaction, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Notre nièce a besoin de nous. _Lui dit-elle calmement._ Tu sais, elle aimerait te voir.

Elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Rosalie lui présenta ma fille mais toujours rien. Une larme coulait sur la joue de Lyana mais elle ne lâchait pas Kiara. Restant près d'elle au cas où elle reviendrait.

Je pris Renesmée qui commençait à pleurer, Rosalie alla lui faire un biberon et me le ramena pour que je le lui donne. J'étais étonné d'y voir du lait, je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait se nourrir que de sang.

« Elle peut se nourrir de sang ou de nourriture normale. _M'expliqua Carlisle comme s'il lisait mes pensées._

Je regardai Renesmée pendant qu'elle buvait, c'était censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie, j'avais une fille mais il m'avait fallu en payer le prix. Bella en avait payé de sa vie pour faire naître cette magnifique poupée. Renesmée me toucha la main et me montrait Kiara comme elle l'avait vu, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« C'est ta tante Kiara. _Lui expliquai-je._ Elle est triste mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Elle t'a déjà trouvé un surnom, Nessie.

Renesmée aimait son surnom car elle me faisait entendre à plusieurs reprise ma voix disant ''Nessie''. Ma fille buvait son biberon a une vitesse incroyable, elle avait déjà tout fini.

O-o **Pov Nessie** o-O

J'avais rencontré toute ma famille sauf celui qu'ils appelaient Charlie. Ma tante Rosalie était très belle et s'occupait souvent de moi. Mon papa était trop occupé mais c'était pas grave.

Mes tantes Lyana et Kiara étaient pareilles, même leur voix mais Lyana m'avait expliqué que c'était Kiara que j'avais entendu quand j'étais dans le ventre de ma maman.

Tout le monde était triste mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. En écoutant bien, je compris, ils pensaient que ma maman était morte mais je savais, moi, que ma maman allait revenir.

O-o **Pov Edward** o-O

Nessie était bien la fille de sa mère, je n'entendais pas ses pensées sauf quand elle le voulait.

Ça faisait une semaine que Bella était morte, une semaine que l'on tenait tous le coup pour Nessie.

Charlie, qui avait dû partir pour une enquête, venait de rentrer à Forks et était venu voir ses filles. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui montrait ses sentiments mais là, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'effondrer.

Il avait pris Lyana dans ses bras et avait parlé à Kiara qui était toujours léthargique, il n'eut aucun succès non plus.

Il était avec Bella depuis un moment, je m'attendais à des cris d'horreurs en voyant les multiples morsures que je lui avait infligée mais il n'y eut rien.

Je préférai fixer mon attention sur Nessie pour respecter les pensées du père endeuillé.

« Edward. _M'appela Lyana._

Je me retrouvai dans la chambre de Bella aussitôt, en ayant pris soin de ralentir avant d'entrer pour ne pas effrayer Charlie.

Quand j'entrai, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder celle qui était ma vie. Je ressentis comme une implosion là où j'avais un cœur mort. Si seulement je pouvais pleurer mais non, impossible pour nous d'extérioriser notre peine, à part en cassant tout. Je reportai mon attention sur Charlie, des larmes emplissaient son visage, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir tant pleurer.

« Tu n'as pas remaqué ? _Me demanda Lyana._

Je regardai Lyana qui me montrait Bella du regard. Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir, Bella n'était pas différente... à part... les morsures.

Charlie n'avait pas hurler d'horreur parce que les morsures avaient disparues. La transformation avait eu lieue, c'était insensé, il n'y avait pas eu de signe, avant.

Ça faisait une semaine, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre parce que normalement, ça durait trois jours.

« Lyana, Charlie, il faut que vous sortiez d'ici. _Déclarai-je._

« Pardon ? _S'offusqua Charlie._

« Elle n'est pas morte, pas comme vous l'entendez... elle va...

« Tu veux dire qu'elle devient comme vous ? _Me coupa-t-il._

Je hochai la tête dans l'affirmative.

Il n'ajouta rien et s'en alla avec Lyana. Je les entendis sortir de la maison sous les conseils de Carlisle. On protégera Kiara et Nessie si nécessaire.

O-o **Pov Kiara** o-O

Bella était morte. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, dans le salon des Cullen, ni comment j'y étais arrivée.

J'avais vaguement entendu les Cullen me parler tour à tour, ainsi que Charlie et Lyana mais j'étais focalisée sur Bella. Elle était morte.

Je revivais nos instants ensemble. Nos vacances, nos jeux d'enfants, ses chutes, mes moqueries, nos crises de rires, de larmes.

_Bella est morte. _C'était ce que je me disais entre chaque ''retour en arrière''.

Et comme la réalité était trop insupportable, je retournai dans mes souvenirs que je revivais grâce à mon pouvoir.

On devait avoir 11 ans, Tyler était tombé raide dingue de Bella pendant les vacances d'été. Bella ne faisait que de le repousser mais il ne comprenait rien. J'étais trop occupée à rire pour l'aider. De retour à la maison, Charlie faisait à manger et je hurlai dans toutes les pièces : ''Bella a un amoureux !'' ça ne plaisait pas à Bella qui répétai : ''Non, c'est pas vrai !''

Je continuai de crier ma phrase dans toute la maison alors que Bella me coursait en hurlant la sienne. Charlie nous sermonna en hurlant : ''Ça suffit, les filles.'' ou ''Kiara, arrête d'embêter ta sœur.'' mais nous ne l'écoutions pas, continuant de courir dans la maison, en bas, dans les escaliers, à l'étage, en hurlant nos phrases. Évidemment, Bella rata la dernière marche de l'escalier et s'affala au sol. ''Bella vient de tomber amoureuse !'' avais-je clamer. On éclatait de rire ensemble.

_Bella est morte. _

On avait 7 ou 8 ans, on jouait à cache-cache, je m'étais cachée dans l'armoire de Charlie, Bella m'appelait du rez-de-chaussée. Comme si j'allai lui répondre pour lui dire où me chercher.

''Kiara'' m'appelait-elle alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

Je ne bougeais pas plus, ne voulant pas la renseigner sur ma position, nous étions en guerre.

''Kiara, je suis là.'' sa voix était plus proche, elle allait bientôt me trouver.

« Kiara, c'est moi, je suis là, reviens !

Je revins au présent, j'étais encore chez les Cullen mais Bella était devant moi, plus pâle que d'habitude et visiblement inquiète.

Je fixai mon regard au sien, je mis du temps à me rendre compte que j'étais dans la réalité.

« Tu es là ? _Demandai-je, faiblement._

Je posai ma main sur sa joue, elle était froide et dure.

« Oui, je suis là. _Affirma-t-elle._

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je la serrai plus fort.

« Bon sang, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu à jamais. _Sanglotai-je._

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement. _Rit-elle._

Elle ma lâcha après plusieurs minutes. Lyana était là avec un bébé qui semblait avoir trois mois.

« Tu nous as manqué. _Fit Lyana._ Tu veux prendre Renesmée ?

Je hochai la tête, impatiente de faire connaissance avec ma nièce.

« Salut, Nessie. _Murmurai-je._

Elle me fit le plus merveilleux des sourires de bébé.

Ooo

Voilà ce que je voulais mettre, au départ puis je me suis dit que ça ferait trop chargé en émotion... puis comme le passage d'Alec arrivait juste après, fallait que j'ai une Kiara opérationnelle.

En tout cas, merci pour vos mises en favoris, vos mises en alertes et toutes vos review.

Un grand merci à celles qui ont commentés chaque chapitre ou presque tous, celles qui reviewaient de temps en temps et à mes lectrices fantômes d'avoir lu mon histoire. ^^

Après tout, c'est un peu grâce à vous que mon histoire a été aussi loin parce que sans review, la motivation est tout de même moins grande, il faut l'avouer... évidemment, j'aurais été jusqu'à la fin mais l'histoire aurait peut-être été plus courte.

^^ Un grand merci à vous.


End file.
